Saving Ma
by jenmer61977
Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe, Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Ma  
Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this A/N: I stumbled on to Otalia while I was laid up sick last year on you tube. I was disappointed in the way they had written their story. I then found the fan fic sites and found so many wonderful stories that fixes or totally made the story better. This will be my first attempt at an Otalia fan fic so please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Rafe had been pacing his cell since yesterday when Frank came and asked him for his ma's hand in marriage. He told him it was her choice not his and to ask her. He was so confused. He wasn't even aware that they were dating. Frank had said he would ask her that night.

He stopped and looks up to the ceiling questioning everything. "Did they break up? No I just saw them here last week, they seemed fine." he spoke to himself trying to puzzle it out.

What he needed was more information. He could write a letter to Emma or Ava but that would take too long. He started pacing again. How could he get more info? He needed to talk to his Ma.

Before he could figure out anything the guard came to his doorway. "Rivera, your attorney is here to see you."

Rafe perked up. Mel. She could help him. He followed the guard to one of the rooms they used for visits to the attorneys or other official people. He entered the room and saw Mel sitting at the table sorting through papers.

He took his seat and waited until the guard left to speak. "Hey Mel, what's up?"

Mel looked up and smiled. "Well Rafe, as you know I filed an appeal for you a couple of weeks ago and was able to get it pushed through. You will have a hearing in two days."

Rafe was floored. He knew they were working to get him out but didn't think they actually would. "Wow, two days. Then where's Ma and Olivia? Why aren't they here with you?"

Mel sighed "I haven't told Olivia yet. I just got the call this morning and when I called, her assistant said she was in meetings all day. I'm sure Olivia will make sure your mom is there for the hearing."

Rafe was confused. "You realize that Ma is her assistant. You could have just told her."

Mel shook her head. "Rafe, your mom doesn't even know I am working on your case. Olivia hired me. I don't think she even tells her that it's her helping you with everything. She wouldn't let me tell you if it wasn't for me being required to answer your questions."

Rafe was floored "But why? Why would she do all this for me and not want us to know? And what else has she done."

"Well when you were having that problem at the other jail she got the governor to give your mom a deal that got her over market value for her old house and got you moved to this jail." He knew about the deal but not about Olivia's involvement.

Mel continued. "When your mom lost that money Olivia gave up her job at Galaxy to get it back for her. When you were having problems with that inmate last month is was Olivia calling in a favor to get him changed to a different cell block and away from you. Natalia told Olivia about the problem you were having and it took her two days to get him moved, and she never told your mom she did it. There's been so many things Rafe, it would take all night to go over them."

Rafe was shell shocked. "Why the secrecy?"

Mel shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just paid to do her bidding. Speaking of, you will have a suit delivered the morning of the hearing. You need to be ready by 2. Hearings at 3 and I will meet you at the courthouse at 2:30. They are reviewing your medical problems and the fact that you have been in the infirmary for illness and injury 15 times this month alone."

Rafe just nodded. "Ok sounds fine." he paused than looked back to her. "Do you know of anything else going on? I mean did Ma and Olivia break up or something?"

Mel just looked dumbfounded. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I know they were never together." At his shocked expression she chuckled. "Look, it shocks me too. Those two are obviously in love with each other and are meant to be together. They just haven't caught up to what those close to them see."

Rafe just looks down defeated. "Oh, I guess that explains Frank."

Mel was the one confused now. "Frank? What does he have to do with it?"

Rafe shrugged. "He came by yesterday and ask for Ma's hand. He was going to propose last night."

Mel was about to reply when her phone rang. "Hold on a sec, that's Olivia now. Hello Olivia,"

" _Hey Mel I got your message. What's up?" She asked in a hushed tone._

Mel chuckled figuring Natalia was nearby. "I got a call this morning. Rafe has a hearing in two days at 3 o'clock. I'm here with Rafe now briefing him."

 _Olivia sighed in relief. "That is wonderful Mel. I'll meet you there at 2:15 so we can meet up with Rafe."_

"What about Natalia? Shouldn't she be there as well?" She ask and Rafe looked at her confused.

" _I really don't want to get her hopes up in case he doesn't get out. If he does I'll just bring him home."_

Mel whispered to Rafe what she had said. Rafe shook his head asking for the phone. Mel handed it to him. "Hey Olivia its Rafe. I don't think that's a good idea. Ma will be mad at you if she finds out."

 _Olivia sighs "I just don't want to upset her if it's not necessary."_

"Trust me Olivia she will be furious with you if I don't get out and you didn't tell her about the hearing. She will also be upset with you if I do get out and she wasn't there to see it. Just tell her and take your lickins for hiring Mel without telling her."

 _Olivia just sighed again. "Your right. Ok I'll talk to her about it."_

"Good, and tell her to come see me tomorrow during visitors hours I really need to talk to her." he says and hands the phone back off to Mel.

Mel finishes her call with Olivia and finishes her instructions for Rafe and he is led back to his cell. Once he is there he sets out to figure out how to get his moms together. Ever since he was arrested and Olivia had had that talk with him, being "as gentle as a lamb" he has started to look at her differently. He watched from afar and listened to his munchkin when she came by, she sent him letters and even sent him a copy of her My Two Mommies report. He even started getting letters from Ava after Christmas. Even she thought they were together. (He really needed to talk to his sisters.) Olivia came to see him every week with or without his Ma. Asking after his health and how he was being treated. Some time ago he had started to see her as another parent, he's not even sure when. She treated him like she treated Emma and Ava. He fell asleep forming a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 2

After hanging up with Mel and Rafe Olivia started pacing her office. She didn't know how to tell Natalia she had hired Mel and Rafe had a hearing Thursday without her getting mad or upset with her. She just wanted to help him and knew Natalia would never agree to her paying for his attorney.

She was starting to get worked up. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Natalia. She was already on edge ever since last night when Frank proposed and Natalia hadn't answered but was thinking about it. She just knew she was going to be losing the only real family and home she and Emma ever had.

She had come to the realization that she was in love with her at Towers after Emma presentation. She sat there drinking, thinking about all their interactions and how she felt about it. Coming to the conclusion that she liked being two mommies with her and admitting to herself that she was in love with her best friend she headed home.

That's where she royally screwed the pooch. She just had to kiss her, causing a chain reaction of events that led to that damn proposal. Now here she was, in love with her best friend, watching her date numb nuts and praying she didn't say yes to his stupid proposal and ruin her life. All while trying to get their son out of prison and home without his ma ringing her neck.

She was almost in a full panic attack hunched over hanging on to her desk when Natalia walked in.

"Olivia, I just ne…" she looked up from her papers and saw the state Olivia was in. "OLIVIA!" She rushed to her side. "What is it? It's it your heart?"

Olivia shook her head. "purse… please... Ativan…" she said pointing her purse.

Natalia shot around the desk getting the pills out of her purse and rushed back with a bottle of water. Olivia swallowed the pills and Natalia guided her to the couch and helped her sit. Upon sitting Natalia brought Olivia's hands to her chest and started the breathing exercise that she always used on her to calm her.

Olivia had started to calm a bit and her breathing was evening out. Natalia started to relax. "That's it. Breathe deep."

Olivia finally calmed and collapsed back into the couch. "I'm sorry." She said embarrassed she let herself get that worked up.

Natalia smoothed Olivia's hair out of her face. "It's ok, but what brought that one on?"

Olivia blushed and ducked her head. "I need to talk to you about something and I know you are going to be upset with me."

Natalia was shocked. "All that was because you need to talk to me about something?" Olivia nodded. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Olivia sighed. "I know but I did something and you are going to be mad or upset with me. I was thinking about the best way to tell you and I started thinking about a lot of other stuff and I just overwhelmed myself. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I told you its fine. Now, why don't you tell what it is you did that you think I'm going to be so mad that it warranted a panic attack."

Olivia spoke under her breath. "….."

Natalia chuckled. "What's that mumbles?"

Olivia sighed. "I hired Mel to help with Rafe's case."

Natalia stood. "You did WHAT?"

Olivia winced. "See there's the mad."

Natalia sat back down. "Why did you do that without discussing it with me first? When did you hire her?"

Olivia shook her head. "Because you would have said no. I hired her in January after your last attorney said they couldn't do anything. I knew if anyone could get him out it was Mel."

Natalia sighed. "Olivia it isn't your responsibility to pay for my son's legal fees."

Olivia stood pointing at her. "See? That right there is why I did it. You have no problem claiming Emma and doing any and everything for that kid but I'm not allowed to do the same for Rafe."

Natalia just looked stunned at the outburst. "Olivia please sit before you throw yourself into another attack." Once Olivia sat she continued. "It's not the same. Mel is not a cheap attorney. This has to be costing you a small fortune. All I do for Emma is cook and read bedtime stories.

"That's not true and you know it. You help me in every way with her. You help her with homework, you do her laundry, take her to play dates and the park. You are a second mother to that kid and we all know it. You told me that you love her, that you would die for her. Did you mean it?"

Natalia looked like she'd been slapped. "Of course I did. How could you ask me that?"

Olivia just shook her head. "Can't you see that's how I feel about Rafe too? I would die for that boy, I love him. He's my _son_. If the tables were turned and you had the money to help Emma you wouldn't hesitate to do so. That's all I was trying to do. To help our son."

Natalia had tears in her eyes. No one, not even Gus, had spoken that passionately about Rafe before but her. She thought about it for a moment and conceded her point. "Ok, you have a point, and your right I would do anything for Emma, or Ava for that matter. So I will not argue with you about helping Rafe, but from now on we discuss these things. Ok?"

Olivia sighed and visibly deflated against the couch again. Totally worn out by the events of the day. "Ok, yes, thank you."

That sat in silence for a few minutes before Natalia thought of something. "Olivia. Why did you choose now to tell me about Mel?"

Olivia perked up and sat straight up taking Natalia's hands. "Mel got Rafe a hearing in two days on Thursday at 3:00. They are reviewing his case along with his treatment physically and medically since he's been in. He could be coming home!"

"Are you serious?" she said as she threw herself into Olivia's arms trying not to cry.

Olivia just held on cherishing the feel of Natalia in her arms. "Yes. We have to be at the courthouse at 2:15 to meet Mel. Then we will see Rafe at 2:30. So why don't you clear our day and we can sleep in, go to lunch then be at the courthouse by 2:00"

Olivia squeezed her once more before leaning back and wiping her tears away. "Oh, by the way, Rafe ask me to have you to come see him during visitor's hours tomorrow. He wants to talk to you."

Natalia sat back. "I can't tomorrow. I have a staff meeting at 10:00. I can't just leave like that during work hours."

"Yes you can if it's for one of our children. I don't have anything pressing in the morning. I can take care of the staff meeting just leave me your notes. Oh, I want you to drop me off and take my car. Your monstrosity is still in the shop. If I need anything before you get back I can take one of the Beacon cars."

Natalia just smiled. "If you're sure."

Olivia leaned her head back on the couch. "I'm sure. Go see him. It sounded important."

They sat quietly for a few moments and Natalia noticed Olivia's eyes drooping. "I think that Ativan is starting to really kick in. We have the rest of the day clear. Why don't we go home and you can lay down and sleep it off until Emna gets off the bus?"

Olivia nodded and got up to shut down her computer and gather her things while Natalia went to her office to do the same. When they got home they changed out of their work clothes and Olivia decided to lay on the couch for a nap. Natalia busied herself in the kitchen making some cookies for Emma and Olivia and putting dinner in the crock pot for later. After the kitchen was all clean and the cookies cooling on the rack she saw that she had an hour before Emma got home. She decided to gather the laundry and get started on it while she waited.

When she walked in to the living room she found Olivia passed out on the couch. She stood there in the door way just watching her. She is so beautiful she thought to herself. She's not sure when she fell in love with Olivia she just knows she is. It took her a long time to reconcile her feelings with her religion and God. She fully accepts that God is love and he wouldn't give her love if it was wrong. Her priest might not agree but then again her priest didn't agree with her keeping her baby when she was 16 either. She had always tried to live her life by what God would want and that didn't always coexist with what the priests thought. No her problem wasn't in accepting that she loved Olivia. It was in not thinking Olivia could ever love her the same or that she was good enough for her.

She sighed to herself and headed up to gather the laundry and wait for their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 3

After starting the laundry Natalia went back into the living room to sit and wait for Emma. Olivia had shifted and balled herself up on the couch leaving a space by her head. Natalia decided to sit there and started running her fingers through Olivia's golden locks. She leaned her head back to close her eye thinking about the day's events and unintentionally fell asleep.

This is how Emma found them when she came in. She came in through the kitchen and smelled dinner and cookies. She was about to run upstairs to find her mom but stopped short seeing them on the couch. She stood there and smiled for a moment before getting worried and walked over to them.

She nudged Natalia's shoulder. "Natalia" She whispered, not wanting to wake her mom if she was sick. She shook her harder "Natalia?"

Natalia opened her eyes looking at Emma and smiled. "Hi baby, your home,"

Emma looked down at Olivia. "Is mommy sick?"

Natalia looked down noticing Olivia had shifted and had her head in her lap. She smiled "No baby. She's just needed a nap, but nap time is over and she wanted you to wake her when you got home so go ahead."

Emma still looked worried. "Are you sure?"

Natalia took her little face in her hands. "Emma, I promise she is fine. If she was sick I would tell you. I always do."

Emma perked up and hugged her, then went and knelt on the ground closest to Olivia's head. She took a piece of Olivia's hair and started to tickle her nose with it. She and Natalia both giggled when she swatted at it. Emma did this a few more times until Olivia actually smacked herself in the face effectively waking her up. Emma and Natalia laughed at the look on her face.

She looked up at Natalia noticing she was in her lap then back down to Emma who was still laughing. "Oh you think that's funny Jellybean?" Emma laughed harder and nodded her head wildly. Olivia sat up quickly and pulled a surprised Emma into her lap. "I'll show you funny." She started tickling the girl mercilessly, causing Natalia to laugh when Emma was begging for her to stop.

Olivia released Emma, "Oh you think it's funny too do ya?" she inched toward Natalia.

Natalia saw her intent. "Oh no." she started to get up but was tackled and Olivia began tickling her. "NO… Olivia stop…" she was gasping for air and laughing, Emma on the floor beside the couch in hysterics now that someone else was getting the tickle monster. "If you want dinner… you stop!"

Olivia laughed and released her. "Fine but only cause I need food woman."

Natalia laughed and swat her arm getting up. "Ok Em, snack time then homework and if she behaves mommy can have a snack too."

Both Spencer girls looked at each other when she walked out of the room then scrambled up to follow. Snack time usually meant cookies. They sat at the table and waited for Natalia to bring snack. She set out celery and peanut butter, a plate of chocolate chip cookies and set Olivia's afternoon meds next to her.

Emma and Olivia reached for the cookies and Natalia pulled it back. "Un-uh, no. Celery first then a cookie."

Both girls pouted but grabbed some celery and peanut butter. Olivia looked up at her with mischief in her eyes. "Fine but we get two cookies each." She winked at her and Emma nodded seriously agreeing with her mom. Natalia chuckled and went to the crock pot to check on dinner and start the rest.

After they were through with snack, Emma went up stair and Olivia took her meds and cleaned up their mess. She walked over to the sink where Natalia was washing up prep dishes. She leaned into her with her hand on Natalia's lower back placing the snack dishes in the sink. "Thanks for the snack. I'm going to go and check the Beacon email account until dinner unless you need help"

Natalia took a shaky breath, deeply affected by her nearness. "No that's fine I'm almost done here." Olivia nodded and headed to the living room. Natalia collapsed into the sink once she was out of the room trying to compose herself.

Once Olivia made it to the living room she stood leaning against the wall for support for a moment. She thought to herself that she really should stop doing things like that but she couldn't help herself sometimes. Must be a glutton for punishment she thought and moved to the couch and opened her lap top.

That night after dinner and Emma was in bed they sat on the porch swing drinking their nightly cup of cocoa and talked about Rafe and him hopefully coming home.

On their way to their rooms Natalia pulled Olivia into a hug. "Thank you so much for helping to get him home. You have no idea what it means to me."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Yes I do. I want him home just as much. I love him and can't wait for him to complete our family."

Natalia squeezed her once more nodded to her and retreat to her room tears gathering. Oh how much she wanted them to be a real family. Loving that Olivia loved Rafe so much. Once she composed herself she got ready for bed. She fell asleep content in the knowledge that Rafe may be home in two days' time. She had spoken to Ava that morning when she called to check on Olivia. They spoke for an hour catching up and Ava was doing well. Olivia and Emma were down the hall sleeping and doing fine. She was pretty happy for the moment.

The next morning they got up, Natalia got breakfast on the table and they got Emma on the bus. Natalia drove Olivia to work and now sat in the visitor's room waiting for Rafe.

He came in huge smile on his face. "Hey Ma. How's your morning going?"

Natalia smiled at his excitement. "It's going go baby, and you? How's your sugar, did you get breakfast?"

Rafe chuckled "I'm fine Ma. Sugar was normal last check and I had a pretty good breakfast."

Natalia sighed. "Good. I'm sorry, I worry. They just don't take good enough care of you in here."

Rafe smiled. "I know Ma, but hopefully I will be out by tomorrow in time for dinner with you, Olivia, and my munchkin."

Natalia let out a giggle of excitement. "Oh I hope so mijo. I am praying for just that. Now, Olivia said you had something you needed to talk to me about. What's up?"

Rafe sat back and sighed. "I don't want to interfere in your personal life Ma but I need to ask."

Natalia leaned forward. "Rafe, you know you can talk to me about anything. Just ask mijo."

Rafe sat up. "Are you dating Frank? He came here the other night asking for permission to marry you."

Natalia was shocked. "He did WHAT? I can't believe the nerve of him."  
Rafe just chuckled at her reaction. "I couldn't either. Does that mean it's a no then?"

Natalia sighed, "We went on a few dates. Some things happened and I told him I couldn't see him anymore. A week later he showed up with a ring asking me to marry him. I couldn't even process it. I didn't even answer him. He shoved the ring in my hand told me to think about it and left as quick as he got there."

Rafe sat forward, his features softening. "Ma if you don't love him and you already told him you couldn't date him why didn't you tell him no. Why didn't you call him yesterday and tell him no."

Natalia just sat back. "I don't know Rafe. He's a good man and he has done so much for us, for you. He would be a good father figure to you. I could do worse."

Rafe was starting to get pissed. "Ma do not marry him for me. I don't want that. You could do worse but you could do so much better, and what has he ever done for me?"

Natalia was stunned by his reaction. "Rafe he got us all those trees at Christmas to help with your legal fees…"

Rafe cut her off. "No Olivia did that. She was the organization that donated the trees."

Natalia was shocked. "She did?" Rafe nodded. "Well he helped get that inmate that was hurting you moved."

Rafe shook his head. "No. That was Olivia too. Mel told me yesterday that Olivia called in some favors and in two days from the time you told her there was a problem she fixed it. Olivia is the one that has been there for our family, not Frank. Who told you he was the one that did those things."

Natalia was getting angry. "He did. He's been lying to me this whole time."

Rafe begged. "Ma we don't need him. We have Olivia, Ava, and Emma. That's all we need. Please Ma. Don't marry him for some odd sense that it's the right thing to do."

Natalia nodded. "I won't, you're right. I couldn't marry a man that would lie to me about such important thing. I can't marry a man that I don't love. That's not fair to anyone."

Rafe sighed in relief. "Thank god. Thank you Ma. I didn't want Olivia and Emma to move."

Natalia looked shocked. "Why would they leave?"

Rafe gave her a duh look. "Ma if you got married your husband would move in and Olivia would move out taking Emma."

Natalia was just speechless. She had honestly not even thought that far ahead. Just the thought of them leaving was enough to make her heart skip a beat. "All the more reason to not marry him or anyone else." She said passionately.

Rafe smiled as the guard started walking their way. "That's great Ma." He tilted his head toward the guard. "Looks like time is up. I love you and I will see you tomorrow for court. Give Liv and my munchkin a kiss and hug for me."

Natalia stood up as he did. "I love you too mijo. Thanks for talking me through this. I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved and was out the door. Natalia drove back to the Beacon. She texted Frank to meet her later at home around 8:00. That should give her enough time to get her family fed and Emma's bath so she can watch her movie before bed. She would talk to Frank and be done in time to read to her before Olivia tucked her in and they had cocoa before bed.

She was about to go find Olivia and let her know she was back when her phone rang. "Natalia Rivera."

"Hey Natalia, I got your text." Franks over eager voice came over the phone.

Natalia sighed. "Hi Frank. As I said in my text I wanted to talk to you tonight. I can't right now I'm at work."

"That's ok baby. I just wanted to see if I could pick you up earlier, maybe around 6:00 and take you to dinner. We can talk then."

"No Frank. I can't talk until 8:00 like I told you. I have to fix dinner and get Emma her bath. 8:00 is the earliest I can see you." The told him distractedly wanting to find Olivia.

"Can't Olivia cook for and bath her own child for one night?" Frank sounded irritated.

Natalia was getting down right pissed. "I'm sure she can but I choose to do so myself. Emma asked me to cook her favorite meal tonight and it's easier for me to get down on the floor to help with her bath than it is for Olivia. Besides the fact that Emma likes for me to do it. So no I can't see you till 8:00"

"Come on Natalia, they need to get used to you not being at their beck and call. Once we're married you won't be there all the time for them." Frank said in a placating tone.

Natalia was fuming at this point. "You know what Frank? I don't have time for this. I will see you at 8:00 tonight." She said hanging up on him.

She was clutching her forehead fighting the headache coming on. She didn't notice Olivia leaning against the door jam. "Problems Nat?"

Natalia jumped. "Oh god you scared me."

Olivia chuckled coming into the room. "Sorry, that wasn't my intention. I heard your raised voice and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Natalia sighed. "I'm fine. Sorry if I was disturbing anyone. Frank was being a pain and I don't have time for him right now."

Olivia stepped closer to run her hands up her arms. "Hey, you weren't disturbing anyone. I heard your voice and knew you were back. Then I recognized your upset voice and came check on you. What's Frank's problem anyway?"

Natalia leaned forward resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I asked him to come by the house tonight around 8:00 to talk and he wanted to come earlier and take me to dinner. I didn't want to and told him I had to cook dinner first and get Emma's bath. He didn't like that answer. He will just deal with it and I will talk to him after." She was started to get visibly upset.

Olivia pulled her into her arms. "Hey, you do whatever it is that you want and to hell with anyone else. If you want to cook us dinner and give Emma her bath than do that. If you want to go to dinner do that. It's your choice. Don't let him get you this upset."

Natalia squeezed her, "I will and I want to cook dinner and bathe our daughter. Then I will deal with talking to Frank and I will read Emma her story and sit with you and drink cocoa before bed."

Olivia held her tighter for a moment then released her and stepped back. "Good, whatever you want. Now we have a meeting with Greg for a banquet then we need to get some lunch because I'm starving."

Natalia chuckled and grabbed her binder for their meeting and followed Olivia out of her office. She would talk to her about her discussion with Rafe after work and she still had to deal with Frank. He evening was going to be eventful.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 4

At the jail after Natalia left, Rafe chose to have his weekly phone call and call Ava.

She picked up after two rings and accepted the collect call. "Hello little brother. To what do I owe the pleasure of a call in the middle of the week? You usually call on Saturday."

Rafe chuckled. "Hey sis, I just called to tell you I have a hearing tomorrow and may be getting out and going home."

Ava squealed into the phone. "Oh my god, mom and Natalia must be over the moon. That is so awesome Rafe."

He sighed "Yea, their pretty happy. I just hope everything works out tomorrow."

Ava was just as cheerful as before. "It will, I'm sure of it. This family is due for some good news."

Rafe chuckled. "Yea. I also called to talk to you about Ma and Olivia."

Ava sat back in her chair. "Ok. What's up?"

Rafe sighed. "Everything is not what we thought. They are not actually together yet. I'm sure they love each other, they just haven't admitted it to each other yet. We have to do something. Frank asked Ma to marry him."

She gasped. "Oh my god are you serious. I thought they were just waiting to tell us or something. What is this about Frank? Ew, mom is so much better than that jackass."

Rafe laughed. "I agree whole heartedly. He asked but after I talk to her today she is telling him no, but we need to do something to push them together or they are going to mess this up because they are scared or whatever and we are going to lose our family."

"I agree, but what can we do?" she said her mind running a mile a minute trying to think of something.

He just sighed. "I don't know, that's why I called you."

They were quiet for a few, both deep in thought. Ava perked up, "Ok, I think I have a plan. This is what we're going to do."

They discussed her plan, agreeing that it was a good one and hung up content that they had a starting point. Rafe went back to his cell praying that tomorrow went well and he'd be home to help keep his family together.

Olivia and Natalia were running late getting home so they picked up Emma from school. In the car on the way home Olivia turned to Natalia who was driving. "I called Jane earlier today about tomorrow. She is picking up Emma from school tomorrow and will bring her home to wait for us." Natalia nodded her understanding.

Olivia turned around to look at Emma. "Jellybean, Natalia and I have a late meeting tomorrow and will be done late. When Jane gets you home make sure you get your homework done so when we get home we can eat dinner and have a movie or game night or something."

Emma was bouncing in her seat. "Yay, are you going to be very late?"

Olivia chuckled at her enthusiasm. "No we shouldn't be too late. We will definitely be home for dinner. Maybe we can bring home Buzz burgers?" she said looking back at Natalia.

Natalia nodded. "Sounds good. That way I don't have to cook and we can eat right away and get to our fun night."

Emma was still bouncing and now clapping her hands. "Oh boy it's going to be so much fun. I have the best mommies in the world."

Olivia and Natalia both smiled. Olivia settled back into her seat for the rest of the ride home and talked to Natalia about the proposal they had worked on earlier.

Once they made it home Emma had her snack of fruit salad and a cookie and headed upstairs to do her homework. Natalia got dinner started and was obsessing over cleaning and getting things ready for Rafe in case he got to come home. She was going back and forth between the kitchen, the living room and Rafe's room.

On one of her passes from upstairs back down Olivia stopped her. "Hey calm down Nat. Everything is fine. The house is fine." Natalia huffed and shook her head. Olivia pulled her to the couch. "Come here for a minute."

As they sat Olivia pulled some bags from the floor on the side of the couch and handed them to Natalia. "While you were at the prison today I went out and picked up a few things before and after the staff meeting."

Natalia pulled the things from the bags. There was two pairs of jeans, a pair of slacks, some tee shirts, a button down shirt, socks, underwear, a jogging suit, a pair of sweats and hoody. There was also a new pair of running shoes, a Cubs jacket, boxers and wife beaters for him to sleep in and a robe. In the last bag was shower gel, shampoo, deodorant and cologne. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Olivia," she said with a sigh.

Olivia took her hand. "I figured this would get him by for a few days until we could take him shopping for more. Just looking at him he has grown out of his old stuff and I didn't want him coming home to high waters and shirts that were way to snug for him. I had Mel get his clothing sized from the prison for me, so they should all fit. I got him the basics in toiletries as well."

Natalia just shook her head and launched herself into Olivia's arms. When she pulled back she just smiled a full on dimpled smile that always melted Olivia's heart. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Thank you so much, I hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. But you have to stop spending money on him without discussing it with me."

At the guilty look on Olivia's face she gave a small glare. "Oliviaaaa… What did you do?"

Olivia looked down then grabbed a smaller bag from beside the couch handing it to her. "I got this for him. He loves to run and I thought he could use it for that as well as for keeping in touch with us. It's not activated yet so we can take it back if you want to."

Natalia pulled out a new IPhone complete with headphones, arm band and $50 ITunes card. She gasped. "Olivia this is too much. It's so expensive."

Olivia held up a hand. "I can add him to the account for $10 a month and I got an excellent deal on the phone because it's a business account. It was half the original price making it cheaper than our Blackberries were." She handed her another bag with three more IPhones in it, three sets of headphones and three more ITunes cards. "I also upgraded our plan and got these for free. One for you, me and Emma. The best part is that Emma's has a GPS tracker in it."

Natalia just shook her head chuckling. "This is amazing. Thank you, and you have to show me how that tracker works. That is probably the best thing ever."

Olivia laughed nodding. "Yea, I thought so. I will show you after we get her down for the night. They are already active we just have to put in our SIM cards and contact info and they are ready to go."

She pulled Olivia into another hug. Olivia pulled back a few moments later. "Ok. Now why don't you check on dinner? I'm starving and I will put these bags in Rafe's closet, he can deal with putting them up himself tomorrow and going through his old stuff to see what is still going to work for him if anything. You keep his phone until we decide to activate it."

Natalia leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Ok, thank you for everything." She then got up and headed into the kitchen leaving a very stunned and happy Olivia in her wake.

After dinner, Emma's favorite chicken and rice, Emma had had her bath they settled in the living room to watch a movie. At 7:50 Frank came walking in from the kitchen causing both Olivia and Natalia to stand in surprise.

Natalia moved toward him. "Frank what are you doing in here?" She was fuming.

Frank just looked confused. "You asked me to come over at 8:00 baby."

Natalia just shook her head. "I asked you to come over Frank, not come in to our home without knocking or being let it. And stop calling me that." She looked back to the couch. Emma looked confused, Olivia looked ready to pummel him.

She turned back to Frank who looked like a scolded puppy. "I don't understand Natalia. I just figured since we're getting mar…"

She cut him off. "Don't finish that sentence. Go out on the porch and I will be there in a minute."

He looked down looking like a dog that just got his nose smacked with a newspaper and left the room. She turned back to Olivia. "I will just be a little bit. I have to take care of this." Olivia nodded sitting back down and Natalia headed out through the kitchen grabbing the ring on her way out.

Once she was outside she found Frank standing on the porch. She marched over to him and handed him the ring. "I didn't say I would marry you, I didn't give you permission to talk to my son about it, and I certainly did not invite you to barge into our home without being invited in." He started to interrupt, she just held up a hand. "I don't want to marry you Frank. I'm not in love with you."

Frank just shook his head. "No you don't mean that. We are so good together. You just need more time, we can have a long engagement."

Natalia just looked at him dumbfounded. "You see, this is one of the problems. You don't listen to me, you lie to me and talk over me. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I will not marry you."

Frank stepped toward her trying to take her hands causing her to back up. "I've never lied to you. I listen to you."  
"No you don't Frank or we wouldn't be having this conversation, and you do lie to me. You lied about all the things you said you did for Rafe. You didn't do those things, but you told me you did."

Frank stepped forward again. "I did too. I stood for hours selling trees for his legal fund."

Natalia stepped back shaking her head. "No you stayed for 45 min then had to leave. You told me you had the idea and that you found an organization to donate the trees, but it was Olivia's idea and Olivia who donated the trees. You just took credit for it all."

She took another step back trying to gain some distance between them. "You also told me that you helped get that other prisoner moved to another cell block to help Rafe but that was Olivia too."

Frank was starting to look angry. "She's lying Natalia. She does that. I did do those things you can't listen to her."

Natalia just shook her head. "That's the thing Frank. She didn't tell me about any of this. She didn't want to take credit for it, she just wanted to help and knew I wouldn't just take money from her. You are the one who's been lying to me."

Frank started turning red in anger walking toward her. "You can't let her come between us. We can be good together, we are good together. You love me, you just need to let yourself."

He kept moving forward and backing her up "I don't love you Frank. I never did. For god sakes we had two dates and I slept with you out of pity when your brother died and I was confused about my feelings for someone else."

Frank was fuming now. "You don't mean that. You don't have feelings for someone else you love me."

When he had backed her into the side of the house she'd had enough and was really getting scared. "OLIVIA!" She screamed hoping Olivia would hear through the closed door and over the TV.

Frank slammed his fist into the house. "Don't call her, this is between us."

Olivia stepped outside seeing that Frank had her backed into the corner. Fury rose up in her. She stepped cautiously toward them. "What's the problem Frankie?"

He swung his head toward her but didn't move away. "Stay out of this Olivia. This is none of your concern, it's between me and Natalia."

Natalia tried to move passed him but her stepped in her way. "Let me go Frank."

He just stood his ground. "No we are going to settle this now."

Olivia shook her head pulling out her phone hitting the speed dial for Doris. "I don't think so Frankie. You need to let her go and step away or I will call the police, the Mayor and your boss and have you taken away in cuffs. Let. Her. GO."

Frank viciously shook his head. "No, that's not necessary. We're getting married, we're just having a disagreement."

Natalia took advantage of Olivia distracting him and duck around him rushing straight to Olivia. "No we're not Frank. I told you I don't love you and I will not marry you, now you need to go."

Olivia was hoping Doris had answered the phone and heard what was going on. "Ok Frankie, it's time to leave. Natalia said no she doesn't want to marry you. Leave before you do or say something you can't take back."

"This is your fault. You screwed everything by telling her about the things you did after letting me take credit for them. Was that all part of your plan to keep us apart?"

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't tell you to take credit for them Frank. You did that on your own. I just didn't want her to get mad at me for spending all that money. I also didn't tell her about my involvement, I didn't even know she knew."

Natalia was standing slightly behind Olivia holding on to her arm. "Rafe told me today. He said Mel told him."

Frank just shook his head. "That's bull shit. She's just trying to keep us apart."

Natalia was getting worried that they couldn't get him to leave. "Frank I don't love you. That's what's keeping us apart. Please, you need to leave."

Before he could say any more the door opened and Emma stuck her head out. "Ma? Mommy? Are you ok? I heard yelling and got scared."

Natalia reacted first Olivia right behind her shielding them with her own body. "Oh god Emma." She rushed to her, picking her up. "We're ok baby. Everything is ok." She turned to peak over Olivia shoulder. "Frank we need to get Emma to bed. It's time for you to go." She held Emma tightly praying for him to go.

Frank looked at Emma and back to Natalia. "Fine but this isn't over." He turned and left getting in his car and pealing out of the drive.

Olivia turned to Natalia once she was sure he was off the property. "Go ahead and take Emma upstairs." she lifted the phone noticing that it was still on and showing it to her. "I need to talk to Doris." She kissed Emma good night and told her she'd be up to tuck her in in a bit.

After Natalia left the Kitchen Olivia put the phone to her ear. "Doris are you there?"

"Yes I'm here. What the hell is going on over there?"

Olivia explained what happened that she saw. "I'm telling you Doris if he comes near my family like that again I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

Doris just sighed. "I just pulled up. Let me in to talk to Natalia and we will figure out what to do."

Olivia was shocked. "You're here?"

Doris scoffed. "Of course I'm here. I left as soon as I figured out something was wrong. I had my work phone next to me the whole time ready to call 911 if needed."

At the knock on the door Olivia let her in and hung up her phone. "Thanks for coming."

Doris nodded coming into the house and sitting on the couch right as Natalia came down the stairs. "Emma's ready to be tucked in." She said to Olivia finally noticing Doris. "That was quick."

Olivia chuckled slightly. "I called her when I came out and he had you cornered and kept the phone on. She headed this way when she realized something was wrong." She walked over and grabbed Natalia's hands. "I'm going to go up and tuck Emma in. Tell her everything that happened and I will be right back down."

Natalia nodded and went to sit down. While Olivia was upstairs she told Doris everything. She started with her going on a few dates with him to what happened tonight. Olivia came back halfway through and sat next to her taking her hands for support.

Doris had pulled out a recorder when Natalia started recording her statement of events. "Ok. After I figured out something was wrong I hit the button on my phone to record the call. I have your statement and Olivia's is on the phone recording. We don't have enough for a restraining order but I'm going to file a formal complaint that will be put in his police jacket. That way if there are any more problems this will add to it. I will also have Chief Wolfe talk to him and warn him off, tell him to keep his distance. I'll sit in on that meeting as well and let you know how it goes."

Natalia sighed. "I don't want to have to do that but he really scared me tonight, and he scared Emma so go ahead and file the complaint for us. I just don't want him near any of us."

Doris nodded putting her recorder away. "Ok. I'm going to leave and I will call you tomorrow once I get this filed. You guys lock up tight when I leave and I will talk to you tomorrow."

They walked Doris out, locked up and headed upstairs. At Olivia's door Natalia grabbed her hand. "Would you please stay with me tonight? I'm scared and I don't want to be alone."

Olivia squeezed her hand. "Of course. I'll go change for bed and meet you back in your room when I'm done."

Natalia nodded and they went their separate ways to change. When Olivia came into her room she was already in bed. Olivia climbed in and laid down beside her. Natalia scooted into her laying her head on Olivia's shoulder. She was shaking and started crying.

Olivia held her close. "Shh… It's ok. I won't let him hurt you. It's ok."

Olivia reassured her and held her close until she calmed and fell asleep. She lay there with Natalia asleep in her arms and vowed that she would do whatever necessary to keep them all safe. She fell asleep content to just hold her and keep her calm through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 5

The next morning Natalia woke up and was a little disoriented. She went to stretch and couldn't, noticing a weight around her middle and a presence at her back. She looked back and saw Olivia. She was dead to the world and wrapped around her. She smiled for a moment then remembered why she was there. She thought about the events of the evening. Frank had surprised her. Never in a million years had she thought he would act that way. Sure, she knew he'd be upset but that was extreme and had really scared her.

She felt the arm around her tighten and she smiled snuggled back into her for a moment. She sighed and turned around moving away slightly and gently shook Olivia's shoulder. "Olivia. Wake up we need to feed Emma and get ready for the day."

Olivia rolled to her back and stretched like a cat then looked over. "Gd mrng." She mumbled. She yawned and turned to her side. "Sleep well?"

Natalia smiled. She loved sleepy Olivia in the morning. "Yes I did. Thank you for staying with me." Olivia waved it way, sat up and stretched again. Natalia nudged her. "Why don't you go get a shower and I will wake Emma and start breakfast." She said getting out of bed.

Olivia nodded and stood coming over to her. She ran her hands up and down Natalia's arms. "You ok? I know last night was a shock."

Natalia sighed and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm ok. I just can't believe that happened. He always seemed like a good man, but that was not ok."

Olivia pulled her into a comforting hug. "No it wasn't, but Doris is helping to make sure he stays away. Today we just need to focus on getting our son home and enjoying our fun night with him and Emma."

Natalia sighed. "Oh god I hope he comes home. I miss him so much. I don't know what I'll do if they don't let him out."

Olivia pulled out of the hug just enough to look in to her eyes. "Now you listen. No negative thoughts. He will get out and come home. He has too. Just focus on good thoughts and we will take it as it comes."

Natalia took a deep breath "You're right. Ok, get to your shower, I'll get Emma."

They separated and went about their morning. Natalia got them fed, Emma's lunch made, and headed to the shower while Olivia got Emma on the bus. After her shower she came down and found Olivia on the couch with her laptop checking the Beacon email account.

She looked up as Natalia rounded the stairs. "Hey," she said closing the laptop. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

Natalia sat next to her. "Well, in the interest of thinking positive I need to go to the grocery store and pick up some things for Rafe. I need some Splenda and other stuff he can eat. I also need to go to the pharmacy and pick up his meds to make sure we have everything he needs."

Olivia nodded. "I called the pharmacy yesterday. They should have everything we need ready when we get there. I had them get him a new test kit as well. Mel said it may take a few days to get all his stuff from the prison and he needs that test kit."

Natalia smiled. "You just think of everything don't you?"

Olivia beamed. "Of course. You take care of the emotional and I take care of the practical. That's how we roll."

Natalia rubbed a hand on her arm chucking. "You take care of the emotional too. Now, let's go and get our errands run so we have time to get everything back here and put up before we have to meet Mel." Olivia nods and they head out.

They finished up all their errands, got home in time to get everything put up and were at the courthouse by 2:00. Mel was already there sorting through her papers. She looked up when they sat at the table next to her. "Hello Olivia, Natalia. I'm glad you're early. I have somethings for you both to sign."

She handed a form to Olivia. "This is the form stating the job you are giving him at the Beacon. We will need it for the judge to see he will have employment. Sign the bottom." Olivia took the pen signed.

Natalia just looked confused. "Why would he need a job before he gets out?" She looked at Olivia. "I didn't know you were doing this."

Olivia sat back. "Mel said it would look better for him if he had employment lined up before. He can have whatever job he wants, we have several openings. If he chooses not to keep working there he can just do it until he finds something else. She called last night while you were talking to Frank. I forgot to tell you."

Natalia nodded in understanding. Mel slid some papers in front of her. "These are the papers stating his permanent residence with you. Just sign the bottom on back."

Mel went over the rest of the paperwork with them and how the hearing would go. They told her about what happened with Frank the night before and she said she would look into what was needed for a restraining order if needed later. They were just finishing up with the last of the papers went they brought Rafe in.

He moved straight to Natalia and Olivia's side wrapping them both in a hug. "God I missed that." he said kissing his Ma on the cheek. She chuckled as he released them and Olivia straightened his tie, and wiped the lipstick she left on his cheek off.

They sat and went over what he need to know for the hearing and were called in to the courtroom shortly before 3:00. They were just getting settled when Frank came in. Olivia was on her feet in an instant. "What are you doing here Frank?" She asked calmly but with steel in her voice.

Frank didn't raise his voice but it wasn't calm either. "It's none of your concern. This is for Natalia."

Olivia shook her head. "No Frank. This is for Rafe."

Frank just shrugged. "I'm here to offer my services as mentor."

Natalia stood at this. "Over my dead body. After what you pulled last night. I don't think so."

Rafe stood getting upset. "What did he do last night?" He was getting visibly angry.

Olivia swung her head to him pointed at him. "No. You sit down and calm yourself now. Let me deal with him." Rafe visibly deflated and sat down calming instantly. Olivia looked back to Frank. "He doesn't need another mentor. He has two that already filed. You can leave now." Frank clutched his fists at his sides.

What none of them knew was that the judge was watching it all from the crack in the door. He liked to see how the defendants and their people acted when they didn't know he was there. It helped him in his rulings. What he saw is that Olivia never lost her cool, just stated what she needed to say calmly if not coldly. She handled Rafe with no effort, the boy just snapped to her orders. Frank on the other hand seemed volatile. While Natalia stood up for herself and Rafe but let Olivia run the show seeming fearful of the man. He had seen enough and turned to the bailiff to call the room to order.

After they were all set he sorted through his papers and got started. "My name is Judge Anthony Watkins. We are here today to review the case of Raphael Joseph Rivera based on his performance and treatment in prison." He looked up from his papers. "I see here that Raphael has kept his nose clean while in and has a clean record with the prison. He has also worked in the library there and gotten his GED while in as well. He has attended the anger management classes as ordered and has continued them even after his required hours were complete. As well as attended counseling with the prison priest on his own accord."

He paused to find another paper. "What concerns me here is the infirmary record. He has been in the infirmary for illness and injury 16 times in the last month alone and 52 times total since his placement at this prison. Most of which seem to be from lack of proper medication this month and a handful of attacks on his person that were unprovoked." He turned and looked at the district attorney. "I trust that an investigation will be filed to find out why it is that an inmate is not receiving his medicines that he needs to live landing him in the infirmary for over half the month, and why when that inmate is not causing troubles he is being allowed to be hurt on a constant basis."

The District Attorney nodded and made notes. The judge turned back to Rafe. "I have reviewed this file and I see that you have a permanent place of residence to go home to if I release you, as well as an employment offer. I also have here two different letters from two upstanding citizens offering to mentor you if needed. The number one consideration being Olivia Spencer, Beacon hotel owner and where your offer for employment came from." He looked up, he was pretty sure he knew who this was but he had to ask. "Is she present today?"

Olivia stood up. "I am you honor."

The judge nodded. He thought that must be her. "Ms. Spencer, are you full prepared to take responsibility for this boy, give him employment and guidance to help him enter back into society?"

Olivia nods. "Yes your honor. Raphael is a good boy. He made a mistake, he's human, we all make mistake. I know I've made my fair share of them, but I want to help him and give him a second chance to grow in to the man I know he can be."

The judge nodded with a slight smile, Natalia was tearing up, and Rafe had a goofy grin on his face. Frank however was not happy and he stood. "If I may your honor. I would also like to file for mentor. I think I would be a better choice."

The judged noticed Rafe getting agitated but calming instantly with a pointed look from Olivia. She was effectively managing him again with just a look. Olivia and Natalia turned to glare at the man. Mel stood. "May I approach the bench your honor." The judge nods and she goes to him.

She explains who Frank is and about him wanting to marry Rafe's mother and her turning him down. She gave him a short modified account of the events of the previous night and told him that Rafe and his family weren't comfortable with Frank in that role.

The judge sent her back to her seat and turned to Frank. "Mr. Cooper. I think that the mentor that has filed now is sufficient and you are not needed here today. Please sit or I will remove you from the courtroom."

Frank huffed and sat. The judge turned back to Olivia. "Ok to continue. Who are you to Raphael Ms. Spencer?"

Olivia smiled slightly. "I am a family friend. His mother is my best friend and she also works for me as my personal assistant and overall right arm. I also share a home with his mother and my 9 year old daughter."

The judge perked up at this. "And you don't have a problem with a convict living with your very young daughter."

Olivia looked a little offended. "Absolutely not. As I said he made a mistake. He did a bad thing but he is not a bad boy. He loves my daughter and she adores him. He's like a brother to her. I trust him with her life." Natalia let a tear escape as she saw tears in her son's eyes at Olivia's defense and trust in him.

The judged nodded again satisfied with her answers. "Thank you." She sat and he continued. "I also have here letters from other prominent members of the community showing their support. His victim Jeffery O'Neil, Mayor Wolfe, Josh Lewis, Buzz Cooper, and Rick Bauer." He looked to Rafe. "You have a lot of support young man. I hope you appreciate it."

Rafe nods. "Yes sir, very much so."

"Do you have anything to add before I give my ruling?" The judge asked him.

Rafe stood. "Yes sir. I just wanted to say that I know I messed up. I was angry and confused about everything going on in my life. That is not an excuse, it's just what was happening. I have taken my classes seriously and I intend to continue similar classes if I get released. I just want to be a better son, brother, and all around better person. A person my parents can be proud of."

He sat and the judge moved on. "Ok then. Raphael Joseph Rivera, please rise. After reviewing all of the evidence in this case I have to say I am disappointed in the prison systems treatment of you while you were there. I want to apologize to you and your family for the treatment you received. I also want to say that I am proud of all you accomplished while in the system despite these problems that you faced."

He paused making a note in his file. "So, moving forward I am commuting the remainder of your sentence. Olivia Spencer is assigned as your mentor and she will be required to send me weekly updates as to your progress for what would have been the remainder of your sentence of three months. You will also have 200 hours of community service to serve at the organization of your choice to be completed within one year. You are also required to live with your mother and work at the Beacon for that year. If you want to make a change in living or employment in that time you have to write a petition to me stating why and asking permission to do so. You can work part time if you are taking college classes. No parole, no probation."

Olivia stood. "If I may your honor? I have a question."

He smiled. "Go ahead Ms. Spencer."

"Is it ok for him to wait a week before starting work. My daughter has spring break next week and I wanted us all to go on a mini vacation to celebrate him getting out and letting him relax a little before he has to jump back into life."

The judge nods. "That would be fine Ms. Spencer. I still want a report at the end of the week." She nods and sits back down. Natalia looking at her in awe. "Ok I think that's it Mr. Rivera. I don't want to see you in my courtroom on this side of the law again. Am I understood?"

Rafe smiles. "Yes sir, I promise."

The judge bangs his gavel. "So ordered, court is adjourned."

Rafe shook Mel's hand and made a bee line for Natalia and Olivia. He scooped his mom up in a hug and spun her around. When he placed her laughing back to the ground her turned and pulled Olivia into a big bear hug burying his face in her neck.

His shoulders were shaking. "Thank you so much." He sobbed into her neck.

She just held on kissing his temple. "You don't have to thank me son. Just do better and prove you earned the right to go home with us." He nodded into her. "I love you Rafe. I would do anything for you." She whispered into his ear causing him to sob again and hold on tighter.

Natalia just stood there, tears streaming at their boy breaking down in her arms. For the first time in his life she feels like he has another parent that is fully committed to his wellbeing and happiness. Her happy bubble was burst when Frank stepped up. "This is bull Natalia, we need to talk."

Natalia glared at him. "No we don't Frank. I said all I need to say to you last night. I'm done talking." Olivia and Rafe had separated and were now flanking her.

Frank was about to respond when Doris stepped up. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice when she came in. "Detective, you are not supposed to be here. Chief Wolfe and I spoke to you this morning and warned you to stay away from them. I suggest you leave before I give him a call."

Frank balled his fist, turning red in his anger then turned and stormed out of the courtroom. Olivia turned to Doris once he was gone. "Thank you Doris."

Doris just pat her shoulder. "It's not a problem. Congratulations on getting out Rafe. I bet you're happy to be going to your new home."

Rafe just beamed. "Absolutely, and thank you." He turned to his Ma and Olivia. "Can we go get my munchkin now? I promised her a hug."

They laughed, Olivia walked over and put an arm around his shoulders. "Sure we can. I called Buzz earlier and put in our orders and text him while the judge was releasing you. Our food should be ready when we get there. Emma is home by now and we will head there as soon as we have dinner in hand."

He smiled brightly kissing both Olivia and Natalia on the cheek than grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the room. "Come on Ma. Come on Mom. Food and the Munchkin await."

They both gasped at him calling Olivia mom then beamed smiles at him, but he ignored them smiling and leading them out of the courthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 6

They left the courthouse and headed to Company. Once they entered they made a bee line for the counter, Rafe bouncing on his feet excited to get his burger and get home to his little sister. Marina came to the counter to help them. "Hey Natalia, hi Rafe. So glad to see you out. What can I do for you." She said totally ignoring Olivia and irritating the Rivera's.

They both looked to her to answer. Olivia smirked. "We called in an order with Buzz. Should be ready by now." Marina huffed having not wanted to talk to her and headed back to the kitchen.

Buzz came out a second later. "Rafe, I am so happy to see you boy." He pulled him into a bear hug. "So what's the verdict? Parole, probation, what?"  
Rafe chuckled, "Nope, free and clear. I have to have to have my mentor give weekly updates to the judge and I have community service but other than that, I'm done."

Buzz clapped him on the shoulder. "That is fantastic. So who did they assign as your mentor? I know there was one other applicant other than me. I just didn't know who."

Rafe pointed over his shoulder. "Mom is."

Buzz looked confused. "I didn't know your mom could be your mentor."

Rafe shook his head smirking at the dumbfounded looks on Olivia and Natalia's faces. "No, not Ma, Mom." He said rubbing Olivia's arm.

Buzz was just shocked. "Well, ok then. You couldn't ask for a better one. Olivia really cares for you and will do right by you if you listen and keep your nose clean."

Rafe nods, "Of course. She's great."

Marina came out with their food and handed the check to Olivia. Buzz snatched it back. "Nope, not today, it's on the house." He hugged Rafe again, kissing Olivia and Natalia on the cheek. "It's good to have you home. I know I'm not your mentor but if you need anything just ask."

Rafe just smiled. "Will do Buzz and thank you for applying to be my mentor. I really appreciate it."

Buzzed waved it off. He walked behind the counter, picked up a cooler and handed it to Rafe. "I made everyone a shake. There's a sugar free strawberry in there for you."

They said their thanks and goodbyes, grabbed the bags and headed home. The closer they got to home the faster Rafe's leg bounced. Natalia turned to look at him. "Calm down honey. What's wrong?"

Rafe had tears in his eyes. "I'm just so grateful to be going home and I missed everyone so much, but…" he looked down not finishing his thought.

Natalia looked at Olivia who looked worried and shrugged. She looked back to Rafe. "But what sweetheart?"

He looked up a single tear leaving his eye. "It's just I missed her so much and I haven't hugged her in so long. I'm finally coming home to our whole family. You, me, mom, Emma, and Ava. I finally have the family I always wanted. It's just a little overwhelming to finally be a part of it all. Overwhelming in a good way but still overwhelming."

Olivia and Natalia both had tears swimming in their eyes at the passion that he spoke of their family. Olivia pulled into the drive but stopped just off the road and turned to look at him. "Rafe, you've always been a part of this family son."

He just smiled. "I know but now I get to _be_ here with you all. I'm just happy." They shared a huge teary smile. "Now, let's go mom, I need my munchkin." She laughed and finished going up the drive to park.

Olivia and Natalia had exited the car and Rafe was bent over in the back grabbing food bags when Emma came running out. "Mommy, mama, you're home. Do you need help with the bags?"

Just as she came off the porch Rafe poked his head around Olivia. "Hey munchkin come help with these bags before I eat it all."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. "Rafe." She whispered staring at him. Not convinced he was really in front of her. When he opened his arms she snapped out of it, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. "RAFE!"

She jumped in his arms and he lifted her swinging her in a circle. "Hi baby." He whispered in her hair. He noticed her shoulders shaking and his shirt getting wet. "Hey, why are you crying?"

She looked up at him keeping her arms around his neck. "You're really here. I didn't think I was ever going to get to hug you again or that you would come home." She laid her head on his shoulder hugging him again.

Olivia and Natalia just watched the scene with tears streaming. They were so wrapped up in the kids in front of them they didn't notice the one on the porch. Ava came out just as Emma launched herself into Rafe's arms. She watched them for a moment until Emma laid her head back down. "Hey, care to share the love little brother, or are you gonna let the little jellybean hog you all night." She chuckled at the shocked looks on Oliva and Natalia's faces as they swung around to her. "Fine, I'll hug them." She said pointing to them.

Olivia snapped out of it and rushed to Ava, Natalia hot on her heals. "Ava! Oh my god baby what are you doing here?" Olivia wrapped her in a big hug.

Ava laughed, pulling out of the hug to be hugged by Natalia. "Well, Skippy over there called and told me he might be getting out today so, I took a couple of weeks off work to join the fun. Hope you don't mind."

Natalia pulled away. "Of course we don't mind, but you should have called I haven't cleaned your room and we didn't get you any dinner."

Ava waved it off. "I'm sure my room is fine Ma, and I called Buzz after Emma told me you were picking up Buzz burgers for dinner. I added my order and swore him to secrecy. I called Jane and she picked me up at the airport before she went to get Em from school. I sent her home after she dropped us off."

Rafe still had Emma in his arms but shifted her to one side and gave Ava a one armed hug pulling her close. Emma reached around her and made it a group hug.

Olivia put an arm around Natalia's waist pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "Now, we're complete."

Natalia leaned into her. Whispering back "Yes we are."

Ava pulled away from her siblings. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

They all laughed, Olivia started back to the car. Rafe why don't you take Emma in and she can show you where everything is to set the table. We will bring everything in."

He nodded and they went inside. They were sitting around the table a little later and Rafe sat straight up looking worried. "Ma, did Mel get me anything from the prison. I need my tester and my insulin." He sounded slightly panicked.

Olivia put a hand on his arm. "You have insulin in the fridge and there's a new tester on the counter. We picked it up this morning. Mel said it would be a couple of days before they released your stuff to us."

Rafe sighed in relief getting up to get his tester. "Thanks mom. That scared me, I didn't want to spend my first night home in the hospital."

"No problem. We didn't want you to either." She said sitting back to finish eating.

After they finished eating and having their shakes Rafe sat back and rubbed his stomach. "That was so good." he paused getting up. "Ma where's my room? I wanted to change out of this monkey suit and get comfy."

Ava stood. "Ma, why don't you and mom show him where his room and everything is? Em and I will clean this up."

Natalia nods, still a little stunned that Ava and Emma keep calling her Ma. "Ok, let's go." Olivia and Rafe followed her up.

She pointed out the door to Ava's room right off the living room then led him upstairs. She showed him the bathroom, pointed out Emma's door and Olivia's. She showed him her room and then stopped at his door opening it. "This is your room mijo." He walked in looking around with them right behind him. "There are some bags in the closet with some clothes that Olivia picked up yesterday and some toiletries. We will go shopping later for more."

He rushed to the closet and pulled the bags out and set them on the bed. He pulled everything out and spread it out on the bed. "This stuff is great. Thanks mom." He walked over and hugged her then kissed his Ma and went back to inspect his things.

Olivia chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Why don't you put your stuff up and get a shower. Then you can come down and join us for games. I think Emma is too keyed up to sit still for a movie night." Natalia excused herself for a moment and Olivia continued. "You can go through your old stuff later and see if anything is going to still fit or if we need to get rid of it. We will go shopping Saturday for the rest of what you will need."

He nodded as Natalia reentered the room and handed him a small bag. "This is your new phone. We will have it activated tomorrow for you. I already programed all of our numbers in it for you."

He took the phone and accessories out of the bag gasping. "Oh Ma, this is too much."

She chuckled, "Tell her." She said pointing at Olivia. "She's the one that got us all new IPhones."

He looked to her shocked. She just shrugged "Hey, we all needed upgrades and I knew you liked to run and I figured this would work for both a phone and music to run with."

He walked over and pulled her in to a hug. Extremely touched by the things she had done and continued to do for him. "Thank you so much for everything. How will I ever repay you for all this? For everything you've done for me?"

She shook her head and pulled back just a bit. "You don't have to repay me for anything. I didn't do anything for you that I wouldn't have done for Ava or Emma. I told you I love you and would do anything for you."

He pulled her back in. "Thank you mom." He squeezed her one last time before letting go. "Ok. I'm going to put this stuff up and grab a quick shower. I'll be down in thirty minutes or so for game night." He kissed them both and headed to his closet to get out hangers.

Natalia and Olivia left him to it and went back out in the hall to head down stairs. Once she closed his door she pulled Olivia into a hug. "Thank you so much for him. I can't believe he is finally home."

Olivia just held on. "I know, I can't believe Ava is home as well. It's too bad we only get two weeks with her but I'll take it."

Natalia pulled back. "Yea. What was that you were talking to the judge about us going on a vacation?"

Olivia perked up. "Oh, well I figured we would go see Ava and take them to Disneyland or something but she's here so we can pick somewhere else to go. Where would you like to go?"

Natalia shook her head slightly. "I've never been anywhere so it doesn't matter to me. Ava's here so I don't care if we just stay here and hang out for a week."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Well I would like to take them somewhere so we'll talk to the kids and we will figure it out." She said excitedly pulling on her arm heading down the stairs. Natalia just shook her head and laughed at her antics knowing they were going somewhere. She just couldn't say no to the woman when it was for the kids.

Later they sat around the table playing monopoly, Emma's pick, and she was kicking their butts. Ava went bankrupt and sat back in her chair with a giggle. Rafe and Olivia had went bankrupt not long before. "We know better than to play this game with her mom. She always cleans us out."

Olivia laughed. "Yea, but it is fun to watch her in business mongrel mode." They all laughed.

Natalia was almost bankrupt as well. She looked up and noticed the time. "Oh my I didn't think it was that late. Emma let's just call you the winner. You need to take a bath and get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow."

Emma's face fell. "Ah Ma, I wanted to stay home with Rafe and Ava tomorrow." She was full on pouting.

Olivia was about to tell her she could but Natalia shook her head. "Oh no missy. You have one day left before spring break and you have a spelling test tomorrow. You are going, but I will have them pick you up from school and take you to get ice cream for your snack while your mommy and I finish up at work to get ready for our week off."

Emma perked up slightly at the offer of ice cream with them tomorrow. She got up, head down. "Ok Ma." She said as she left to go take her bath.

Ava and Rafe chuckled under their breaths and Olivia covered her mouth and turned her head to keep from laughing. Natalia shook her head at them all. "Ok you three, calm yourselves. Olivia why don't you talk to them about next week and I will help Emma with her bath. We will finalize when we get back down stairs before the movie." She got up kissed all of them on the head and left to help Emma.

Once she was out of the room they lost it. Rafe laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Oh my god that kid is priceless. She's a worker."

Ava calmed a little. "Yea mom was about to cave but Ma has her number." They laughed some more. After a moment they calmed back down. "Now, what was Ma saying about next week?"

Olivia sat up excited in her seat. "Well the original plan was to come to California to see you for the week and go to Disneyland but you're here so we need to pick another vacation spot."

Ava sat forward seeing the excited look on Rafe's face when she said Disneyland. "We can still go to Disneyland. I don't mind. We can park hop for a week it will be so much fun." Rafe nodded excitedly.

Olivia chuckled. "Ok that sounds good. Why don't you guys get online tomorrow and see if you can find any packages. We can leave Sunday. Saturday we need to go shopping for Rafe's clothes so we can't leave then."

Ava looked at Rafe then back to her mom. "I can take Rafe and help him shop tomorrow if you want so we can leave Saturday."

Olivia just shook her head. "You guys can go shopping if you want but we will need time to pack on Saturday as well. If I try and leave Saturday Natalia will kill me. Sunday is fine to leave."

Olivia cleaned up the game while Ava and Rafe got laptop out and started their search. Natalia came back down and found Olivia sitting on the couch watching TV with Ava and Rafe stuffed into one of the arm chairs together with the computer.

She sat next to Olivia bumping shoulders. "What are they up to?" The watched the two, heads together thick as thieves.

Olivia chuckled. "They are looking for vacation packages. They decided they still wanted to go to Disneyland."

Natalia leaned back and sighed in contentment. "When are we leaving?"

Olivia leaned against her. "Sunday. I figured that would give us time to clear up work tomorrow and pack on Saturday. Ava is taking Rafe shopping tomorrow so we can just pack and relax Saturday. I gave Ava my credit card for tomorrow, I hope that's ok."

"I can buy him clothes too you know." Natalia whispered getting a little upset.

Olivia sat up a bit to look at her. "Hey, I know you can. I just really want to do this for him. If you really don't like it I won't. I just… I just want to help him."

Natalia deflated. "You have done so much for him already." Olivia just looked down defeated. Natalia sighed. She couldn't stand to see that look on her face. "Ok, if it means that much to you, I will let you do this. But you have to slow down. He needs to work for some things too."

Olivia perked back up. "He will, I just want him to have a good starting point. After vacation I will stop spoiling as much, promise."

Natalia laughed as Emma came down stairs. Ava and Rafe put up the computer and everyone settle to watch a movie. After it was over Rafe carried Emma up and Ava read her a story. All the kids went to bed and Olivia and Natalia went out on the porch to have their nightly cocoa.

They were sitting on the swing and Olivia turned to Natalia. "Have you noticed how all the kids are calling us mom and Ma now?"

Natalia just took a sip. "Yes I did. Does it bother you Rafe calling you mom?" She asked worried he had overstepped some boundary.

Olivia just looked shocked. "Absolutely not. I love it. I told you I think of him as a son. Does it bother you with the girls?"

Natalia shook her head. "No. I love it too. I love those girls."

Olivia looked a little apprehensive. "You know people are going to start talking about us when they hear the kids calling us both mom and ma."

Natalia nods. "Yea, I figured, but I don't care. Let them talk and say what they want, I don't care."

Olivia looked shocked remembering Natalia's reaction to Emma's presentation. "Since when? Two months ago you wanted to make sure no one thought things about us."

Natalia sighed. "That was before I figured out what was more important to me. I had to choose between what people thought, or what was best for our family? As long as our kids are happy, I don't care what people say about me or about us." She looked into Olivia's eyes. "You said before that you didn't care either. Have you changed your opinion?"

Olivia took her hand. "No I haven't. That's what I want to, just for the kids to be happy."

Natalia smiled and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "Good,"

They sat there for a while more until they were out of cocoa and starting to get cold and headed up to bed. The next few days would be a whirlwind trying to prepare for their trip but they didn't care. All three kids were home, happy and they were going on vacation. Life was pretty good.


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 7

The next morning Natalia got up and cooked breakfast for all of them. They ate together discussing everyone's plans for the day. The older kids promised Emma that they would be on time to pick her up and that they would definitely be getting ice cream Sundays at company. They walked her to the bus and let their mom's get ready for their day.

It was decided that the older kids would ride in with Olivia and Natalia to work and get one of the Beacon cars to drive for the day. They got to the Beacon and Natalia grabbed the keys for them for the smaller SUV. After the kids left they went to their own offices and got set up for the day.

A little while later Olivia came into Natalia's office and closed the door. "Hey, you got a minute to talk?"

Natalia looked up with a smile. "Of course. What's up?"

Olivia sat on the couch and Natalia came and sat with her. "I've been thinking about my plan to expand the Beacon brand and franchising. I think I have a plan in place but I wanted to run it by you."

Natalia nodded. "I know you've been wanting to do this for a while. So what's the plan?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "In order for me to focus on franchising I need to stop directly running things here. I am CEO of this company but you and I both do the job off COO and general manager as well as you doing the job of my assistant. I want to change that."

Natalia looked worried. "Am I not doing a good enough job? I can do more if needed."

Olivia shook her head. "No you do a wonderful job, I have never had a better assistant. The closest I have ever had was when Ava worked here. The problem is that we are doing the job of four people. I want to give you a promotion to COO and hire a general manager and new assistant for us. That way I can focus on franchising."

Natalia shook her head. "Olivia, I am not qualified to be a COO."

Olivia chuckled. "Nat, you are already doing that job as well as two others. No one else can run this place like you can. The staff loves you and we have never had a better year. You are an asset to me and the Beacon. A college education would not change that."

Natalia thought for a moment. "Ok I will agree to this but if at any time I am not performing up to your standards I want you to promise to talk to me. If I cannot do this I want you to tell me and I will go back to just being your assistant or whatever and you can hire someone else to do the job. I will not put the Beacon in jeopardy because I am not doing a good enough job."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, I can agree to that, but honestly the only real big change is that I will add you on to the expense account for you to sign off on payroll. Otherwise when we hire a GM and a new assistant you will actually have less to do and so will I. It will make this place run better and give us more time with Emma and Rafe."

Natalia smiled. "Ok, if you're sure. Do you want me to put an ad out for a new assistant and GM?"

Olivia sat back. "Well I actually had an idea about the assistant position." At Natalia's curious expression she continued. "I want to offer that position to Rafe."

Natalia looked shocked. "Rafe. You want him to be your assistant?"

Olivia smiled. "I want him to be our assistant. I don't think we both need separate assistants. We can train him ourselves like I did with you. This way, like you, he is trained the way I want and I am not hiring someone with bad habits coming from somewhere else. If after his required year of working here if he wants to move on to do something else he can, but it will give him good work experience."

Natalia just sat there thinking. "Are you sure this is what you want to do. You're not just doing this because you love him?"

Olivia sat forward. "Of course I'm doing it because I love him, but I also know just like I did about his Ma that he can do this and do it well. I want to give him this opportunity but I will not offer this to him if you don't want me to."

Natalia grabbed her hand. "If this is what you want to do and you are sure you think we can both do this than offer him the job and promote me. I assure you that we will both do the jobs to the best of our abilities."

Olivia leaned in and hugged her. "Thank you. I know you both will or I wouldn't offer it to you." She got up and clapped her hands together. "I need to call Ava and have her bring him by so we can talk to him." She rushed out of the room. Natalia got up chuckling and shaking her head. She settle back at her desk to get some more work done and wait for her to come back with Rafe.

An hour later Olivia called her into a meeting with Rafe in her office. When she entered Olivia's office Rafe hadn't arrived yet. Olivia motioned her to a chair she had placed next to her. "Ava and Rafe should be here soon. Have a seat and look over this offer and see if I missed anything."

Natalia looked over the offer and added a few notes to it. Olivia looked over her notes and agreed. She added them in the computer and reprinted the offer. She was just taking it out of the printer when the kids walked in. Olivia looked up, "great you're here. Ava I need to have a talk with Rafe about his job here. You can stay if you like, it shouldn't take that long then you guys can be off to go shopping."

Ava nodded and chose to stay sitting on the couch getting her phone out to check her emails while they conducted business. Olivia motioned for Rafe to sit. She explained to him the changes she was making with a new assistant, GM, and Natalia's promotion. She handed him the offer and explained that she wanted to offer him the assistant's position.

He listened to all she said and read over the offer. "You really think I can do this. You think I can actually do ma's current job?"

Olivia nodded. "I really do or I wouldn't offer it to you. You are smart just like your ma. I am positive that we can train you and you will do very well in this position."

He looked at the offer again. "Is this salary really what I would be making? Isn't it a bit high?"

Olivia shook her head. "No it's actually competitive. It is less than your ma makes now but you will have less responsibilities then she does. That's the point of this, to spread the work around properly to be more efficient. I am confident that you will work well with us and be able to do an excellent job, but if you don't want to do this we can find a different position in the company. It's totally up to you. If you want it you just have to sign the offer."

He was in shock that she had this much faith in him. "If you really think I can do this than I accept." He reached over grabbed a pen, signed the offer and handed it back to her.

Ava had been listening once her mom had started talking about restructuring the management staff. She stood up once Rafe signed and sat in the seat next to him. "You said you were looking for a GM as well."

Olivia nodded. "Yes I need a GM to take over some of the other duties I was telling Rafe about."

Ava sat forward. "Would you consider me for that job?"

Olivia was shocked and just stared at her for a moment. "You want to move home and work here?"

Ava smiled. "Yes, I actually quit my job last week. I was up for the GM slot there and my boss promoted someone else into the position because I am a woman. Besides, I am ready to come home. I was going to talk to you while I was here to see if you had any positions open."

Natalia just beamed and Olivia was still shocked but started to smile brightly. "The job is yours if you want it. I would love for you to come home and for all of us to run this place. It's my dream has always been for this to be a family run business."

Ava leaned back, "Great, this is awesome. I was prepared to do whatever you had open. I just wanted to come home. Get me an offer typed up and I will read it over and sign it. After our vacation next week I can stay in California and get my stuff packed up and shipped out and be home by Saturday and ready to work the following Monday."

Olivia turned to her computer, opened a file, typed a few things, hit print and headed to the printer. She came back, handed the paper to Natalia. She read it over added a few notes, Olivia reviewed the notes, revised them in the computer, printed again and handed it to Ava. "I actually typed this up earlier when I was working on Rafe's. Read, sign and the job is yours."

Ava read over the offer grabbed a pen, signed it and handed it to Natalia. "It's official. The Spencer Rivera clan is going to take the hotel franchise business by storm."

Olivia was about to get up and hug her but Natalia's hand on her arm stopped her. Natalia handed her the offer, pointing at the signature. Olivia gasped, the signature read Ava Marie Spencer. She looked to Ava "When did you do this? Is it official?"

Ava smiled. "I did it a couple months ago. You don't mind do you? I wanted to share your name with you and Emma."

Olivia got up, came around the desk and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Of course I don't mind. You're my baby and I love you. I could not be more honored then for you to carry my name."

They hugged for a moment longer and Olivia pulled back. "Ok, you guys need to get out of here or you won't get your shopping done before Emma gets out of school." She turned to Rafe. "You are going to need to get at least six sets of dress slacks, shirts, shoes and ties. You need at least one more two or three piece suit besides the one you have at home. Ava will know what you need and how to pick them out."

She turned to Ava. "You will need to get all of that as well as the list I gave you last night. You know the limit for the card. Make sure he looks sharp for work."

Ava chuckled knowing that the limit on the card is actually unlimited and she didn't want Natalia thinking she was spending too much more than she was originally going to. "You got it mom." She turned to Rafe, "Come on little bro. We gotta get you suited up for work and play and we only have a few hours to do so."

They kissed both of their moms' bye and headed out. Natalia came around the desk to stand my Olivia. She bumped shoulders with her. "You got your wish. She's coming home."

Olivia squealed and pulled Natalia into a hug. "Oh my god I can't believe she is actually coming home."

Natalia pulled out of the hug a few moments later. "Ava's about to spend and insane amount of money isn't she?"

Olivia tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about" she deadpanned. She smiled then shooed Natalia out the door, "get to work, lots to do so we can go play for a week."

Natalia just laughed at her and headed back to her office to get her work done so they could get out of there at a decent hour.

Ava and Rafe were in the car on the way to shop. He turned to look at her. "Do you think the plan is working so far?"

Ava shrugged. "I think it is. They seem ok with us calling them mom and ma. Happy with it even. When I told Emma about the plan to get them together she squealed so loud I thought she was going to burst my ear drums. I'm sure she will drop some bombs on them that will help. She told me she's already been working on them for months."

Rafe Chuckled. "I'm telling you that kid is a worker. I bet you she is going to rule the world before she's able to drive."

Ava shook her head. "Sucker bet. I think we can move on to the next part of our plan next week and push more."

Rafe nodded. "Agreed. If we work this right we will have them declaring their feelings by the end of the week."

Ava pulled into a parking space in front of a small building. Rafe looked up confused. "I thought we were going to the mall?"

Ava chuckled. "We are, after shopping here. I looked at your suit this morning to see what kind mom bought you so I knew what kind of stuff she would want you to have. This is the only place in town that that suit could have come from. She's going to want something similar for work."

Rafe looked at the place apprehensively. Ava ran a hand up his arm "Do you trust me?"

He smiled. "Of course. I have no idea about how to pick these kind of clothes. I need your help."

Ava just smiled back. "I know what I'm doing. Let's go I promise not to steer you wrong."

When they left they had three Armani suits, several pairs of slacks, dress shirts, a dozen ties, polo shirts and four different styles of Allen Edmonds dress shoes. Rafe was shell shocked at the prices but Ava assured him that it's what mom would want.

They headed off to the mall and got the rest of his clothes then headed off to drop everything off at home before picking up Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 8

After they picked up Emma they went to Company and were in a back booth eating their ice cream and looking up travel info on the laptop. They were discussing the hotel. Emma sighed. "Just get the three bedroom suite like at the Beacon."

Ava shook her head. "That's not enough rooms Jellybean."

Emma sat forward. "Yes it is. Tell mom I will sleep with Natalia and you can sleep with her. Once we get there I will take care of it. Promise."

Rafe smiled slightly. "Munchkin, you're not going to get them to share a room right off the bat."

Emma shook her head and sighed. "No faith." She put her spoon down and crawled in his lap. She looked up at him with biggest teary eyes and protruding, trembling lower lip he had ever seen. Then turned it on Ave.

They both were reassuring her in a heartbeat. Ave rubbing her back. "Hey it's ok. We'll do it your way." Rafe nodded holding her close.

Emma turned it off in an instant and started laughing. "You guys are so easy."

Rafe looked up at Ave in shocked awe. "See it told you. Worker."

Emma laughed harder. "I told you, I will take care of it."

Ava laughed. "I should have seen through that. Ok baby sis, we'll try it your way. The worse that can happen is mom booking another room."

Emma pointed at the screen. "Not if we stay here."

They looked at the hotel listing and saw that it was the last room available. Ava fist bumped Emma. "Score! You're a genius."

Emma deadpanned. "I know, you guys are the ones that doubted me."

Rafe and Ava looked at each other and burst out laughing. Emma smiled brightly and Rafe pulled her into a hug. "We will never doubt you again mi pequeńa hermana."

Ava scooted the computer toward her and booked the room with their mom's card. "There the package is book. We have the suite at Disney resort, the airline tickets, and a decent rental car. The package includes two day passes for all of us at Disneyland and a one day pass for Disney's California Adventure. I also got us VIP passes at Universal Studios."

She was about to continue when Frank came up and interrupted their conversation. "Hey Rafe. How's it going?"

Emma buried her face Rafe's neck. Confused he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine Frank. What's up?"

Frank just gave him that dopey smile. "I wanted to see if I could talk with you privately?"  
Emma just burrowed in harder and started trembling. Rafe look to Ava who was just as confused and getting worried about their little sister. "I don't think that's a good idea man. I'm eating ice cream with my sisters and we are having a serious conversation. I really don't have anything to say to you."

Frank started turning red. "They are NOT your sisters." He yelled and Emma jumped at the sound and started sobbing.

Rafe held her tighter and Ava wrapped herself around them both. "What the hell Frank? You're scaring the hell out of Emma. Back the fuck off." Ava yelled back.

Frank was about to say something else when Buzz came up and pushed him away from them. "FRANK? What are you doing making Emma cry. Get out."

He pushed him into the kitchen. Ava turned her head back to Emma and Rafe. Emma was still sobbing loudly. "I… want… my mama…"

She just shook in his arms. Ava jumped up grabbing their things. Blake saw what had happened and rushed over to help her. Ava grabbed the now packed bag and yelled to Buzz as he came back out. "I have to take her to our moms'. I'll pay later." Rafe got up still holding Emma close and they headed to the door.

Buzz held a hand up. "It's on the house. I'm so sorry about him. Is she ok?"

Ava shook her head slightly panicked. "I don't know. I'm taking her to mom and ma." Buzz nodded, he and Blake stood there looking concerned as they left.

Ava opened the back door and Rafe got in never letting her go. She rounded the car got in and shot out of the parking lot and headed to the Beacon. She pulled up and slammed the car in park in front of the building. Jumping out helping Rafe get out with Emma still clinging to him now silently crying but still shaking violently. They half ran into the lobby.

Ava saw Greg and yelled to him. "Where's mom?"

He looked panicked. "She and Natalia are in her office." Ava nodded and they shot to the elevators.

Rafe burst through the door of Olivia's office as Ava opened it "MA, MOM!"

They looked up startled and rushed to them seeing the state Emma was in and the panic written all over both older kids. Emma looked up and saw Natalia. "Ma." She held out her arms and launched herself at her as soon as she was close enough.

Olivia wrapped around them as soon a Natalia settled Emma in her arms. "What the hell happened is she hurt?"

Rafe shook his head. "No. She's scared."

Emma nodded into Natalia's neck. Olivia guided them over to the couch, sat and pulled them both down with her almost in her lap. She looked back up to them. "What the hell scared her like this?"

Ava was fuming. "Frank."

Natali looked up, "What did that bastard do to my baby?" they all looked at her in shock at the venom and profanity coming out of her mouth.

Ava shook it off. "We were in company talking about our trip and finalizing tickets and things. Frank came over wanting to talk to Rafe."

She looked to Rafe and he continue, "As soon as he walked over she buried herself into my neck. When he asked to talk to me she held on tighter and started trembling in my arms. I told him I had nothing to say to him and that I was busy with my sisters and he started yelling. As soon as he yelled she started sobbing, Buzz came over and pushed him into the kitchen yelling at him."

Rafe took a breath and looked at Ava so she finished. "She asked for ma so we brought her here, I didn't know what else to do. She didn't let go of her hold on Rafe until she saw you."

Olivia was in furious, and Natalia looked ready to kill. She rocked and cooed in a gentle voice but her face told a different story to the rest of her family. "It's ok baby. I'm here, and mommies here. You're ok." Olivia rubbed her back as Natalia calmed her.

Emma sat back a little and Natalia's face change to calm in an instant. "He was yelling like the other night. He scared me mama. I don't like Frank anymore, he made you cry."

There were gasps around the room. Ava and Rafe because of what she said, Olivia and Natalia because they didn't know she had heard Nat crying. Rafe stepped forward slightly. "What happened the other night? That's the second time that it's been brought up."

Nat sighed holding Emma close leaning into Olivia. "I told Frank I didn't love him and wouldn't marry him and he didn't take it well. He started yelling and I had to call for Olivia to help me make him leave. He didn't leave until Emma came out because she heard the yelling."

Rafe and Ava were seeing red. Rafe headed toward the door but stopped when Olivia rushed to him and put a hand on his arm. "No Rafe. You can't go to him."

Rafe shook his head. "Yes I can. I'm gonna kick his ass."

Olivia pulled him back. "You will NOT. We just got you home and he is a cop. You go off half-cocked and you will be back in jail in a heartbeat. You can't do that, this family needs you Rafe." He deflated and she continued. "I have Doris working with us on keeping him away. You let me deal with this, I promise you he will not get away with it."

Rafe leaned over and pulled her into a hug burying his face in her neck. "He just scared her so bad mom. You didn't see it, she had calmed down tremendously by the time we got her here. She almost had a panic attack."

Olivia held him close and pulled a trembling Ava into the hug. "We will deal with it, but for the time being no Company. If she want ice cream take her to Baskin Robins. If we want Burgers I will have Buzz deliver them, we will go to the dinner on 5th, or hell I will fire up the grill and make them myself. Stay away from Frank and from company, all of you. If you see him walk the other way." They nodded their understanding and she released them kissing their cheeks.

She walked over and knelt in front of Natalia and a now calm Emma. "You ok Jellybean?"

Emma nodded into Natalia's chest. "Yes mommy. He just scared me and it made me want to see that mama is ok still."

Olivia cupped Emma's face in her hand. "Your mama is just fine and I will make sure she stays that way." Emma nodded and leaned forward to hug her. "Now, are you ok to go home with your brother and sister? Your ma and I need to finish up here and call Doris."

Emma nodded. "I'm ok, I just needed to see her." She hugged Natalia then looked at Ava and Rafe. "Can we finish the stuff for the trip?"

Rafe and Ava chuckled. "Absolutely Jellybean." She ruffed her hair.

Rafe held out his arms. "Come on Munchkin. We will go home and finish booking the trip then you can help me make our moms' dinner."

Emma squealed, hugged Natalia jumped off her lap to hug Olivia then jumped into her brothers arms. Ava turned to Olivia and Natalia. "We will take her straight home. Be careful, and let me know what Doris says."


	9. Chapter 9

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 9

The next morning Natalia woke early to find everyone was up already. She came down the stairs and stopped outside the doorway of the kitchen to listen when she heard Rafe.

"Hey mom I brought all the luggage I found in the attic down but I don't think I found the small bag you were looking for. I set them all at the end of the hall by the attic door." Rafe said around a mouthful of food.

"That's fine, it must be in my closet or something," Olivia sat a plate of pancakes on the table, "and don't talk with your mouthful."

"Sorry mom." He said after swallowing.

"There's some bags in the closet in my room," Ava said getting up for more coffee.

"Mommy, we need to wake up Ma." Emma had been worried since Olivia started cooking that Natalia wasn't going to be happy about it. She liked making breakfast for everyone.

Olivia chuckled, "We need to let her sleep. She had a long stressful week and needs the rest. I promise she will not mind that I made breakfast jellybean, stop worrying." She knew it wouldn't be long before Natalia woke and made it down stairs, she just wanted her to sleep as long as possible.

Natalia smiled and entered the room having listened long enough wanting to join them. "I'm up, and you guys are all up super early. Good morning" She went around the table kissing the top of all the kids heads then walked toward the coffee pot.

Olivia handed her a cup of coffee. "Good morning. Go sit, I have your plate in the oven staying warm." She pushed her toward the table. "I woke up early and started cooking. Everyone just started trickling down at the smell of muffins I think."

Olivia sat a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her. "Thank you." On the table was pancakes, muffins, fried potatoes, and a bowl of fruit salad. She looked around the table at the kids chowing down but didn't see a place for Olivia. "Did you eat yet Liv?"

Olivia smiled, she was always taking care of her. "Not yet. I still need to make my turkey bacon then I will. I was just finishing up the pancakes."

Natalia started to get up, "I can make it for you while you finish the pancakes."

Olivia pushed her back down. "No I can get it. You eat and let me cook for once. I'll be done in a few minutes."

Olivia put her bacon in a skillet while finishing the last of the pancakes. After she finished she sat the rest of the pancakes on the plate in the middle of the table and sat down with her turkey bacon and eggs. She grabbed a muffin and some fruit and sipped her coffee. Natalia got up and grabbed her medicine setting it down beside her and sat to continue eating.

Ava had finished eating and was sitting back in her seat with a cup of coffee. "I have some checklists printed out so we remember to pack everything. I already started to pack the garment bag you asked me to with a suit for Rafe and a dress for me and Emma. You just need to add a dress for you two."

Natalia looked up. "Why does Rafe need a suit at Disneyland?"

Olivia smiled. "We are doing more than just the theme parks. I figured we all need one really nice outfit in case we needed it for a nice dinner out or something."

Rafe remembered to swallow before he spoke. "Yea, and I like the suits. They make me look hot. I can't wait for you to see me in them."

Natalia chuckled. "I saw you in a suit Thursday mijo."

Rafe nodded. "I know but these are different. Ava picked them out. They have vests."

Olivia perked up at that. "You got him three piece suits?" she smiled amused. "Did you have fun playing dress up?"

Ava smirked. "He was the perfect Ken doll to dress up. It was fun, haven't played dress up in years." Everyone but Rafe laughed.

"Hey, I resent that, I am way hotter than Ken." He puffed out his chest causing everyone to laugh harder.

Olivia patted his head. "I'm sure you are son."

Natalia chuckled at that. "What all did you get yesterday?" she was still concerned that Olivia spent too much money on his clothes.

Rafe just shrugged, "I can show you while I'm packing. Can you help me? I never can get a suitcase packed right."

Natalia nods, "Of course mijo. I had already planned on helping you and Emma. I started getting her things ready last night." She turned to Olivia. "What small bag were you looking for?"

Olivia sipped her coffee. "The one I use for my toiletries."

"It's in my closet. I put it there after we went on that trip to Chicago for that meeting. I didn't feel like climbing back in the attic after that trip." Natalia stood and started clearing the table.

Ava stopped her. "I'll get the dishes ma. Rafe and Emma can help dry and put away. We've all had our showers already. Why don't you get yours and then we can get to packing?"

She looked a little apprehensive. "Ok, thank you, I'm not used to not cooking and cleaning breakfast. I usually have zombies to deal with in the morning."

Emma huffed. "I told mommy you liked doing it."

Natalia laughed. "Its fine baby, I don't mind mommy helping cook. It's nice to have a break every now and then."

Olivia chuckled. "Told you bean. I think everyone is excited about the trip. I know I am. I couldn't sleep last night thinking of all that needed to be done today to get ready. I woke up early and couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to make muffins for breakfast. Rafe came down looking for bacon then the girls put in their requests and it kind of blew up from there."

Rafe looked up concerned. "I'm sorry mom, the muffins would have been fine on their own."

Olivia waved him off. "Its fine son, now everyone has had a good breakfast. I didn't mind, promise." She looked to Natalia. "I switched out the laundry, the last load is in the dryer, should be done by now."

Natalia nodded and they all split off to do their own thing. They spent the rest of the day getting everything packed and ready for their flight tomorrow. Natalia helped Emma get her bags packed first then Emma spent the day following Natalia around helping her with whatever she needed. Rafe showed her all his new clothes and she helped him pack his bags as well. Once she got the kids squared away they helped her with her bags.

Olivia got herself packed, found the small bag she had been looking for in Natalia's closet where she said it had been. She got her clothes done first then packed her toiletry bag and even remembered to pack all her meds.

Ava was mostly packed already, so she did a load of laundry of what she had worn the last few days and repacked her bag adding the few things she bought while shopping with Rafe and was done. She took the extra time to print off their boarding passes and itineraries along with all the details for the hotel and printed their park passes. At lunch time she had made sandwiches and potato salad and called everyone down before Natalia had been able too.

Doris came by while they were eating and gave them their copy of the emergency restraining order. It was good for three months giving Mel time to get a permanent one. After she left they finished eating their lunch together talking and laughing then split back off to finish their packing. Ava cleaned up lunch and headed up to see if anyone needed help. She grabbed Olivia and Natalia's dress clothes and finished packing the garment bag.

By mid-afternoon they were all packed and ready to go. Their bags were all together in the living room. Olivia had the Beacon Limo picking them up in the morning to take them to the airport. Natalia made dinner with Emma and Ava's help. They ate dinner then had a movie night to wind down from the hectic day of packing. Natalia sat leaning into Olivia with Emma in their laps. Ava sat next to her with Rafe on the floor leaning into her legs his head resting on her thigh. After movies Ava and Rafe took Emma up, tucking her in and reading her a story and headed to bed themselves.

Olivia and Natalia cleaned up the popcorn and snack mess from movie night and retired to the porch with their cocoa. Olivia rested her head on Natalia's shoulder. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I love vacations but the traveling part sucks. I need a private jet."

Natalia chuckled. "You don't need a jet. I've never flown before. Tomorrow will be a first for me and Rafe."

Olivia looked up. "Really? Well tomorrow will be an adventure. Ava booked us first class so we will be comfortable at least. We leave at 7:45, and we have a 2 hour layover in Dallas so we can eat breakfast there. We will be getting to California around 1:30. We will go to the hotel, get settled then find food. I'm sure the kids will be starving by then."

Natalia just smiled. "Sounds like a full day."

They sat there for a while drinking their cocoa then headed off to bed. Tomorrow started their vacation and they were all excited to be getting away.

The next morning they got up and started preparing to leave. Natalia warmed up the left over muffins from the day before and had coffee and juice waiting for them to have a light breakfast while waiting for the limo. Once they were off and made it to the airport they got checked in with their baggage and were waiting for their flight to leave.

Olivia sat there and observed her family. Emma was cranky from getting up so early. Ava was just quiet, she didn't really like big crowds at the airport. Rafe and Natalia were anxious having never flown before. Olivia decided she think about looking in to a charter company when they got home. With her starting to franchise they would be flying more and this stress was not acceptable for her family. When it was time they boarded the plane and were off.

They were sitting in a small restaurant during their layover eating breakfast. Olivia turned to Natalia. "How did you like your first flight?"

Natalia smiled slightly. "It wasn't horrible but not my favorite thing in the world."

"The seats were kind of cramped and uncomfortable but it was cool I guess." Rafe added his opinion.

Ava sat forward. "I hate flying but it is necessary. Too many people, but the next plane we will be in first class so the seats will be more comfortable and we'll have more room to stretch out, and there will be less people in the general vicinity."

Olivia listened while they discussed what they didn't like about flying. Decision made, she would be researching charter and private planes.

After breakfast they got on the next plane and landed in California on time. They headed to the hotel to drop their luggage and find somewhere to have lunch before Emma chewed off someone's leg. Ava was apprehensive about the room arrangements but she would just have to wait and see what Emma had up her sleeve. Worse case, she would be sleeping on a couch or with mom. They were in the Mickey Mouse suite. The porters took their bags and led them to the room.

Olivia and Natalia looked around figuring out where to put everyone. Olivia looked to Ava. "There's only three room?"

Here we go she thought. "I know, it's spring break, everyone was pretty booked. All they had left was three suites and this one was the biggest. I figured you and I could take a room, and ma and Em, leaving the last for Rafe."

Olivia nodded but Emma came up to her. "Mommy I want to sleep with Ava." Insert pout.

Olivia looked down. "I'm sorry Em, but we have limited space. You need to sleep with your ma."

Emma's lip started trembling. "Can't you share with ma? I haven't spent any time with Ava. I missed her." She let a tear escape.

Natalia came up to them putting an arm around Emma's shoulders. "I don't mind if you don't. If she want Ava, it's not like we haven't shared before."

Olivia smiled slightly looking at her upset daughter. "Ok bean, you can stay with Ava." She looked to Natalia feeling a little apprehensive. "If you're sure?"

Natalia nodded and Emma launch into her arms. "Thanks Ma." She turned and hugged Olivia too. "Thank you mommy." She released them and turned grabbing her bag and walked into the room she would be sharing with Ava, smirking at her brother and sister as she went. They would learn never to doubts.

Ava and Rafe looked at each other trying not to laugh and give away what she had done. They grabbed their bags and went to put them in their rooms leaving the largest room for their moms'. Olivia and Natalia took their bags and went to their room.

Olivia went to lift her bag Natalia bumped her out of the way. "I don't think so." She lifted it on to the luggage holder. "You know better." Olivia huffed but said nothing and Nat moved over to lifter her own.

They quickly unpacked their bags and headed back out to the main room to meet up with the kids. They looked over the restaurants that the resort had to offer chose one and headed out to lunch.

Let the vacation begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Saving Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 10

They decided to eat at the Taqueria at Tortilla Jo's and sat on the patio dining area and discussed what they were doing the rest of the day. Emma wasn't really paying attention. Whatever they did would be fine with her. Hello, Disneyland, everything was fun. No, see was thinking of what she could do next to push her mommies together. As they looked over the brochures of things to do something caught her eye.

"Ma, can we see the fireworks tonight? Their supposed to be the best part." Emma bounced in her seat.

Natalia looked at the brochure. "I don't know baby. Why don't we see them tomorrow? It's been a long day and you got up really early to get on the plane. They start a half hour after your bedtime."

Emma pulled out the pout. "But Ma its tradition, you're supposed to watch them every night you're here."

Olivia looked at the brochure to their room. "How about this? It says you can see it from the balcony of our suite. Why don't we watch it from there, that way you can get ready for bed, watch the show and jump right in to bed after it's over?" She asked Emma but was watching Natalia.

Natalia clapped, "That sounds like a good plan. I just know that by 9:30 you are going to be so tired. Tomorrow we can stay down on main and watch them."

Emma thought about this for a moment thinking 'this could work too.' "Ok, I like that." She smiled brightly.

Ava and Rafe had been watching her and wondered what she had up her sleeve. The looked at each other and shrugged. They would have to wait and get her alone to ask or just see what it was when it happened.

Olivia nodded happy that they came up with a compromise. "Ok then, until the fireworks I think we should just stick to the main streets around here. There's always some kind of show going on in the streets. That should be good for tonight we will work our way around, find somewhere for dinner later and head back to the hotel around 8:00 or so to get showered and ready for the fireworks." She turned to Nat, "We can order up cocoa for after and enjoy the balcony." She looked around the table and everyone was nodded happily. "Ok then let's go."

As they walked the streets they saw street dancers, several Disney characters, around six a mini parade staring Mickey came rolling down the street. Emma was walking in between Olivia and Natalia for most of the day. After the parade she took their hands and linked them together looking up at Natalia. "Don't lose mommy I'm gonna walk with Rafe and Ava." She said in a serious tone then let go and backed up to her bother who picked her up on his shoulders.

Natalia chuckle looking down at their hands. "I guess she thinks you're going to wander."

Olivia looked mock offended. "I do not wander. That would be her. Speaking of which she has her phone right?"

Natalia laughed. "Yes I made sure she had it in her pocket that zipped. When I packed her bag I only packed her pants or shorts that had zipper or button pockets for her phone."

Olivia threw her head back laughing. "That was probably a good idea, but you better hold on to me, I don't have zipper pockets."

Natalia just smile. "I wouldn't dream of losing you." Olivia's heart skipped a beat at her quiet and serious tone. Then Natalia chuckled. "Emma would be upset with me." They shared a laugh at that and kept walking along never releasing each other's hand.

Rafe and the girls walked behind them a little ways. Rafe looked up at Em. "Good job munchkin. How did you manage that?"

Emma giggled. "I made them hold hands and told ma not to lose mommy."

Ava and Rafe looked at each other and cracked up laughing. "Oh god jellybean that is priceless." Ava said trying to catch her breath. "Oh, by the way? What's up with the fireworks?"

Emma just beamed. "You will have to wait for that. You should have done your research on the tradition of the fireworks and you would know." She said cryptically with a giggle.

Rafe and Ava shared a look and shrugged having learned to trust her on this. She'd been successful thus far. Who were they to question it?

The rest of the evening they ran into a few more street shows and around 6:30 Olivia found their way to Steak House 55. "How about this for dinner?" she asked hopeful.

Natalia looked at the restaurant then back to Olivia's pouty face. "Fine but we are not making a habit out of the red meat."

Olivia nodded happily. "Just tonight and I will get a salad with it. I will eat chicken and seafood the rest of the week."

Natalia smiled. "Ok then let's go eat."

Rafe chuckled at Olivia and Ava made a whipping sound. Natalia and Emma led the way in and Olivia shot them a glare over her shoulder causing them to laugh harder.

After dinner they made their way back to the hotel and Emma made a bee line for the fun looking shower in her room with Mickey all over it. Natalia helped her while Olivia and Rafe took their showers. Ava and Natalia took their after. When they came out of their showers Olivia Rafe and Emma were snuggled on the couch watching TV. Ava dropped down to the floor by Rafe. Emma climbed into his lap and made room for Natalia in the middle. She sat and leaned into Olivia.

At 9:15 they turned off the TV and headed out to the balcony to watch the show. Natalia leant into the rail Rafe stood to one side of her with Emma in his arms. Olivia leant into the rail next to Natalia and she laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Ava stood by Olivia. The show lasted about 15 minutes but it was a phenomenal fireworks display.

After it ended Olivia was about to usher them back inside but Emma got excited and bounced out of Rafe's arms. "Ok we all have to kiss now." She said bouncing on her feet.

"What did you say bean?" Olivia asked confused.

"We have to kiss each other. It's for good luck, it's a tradition, we have to. We don't need bad luck we just got our good luck."

Olivia and Natalia shrugged and kissed all the kids. "Moooommy, you have to kiss Ma too or it won't work." She pouted.

Ava and Rafe shared a look, ah this is what she was up to. Olivia looked to Natalia who just looked shy but shrugged then nodded her consent. Olivia looked back to the kids. "Ok jellybean, we don't need the bad luck do we?" She turned back to Natalia, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips then pulled back. Looking into her eyes. They just stared at each other for a moment until Ava's voice broke in.

"Ok jelly, bedtime." She said scooping up Emma and dragging Rafe behind her back into the room.

They just stayed there looking at each other for another moment before the knock came to the door announcing their cocoa order had arrived. "I'm just… gonna get that." Olivia said before rushing inside to the door. Leaving a slightly breathless Natalia in her wake.

Natalia brought her fingers to her lips. It was a barely there kiss. It only lasted a heartbeat but her lips were still tingling. 'Oh my god' she thought. 'How am I going to sleep next to that woman for a week and not kiss her again?'

Olivia took the room service cart, tipped the boy and closed the door. She stood there for a moment leaning on the door. 'Oh my god' she thought. 'I just want to kiss her again. Ugh I have to sleep with her all week and keep my hands to myself, this is torcher.' She shook out of her thoughts and took the cart out to the balcony.

Natalia was leaning on the rail looking out. Olivia stepped to her and handed her a cup of cocoa. "It's hot." She said grabbing her cup and leaning next to her. They didn't speak but stood there lost in their own thoughts, comfortable just to be in each other's presence. Both thinking about the same thing. That small meeting of lips. They finished their cocoa loaded the tray back up putting it in the hall and went to check on the kids.

The kids were all asleep, exhausted from their early travels and long day in Disney town. Olivia and Natalia headed to bed, taking turns in the bathroom then laying down on their backs keeping a few feet between them.

Natalia huffed and turned on her side facing Olivia. "This is silly Liv. We have shared a bed before and lived in the same house for months. This shouldn't be awkward." She chuckled.

Olivia turned to face her laughing as well. "Your right." She said taking her hand. They lay there talking about the day's events and plans for tomorrow and fell asleep still holding hands.

The next morning Emma woke first and went in to wake her mommies wanting to start her day. She opened the door and saw on the bed her mommies sleeping but totally wrapped around each other. She backed out of the room closing the door silently. Disneyland could wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 11

She woke to the sun warm on her face. It took her a moment to catch her bearings. Her room had blackout curtains, something was off. She slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the body pressed up against her and the sweet smell of coconut and strawberries. Natalia. She looked down, wrapped around her with her face buried in her neck was Natalia. 'Oh this felt good, but I should wake her. Right?' She thought to herself. Then Natalia shifted and she noticed the leg that was thrown over her and nestled between her own legs now pressing against her center. 'Oh god I should wake her.'

She tried to move out from under her but Natalia just held on tighter. "Olivia."

Olivia froze. 'Did she just moan my name?' she thought. 'Gotta wake her.' She shook her lightly. "Natalia, we need to get up."

Natalia groaned. "Don't want to." She said and nuzzled deeper into Olivia's neck.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "Mmm… Nat, Emma needs to eat, gotta get up."

Natalia started to stir. 'That's it' Olivia thought 'Wake up for our daughter so her mommy doesn't have another heart attack.'

Natalia lifted her head, "Em, where?" She looked around for a second then noticed their position. "Oh god I'm sorry."

She went to move and when she did her leg brushed against Olivia's now wet center. Olivia couldn't help it, she groaned closing her eyes and Nat froze. She looked down at her for a moment until Olivia opened her eyes then they locked heated gazes.

She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to Olivia's. They stayed that way for a moment than started moving their lips together. Natalia opened her mouth slightly to run her tongue along Olivia's lower lip. Olivia moaned softly and immediately granted access. Natalia melted into her, tongues dueling, lips melding gently, neither claiming dominance, just savoring the other. Time stood still and neither could tell you how long they kissed.

They broke apart panting when the need for air became necessary. After a big breath they dove back into each other now kissing harder all teeth and tongue more passionately. Natalia shifted above her unintentionally rubbing her leg against her center again.

Olivia pulled her mouth away slightly. "Oh god Natalia."

This snapped Natalia out of her Olivia induced haze and she pulled completely away getting off the bed. "Oh god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said as she put on her robe and headed to the door. "I'm gonna check on the kids. You get a shower and I will see what they want for breakfast." And she was out the door.

Olivia lay there dazed for a moment. "What the hell?" she scrubbed her face in her hands sitting up. She looked at the door one more time. "Cold shower it is." She said as she go up and headed to the shower with her clothes for the day. Trying to figure out what just happened.

Natalia leaned against the door for a second catching her breath. 'Oh god what did I just do?' She thought to herself. 'I just mauled her. She's going to hate me.'

She noticed the sound of the TV on in the next room. She walk in and found all three kids watching cartoons. "Good morning babies. How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake us?"

Ava looked over the back of the couch taking in her slightly panicked and disheveled appearance. "Not long. It's only a little after 7:00 the parks don't open until 10:00 so we let you sleep."

Natalia smiled at their thoughtfulness. "Why don't I call down and order breakfast? We can eat and plan our day." They all nodded and she went in to the other room to call room service.

Ava looked down at Emma. "What did you see in there this morning that made you not wake them?" she whispered where only Em and Rafe could hear.

Emma beamed. "They were cuddled together in their sleep so I let them wake up alone together instead of to me." She whispered back.

Ava chuckled. "Ah, that explains it." They all quietly chuckled. "Let's just watch for today and see what happens. Ma seemed flustered. Let's see how they handle waking up like that?" Emma and Rafe nodded their agreement and they turned back to the cartoons.

A few minutes later Olivia came out dressed and drying her hair. She smiled at the sight of the kids snuggled together. "Hey guys. Ava, coffee?"

Ava waved her off. "On the cart by the balcony door." She said distractedly watching their show not looking up.

Olivia chuckled heading to her morning salvation. Something needed to clear her head after her morning wake up call. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the kids watching her out of the corner of their eyes.

Natalia came back in. "Breakfast should be here in about 30 minutes." She looked up and saw Olivia. "Oh you're out. I better get my shower while we wait for breakfast." She said in a rush and went back to their room to shower.

Olivia sighed looking down. She walked over and sat in an arm chair sipping her coffee. The kids looked at her worriedly then at each other shrugging and went back to their show wondering what went so terribly wrong. Natalia came back out when the knock came on the door announcing breakfast.

They ate, planned their day, got dressed and headed out to the park. By the time lunch was about to roll around the kids were getting very worried. Natalia seemed to be avoiding Olivia all day. They didn't walk together or ride rides together. They didn't sit together while the kids rode things Olivia couldn't. Olivia tried to approach her several time only for Natalia to move away acting like she hadn't seen her coming. Ava and Rafe shared a look, they needed to do something.

They were in line for the teacups and Rafe sighed. "Ma I really don't want to ride this and mom can't ride the spiny rides. Can you and Ava ride with munchkin while mom and I get everyone a drink?"

Natalia nodded. "That's fine mijo. Just remember to get diet or something sugar free."

He nodded catching Ava's eye and led Olivia away. Olivia looked at him. "What's up son? You and Emma have been talking about that ride since Saturday."

He sighed pulling her over to sit on a bench. "Well that's what I was going to ask you. What's going on with you and Ma? Yesterday you were fine and today it's like you're two different people."

Olivia sat back looking defeated. "I really don't know."

Rafe took her hand. "Well you need to talk to her."

Olivia sat up exacerbated. "I've been trying all day. She won't let me get anywhere near her." She said tears coming to her eyes.

Rafe pulled her into him. "Mom what happened to cause this?"

Olivia stiffened. "That's a long story."

Rafe smiled and pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Mom. I know you love Ma. Like head over heels 100% hers and hers towels kind of love. I'm ok with it. We all are. We were just waiting for you guys to catch up."

Olivia gasped. "Really?"

Rafe chuckled. "Really, and we're ok with it. We're actually very happy about it." He pulled her hands to his chest. "All my life it's just been me and ma. Then you, Ava, and the munchkin came along and I had a real honest to god family. I have a Ma and a mom and it's great. You treat me like a son and accept me with all my mistake and flaws. No one has ever believed in me that way except Ma. Not even my dad was there for me the way you have been." He pause, they were both in tears now. "And I know my Ma, she loves you just as much. She's scared of something, and if I know Ma it's that she's not good enough for you. You have to talk to her if we're ever going to be a true and complete family."

Olivia pulled him into her. "I love you. But how can you be sure? This morning she kissed me then freaked out."

Rafe sighed. "We wondered what happened. I told you she's scared. Just talk to her, be honest and tell her how you feel."

Olivia sat back thinking. "Ok. I'll try and get her to talk to me tonight over our nightly cocoa."

Rafe pulled her back in. "Thanks mom."

The pulled themselves together got drinks for everyone and got back to the ride as they were boarding. When they got off. They gave everyone their drinks and headed off to the next ride. Natalia was still avoiding Olivia but she felt a little better after her talk with Rafe.

Two rides later they were in line for The Astro Orbiter and would be boarding in a few turns. Rafe caught Ava's eye then looked to his Ma. "Ma were almost on this ride and I promised munchkin I would ride with her but I'm feeling a little peaked. Can you grab me something small to eat for when we get off the ride than can we get lunch?"

She looked slightly panicked. "Let's go eat now mijo. We can come back and ride after."

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine I just need a little something. I promise it's not bad. We're almost on. Please."

Olivia stepped up next to her. "I'll stay here with them, you just go and get back. Then we will eat lunch after. Trust when he tells you he's ok. He knows his body honey."

Natalia nodded and turned to head off. Ava turned to her. "I'll come with you Ma." Then they were off.

Once they were in line for a hotdog Ava turned to Nat. "Hey Ma? What's going on with you and mom?"

Natalia looked over startled. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Ava shook her head. "Ma, I'm not blind. You've been avoiding her all day. What happened?" She knew Rafe had talked to their mom. When they got back from getting drinks she seemed calmer, less tense. It was her turn to see if she could help.

Natalia sighed. "It's hard to explain."

Ava ordered the dog when they got to the window and turned back to Natalia after she had it in hand. They started walking again. "Do you love mom?" Natalia swung her head toward her gasping. "I think I know the answer. Rafe, Em and I figured it out a while ago. We actually thought you and mom were already together and just hadn't told us yet. We figured out that you weren't when Frank proposed."

Natalia shook her head clear. "You thought we were together, and you were all ok with it?"

Ava chuckled. "Really _Ma?_ We haven't made it clear?" she stopped seeing Rafe and Emma get on the ride, Olivia by the fence watching, and pulled Natalia to a bench. "We love you both so much. We are a family. It's just time for you and mom to catch up and make it official."

Natalia hung her head. "Why would she want me Ava? She deserves so much more than a maid with nothing."

Ava pulled her head up to look in her eyes. "Now you listen to me. You are not a maid anymore, and even if you were it wouldn't matter. You make her happy, you love her, and take care of all of us. I have never seen mom so content with her life. You did that for her. I can see it, she loves you so much."

Natalia had tears streaming. "I think I ruined it."

Ava sighed lightly. "How?"

"This morning I mauled her when we woke up. I just kissed her without her permission. I was horrible." She wiped her tears trying to compose herself.

Ava took her hands. "Did she pull away from you?" Sounding slightly appalled, but not at Natalia.

She shook her head. "No. I did when I realized what I was doing to her."

Ava just stared for a second. "Did she kiss you back?" Natalia just nodded. "Ok. Let me get this straight. You kissed her? She kissed you back? And you thought that was a bad thing?"

Natalia sighed. "I didn't give her a choice. I just took what I wanted."

Ava relaxed a little finally understanding. "Did you hold her down and force her to kiss you back?"

Natalia gasped. "NO, of course not. I would never do that to her."

"I know, but that's how you're acting. Like you forced her, not that you just kissed her and she responded to you. If she hadn't wanted it and asked you to stop would you have?"

"Yes." She said exasperated.

"Then you did nothing wrong Ma. She loves you. If she didn't want it she would have told you no." Ava wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. "Just talk to her. You need to stop running from what you want. What we all want. We want our family to be official, complete and for that to happen you need to be brave and tell her how you feel."

Natalia thought for a moment then pulled her in. "Thank you baby. I'll talk to her tonight."

Ava sighed leaned back and helped Natalia clean her face, seeing the ride stopping. They met them at the gate and she handed the hotdog to her brother who devoured it in two bites. "Thank you." He said looking to the others "Now let's get lunch so mom and I can take our meds." He caught Ava's eye and she smiled brightly. He sighed and noticed his Ma standing beside his mom leaning into her. Mom smiling the first real smile he'd seen all day. Emma seeing them standing so close gladly walked with her brother and sister.

At lunch they sat together and talked to the kids about the plan of attack for the rest of the day. They decided to finish off this side of the park, find dinner and watch the fireworks from here and head back for bed. The kids hoped that after tonight all would be well and they could just get to being a happy complete family. Complete with two mommies that admitted they loved each other. They prayed that by morning they would know for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 12

After her talk with Ava, Natalia had calmed down tremendously. She and Olivia hadn't talked yet but they were back to acting normal once more. Natalia was a little apprehensive thinking about later after the kids went to bed, but Ava was right. She would never have what she really wanted if she didn't get brave and go for it. She hoped that after the way she had acted that morning that Olivia would forgive her and give her a chance to explain. After finishing the last ride of the night, they headed to dinner. They went to the Blue Bayou Restaurant and settled in to a wonderful meal together. She decided to just enjoy her family and worry about the talk when it came.

Olivia noticed the change in Natalia immediately when she and Ava rejoined them after getting Rafe a snack. She was acting like she had been recently before this morning happened. She wasn't sure where the change had come from but she had a feeling Ava was involved. Perhaps the same way Rafe had talked to her, Ava had talked to Natalia. She really didn't care as long as Natalia was ok. She still needed to talk to her tonight but she would deal with that later. Right now she just wanted to be with her family and have fun.

After dinner they headed out to find a good place to enjoy the fireworks. They found a nice spot with a bench near the train station. They settled on the bench with Rafe sitting on the top of the back of the seat with Ava in front of him leaning on his legs, Emma on her lap. Olivia and Natalia sat next to Ava. Olivia put her arm on the back of the seat behind Natalia and she snuggled into her and they watched the show. Just like the night before it was amazing. The view here was better than the hotel balcony.

After it was over Emma turned and kissed Ava, stood beside her to kiss Rafe than leaned over to kiss her Ma and Mommy. Everyone else followed suit and kissed each other for luck. The last to kiss was Olivia and Natalia. Emma didn't asked them to this time she just stood watching. Olivia leaned in unsure if Natalia wanted her to then Natalia nodded and they were kissing. It was a chaste kiss but longer and more intimate than the night before was. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes for a moment than Olivia leaned in once more kissing her on the forehead. She got up, grabbed Natalia's hand and ushered the kids to the train to ride to the park entrance.

When they arrived back to the hotel Rafe carried a sleeping Emma into the suite. Natalia chuckled. "I think someone is tuckered out. Let's just change her quickly and bathe her in the morning."

Ava motioned Rafe to their room to lay her down. "I'll take care of her Ma. Then I'm turning in myself." She kissed them both goodnight and headed to her room.

Rafe came out a moment later, "Good night ma." He said kissing her cheek and moved to Olivia to repeat the process. "Nite mom." And he was off to bed.

Olivia turned to Natalia. "Do you want me to order up cocoa?"

Natalia took her hand. "No, it's really warm tonight. I think I just want to go out on the balcony with you for a little while."

Olivia nodded and they went through the sliding doors. Natalia nudged Olivia into one of the loungers then sat between her legs and snuggled down her back to Olivia's front. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and they just stayed there for a while content to just be with one another.

After a little while Natalia turned to her side and rested her cheek to Olivia's chest. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morning."

Olivia sighed. "Yea. That really confused me. One minute we're kissing the next you're out the door. Did I do something to scare you? I just don't understand."

Natalia leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "No. I did. I just started mauling you and didn't give you a choice. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in Liv's neck.

Olivia gasped. "Nat, I had a choice. Yes you initiated that kiss but I was a willing participant." She gently cupped her face bringing it up to look in her eyes. "If I had said no would you have stopped?"

Natalia looked shocked. "Of course."

Olivia smiled. "See, I had a choice. I was fully in it with you. I have never wanted anything more than for you to kiss me like that."

Natalia gave her a watery smile. "Really?"

She brought her face closer. "Really." She gently pulled her in and kissed her softly.

It took Natalia all of a second to respond and deepen the kiss. She pushed forward applying more pressure and gliding her lips across Olivia's.

Olivia took this as invitation and slide her tongue along her lower lip and was granted immediate access. She moaned at the taste and feel of Natalia's tongue against hers and the sound spurred Natalia on. She shifted turning completely, facing Olivia and straddled her lap burying her hands in Olivia's hair.

She pulled her mouth away a fraction to catch her breath. "Is this ok?" she asked breathlessly.

Olivia grabbed her hips and pulled her in closer pressing Nat's center into her stomach. Natalia moaned. "More than ok." She said and leaned forward capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

The kiss took on a life of its own. Natalia pressed firmly into Olivia while she pulled on her hips trying to pull her closer. Olivia wanted to crawl into her skin and live there. She couldn't get close enough. Then Natalia rocked down and pressed into her center and Olivia thought she would explode right there on the balcony.

She moaned loudly, "Oh god Natalia." She was trying desperately to catch her breath. "Baby if we don't stop now I will take you right here in this chair and possible scar one of our children for life."

Natalia let out a forced chuckle. "Then why don't we take this inside." She said pressing firmly into her again. "I need to feel you against me, holding me."

Olivia groaned. "Oh god you make it really hard to move from this spot Nat." she said kissing the column of her neck pulling on her hips again.

Nat pulled away getting up causing a whimper at the loss from Olivia. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Not letting go she led her into the suite closing and locking the balcony doors, than pulled her into their room. As soon as the door was closed Olivia spun them around and had Natalia press up against it kissing and suckling on her pulse point. "Oh god baby I have wanted to kiss you like this for so long." She bit down causing Natalia to groan.

"Liv." She panted out, "Baby please." She was trying to form coherent thoughts. "My legs won't hold me much longer."

Olivia spun them around crashing her lips into her and walked her back toward the bed. Once Natalia's legs hit the bed she broke the kiss and crawled backwards onto the bed pulling Olivia with her. She laid back and pulled Olivia on top of her taking her lips again.

Olivia pressed her breasts into Natalia's rubbing them together. Natalia pulled on her shirt breaking the kiss. "Oh god Liv I need to feel you," She said still pulling on the shirt "I need to feel you baby please."

Olivia sat up removing her shirt while Natalia removed her own. She crashed back down into her both gasping at the skin on skin contact. They were both still in their bra's but the feeling was still amazing.

Natalia panted writhing underneath her. "Is this too fast Liv?" She said trembling.

"Does it feel too fast sweetheart?" she asked rubbing their breast together.

"No" she groaned. "I have wanted you for so long."

Olivia stopped her movement looking into chocolate eyes losing herself. "I have wanted you too. Oh god how I've wanted you." She lay most of her weight on Natalia and continued. "Every night laying in my room thinking of you in yours, I wanted you." She took a deep breath. "I love you. I love you Natalia. I have loved you for so long and been so afraid that I was not good enough for you." She leaned down and kissed the tear that escaped Natalia's eye. "I'm through being scared. I want to be with you. I want our family that we created. I just want you baby."

Natalia sobbed then pulled her down into a searing kiss, curling Olivia's toes. "I love you too Liv. Oh god baby do I love you. I may remember a time that I didn't love you but I don't understand it. I don't understand how I have not loved you my whole life. I need you. I need us. I don't want to wait to show you how much."

She pulled a sobbing Olivia back into her. Natalia immediately opened her mouth inviting Olivia in and wasn't disappointed. The kiss had started out urgent and desperate but had turned gentle and loving just as quickly. They wanted to savor each other.

They had no idea how long they kissed, they didn't care. Olivia gently nipped at Nat's bottom lip before moving down along her neck to suckle on her pulse point causing her to moan loudly. Olivia chuckled softly moving up to her ear. "We need to keep it down a little princess or we'll scare the kids."

Natalia pulled her close. "No we don't." she panted out. "brochure… said… rooms are… sound proof."

Olivia groaned at that and started attacking her neck in earnest. Natalia moaned and started clawing at the clasp of her bra. "I need to feel you." She said as she unhooked it and pulled it down her arms.

Olivia sat back again to remove it pulling Natalia into a sitting position so she could take hers off as well. Natalia assisted and they were both naked from the waist up laying back into each other moaning at the intimate contact.

They kissed and glided together reveling in the feel of their naked skin together. Natalia pushed her hands between them and caressed Olivia's breast and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Olivia threw her head back, "Oh shit baby. Mmm…"

Natalia slowed her ministrations and looked up with apprehension. Olivia felt the shift in her demeanor. She settled herself back down and kissed her lips gently. "What is it baby? What's wrong?"

Natalia looked down. "I'm not sure what I'm doing?"

Olivia smiled. "Believe me princess, you're doing just fine. I've never been with a woman either. We'll figure it out."

Natalia shook her head slightly. "No, I mean with sex in general. I've never been very good at it and it's never felt like this. It's a little overwhelming."

Olivia just looked confused, "I don't understand what you mean never been good at it?"

Natalia sighed feeling embarrassed. "It's either been kind of nice or very uncomfortable. I don't know what I do wrong. I hear other women talk about it like it's the greatest thing in the world. I just never understood it."

Olivia shook her head. How could any man make this gorgeous woman feel this way? "Are you uncomfortable right now?" she asked moving her leg to rest on her center pressing in gently.

Natalia moaned. "No."

Olivia leaned down and nibbled her ear whispering to her. "Does this feel nice or better than nice?"

Natalia pulled her closer pushing down on her leg. "So much better than nice."

She pushed her leg more firmly into her. "Then I say we just go with it and if you start to feel uncomfortable we stop and try something else." She nodded her agreement pulling her into a deep kiss as she kept moving against her leg.

After a few minutes of this Olivia wanted more. The moved down away from the kiss and pulled a nipple into her mouth. Natalia gasped and arched off the bed pushing herself more into Liv's mouth. Olivia moved her hand down and pulled on the waistband of her shorts. "Can I take these off love?"

Natalia nodded watching as she slide down her body into a kneeling position and slowly removed them and her panties. Liv groaned at the site of her glistening folds and started to move back up only to be stopped. "Yours too." Nat said pulling on her shorts as well. She jumped back climbing off the bed removing her shorts and panties in one swift motion. She climbed back on the bed quickly sliding in between her legs settling with their centers touching.

They moaned and Natalia bent her legs and grabbed Olivia's ass pulling her closer as she moved against her. "Oh my god you feel so gooood Olivia."

She dug her nails into both of Olivia's check spurring her on. Olivia captured her mouth again and started grinding into her harder. Natalia was writhing underneath her. Her hip erratic "Oh Liv… I need… I… ugh…"

Olivia slowed down. "What baby, what to you need?"

Natalia pulled her in hard. "I don't know" she said frustrated. "I just need something." A frustrated tear escaped.

Olivia kissed it away. "Do you trust me?"

Natalia kissed her softly. "With my life."

Olivia smiled, shifting to the side. "I know what you need. Can I show you?" Natalia could only nod overwhelmed with the things she was feeling. Olivia kissed her lovingly and slid her hand down, avoiding her oversensitive clit and pushed two fingers into her sopping wet core. Burying them all the way in and stopping drowning in the feel of her velvety walls.

Natalia's hips came off the bed. "OH MY GOD"

Olivia started moving in and out loving the way her walls clenched and pulled her back in. After a few strokes she curled her fingers felling for the ridged spot she knew she would find. When she found it she pumped in and out curling her fingers on every out stroke. On the forth stroke Natalia came apart in her arm. "ohmygodohmygodohmygod… ooohfuckkkkkk. OLIVIA!"

As Natalia came screaming her name it triggered her own release. "OH SHIT BABY! Mmmm." The sound of her name screaming from those lips too much for her to hold off.

Olivia removed her fingers when the aftershocks wore off and they lay trembling together. Olivia scooted to where she was buried in Natalia's neck, breathing her in.

As she calmed Natalia pulled her in close. "Oh god Liv. I've never felt anything like that before."

Olivia smiled into her neck. "Me either, you didn't even touch me and that was the best orgasm I have ever had."

Natalia chuckled. "Oh I'm going to touch you. Just as soon as I can feel my limbs."

Olivia shifted to the side pulling Natalia to lay on her chest. "Later. We need to sleep. We have three kids to entertain tomorrow, but tomorrow night you're mine."

Natalia sighed in contentment and settled into her. "Ok but later you're mine." She said biting gently to Olivia's neck. "I love you so much."

Olivia smiled pulling her closer. "I love you too princess."

They snuggled down in each other's arms, falling asleep with smiles on their faces. Totally content with their life and their now complete family.


	13. Chapter 13

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 13

The morning dawned bright on the Mickey Mouse Penthouse. The kids were just getting up but never entertained the idea of waking their parents. Hoping above all hope that they had worked things out and they would be a true family starting today.

In the bedroom Natalia was just stirring. She shifted slightly feeling her skin against her Olivia's. That sensation caused her eyes to shoot open. It wasn't a dream. Olivia was naked in her arms after totally undoing her the night before. That thought brought a smile to her face and she snuggle back in remembering the way Olivia had touched her last night. Thinking about it was causing a reaction in her body, wanting Olivia to touch her again. Or better yet for her to touch Olivia in the same way.

She shifted lifting up on her elbow to look down at the beauty beneath her. She leaned down and trailed open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck to suckle on her pulse point, eliciting a moan from her lover. She trailed her lips lower down her chest, tracing the scar that gave her life back with her tongue and reverently kissing every inch of blemished skin. She moved lower kissing the tops of her breasts causing another moan then gently took a nipple in her mouth. Suckling, nipping and cherishing every moment of it.

A hand came to rest buried in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp, causing a moan of her own and for her to suck harder and bring more of her into her mouth. "Oh god Natalia. I could get used to this morning wake up call." She arched her back and pressed herself more firmly into her mouth.

Natalia shifted moving up to capture her mouth in a gentle but heated kiss. She trailed her hands to Olivia's stomach drawing random patterns before lowering to rub her thigh. She moved her mouth away and spoke softly into her ear. "I want to feel you baby. I need to be inside you. I can't wait for tonight. I need you now." She was breathless but her voice was urgent.

Olivia gasped. "The… kids…" she protested but not convincingly.

Natalia nipped her ear and sucked her lobe into her mouth. "Please baby, I need you. I have to make you mine." She groaned into Olivia's ear tightening her grip on her thigh.

Olivia couldn't deny her. She never could. "Baby," she lifted Natalia's face to lay a loving kiss on her lips. "I'm already yours. I have been for months, maybe even longer. Touch me princess, I'm yours."

That was all Natalia needed to hear. She shifted her body again and put a leg between hers pulling it between her own opening Olivia up. She trailed a hand down to her knee caressing and running it back up again to her hip. She ran her hand down her thigh again lifting so her knee was bent and rubbed small circles up her thigh until she could feel her heat close.

She moved her hand toward the heat cupping Olivia's sex groaning at the sensation. "Oh god baby you are soaking wet." She said breathlessly into her ear.

Olivia was having trouble making coherent thought. She moaned loudly. "Mmm that's what you do to me. You can just smile and flash those dimple and I am reduced to a puddle."

Natalia groaned again pushing a finger through her folds running from her entrance to her clit and circling there. "You have to let me what you like baby, how you want me to touch you."

Olivia arched up trying to control her hips. "Oh god you're doing just fine. Just keep doing that, don't stop."

Natalia pressed harder tightening her circular motion "OH yes baby." Olivia's hips were pumping in earnest now. After a few moments she pulled Nat up to her and devastated her mouth in a desperate kiss. She broke apart when she couldn't take any more. Her head slammed back and her eye's closed. "OH god baby please… please."

Natalia looked into her face. "Open your eye's love." Olivia snapped her eyes open and drowned in a chocolate sea. Natalia pressed in harder. "Please what honey, what do you need? I'll give you whatever you need."

"Oh baby, I need you inside. Please I need you." She was breathless writhing beneath the love of her life."

Natalia wasted no time positioning two fingers and entered her swiftly but stopped once she was deeply seated in the scalding heat moving her fingers in a small rotating motion.

"Oh shit Natalia" Olivia's hips were rocking wildly wanting the friction she so craved.

Natalia kept looking into her eyes. "Oh baby, you feel incredible." She started slowly moving her fingers in and out.

Olivia needed more. "Faster baby please." Natalia complied immediately. Olivia was in heaven but needed more to push her over the edge. "Fingers… more… fingers…" Natalia pulled out and entered again with three curling her fingers as Liv had the night before. "Yesssssss… so close… aaahhhh." She started to close her eyes at the overwhelming sensation of Natalia buried within her.

Natalia wasn't having it. "Open your eyes Olivia, stay with me love." Olivia opened her eyes and stared deeply into her world, her everything.

Olivia shifted her leg between Natalia's thighs and pressed up into her love's sopping wet center. Natalia threw her head back but didn't lose eye contact needing to see her. "Aaahhh fuck."

Olivia grabbed her hips and pushed her down while pushing up with her leg until Natalia was riding her leg enthusiastically while still pumping in and out of her with more force. Natalia's hips started to become erratic. Olivia pushed her hand between them and thumbed her clit. "I'm so clo… close baby." She pushed harder into her causing Natalia to cry out. "Cum with me, now Natalia." And that's all it took for Natalia to fly over the edge, slamming into Olivia dragging her over with her.

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT, NATALIA!" "OLIVIA! OH GOD BABY!" they shouted out together then Natalia collapsed into her, both of them shaking violently. Aftershock after aftershock running through them.

Olivia pulled Natalia close thanking god for this gorgeous creature she is sure he made especially for her. She wasn't a woman of faith like Natalia but she was coming around to understand that Natalia's God was nothing like her mother's God.

Natalia snuggle closer. "I love you so much. I don't know how we kept this in for so long."

Olivia chuckle. "Sheer stubbornness and stupidity on my part." She shifted rolling where they were laying side by side. "I love you too, but I think we're going to call the bedroom a swear jar free zone." Natalia chuckled and kissed her deeply.

When they moved apart they rested their foreheads together. Natalia sighed. "I feel so giddy, like a bride after her wedding night." She chuckled lightly until she felt Olivia tense slightly. She leaned back kissing her on the nose. "What is it?"

Olivia looked in to her eyes. "Is that something you would want? To get married? To marry _me?_ " She hadn't intended to have this conversation so soon but Natalia had brought it up and she couldn't keep the question in.

Natalia smiled. "I would like nothing more than to be your wife Olivia, but honestly, I have felt like your wife for months." She leaned in and kissed her gently feeling the tension leave her.

"God princess I feel the same. In my heart you are my wife." Olivia rolled her over and kissed her passionately.

Natalia responded for a moment then pulled away "As much as I would love to lay naked in your arms all day my love, we have to get up and get the kids fed." She got out of bed and headed to the closet.

Olivia groaned. "I suppose your right, if we don't feed them soon Rafe and Emma will chew each other's arms off." She chuckled and rolled out of bed.

Natalia moved toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Olivia grabbed her clothes for the day and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for her turn to shower. She heard the shower turn on and sat there for a moment more. 'Oh the hell with it' She thought getting up heading to the bathroom. 'She's all for water conservation. Right?'

When she entered the room she could see Natalia's silhouette through the frosted glass. She pause for a second then opened the door stepping in and wrapping her arms around Natalia's waist. "Mmm, this is not conductive to getting the kids fed anytime soon." She said leaning back into her.

Olivia kissed her neck softly. "I'll be good. I just need to be close to you."

Natalia smiled pulling away and handing her the washcloth. "Will you wash my back?"

They showered washing each other lovingly not letting themselves get carried away just enjoying the intimacy of it all. Once they were done they dressed and headed out to see if their children had become cannibals yet.

When they walked into the room all the kids turned with looks of apprehension and questions in their eyes, waiting to see if all was well. Olivia smirked thinking to herself. 'Score for sound proof bedrooms.' She looked at Natalia, pulled her in and kissed her soundly.

They jumped up whooping and rushed them in a group hug. Emma bounced up and down. "It's about time mommy. I was running out of ideas."

Olivia and Natalia looked up shocked speechless for a moment. "What do you mean running out of ideas Jellybean?" Olivia was confused.

Ava looked sheepish. "We were kind of doing things to push you together. We have been since Rafe called to tell me he was getting out. The suite was one, Emma pulled the pout out to get you two to share a room. She really didn't care who she stayed with."

Emma was just beaming, proud of herself. "I made you kiss and hold hands too. I like when you hold hands."

Natalia finally found her voice. "So, the firework good luck kisses, the holding on to mommy so she didn't get lost, and the room arrangement were all you?" she asked incredulously.

Emma nodded happily. "Yep, and my two mommies presentation and movie nights when I made you sit in the middle, and Christmas and lots of stuff." At the shocked look on her mommies' faces she looked down. "I just wanted to help. You guys were being silly and I didn't want to lose my family."

Natalia scooped her up in her arms and Olivia wrapped around them both. She buried her face in Natalia's neck and started to cry, thinking they were upset with her. "Look at me baby." Natalia lifted her head to meet her eye. "I love you so much my girl." She kissed her cheek. "Thank you for loving us so much." Emma smiled and hugged her tightly.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her head. "Thank you Jellybean." She whispered into her hair then walked over and pulled Ava and Rafe to her. "Thank you."

When she released them they both had tears in their eyes. "Hey what is this?" she said cupping their faces.

Ava sniffled leaning into her hand. "I just wanted you to be happy. We wanted our family." Rafe nodded his head in agreement wiping his eyes.

Olivia sighed and kissed them both. "I am not upset with you. I am so grateful to all of you for helping me get my head out of my ass. I love your ma so much. I love you guys so much." She smiled pulling them back into a hug, "and from now we are a complete family and you don't have to worry about it falling apart. I will fight for this. I will fight for you."

Natalia came up as Olivia released them, put Emma down and pulled them both in. "I will too. Our family is everything to me. I'm sorry we took so long and you felt you had to push us to keep our family together. Thank you my babies." She kisses them both and stepped back. "Now, we need to figure out breakfast and our plan for the day."

Ava wiped her eyes smiling. "I made reservation for Goofy's Kitchen for the breakfast buffet. We need to be there in an hour."

Natalia smiled. "Well I need to call down for something small then. Rafe can't wait that long for his meds."

Ava shrugged, "I ordered muffins earlier. He already ate a few and had his meds. Emma had one too to tide her over. There's coffee on the cart and two more muffins so mom can take her meds too. I also had them bring up some fruit and orange juice to keep in the mini fridge in case he ever needs it."

Natalia teared up and pulled her in. "You my baby are a wonderful sister and an amazing daughter. Thank you."

Ava held on tight. "I love you ma." She choked out.

They both let out a watery laugh and pulled apart wiping their eyes. Olivia stepped over and kissed their daughter. Olivia and Natalia got a cup of coffee and had their muffins so Olivia could take her meds. They talked to the kids about what to do after breakfast. They decided a shopping trip in Anaheim at the Garden Walk. There was so much to do there. Shopping, entertainment, an arcade for Emma and Rafe, restaurants and more. They headed out for breakfast looking through the travel guide of things going on at the Garden Walk happy and content.

Olivia handed the guide to Ava. She and Natalia had their heads together planning around the things they wanted the family to do. Olivia hung back a little pulling Rafe with her and whispering something in his ear. He looked up stunned and gave her a thousand watt smile, nodding happily.

'Well' he thought. 'Looks like things might get a little more exciting.'

They caught back up with the group and headed into the restaurant excited for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 14

Goofy's kitchen had been tons of fun. The food was excellent and Emma got to meet and take pictures with Goofy and Cinderella. Outside they had asked another tourist to take a picture of the whole family Rafe stood next to Olivia who had her arm around Natalia, Ava leaning into her and the Bean in front of her mommies.

They were now at the Garden Walk looking through the stores. Rafe was getting really bored with the women shopping for clothes. "Ma, we passed a store earlier that sold swim trunks. Can I go and get some. We forgot to get me some back home. We're going to the beach Saturday and I don't want to wear my new shorts in the salt water."

Natalia looked up from where she and Ava were looking through racks. "We can go there next mijo, we won't be much longer."

Rafe groaned, Olivia chuckled. "Honey, he's about to die of boredom. I'll take him and help him pick out some trunks. I may get a new swimsuit myself. We can meet up later."

Natalia looked apprehensive. "I don't know Liv. I don't like to spit up."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist. "We'll be fine and look," she pointed at her pants. "I have button pockets for my phone."

They chuckled and Natalia nuzzled her ear. "Just don't be gone long. I need to be close to you." She whispered causing a shiver to run up Olivia's spine.

Olivia kissed her neck. "Ok call when you have pulled Ava and Emma away from the clothes and we'll meet up then. I'll find something to entertain our boy until then." She kissed her lips lightly and headed out with Rafe.

They found their way to the surf shop O'Neill's. Rafe found two pairs of board shorts he fell in love with. Olivia actually found a swim top that covered her scars and still allowed her to show plenty of skin and paired it with a pair of women's board shorts and a pair of bikini bottoms. She bought two sets so she had an extra. She hadn't been able to find any swimwear at home that covered her scars.

They headed to the store Olivia was really interested in and stopped at the sunglass hut on the way and Rafe got a pair of Oakley's. Olivia picked up a pair of Ray bans for herself and Natalia, and a pair of Oakley's for Ava. She got Emma a pair with Cinderella on them.

Once they made it to her intended destination she turned to Rafe. "I'm going to do this but I don't know when yet. I need you to keep it for me until I decide I need it. Natalia will find it if I keep it." She said in a rush.

Rafe chuckled. "Mom relax. I will keep it safe I promise. She won't find it."

She nodded and they walked into Madison & Co. Fine Jewelry. They looked at every wedding set the place had. Olivia was having a hard time picking one she thought Natalia would like. The sales associate was getting on her nerves and she was getting frustrated.

The sales associate sighed. "Perhaps if you look at these over here again…"

She snapped. "Ok look, I don't want to look at something I already saw and turned down. You have to have something else." Her voice was raising and Rafe was concerned about her heart.

He placed a hand on her back. "Mom."

She instantly calmed, "sorry." She whispered to him.

Just then another man came from the back. "Excuse me, is there a problem here ma'am?"

Olivia eyed the man. "And who are you sir."

The man smiled, "I'm the owner."

Olivia perked up. "Excellent, I am trying to find a wedding set so I can propose to the woman I love and this gentleman here keeps pushing me toward things I have already said no to. Perhaps you have something else in the back. Price is not a problem. I just want something that feels right."

The man thought for a moment, "I have three sets that I have just recently finish in the safe in my office. If you would like to come with me I would be happy to show them to you."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. What size are they I need them today. We are from out of town here on vacation."

The man led them into the office. "They are a standard 7 but it will only take an hour for me to size them if necessary."

Olivia sat. "No size 7 is her size. I just know that custom jobs are not always standard."

He pulled three black boxes out of the safe and set them on the desk sitting down. He opened one of the boxes and handed it to her. "This set i…" he was about to explain the size and cut, but Olivia cut him off.

She held up a hand. "No that's not it." She said handing it back.

He nods closing the box, set it aside and handed her the next set. He waited for her reaction before explaining them.

She smiled lightly. "These are beautiful, but they're more my style than hers." She looked at them longingly and handed them back.

He set them aside. "And what about you? Are you going to be wearing a set? You look to be a 7 yourself."

She sighed. "Yes I am but if I bought something like this for myself she would kill me."

"I can put them up for her to look at later if you want." He asked

"No. It would be out of her price range." She said but Rafe nodded behind her. The owner saw and nodded slightly at him.

He handed her the last set and her eyes lit up so he explained the piece. "This is an Antique style Princess cut engagement ring with a 1 ¼ carat center setting. Both the engagement band and wedding band have wrap around diamonds totaling 2 ½ carats."

She looked up at Rafe and beamed. "This is it," she looked back to the owner. "I'll take it."

He smiled, "Would you like to know the price?"

She waved him off handing him her American express black card. "Doesn't matter. Ring it up, she just text me and we have to meet up with them."

He rang her up while his associate looked at her longingly realizing her screwed up and missed out on a big commission miss judging her ability to pay that kind of price. The owner shared a look with Rafe and they headed off to meet the others.

Rafe put the Ring box in his cargo pocked that zipped. "There all safe, as long as someone doesn't mug me for my shorts." They shared a laugh. "I'll put it in the lock safe in my room when we get back." She nodded positively giddy that she had found the perfect ring.

They met up at Johnny Rockets for lunch. When Olivia and Rafe arrived they were already seated waiting for them. Olivia leaned in and kissed Natalia gently on the lips and sat. "Sorry it took us so long this place is huge we were on the other side of the shops."

Nat smiled. "Did you find anything?"

Rafe smiled. "Yes, I got two pairs of really cool board shorts and mom found two sets of suits that she fell in love with."

Nat looked shocked "Really?" She asked Olivia knowing she was self-conscious about her scars and couldn't find a suit back home.

Olivia nodded happily. "Yes that's why I got two sets. I'll have to show you later. It's exactly what I was looking for but couldn't find back home."

Olivia seemed really excited and Natalia was glad that she and Rafe had found that surf shop. "That's great honey. I know you'll feel more comfortable now."

Olivia nodded and started pulling sunglasses out of the bags. "We all forgot to bring sunglasses from home so I picked us all up a pair." They all took their sunglasses gratefully and settled in to order and eat their lunch.

After lunch they decided to go to Bowlmor, a family fun center with bowling, laser tag, bocce ball miniature golf and arcade games. They spent a fun afternoon there. Natalia kick everyone's ass in bowling. Rafe killed in laser tag. Emma cleaned up in miniature golf. Olivia won at bocce ball. And Ava won the most tickets at the arcade. Before they left they gave Emma all their tickets and she happily spent them in the gift shop.

When they finally left they were all hungry and headed to Bubba Gump's Shrimp Co. for dinner. They headed back after dinner and got in just in time to get Emma a quick bath and watch the fireworks from the balcony. They were all tired from the day and collapsed onto the loungers and snuggled together to watch the show. Rafe, Ava and Emma snuggled on one and their moms' on the other. Once the show was over the kids got up going over to Olivia and Natalia and shared good luck kisses. Olivia and Natalia shared a not so chaste kiss this time and the kids all headed to bed leaving them to their nightly alone time.

Natalia snuggled back into Olivia with a content sigh. "It was a wonderful day. I enjoyed my time with the girls but I missed you."

Olivia smiled. "I missed you too but Rafe and I had fun. I can't believe all they did to get us together especially Emma. I swear that girl is going to rule the world one day and we will all work for her."

Natalia chuckled. "I know. They are so sweet. I'm so happy that they are all ok with us and our family. I warms my heart. God has truly blessed us."

Olivia got quiet and just held her. Natalia noticed the change. "What is it baby?"

Olivia sighed. "What are we going to do when we get home? Not everyone is going to be ready to congratulate us. I can't imagine that your church will welcome our family with open arms."

Natalia turned in her arms. "I don't care what they think Olivia. They will either accept us or they won't. As far as the church is concerned I already started looking into new churches a couple of weeks ago. I found an Episcopal church I want to visit when we return home that accepts families like ours. The Episcopal church is similar to the Catholic church just more accepting."

She took Olivia's face in her hands looking into her eyes. "I have waited my whole life for this family. I love you and I will not apologize or be made to feel ashamed of my love for you. God is love, he loves me, or he wouldn't have given me this love for you." Olivia was in tears when Natalia leaned in and kissed her.

They had been kissing for a while when Olivia pulled back, a thought creeping in. "Sweetheart, why did you start looking for a new church before we even told each other how we felt?"

Natalia's eyes darkened and she looked a little angry. "Because Father Ray and I had a disagreement about Emma."

Olivia was shocked. "Emma? What did he say about Emma?"

Natalia took a breath, it still angered her weeks later. "You know that she's been calling me Ma or mama off and on for a while now. She did it at church that week and Father Ray took me to the side and told me he had heard about the 'my two mommies' report and that we shouldn't encourage her to think of us as a family. We argued about it and I told him that it did not hurt her to have extra family or two mommies that loved her. He got angry and told me we were poisoning her and I haven't been back since."

Olivia was speechless. She was sticking up for them with her church even back then. "You amaze me you know. I didn't think I could love you more but sticking up for Emma and our family like that. You just make me love you all the more." She leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She had had Rafe go ahead and give her the rings when they got back because the safe in his room wasn't locking properly. She was going to sneak and lock it in hers when Nat wasn't looking, but she felt that now was the right time.

She pulled out of the kiss and got up off the lounger kneeling in front of Natalia.

She took her hands. "When we get home and you have chosen a church that is right for you, I want to start going with you, Rafe and Emma. We may even get Ava to join us." Natalia gasped never expecting that Olivia would attend church with her.

"I want to learn about your god. I want to be a part of every aspect of your life that is important to you. I want to share that with you. You are a part of everything important in my life. You are my everything, and I want to be yours." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the box and took out the engagement ring. "Natalia Rivera, will you marry me and let me be you're everything?"

Natalia sobbed, overwhelmed by this woman in front of her. "Oh god Liv YES!" she squealed and launched herself into her arms. "A million time yes, but baby you are already my everything. I would be honored to be your wife and share every part of my life with you and teach you about my god." She leaned in and kissed her with all the love she felt at that moment.

When they broke the kiss Olivia slipped the ring on her finger. Natalia just stared at it. "Oh Olivia, it's beautiful, but when did you get it?"

Olivia chuckled, "while Rafe and I were shopping today I stopped in at the jewelry store on the strip." She kissed her lightly. "I had actually planned on doing this differently but the moment felt too right and I just had to do it now."

Natalia hugged her close. "It was perfect baby, I can't imagine you asking me any other way that would have meant more to me." She pulled her into a soft but passionate kiss.

When she ended the kiss she got up pulling Olivia up with her and headed in locking up and leading her to their room. It was time to celebrate.


	15. Chapter 15

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 15

The next morning she woke first. Natalia was snuggled close, her head on Olivia's chest, a hand cupping her breast. Olivia noticed that Natalia seemed to have a thing for her breasts. She wasn't complaining mind you, just a lovely observation. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring she had put there the night before. 'She's going to marry me' she thought with a giddy smile on her face.

She nuzzled Natalia's hair breathing in her sent. Coconut and strawberries, yep one of her absolute favorite scents. She held her close knowing they would have to get up soon and get the kids fed but she was savoring the feel of a naked Natalia in her arms.

She wanted to talk to her today and ask her if she would marry her before they left for home while they were in California and it would be legal.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the change in Natalia's breathing as she woke. "You're thinking too hard." Her voice startled the older woman and she chuckled. "Would you like to share what's on your mind this morning my love?"

Olivia kissed her forehead. "You."

Natalia shifted looking up into beautiful emerald eyes. "Me? All good things I hope."

Olivia chuckled. "I was thinking how amazing it is to wake up holding you this way. How good you smell. How much I love you and can't wait to marry you. Just stuff like that." she ran her hand up and down her back. "Oh and how much you seem to like my breasts. That was one of my first thoughts upon waking."

Natalia nuzzled along the side of her breast. "I don't like them baby, I love them." she said caressing her nipple with her lips as she spoke. "They are full and beautiful, and I love the noises you make when I take them in my mouth or caress them."

She suckled her nipple lightly eliciting a moan from Olivia. "See that sound there drives me crazy." She gently tugged on the nipple with her lips and released with a heavy swipe of her tongue. "Come on baby, we need to get around and I hear the shower calling us." She said in a husky voice.

She was about to roll over and pull her into the bathroom but Olivia stopped her. "Wait. Can I talk to you for a minute first?"

She pulled herself up into a sitting position bringing Natalia with her and holding her close. At the serious but lightly apprehensive tone Natalia kissed her cheek and locked eyes with her. "What is it baby, what's wrong?"

Olivia kissed her lips lightly. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to about something." Natalia nods and she continues. "I wanted to ask, if you're free Saturday, if you would take a walk on the beach with me and marry me there?"

Natalia looked stunned. "You want to get married this Saturday, here?"

Olivia pulled her closer. "I don't want to wait to marry you and its legal here. I want to go home with a fresh start and my wife on my arm. I thought that a very small beach wedding with our kids would be nice. We can have another big ceremony at home if you want at our new church or something. I just want to make it as official as possible."

Natalia swooped in and took her lips passionately. "Oh baby, I would love to marry you Saturday. I don't need another ceremony. All I need is you and the kids there, but do we have time to plan it and execute it while still doing all the stuff the kids have planned for the rest of the week?"

Olivia smiled brightly. "We'll make time and I'm sure the kids will help. We'll just let Emma take care of it all, should be fine." she smirked.

Natalia swatted her arm. "Oh you. Ok, I'm in. Let's shower and tell the kids." She kissed her again. "Oh this is so exciting." She said as she pulled her out of bed and into the shower.

An hour later after a long heated shower they were dressed and heading into the main living room. The kid's heads came up and watched them enter all smiling. Olivia held the hand with the ring so they couldn't see it. "Hey guy good morning."

They were met with a 'good morning mom good morning ma' said in unison. She smiled. "Why don't we order room service for breakfast? We want to talk to you guys about something." At the anxious looks she smiled. "It's nothing bad guys. Quite the opposite. Get dress and we'll order room service and talk."

With that she and Natalia went into the next room to order breakfast. The kids looked at each other, shrugged and got up to get dressed and ready for the day.

After they all met back up in the dining area they sat and started eating. Olivia sat her silverware down and looked at the kids. "Ok guy, I know you had a Saturday planned for a beach day but I want to modify that plan a little."

Ava swallowed and looked at her mom. "We didn't have a big plan, just relaxing and playing on the beach all day. I ordered a picnic lunch from the hotel but that's really all."

Olivia beamed, "That's great, I just want to add a small change that will take an hour or so."

Rafe smiled at the look on his ma's face. He might have a clue to what with is about, 'she must be planning something to ask Ma' he thought. "Ok, what did you have in mind mom?"

Olivia and Natalia smiled at each other and Natalia held up her left hand. "We want to get married on the beach Saturday before we leave."

There was a stunned silence then all three kids jumped up ran to their mothers' with squeals and whoops of happiness and excitement. Ava rushed Natalia and picked up her hand. "Oh ma it's gorgeous." She looked to Olivia. "Where did you get this?"

Rafe beamed, "She found it at a little jewelry store yesterday."

Ava looked up shocked. "That's what all that with wanting trunks was about?"

Rafe laughed, "No I really was bored and needed trunks. Mom took advantage of me." He smiled brightly.

Olivia laughed and swat at him. "Oh you, but yes I did."

Emma was standing there watching them all and tears came to her eyes. Natalia noticed first and pulled her into her lap. "Emma? What's wrong baby?"

Olivia was wrapped around them in an instant. "What is it Bean, we thought you'd be happy?"

Emma sniffled, "I am happy. I just get to have my ma and brother forever now. We're a real family now." she said with little happy tears falling while she melted into Natalia's warm embrace.

Tears sprang to Natalia's eyes. "Oh my baby, no matter what you will always have us. I love you so much."

Olivia was overcome with happiness and couldn't speak so she just held on while Ava and Rafe watch with a few tears of their own. They came over and wrapped around them in a group hug then Ava pulled away. "Ok, let's finish eating and we will figure out how to get this done."

They all nodded and resumed eating talking about what they needed to get the wedding figured out. It was decided that Natalia and the girls would head back to the shops at the Garden Walk. Ava remembered seeing something she thought would work for a dress for Natalia. Olivia said she had an outfit already and she and Rafe would find an official and a place to do the wedding while they were gone. They would hit the park after lunch for their second day pass and spend the rest of the day having fun.

Natalia looked to Olivia. "What about rings love? I want wedding rings."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Nat's waist. "I already have one for you, it matched the one I gave you."

Nat smiled. "Ok baby. I will run by the jewelry store while were there and get yours." She kissed her nose and pulled away to gather her bags.

Olivia went into the bedroom to get her computer and Rafe pulled Natalia to the side. "Ma when you get to the jewelry store ask for the owner. Tell him that mom and I were in there yesterday and that I had him put a ring set aside. She fell in love with it and it's already her size. You should have seen her face ma. I knew you'd want her to have it. She had such a look of longing on her face, but you will need that little black card you have. It's not cheap."

Natalia launched into his arms. "Thank you mijo, I'm sure she would have never told me and accepted whatever I bought. I want her to have the one she wants even if it takes me forever to pay it off." She kissed his cheek and pulled away as Olivia came back out.

She walked over and kissed her lips. "The girls and I are off. We will get back as quick as possible. You and Rafe figure out where you want lunch and we will go when we get back." They kissed again and the girls were off.

In the car Ava drove, more used to California traffic then Natalia. "I want to go back to that shop that had the sarongs. They had a beautiful white one I want you to see. I know what mom is wearing and you will complement each other. Emma and I can get one too in a different color. It'll be perfect for a beach wedding." Ava said in a happy rush.

Natalia chuckled. "I think you guys are more excited than us, and that's saying something."

They shared a laugh and Ava continued. "I also wanted to get these white cotton slacks I saw for Rafe and maybe a light flowy button down that matches what Emma and I wear."

Natalia smiled dreamily. "That sound wonderful."

They made it back to the shop and Natalia fell in love with the sarong. They bought it and a light sea foam green one for Ava and Emma. Also buying matching swimsuits to wear under them The shop also had the pants Ava had been talking about and a shirt in the same sea foam green to match the girls for Rafe. They picked up a few more accessories at a few different shops and headed to the jewelry store.

When they entered they approached the counter. "Hello, I'm need to speak with the owner please." Natalia asked pleasantly.

The man seemed to be sizing her up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Rafe had told Ava about the rude associate and to not deal with him. "Yes, you can get us the owner like she asked."

Natalia looked at her confused at the tone when he walked away Ava explained. "Rafe told me that he upset mom yesterday and to not deal with him only the owner. I guess her got her pretty worked up before the owner came out and took over."

Natalia narrowed her eyes at the man when he walked back out. "The owner will be out momentarily." Natalia just gave a curt nod and glared at the man. Ava stifled a giggle, 'she's such a mama bear' she thought. Always protecting them.

The owner walked out and approached them. "I was told you asked for me, what can I help you with today?"

Natalia smiled sweetly. "Yes. My fiancé and our son were in here yesterday and bought a wedding set." She held up her hand with the ring. "He told me you have another set put aside for me to look at that she fell in love with."

The man perked up. "Ah Ms. Rivera. I was expecting you sometime this week. I take it your ring was to your satisfaction."

Natalia beamed. "It's absolutely beautiful and I want her to have something just as wonderful."

He smiled, 'what a charming and beautiful woman' he thought. "Well then right this way. The rings are in the safe in my office. I might I say that your fiancé made an excellent choice and has excellent taste." He said as he led them back.

Natalia grinned. "Yes my ring is wonderful."

He chuckled. "I wasn't referring to the ring dear." He may have been and elderly man but he still knew beauty.

Natalia blushed and Ava laughed. "I'm their daughter Ava, and this is my sister Emma." she said extending a hand, "and thank you for that I love to see her blush. She has no idea how beautiful she is."

This caused her to blush harder and swat at her daughter. The owner chuckled and pulled out the rings handing them to Natalia. She gasped and put a hand to her heart. "Oh my god their beautiful, and so her." She showed Ava who nodded and teared up a bit, so happy for her mom. Emma just looked at them in awe. "I'll take them."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, so like her partner. "Would you like to know the price?"

Natalia just smiled. "I don't care. These are the ones she wants."

He started laughing, and at her puzzled look he explained. "I'm sorry but she said almost the same thing yesterday. It just tickled me how well you complement each other, and I've never even seen you together."

They all chuckled and he took them out to ring her up. The associate was once again upset with himself at losing these commissions they would have made his month. Lesson learned he supposed.

After exchanging pleasant goodbyes they left the store. Outside Natalia stopped them. "Hold up girls, I need to ask him a question. Wait here, I'll be right back." She headed back in.

She had seen something else in the store and wanted to ask him about it. When she entered he looked up and smiled. "Did you have a question Ms. Rivera?"

She smiled. "Yes, I saw these and the sign on them and wanted to ask about them."

He look at what she was pointing at. "Ah the unity necklaces. Yes they are a symbol of unity between people. Usually bought for a couple but some families buy them as well, they are sold in pairs. I only make so many at a time and each batch is unique."

She looked at the beautiful necklaces that could be worn by male or female. "How many were in this batch?"

He smiled. "Six, I still have them all. I haven't sold any of them yet."

She thought for a moment and smiled. "OK I'll take them all." She only needed five but figured having an extra wouldn't hurt in case one broke or something.

He rang her up and gave her the bag. "I also put my card in the bag with my contact information on it in case you ever need any of your jewelry serviced. You can ship it to me and I will take care of it."

Natalia thanked him, met back up with the girls and they headed off back to the hotel excited to get back to the rest of her family.


	16. Chapter 16

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 16

They got back to the suite shortly before noon to find Olivia pacing on the phone and Rafe tapping away at the computer. Natalia walked over wrapped her arms around Liv from behind and kissed her neck. Liv leaned back into her and turned her head to nuzzle the side of her face. "Yes sir... Thank you so much Pastor Chuck. We will meet you at the pier Saturday at 5:00pm… Yes… see you then and you have a wonderful day."

She hung up and spun around in Natalia's arms kissing her soundly. The kids wolf whistled and laughed. When Olivia released her from the kiss they were slightly breathless. "Princess, we have a Pastor and a place. It's about a 30 minute drive from here."

Natalia squealed and kissed her again. "I'm getting so excited baby. I can't wait for Saturday."

Rafe walked over from the printer in the corner. "Here is the marriage license application. Just fill it out and you can take it to the courthouse in the morning before we go to the Universal Studio's park. Then you'll be all set since mom just secured a Pastor and a place."

They took the papers and Natalia hugged him. "Thank you mijo." She turned to Olivia "Now to truly make it official." She reached in her bag and pulled out the ring box. She took out the engagement ring and took her hand. "You made me the happiest woman in the world when you put mine on me and I hope I can make you even a fraction of that happy." She slide the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Olivia smiled the biggest smile the kids had ever seen when they ended the kiss. She looked down to see the ring and stopped cold. A look of shock and disbelief on her face. "How..?" She looked at Natalia who was just grinning like a Cheshire cat, then to Rafe who was trying to look innocent and shrugged.

Natalia kissed her nose. "Rafe told the owner to put it back for me. When I saw it I knew you had to have it."

Olivia shook her head. "But…" she knew how much the ring she bought was, but Nat was worth it. This was too much for her to deserve.

Natalia silenced her with a finger placed on her lips. "No, I want you to have it. That ring had you written all over it. I knew the second I saw it I had to get it for you. Please baby, for me."

Olivia's face transformed into pure joy and she pulled Natalia into her arms kissing her for all she was worth.

The kids all smiled at the display but Rafe's voice cut through their haze. "Ok, ok, we get it. You love each other, but I need food ladies and we have rides waiting for us."

They pulled apart laughing. Olivia looked over to them. "Fine, I will kiss my woman later. Let's get you fed before there's not a wedding because you ate us all."

Natalia put the ring box with Liv's wedding ring in the lock safe in their room alongside of hers then they headed out. They had lunch at Ariel's Grotto and headed in to the park to try and get through the second half of the park they didn't see a couple of days ago. They rode rides, snacked on junk, and took so many pictures with the Disney characters and cool places they lost count. For dinner Ava had reserved a spot at Aladdin's Oasis for their Fantasmic on the go dinner and a show. They all enjoyed the show and headed out after to find a good spot to watch the fireworks and catch a few rides on the way there.

They found an empty bench near Pixie Hallow and sat to wait for the show. Olivia pulled Natalia into her lap when she sat to leave room for the kids. They all sat snuggled together and enjoyed the show. They shared their family good luck kisses and headed back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel they got Emma bathed and the kids retired to bed. Olivia went out on the balcony and Natalia went to their room and grabbed the other bag from the jewelers. When she came out she sat in Olivia's lap and began pulling one of the necklaced from the bag. "Liv I bought something else while at the jewelry store today." She handed it to Olivia.

She took it and looked it over. "Nat this is beautiful."

Natalia smiled. "It's a unity necklace. There are only six like it and I bought them all. I want to wear them at the wedding and present one to each of our children as part of the ceremony as a symbol of uniting us as a family."

Olivia teared up, "Nat, that is such a wonderful idea. I love them." she looked it over smiling "but why six? There's only five of us."

"The owner said that every batch he made were unique. He sells them in pairs. I may have been able to talk him into just selling five of them but I liked the idea of us being the only ones to ever have this specific necklace. We'll just have an extra in case it's ever needed."

Olivia smiled, "I like that too. The kids are going to love them." she reached up and kissed her softly. "I love you so much." She whispered then kissed her deeper.

Natalia moaned into her mouth and shifted to straddle her. "I love you too."

Olivia pulled her closer, her hands kneading her cheeks digging her nails into tender flesh. She shifted raising her thigh just enough and pushing Natalia's center into it.

Natalia pulled her mouth away throwing her head back moaning loudly. "God Liv," she pulled her head closer ghosting her lips over the plump full ones in front of her. "If you don't take me to bed right now I am going to take you right here."

She crashed their lips together causing a moan to rip from Olivia's throat. Olivia moved her hand around the front of Natalia's shorts and cupped her covered mound. Natalia moaned her name. Olivia moved her hand and pushed up Natalia's lose shorts leg dipping one finger into her panties running it through her center. Natalia was writhing in her lap.

Olivia moved closer to her ear dipping her tongue in for a moment. "Baby, I want to be inside you so bad. I want to bury my fingers inside you so deep I feel your heartbeat then slam into you until you scream my name." her voice was so husky with lust Natalia almost came right there. "But baby, I can't do that if you don't get up so I can take you to our bed."

Natalia was up and off of her so fast Olivia almost fell forward. Natalia took her hand and pulled her urgently into the suite locking up quickly pulling her into their room. The moment the door closed Natalia slammed Olivia into it and ravaged her mouth pressing into her hard bringing her thigh between her legs and slamming against her. Olivia finally caught her senses and pushed against her and moved them toward the bed.

Their lovemaking up until this point had been sweet and loving, if slightly rough at times. This was different. This was animalistic. They pawed at each other's clothes ripping, tearing, popping buttons loose, and clothes flying in all directions. Olivia roughly pushed Nat on the bed and ripped her shorts and panties off in one swift motion then roughly got rid of the rest of her own clothing before flying on the bed and covering her with her own body kissing her with all the passion she had been holding back.

She had been afraid of scaring Nat before, wanting to go slowly and savor each other, but the tiger was free and she wasn't sure she could rein it back in. Natalia was writhing beneath her, pushing herself franticly into Olivia's leg looking for friction. Olivia bit her ear, "I need to be inside you. Can I please have you baby?" She asked afraid of her own passion getting away with her.

Natalia groaned. "Oh god please, please Liv. I need you NOW. Touch me please."

It's all Olivia needed. She slammed two fingers into her and started pumping franticly.

Natalia was beside herself with these new feelings. She looked into Olivia's eyes as she had entered her. She knew that Olivia had been holding back before. She could feel it in the tension of her body. She loved the way Olivia and she had shared their love before but this was different. This was all consuming. Olivia was free, her self-imposed leash had snapped. Natalia was loving it.

She pulled Olivia down into her so she could suck on her earlobe. "Oh god, I… love you. You… feel sooo… good inside… me… sooo good baby, but I need more, pleeeease." On a back stroke Olivia added a third finger slamming back in. "OH GOD… harder baby… give me everything." She said as she pushed two fingers of her own into Olivia.

Olivia's head reared back at the sensation of filling her and being filled by her at the same time. She lost control and slammed harder and harder into Natalia's sopping core.

Natalia was doing her best to match her grueling pace. She added a third finger and thumbed her clit roughly. "Yesss baby. Oh god yes." She pulled Olivia down and kissed her roughly. Then moved to her ear. She could feel Olivia's walls fluttering and knew she was close. "Together baby, I'm so close. I want to cum with you shaking in my arms. Together baby, let go." She pushed harder into her clit as she slammed inside once more and that's all it took. Olivia came wildly her essence spilling all over Natalia's leg. Natalia followed a fraction of a second later, Olivia's name falling from her lips in a guttural scream.

Olivia collapsed into her trying desperately to catch her breath. Natalia pulled out and wrapped her shaky arms around her love and pulled her close as they came down from their high.

Olivia nuzzled into her neck laying soft kisses to her pulse point and up her jaw. "I love you so much. I didn't hurt you did I? I never meant to lose control that way."

Natalia took her face in her hands and pulled her up. "You need to listen to me and listen good. I never want you to hold back any part of you. Tonight was absolutely amazing, and I demand we do it again at least once a week." They both chuckled. "I love you Liv. I love every part of you, and I love the fact that I have the ability to make you lose control that way. Don't ever doubt that I want everything that you give me. If I hadn't wanted it I wouldn't have spurred you on."

Olivia leaned in and kissed her softly, lovingly, with a hint of their earlier passion then lay back down melting into her with a contented sigh.

They lay there for a while before Natalia spoke. "Olivia."

She looked up. "Yes princess?"

Natalia looked down into her eyes and kissed her deeply, then pulled back a fraction. "I want to take your name."

Olivia look shocked. "You want to take my name?"

Natalia smiled. "Yes, I want to take your name." she continued to smile then looked apprehensive. "Unless you don't want me to."

Olivia pushed up and took her lips. "Of course I want you too. I just didn't really think you would. I thought we might hyphenate or something."

Natalia shook her head. "I have no deep connection with my name. I want to be all yours, mind, body and name. Is that ok with you love?"

Olivia nodded happily. "Yes baby, that is perfectly ok with me, but what about Rafe?"

Natalia kissed her softly. "Rafe will understand. I'll talk to him in the morning."

Olivia smiled. "Ok." She lay back down, overwhelmed with the love she had for this woman.

They lay there quietly and fell into a content sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 17

The next morning while they were eating breakfast and talking about their plans for the day Olivia's cell rang. She walked over to the counter and grabbed it. "Olivia Spencer."

 _"Good morning Olivia it's Mel."_

"Oh hi Mel. Hold on just a sec." Olivia walked over to Natalia kissed her softly on the neck. "It's Mel, I'm going to take this on the balcony I won't be long." Natalia smiled and nodded.

Once the balcony doors closed she put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Mel I'm back. What's up? And if you tell me Frank has done something I'm gonna lose it."

 _She could hear Mel shuffling papers. "No nothing like that. Sorry to bother you on your trip but I thought you would like to know that I got that signature you wanted from Philip. All I need is Natalia signature and it's all set."_

Olivia smiled. "Oh that's great. I need you to fax me a copy before Saturday. I'll bring her in Monday after we get back to sign, I just want to have a copy. I also have some new things I need your help with?"

 _"Ok I can do that. Do you want me to start on that now or when you get back?"_

"I'm not sure," Olivia smiled. "I'm getting my marriage license today and I will need name change documentation filed. The wedding is Saturday, so I'll have that for you when we get back."

 _Mel was speechless for a second, "You're getting married Saturday?"_

Olivia smirked at the dumbfounded sound of her voice. "Yes I am."

 _"Olivia please tell me you're marrying Natalia?"_

She laughed, "Yes Mel I'm marrying Natalia. That's why I want a copy of the papers. I want to give them to her as a wedding present, and Mel I don't want this getting out until we are home and can tell people ourselves."

 _Mel squealed, she actually squealed. "Oh my god Olivia I am so happy for you two. It's about time. I will have the name change papers ready when you come in Monday, I just need a copy of the marriage license to send off with them after they are signed. The marriage license just needs to be sent in and it will be filed with the California courts and sent back. I will keep this quiet. I am so happy for you. Who needs the name change and what is the name changing to."_

Olivia had a few tears at how happy her friend was for her. "Thank you Mel. You're a good friend. Natalia is changing her name to Spencer. I have a list of the other changes I'm making, I will email it to you so I can so you can get started. Mostly it's stuff with the Beacon but I have a few changes to my will as well."

 _"Ok, get it to me and I will have it ready by Monday. Congratulations Olivia and tell Natalia I said the same."_

"Will do Mel, and thank you." They hung up as Natalia was coming out. Olivia walked to her and pulled her in. "Hi baby."

Natalia kissed her lips. "Hi, is everything ok?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes love. I had Mel working on some stuff for me and she knew I would want to know it was finished. I have to email her later some stuff for the Beacon, and she is getting the name change papers ready to be filed. We have a meeting on Monday to finalize everything."

Natalia squealed and kissed her soundly. "Oh Liv, it's almost Saturday. I can't wait. I want to talk to Rafe about the name change. Do you mind if I bring him out now to do so?"

Olivia nuzzled her neck. "No princess, that's fine."

Natalia went to the door and called Rafe out. He came out looking apprehensive. "Is everything ok? Did Mel need something about my case?"

Olivia rubbed his back. "Everything is fine Son. That was just business stuff. Your ma wanted to talk to you about something else but it's nothing bad."

He let out a relieved breath. "Ok, so what's up?"

Natalia smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm changing my name after the wedding to Spencer."

He looked confused. "Ok. I thought that was a give in. Is there something you need my help with?"

"No mijo. Olivia wanted me to make sure it was ok with you that I changed my name."

He smiled. "Of course it is. You're getting married. You're supposed to take your spouse's name. Hell I'd change my name to Spencer if I could."

Olivia was shocked. "You want your name to be Spencer?"

Rafe smiled shyly. "Well yea. You're my mom and we're a family and everyone is a Spencer now but me."

Olivia pulled him in. She looked at Natalia who nodded with a huge smile on her face. "If that's really what you want I will talk to Mel and get it done for you."

Rafe pulled back from the hug shocked. "Really, we can do that? You wouldn't mind."

"Of course we can. You're my son. I would be honored for you to take my name." She said with a tear.

Rafe pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you mom." Natalia just beamed, tears rolling.

They composed themselves and headed back in to get ready to leave. They had gotten up early and were headed off to the courthouse to file for the marriage license. Surprisingly it didn't take long to get it done and issued. They just needed it signed by the pastor and to have it filed. They headed to The Universal Park from there.

They had VIP tickets so they got to go on a behind the sense tour, then were served an awesome lunch. That also had front line access to all the rides and a personal tour guide through it all. After they rode the rides they wanted and saw the shows they said goodbye to their tour guide and had dinner at Luigi's pizza and found a spot to sit for the fireworks there. Emma wanted to see if they were as good as Disney's fireworks.

The fireworks were nice but Disney had them beat. Emma got up and started kissing her family. Olivia chuckled "Bean is it tradition here to kiss too?"

Emma smiled. "Nope, but I think we should kiss for luck after we watch any fireworks from now on. It's our thing."

They all smiled and agreed, sharing their family kisses. They headed out and Emma had crashed before they even left the parking lot. Once back at the hotel they settled in for bed. They had a big day planned at the California adventure park the next day and the wedding the following day. Everyone was excited, and Olivia and Natalia were getting anxious for their day to come.

California Adventure Park was awesome. It was a lot like Disneyland. Just different rides. They spent a wonderful day riding the rides, playing games and eating more junk than Natalia really liked, but didn't say anything about. She would get them back on track with healthier meals when they got home. At the end of the day they decided to watch the fireworks from their balcony and headed back. Olivia sent off an Email to the judge about how Rafe was doing and headed out with the others to watch the fireworks. Once they were over they put jellybean to bed and made sure they had everything ready for the next day's beach fun and evening wedding. Olivia and Natalia made love and settled into each other's arm falling into a content sleep like they had every night since they declared their love. Tomorrow was going to be the official start to the rest of their lives. They couldn't wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Saving Ma  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 18

The next morning Olivia woke first. At some point in the night they had switched places and Olivia was now laying half way on top of Natalia. Her head on Nat's chest. She smiled up at her. She was so beautiful. Olivia was still in awe of the fact that this amazing creature actually loved her unconditionally and was going to marry her today. She never dreamed that she would be this amazingly happy. She had three wonderful, beautiful children who loved her and supported them completely. She had Natalia's love and was getting married for no other reason than that she was 100% completely in love. Things had never worked out for her and she was sure that this time was different.

Natalia was awake but hadn't opened her eyes yet. She knew Olivia was watching her but she didn't mind. She just hadn't been ready to open them, letting Olivia finish her inner thoughts.

Olivia nuzzled her breast and Natalia smiled. "I know your awake princess." Olivia purred into her.

Natalia stretched and peaked one eye open. "I know love. I was waiting for you to want my attention. You seemed deep in thought."

Olivia shifted until she covered Natalia hovering over her. "I always want your attention." Her voice was husky with want as she was descending on her and took Natalia's mouth in a searing kiss.

Natalia responded instantly, sucking her tongue into her mouth and suckling on it. Causing Olivia to moan deeply, she released it and pecked her nose, "As much as I would love to continue this querida, we need to get up. I will be more than happy to pick this back up tonight. We have a big day today, lots to do."

Olivia sighed, "Yes love, we do. Beach fun with our babies and then this amazing" kiss "wonderful" kiss "loving" kiss "devastatingly gorgeous woman is going to become my wife."

Natalia smiled up into green pools of tenderness and love. "Do I know this woman?" She asked leaning up and kissing her chin.

Olivia chuckled, "I think you know her quite well. Is she ready to become my wife today?"

She kissed her deeply, "More ready than she has ever been for anything in her life."

Olivia beamed, "Ok then, let's get to it. The kids are no doubt waiting for us as usual."

They got up, showered and dressed for the day, they headed out to the main room to find the kids, as expected, waiting for them. They packed up what they needed as well as the picnic lunch that had been delivered. They ate breakfast and headed out. They would come back later to dress and prepare for the wedding.

They spent the day at the beach playing, enjoying being together. They played in the water, built sand castles and ate their picnic lunch. After lunch Olivia, Natalia and Ava laid out to sunbathe while Rafe and Emma played Frisbee.

Around 2:00 they headed back to the hotel to shower and change. Olivia and Natalia showered together than split up to change. Ava had all of Natalia's clothes in her room and was helping her prepare. Rafe was to get himself ready and keep Olivia calm while they waited for the girls to get ready.

Natalia was standing in front of the mirror looking at the finished product. She was wearing a snow white bikini, covered by a matching sarong that was draped perfectly over her body, paired with white sandals. Ava had done her hair in a twisted up do with ringlets framing her face.

Ava came up behind her. "Oh Ma. You are going to take mom's breath away."

Natalia blushed, "Do you really think she'll like it?"

Ava smiled, "Ma, like is not the word I would use. She's going to love it. Drool will be present."

Natalia smiled and looked over to Emma, "What do you think Jellybean?"

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around her middle. "You are so pretty Mama."

Natalia kissed her head. "So are you my little flower girl, your sister too. You two look so much like your mommy." They were wearing outfits that matched Natalia, only in the sea-foam green.

She walked over to Ava. "I think were almost ready. I just need one more thing." She cupped Ava's cheek. "I have my flower girl, and it would mean the world to me if you would stand with me as my maid of honor."

The biggest smile lit Ava's face as tears came to her eyes. "It would be an honor to stand with you." she answered wrapping her in a tight embrace.

In the main room Olivia came out of her room to find Rafe waiting for her. He was wearing a pair of white cotton slacks rolled to the calf with a sea-foam green button down open with a white tank top underneath, paired with white flip flops.

Olivia smiled brightly. "Oh Rafe, you look amazingly handsome."

He turned to look at her fully. "I don't look nearly as amazing as you mom. You look so beautiful. Ma's going to swallow her tongue."

Olivia just smiled. She was wearing a pair of white capris' with a white button down opened with a sea-foam green and white patterned camisole underneath that Ava had bought her, paired with white flip flops. Her hair was down and beautifully styled framing her face.

Olivia walked over to him and straightened his collar, "I need to ask you a favor son." He smiled and nodded. "I need a best man. Would you do me the honor of standing with me as I marry your Ma today?"

You could light up the sky on the Fourth of July with the smile that graced his face. "It would be my pleasure and extreme honor to do so mom. I couldn't have asked for a better partner for my Ma. To see the smile that lights up Ma's face when she looks at you is the biggest gift you could ever have given me. Thank you."

She crushed him to her and kissed his face. As the pulled apart the door to Ava and Emma's room opened. They looked over as Natalia walked out, the girls following. Olivia's heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing.

She walked over and took her hands. "Oh my god princess, you look so gorgeous, there are no words."

Natalia smiled with a look of pure adoration and love in her eyes. "I can say the same for you qeurida. You are stunning."

They shared a sweet loving kiss. When they pulled apart Olivia beamed. "Well Ms. Rivera, are you ready to become Mrs. Spencer?"

Natalia beamed back, "Absolutely."


	19. Chapter 19

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 19

They arrived at Seal Beach about a half hour early so they decided to just walk along the beach toward the pier where they were to meet the pastor. Olivia and Natalia walked hand in hand watching Ava and Emma try and catch Rafe as he raced around them, all of their babies laughing and happy.

Natalia looked to Olivia. "I love seeing them so happy together. We couldn't have gotten luckier with our babies. They love each other so much. Ava and Emma have just taken to Rafe so well, and I know it means the world to him."

Olivia smiled. "Yea, they really love having him home. I can't believe Rafe is finally home and Ava is coming home for good in a week. They're both going to be working with us and living with us for the time being. Emma is so happy to have them both home. Everything is just so perfect right now." Olivia looked away going from happy to worried for a moment.

Natalia squeezed her hand and pulled her closer. "Look at me querida." She waited until she had Olivia's eyes. "I know what you're thinking. You're wondering when the other shoe is going to drop aren't you?"

Olivia sighed. "I can't help it. Everything is so good right now, but we have to return home and to the fish bowl of a town we live in. I just know we're going to have some bull to deal with come Monday."

Natalia stopped them and pulled Olivia in wrapping her arms around her waist. "It doesn't matter what happens or what bull we have to deal with. As long as I have you and our kids, I'm good. We can deal with anything thrown at us as long as we're together."

Olivia pulled her in for a soft kiss. "You're right, as long as I have you and our family I can do anything."

She leaned in to kiss her again but was cut off by Ava, "You guys can do that later. If you don't get going we're going to be late for your wedding."

Emma had run a little ahead of them and had stopped hands on hips, Rafe laughed, "Yea, and when Emma asks us why you couldn't get married we will have to tell her, well munchkin we couldn't get them to stop doing their impressions of sucker fishes, but we still love them."

They laughed and Olivia slapped at his arm. "Watch it boy, you start working for me next week and I've heard I can be a real bitch to work for."

Ava and Natalia laughed, but Rafe dropped his head and gave his best pout, dimples included. "But mom, you love me don't you?"

Olivia looked taken aback for a moment before smirking. "Oh you stop. Let's go get us married." They all laughed, walked over to Emma and headed to the pier.  
When they arrived the pastor and two others walk over to them.

Olivia smiled and offered her hand to shake. "Hello Pastor Chuck, I'm Olivia Spencer." she motioned to the others, "This is Natalia and our children Ava, Rafe, and Emma."

He shook everyone's hands, "This is my wife Carla and our daughter Laura."

Laura held out her hand, "Hello, when dad told us he was doing a wedding today we offered to come and be your witnesses. Also, I am a photographer and I thought you might like to have some pictures. I brought my camera and a new SD card to give you after the ceremony if you would like."

Natalia smiled. "That would be wonderful. What is your charge?"

Laura shook her head. "No charge. Dad told us your story and it was so awesome I wanted to do this for you as a wedding present. I will just give you the card and you can print your own pictures. If you would like me to set up professional prints or album I will charge you for the materials only."

Natalia smiled and was about to argue but Olivia put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "We would appreciate it, Thank you. We will take the SD card but also have you do the album and some prints. We'll exchange information."

Laura nodded happily and went to stand with her mother. Olivia turned and whispered to Natalia. "I'll make sure she's compensated when we pay for the album."

Natalia kissed her nose and smiled.

They talked over with Pastor Chuck all that they wanted and how they would proceed. While they still had good light Laura took a bunch of different poses of the two of them together. She took some of the kids, Olivia with the kids, Natalia with the kids, Olivia with the girls, then with Rafe and the same with Natalia.

After pictures were complete they came together with the Pastor. Natalia and the girls on one side, Olivia and Rafe on the other.

The pastor raised his voice slightly

"We are gathered together on this beautiful evening to share this moment with Olivia and Natalia as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives these women to be married?"

Ava, Rafe, and Emma beamed and said together. "We do."

Pastor Chuck continued. "As Olivia and Natalia take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Olivia and Natalia both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Olivia and Natalia, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Now Olivia and Natalia will share the vows that will cement their family together."

Olivia and Natalia shared a smile as Olivia pulled two long jewelry boxes out of her pockets. They turned around to the kids and Olivia took Rafe's hand but spoke to them all. "When I first met Natalia I had no idea that I was meeting my eternity. I didn't know that I would have the family I always dreamed off. Two loving parents loving, raising, and supporting each other as well as their children together. I didn't know I would receive a son that I would love as if he was born of my own body." She cupped his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Natalia smiled taking one of Ava and Emma's hands. "I didn't know that I would find someone that would share my burdens, and my joys. Who would give me two amazing daughters that I love without measure. Two girls that have helped to make me whole." She paused to wipe tears from their faces. "We have gotten you, our babies, a gift."

Olivia took out the necklace from the box in her hand, putting the box back in her pocket. Carla stepped forward to hold the box for Natalia while she pulled one of the two necklaces out.

Natalia smiled caressing the necklace she wore. "These are unity necklaces, Olivia and I both have one we are wearing today and we want to give one to each of you today because yes, we are getting married and giving ourselves to each other, but we are also joining this family forever."

Olivia continued. "These are the only necklaces like them in existence, they are unique just like us and are a symbol of our family, tying us together as one forever, a circle unbroken."

Natalia turned to Ava, lifting the necklace to put in one her. "Ava, I present you this symbol of my undying love for you, my daughter as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." She finished clasping it and kissed Ava's tear stained face.

Olivia turned to Rafe, lifting his necklace. "Rafe, I present you this symbol of my undying love for you, my son as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." She finished clasping it and kissed him as well.

Natalia turned to Carla and took the last necklace and turned back to Emma. "Emma, my beautiful baby, I present you this symbol of my undying love for you, my daughter as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." She finished clasping it and kissed her forehead, caressing her face.

The each turned, Olivia kissed Ava and Emma, and Natalia kissed Rafe then took each other's hand and moved back into position in front of the Pastor.  
He smiled, "and now vows for each other. Olivia."

Olivia smiled brightly, "Natalia, when we first met we didn't like each other. We fought hard, but as I eventually let my guard down and let you help me I started to see you for the wonderful woman you are. We became closer little by little until I became dependent on you, but I wasn't just dependent on your help. I was dependent on your company, your friendship, your unwavering faith in me and in your god. I became dependent on the way that with a smile you could light up my day and make anything seem better. Somewhere along the way you stopped being my friend, and my helper in everything. You became the woman that I love, the woman who has saved me. I love you, and I don't know how I ever came to deserve your love but I promise with everything I am to spend the rest of my life earning that love." She slid took the ring from Rafe and slid it on her finger than raised her hands to kiss them.

Natalia had tears streaming taking a deep breath to compose herself. "Olivia, no, when we first met we didn't like each other. But even at our worse I could see the good in you in how you mothered the girls. Then as you let me in I saw the good in you in how you treated me and Rafe. You were there for me through some of the hardest times in my life. You believed in me, believed that I could be more than what I was sure was all I could be. You became the best friend I have ever had, then you became so much more. I came to depend on you too, and not just for the monetary things you did for me and Rafe. You were my greatest comfort and my greatest joy when I was separated from my boy. You helped me be more confident in myself. You helped me make our house a place that our children are proud to call home. A place that for the first time in my life I actually feel at home and that I belong. This family that we have created together is my life. I thank God every day that it is mine. I thank God every day for bringing you and your love into my life, and I promise to cherish you and your love for all the days of my life." She took the ring from Ava and put it on Olivia's finger raising her hands to kiss them as well.

They stared into each other's tear filled eyes and the pastor moved in on, "Olivia and Natalia, in the presence of God, your family and witnesses today, you have spoken the words and performed the rites which unite your family and your lives. It is my greatest joy and privilege to declare you wedded eternal partners. You may now kiss your bride to bond your union forever."

Olivia pulled Natalia in and placed a kiss on her lips. They kissed each other with all the love and joy they had in their hearts for one another.


	20. Chapter 20

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 20

As they broke the kiss they were swarmed by their babies who all had tears in their eyes and were greeted to an uproar of applause and cheers. Turning they saw that a crowd had gathered to watch their wedding.

Pastor Chuck raised his voice. "I now present to you Mrs. Olivia and Natalia Spencer." The gathered crowd roared again causing the Spencer family to laugh and beam with smiles as they hugged each other.

Olivia and Natalia went with the pastor to sign their marriage license while the kids talked to Carla. Laura came over to talk to the kids after taking a picture of them signing.

After they finished the paper work the three of them joined the kids and the two women. Laura instructed them for a few more pictures against the sunset back drop before it completely set then went to her car to copy the SD card to her laptop and put up her cameras.

When she returned she handed it to Olivia. "Ok, here's the card. After I heard you tell dad about the necklaces I decided to set up my extra camera and I filmed the wedding for you. I copied it to this card. Call me next week after you look over the pictures and let me know which ones you want printed and the sizes. I will also make you a DVD copy of the video."

Natalia hugged her. "Thank you so much for this. We didn't even think of pictures or videos. I am so glad you did this for us."

Laura beamed, "it was truly my pleasure. May I ask a favor?" They nodded. "You two and your family are so beautiful. May I use some of your photos on my website? Please feel free to say no if you don't want me too, you will not offend me."

They shared a look and smiled. "You are more than welcome to use our pictures for your website. It would be an honor." Olivia said wrapping herself around Natalia from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. She turned to address the pastor and his wife as well. "We are headed to dinner at the little restaurant down the beach. We would love it if you joined us."

The pastor looked to his wife and daughter who nodded. "If you're sure we wouldn't be intruding we would love to."

Natalia smiled, "You wouldn't be intruding. We are so grateful to you that you helped us on such short notice to make this a truly wonderful wedding for us."

Laura looked up from her phone. "Would you mind if my wife joined us? I was supposed to meet her after this."

Natalia shook her head. "We would absolutely not mind, the more the merrier." Laura beamed and called her wife.

They met up with Laura's wife Bridget at the restaurant and shared a lovely meal with the family that helped them make their wedding wonderful. After dinner Olivia gave the pastor a check as a donation to his church to say thank you for preforming the ceremony.

The pastor looked up from the check dumbfounded. "Olivia this is too much." The check was for $5,000.

Olivia waved him off. "We want you to have it. We know that your service is held on the beach every Sunday but if you have a need for anything or one of your parishioners have a need, use it for that. It would mean a lot to us, please."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you both. It has truly been a blessing to have met your family and be a part of your blessed day." Olivia beamed.

Shortly after they headed for the hotel. All of them were still excited about the day but tired and ready to turn in. They still had to get up tomorrow, finish getting packed and head home. Natalia and Olivia had plans for after the kids went to bed.

Upon entering the suite Rafe carried a sleepy Emma off to her room after she kissed her mommies. Ava hugged them both, "You guys go on. I will get the little bean bathed and to bed."

Natalia kissed her cheek. "Thank you baby, for everything. Today was so wonderful and you helped so much."

Olivia kissed her too. "Yes, thank you sweetheart."

Ava passed Rafe on her way to her room, hugged him and told him good night. He came over and hugged him moms as well. They kissed and thanked him for all his help too and he headed to bed.

Olivia turned bringing Natalia into her arms kissing her lightly. "Well my wife. What do you want to do now? Go sit on the balcony for a while or go to bed?"

Natalia smiled leaning into her and kissed her passionately. "I want my beautiful wife to take me to bed and show me how much she loves me." her voice was husky and dripped of lust. That and her word shot straight to Olivia's core.

Olivia groaned and ran her lips down Natalia's neck. "God you are so sexy." She whispered into her ear. "I need to be inside you now." She turned them pushing toward their room never releasing her hold and continuing her suckle and kiss her neck.

Natalia was already trying to rid her of her over shirt while tilting her head to the side to give her better access. "Oh querida, I need your skin on mine. Your hands and mouth all over me, now."

Olivia opened their door and pushed through closing the door behind them and shedding her shirt. Her lips still attached to Nat's neck. She started untying the sarong as Natalia was unbuttoning her pants.

Olivia dropped the sarong and ripped her own undershirt off kicking her pants away as they slid down. This left her in her bra and panties and Natalia in her bikini.

Natalia turned them when the back of her knees hit the bed and pushed Olivia back on the bed.

Olivia crawled backwards up the bed watching her. Natalia reach behind her neck and back releasing the ties on her top, dropping it to the floor. Olivia removed her bra and her mouth watered at the site before her.

Natalia crawled on the bed on all fours moving between Olivia's ankles. "You are so gorgeous," she leaned forward and kissed her knee, "and you are all mine." Olivia moaned as she worked her way up her body kissing from knee to stomach stopping to stick her tongue in Olivia's bellybutton.

She grasped the waistband of Olivia's panties and slowly pulled them off, then started her journey all over again. Olivia was writhing, ready for her to start touching her with more purpose, but absolutely loving the attention her body was receiving.

Natalia worked her way to Olivia's breasts and took one of her hard pebbles into her mouth, suckling greedily while rolling the other between her fingers.

Olivia arched off the bed. "Oh god princess, you feel so good baby." she buried her hand in raven locks pushing her in harder.

Natalia shifted to switch sides. "I love the taste of you in my mouth querida," and she dove back in suckling hard causing a loud moan from Olivia.

After a moment Olivia grasped her face and pulled her up into a searing kiss, devouring Natalia's mouth. She shifted and flipped them, switching places to lay on top of Natalia. "Mine." she growled and attacked her neck and worked her way to Nat's breasts.

She devoured them, Natalia writhing under her. She worked her way down laying open mouth kisses along her body. She ran her tongue down her stomach into her bellybutton then down to her hip. She kissed her thighs than rested her head there for a moment breathing in her scent. Natalia buried her hand in her hair.

Olivia's mouth watered with want, "Oh god princess you smell so good. I want to taste you." she brushed her nose in the hairs of her mound. "I need to taste you. Can I? Please baby?" She wanted her so bad, she wasn't above begging at this point.

Natalia took in a sharp breath, a little unsure but unable to deny her anything. "Do whatever you want to me baby. I'm yours querida. Completely yours."

Olivia moaned at that and wasted no time. She lifted Natalia's leg bending it at the knee and slowly, lovingly swiped her tongue into the overabundance of juices flowing between her legs.

Natalia threw her head back, "OH MY GOD!" she screamed bending her other leg, spreading open more for her.

Olivia moaned into her at the taste. "Oh baby, you taste so good, so sweet." Natalia's hand tightened in her hair and she dove in, licking and suckling her outer lips with abandon. She dipped her tongue in between her folds licking from her entrance to her clit taking into her mouth and suckling gently.

Natalia's hips came off the bed. "Oh baby... that feels... so good. I had... no... idea." she panted and moaned out.

Olivia took that as encouragement and suckled harder causing Natalia to cry out. She feasted loving the taste and the sounds coming from her love.

Natalia's hips started to buck wildly, "Please, please baby. Inside... oh please inside,"

Olivia shifted lifting up on Natalia ass and moved her tongue to her entrance. She ran her tongue around rim then plunged her tongue inside as far as she could.

She started to tongue fuck her in earnest. Natalia was beside herself immersed in pleasure. "OH FUCK!" she cried as Olivia hit her clit with her nose.

Olivia was in a frenzy needing to make her cum. She moved up taking her clit into her mouth again and entering her with three fingers curling them.

That's all it took for Natalia to fly. "ohgodohgodohgodohgod... oh fuck OLIVIAAAA!" She shattered in her mouth.

Olivia removed her fingers replacing them with her mouth to bring her down and drink her essence, not wanting to waste a drop.

Natalia climaxed again squeezing Olivia's tongue causing her to fall over the edge she had been skirting, cuming hard. She pulled her mouth away throwing her own head back in ecstasy. "OH SHIT!"

They started to come down Natalia's legs were shaking and shutters ran through them both. Natalia pulled Olivia up to lay on top of her. She kissed her lovingly but thoroughly moaning at the taste of herself on her wife's lips. She broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together trying to catch their breaths.

She kissed Olivia's lips sweetly. "I love you." She said holding her close. "I don't have words to describe how incredible that was."

Olivia smiled rubbing her nose to Natalia's, "I love you too, so much. I am so glad you liked it." She buried her face in her neck, breathing her in.

Olivia tried to shift to the side but Natalia held her in place with strong arms. "Please stay. I love the feel of you on top of me."

Olivia smiled, burrowed in and they were a sleep almost instantly wrapped in each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 21

Olivia woke with a Natalia blanket. She smiled looking down seeing her beautiful wife sprawled on top of her. She kissed the top of her head lovingly, tightening her arms around her.

Natalia started to stir when Olivia tightened her arms. She shifted and buried her face in Olivia's neck.

Olivia stroked her back coaxing her awake gently just loving holding her close.

Natalia softly kissed her neck as she opened her eyes. "Good morning querida."

Olivia smiled and kissed her head again. "Good morning my love."

Natalia kissed her neck again working her way up her jaw and to her lips. She kissed her deeply but gently not wanting to break the loving haze she awoke to.

They kissed for a moment then Natalia moved lower to Olivia's chest gently taking her nipple into her mouth suckling softly, lovingly.

Olivia moaned softly running a hand through her hair lightly scratching her scalp with her nails.

Natalia moved back up and softly took her mouth again. She ran her hand down to Olivia's center softly dipping into her warmth running a finger from her opening to her clit. She slowly but firmly circled it for a moment then gently pinched it causing a soft moan to escape Olivia and pressed firmly to it. Stroking her lovingly.

Olivia ran a hand down to Natalia's back and cupped her ass pulling her closer digging her nails in slightly. Loving the gentle attention she was receiving.

Natalia moved from her lips and worked her way down with open mouthed kisses. She pause at her breasts and softly gave each attention then continuing down to her stomach. She paused again at her bellybutton, a very sensitive area for Olivia, her body resting between her legs and lapped at it with her tongue.

"Oh god." Olivia moaned softly.

She moved down kissing the whole way and gently bit her hip slowly working Olivia into an extreme state of arousal.

She moved lower taking a deep breath, breathing in Olivia's scent and moaned softly. "Can I taste you?" She whispered almost reverently.

Olivia's body almost went in to overdrive at the husky sensual quality to her voice. She ran a hand into a raven sea tightening on her skull for a moment. "You can do what you want to me princess but don't feel like you have to just because I did it to you."

Natalia moved down and licked up her thigh. "Oh, but I do have to. I have to know what you taste like. I need it baby, please." she said slightly desperate to know.

Olivia moaned softly, "Yes, whatever you want, yes."

Natalia pulled her legs up and lowered her head between them. She softly licked at her juices that were now flowing freely. "Oh, you taste so good, mmm." She said and leaned back in to taste some more.

She slowly but firmly ran her tongue from entrance to clit and gently sucked it into her mouth. She suckled slowly but hard enough that Olivia's hips came off the bed. "Oh... Natalia that feels so good princess."

Natalia moved her tongue down to her entrance and circle the rim before slowly entering and circling her tongue inside her. Olivia moaned and buried both hands in her hair pulling her closer.

She slowly moved in and out of her reverently. Olivia was in ecstasy but overwhelmed. No one had ever been so loving with her in her life. It brought tears to her eyes and they rolled down her face.

Natalia heard her sniffle and moved up to lay on top of her kissing her softly. "What's wrong baby?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong I'm just... and you're..." She took a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain. She took Natalia's face in her hands kissing her gently. "It takes my breath away, the way you love me. No one has ever loved me the way you love me."

Natalia smiled, "and no one ever will. I will love you for the rest of our lives." She leaned down and took her lips in a devastatingly slow but thorough kiss.

Olivia sighed into her, and Natalia ran her hand back down to her center. She stroked her clit for a moment then moved down and entered her with two fingers slowly seating herself deep within her. She curled her fingers achingly slow and straightened them again. She repeated the process over and over hitting her spot with every curl.

Olivia's breath was becoming labored. Natalia pulled out slowly and started pushing in and out, still curling her fingers on the out stroke. Never quickening her pace. Just lovingly stroking her.

Olivia felt her belly tighten and knew she was close. "Oh god... I'm sooo close,"

Natalia took her mouth again and started using her thumb to circle her clit. She pushed in just as slowly but thrusting harder when almost in each time. She stopped circling her clit and pressed hard into it and Olivia tightened around her fingers almost instantly.

"Oh GOD!" She breathed out, hips still pumping slowly as she climaxed.

Natalia moved her mouth to Olivia's ear while she was still stroking her, helping her ride out her orgasm, "I love you," she whispered into her ear, "I love you forever my wife."

Olivia orgasmed again at her words and loving movements inside her. "Ooooohhh."

Natalia groaned at the feel of her tightening. "God baby, I love the feel of you tightening around me and pulling me in," she whispered.

As Olivia came down from her high she tightened her arms around Natalia and flipped them kissing her lovingly. Then entered her with three fingers without warning pausing once she was completely buried.

Natalia cried out when she entered her. "Oh, Olivia. Mmm"

Olivia moved to whisper to her. "I can feel your so close baby." She kissed behind her ear. "What do you need? Fast," kiss, "hard" kiss, "soft" kiss "slow" She rotated her fingers then curled them.

Natalia was ready to explode from loving Olivia, "hard... fast... now pleeeeaaase."

That was all Olivia need to hear. She pulled out and started slamming into her hard and fast. Natalia threw her head back. "OH SHIT LIV!"

Olivia set a relentless pace then pressed into her clit and sent her soaring.

They collapsed together, wrapped in each other, calming.

Olivia lifted her head and kissed her deeply. "I love you forever too. No one will ever love you like I do."

Natalia smiled and pulled her back down to kiss her again. "I love you so much." She rolled them again, "but we need to get up and get ready to go home. Come take a shower with me."

Olivia smiled nodding and they got up and headed to the shower.

After they cleaned each other thoroughly, dressed and packed the rest of their things, they headed out to check on the kids. They were in their own rooms packing their bags.

Ava and Emma looked up seeing Natalia in the door way. Emma ran over hugging her and Ava smiled. "Hey ma, can I send these back with you? It will give me less to deal with while packing my apartment."

Natalia smiled. "Yes, that's fine sweetie. I'll wash them and put them in your room."

Ava shook her head. "No just put my suitcases in my room and I'll..."

Natalia held up a hand cutting her off. "Don't argue. I'll get it." Ava nodded resigned that she wouldn't win this. "Oh, by the way, we are moving Mom's stuff this week and wanted to offer you her old room. It's twice as big as yours is now."

Ava bounced clapping, "That would be awesome, thanks Ma."

Olivia went to Rafe finding him zipping up his case. He looked up smiling at her. "Morning mom, I'm all set. Need any help?"

Olivia smiled. "Not that I know of, we got most of it done yesterday morning and I think Ma threw the last of it in the cases this morning. Bring your case out and let's ask." She grabbed his carry-on and they moved into the main room as Natalia came out of the girls' room.

Olivia set down the bag and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Rafe smiled and kissed Natalia's cheek. "Good morning Ma, you all packed? Need any help?"

Natalia leaned back into Olivia. "No, thank you mijo. We're all set. You can grab a cart from the hall and start loading the bags on it." She turned her head toward Olivia as Rafe headed for the hall. "Ava is almost ready and she finished Emma's bag already." Olivia kissed her lips lightly and headed in to see if Ava needed any help.

They finished up loading all their bags, ate breakfast and double checking the rooms. They arrived at the airport in plenty of time to turn in the rental car and see Ava off, hugging her with the promise of seeing her soon. They waited almost an extra hour then boarded their own plane and headed for home.

They arrived at the airport in Springfield around 8:00 that night and the Beacon limo dropped them at home around 9:00. They put Emma to bed, hugged Rafe goodnight and headed out to the porch with their hot cocoa.

They sat together snuggled up on the porch swing. Natalia sighed, "I had so much fun on that trip and marrying you was the best part of it, but I am glad to be back home."

Olivia pulled her closer. "I know what you mean. Vacation is always nice but I missed just sitting with you out here after our day. Marrying you was the highlight of our trip, but I had so much fun with the kids. I'm going to miss Ava so much this week just waiting for her to come home."

Natalia turned her head and kissed her sweetly. "I know querida. Me too, but we don't have long to wait and our family will be back together for good. We will just focus on getting the legal work done for Rafe and I. Get things started at the Beacon in preparation for the change in structure as well as Ava and Rafe to start working with us. The week will go by quickly."

Olivia pulled a paper out of her pocket. "I got you a present. I was going to give this to you at the wedding but decided I really wanted to do this here." She handed the papers to Natalia and waited for her to read it.

Natalia sat up a little to read. By the time she read the first paragraph her eyes were filling with tears. "Olivia? You're giving me partial custody of Emma?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, I talked to Phillip and he agreed that you are as much her parent as I am and if anything ever happened and I couldn't be there or if something happened to me that you need to have full rights with her. Mel has the original papers you need to sigh tomorrow. That is if you want to."

Natalia launched herself into Olivia's arms kissing her soundly. "Of course I want to. She's my baby. Thank you so much querida. This means more to me then you could ever know."

Olivia squeezed her tightly. "I do know. It's the same as you allowing Rafe to take my name. I love that kid, so I understand."

Natalia smiled and sighed happily as they settled back into each other for a few more minutes and headed to bed. They undressed and crawled into Natalia's bed and snuggled down.

Olivia pulled her in tightly. "I want to move my bed in here this week if that's ok with you. Mine is bigger and has that nice pillow top on it."

Natalia smiled. "As long as we are sharing it I don't care which bed we use. I want to get you moved in here as quickly as possible so we can get Ava's new room set up before Saturday when she flies in."

"Agreed. We don't have that much on our plates at work this week unless something came up while we were gone and the major changes will not happen until Ava is here so it shouldn't be a problem."

Natalia smiled, snuggled down and they fell asleep quickly exhausted from travel. Tomorrow they had to get Emma off to school, a meeting with Mel first thing right after and a staff meeting at noon, and 3:00 to discuss the upcoming changes as well as their change in status. It looked to be a long day.


	22. Chapter 22

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 22

Olivia woke the next morning to an empty bed. It took her a moment to orientate herself. For a moment she thought it might have all been a dream. Then she realized she was still naked and felt her wedding rings.

She didn't like waking up alone one bit. She got up and put on one of Natalia's robes and went to her old room, threw on some sweats and headed down stairs.

She was greeted with the smells of breakfast and her son and daughter's laughter. She stood in the doorway for a moment smiling at the scene then walked in over to Natalia and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

Natalia smiled and leaned back into her as Olivia kissed her neck. "Good morning querida."

Rafe and Emma called over "Morning mommy" "Morning mom" at the same time.

Olivia tightened her arms kissing her again. "Good morning babies. Good morning princess. I have to say that I do not like waking up alone. I got used to being in your arms upon waking." she said with a pout.

Natalia shifted the pan on the stove to a burner that was off and turned in her arms wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. "I'm sorry honey. Emma needed breakfast and I thought you might like the extra sleep."

Olivia shook her head. "I think I would have preferred to wake up with you. Can you please wake me from now on so I don't wake thinking I dreamed it all?"

Natalia leaned in and gave her a loving thorough kiss. "It's not a dream querida, but I will wake you from now on."

Olivia kissed her sweetly, "Good, thank you." She pecked her again and moved over and poured herself a cup of coffee than sat with the kids. Natalia went back to her cooking.

Rafe swallow and turned to Olivia, "So what's the plan for today?"

Olivia thanked Natalia as she set her plate in front of her. "The three of us have a meeting with Mel to make you official legal Spencer's. Then we have to head in to the Beacon to get you on payroll and prepare for the staff meeting I had Greg set up."

Emma looked up to her, "Mommy can I go with everyone else today?"

Olivia chuckled, "No Bean. We have to work and you have school baby. Jane is picking you up from school, but she is bringing you to the Beacon after she gets you." She looked back to Rafe. "If you could help us this evening I want to switch beds from my old room to our room."

Rafe nodded "Sure mom, no problem."

Natalia sat and they finished breakfast. Emma ran up when she was done and finished getting dressed and Natalia got her on the bus as Olivia headed up to shower and change for the day.

She had just finished rinsing her hair when Natalia got in behind her wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her back. "I figured I'd make up for not waking you and continue our morning shower routine." She kissed her shoulder blades.

Olivia shivered at the contact. "Mmm, I loved this part of our vacation routine. I would not be opposed to continuing this every morning." She turned in her arms and kissed her deeply.

It was an hour before they finally made their way down stairs to meet Rafe. He was standing in front of the living room mirror in a light grey three piece suit, trying to tie his teal tie.

Olivia chuckled, "Here son, let me."

She re-tied it and straightened his jacket. They smiled and he turned to Natalia. Her breath caught, "Oh mijo, you look so handsome baby." She walked over and caressed his face.

Olivia places a hand on his shoulder. "This boy was made to wear a suit. I can see why Ava went with the three piece. You look dashing son."

Rafe beamed, puffing out his chest. "I'm a stud." They all laughed and headed out for the day.

They got to Mel's office and were shown in to see her. She stood and came around the desk and hugged them both. "Congratulation, I am so happy for you. I thought you'd never get together."

Natalia smiled, "It may have taken us a while but she's mine now." They laughed and sat down.

Olivia handed their Marriage license to her, and she handed a set of papers to Natalia and Rafe. "These are your name change forms. Just initial the bottom of the first page and sign the last page."

Smiling they both signed and handed them back. Mel took them and handed Natalia another set. "These are the adoption papers for Emma. The places you need to sign are marked."

Natalia beamed and Rafe looked confused. "Adoption papers?"

Olivia smiled. "I gave your mom legal rights to Emma. We will now share custody."

Rafe was excited. "That is so awesome."

Natalia handed the papers back with a tear in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Olivia softly. "Thank you baby." Olivia beamed, happy she made her wife so happy.

Mel handed her another set of papers. "This is Olivia's medical and financial power of attorney. You don't need to sign them but you need a copy. These are a copy of her will."

She turned to Olivia with another copy. "This copy you need to sign. All the changes you wanted are there. 60% of the Beacon and all business holdings will go to Natalia Spencer and the rest will be divided up between Ava, Rafe, and Emma Spencer. All of your personal holdings are to go to Natalia Spencer and a trust is set up for Ava, Rafe and Emma Spencer. The rest is the same as before."

Olivia signed, chucking at the looks on Natalia and Rafe's face. Mel handed her the next set of papers. "These are the transfer of Beacon ownership stating that you and Natalia now share equal ownership, and this adds Natalia to your business and personal bank accounts."

Mel paused sorting through more papers. Natalia leaned over to Olivia, "Honey, are you sure about this? Are you sure you want me to have so much and not the kids?"

Olivia took her face in her hands. "You are my wife and I love you. I will take care of you and share everything with you. That's all there is to it, and if something happens to happen to both of us everything is split equally between all three of them. It's what I want,"

Natalia nodded and kissed Olivia softly. "I do too. Do I just transfer all of my bank account into our joint account now? I have some savings and what's in my checking account."

Olivia released her face and took her hand. "That would probably be the easiest unless you want to keep those accounts separate."

Natalia shook her head. "You have merged everything you have for both of us. I don't want to keep anything separate."

Olivia nodded and turned back to Mel who handed her another set of papers. "This is the new title for the farm house. Just sign where indicated,"

Olivia smiled and Natalia rubbed her back as she leaned forward to sign. "See, I already started to merge things as well. I called Mel Friday to ask her to change it for me."

Olivia leaned back and brought her hand up to kiss it. "See, great minds think alike."

Mell handed her the last of the papers, "and these are power of attorney for Natalia's medical and financial well-being."

Mel stacked the papers and sat back. "I think that's everything. You are officially as married in this state as well as California. You should be all set."

Natalia leaned forward a bit. "Can you draw me up a will? I guess it should say about what Olivia's does. I'm not sure how to write it up."

Mel took out a pad of paper. She, Olivia, and Natalia discussed how things should be worded and got it all down for Mel to write up.

Mel finished writing and set her pen down. "Ok, I will get this wrote up and call when it's ready for your signature. I will file all that needs filed, get the will done and get you copies of everything."

They stood and shook hand then hugged. Olivia smiled, "Thank you for everything Mel. You take such good care of everything."

Mel beamed, "Well that's what you keep me on retainer for. You keep me in Prada and Gucci."

They all laughed then the Spencer's headed off to work. They decided on the way to stop in at Company, figuring Frank should be at the station that time of morning, and get some coffee on the way in.

They entered and went to the counter, Blake came up to them. "Hey guys, what can I get you today?"

Natalia smiled, "Three coffees, a blueberry muffin and two banana nut muffins."

Blake just looked stunned and confused turning to Olivia. "Since when do you let someone else order for you? You always get the donuts with your coffee."

Olivia flinched a little and looked apologetically to Natalia, who was giving her a stern look. "I'm sorry, won't happen again." Natalia nodded and her face softened.

Olivia looked back over to Blake then to Natalia in question. Natalia nodded smiling and Olivia addresses Blake again. "Since my wife takes better care of me then I do myself."

Blake just stared open mouthed for a moment causing Rafe to chuckle and Blake to snap out of it. "W...wife? You're married? When?" Blake was in shock.

Natalia smiled. "We got married Saturday while on vacation with our kids."

Buzz came out of the back as Blake was stammering out her questions, "So, you two finally figured it out?"

Natalia looked over to him stunned but Olivia laughed. "Figures you'd see through me old man."

Buzzed laughed as well and turned to Blake. "You owe me a 100 bucks lady." Blake sighed and nodded.

It was Olivia and Natalia's turn to stare open mouthed. "What was the bet?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Blake sighed again. "I bet that you wouldn't admit it until summer was over if not after. Buzz said it would happen before school even let out."

Olivia and Natalia were still stunned and Rafe was full on laughing. Natalia smacked him playfully. "How did you two know when we hadn't even admitted it to each other?"

Blake lay a hand on her arm. "Oh sweetie, anyone who spends any time around you two alone or you guys with the kids could see it if they were paying attention."

They all laughed. Olivia looked to Buzz, "Frank may be a problem. After her scared Emma the week before we went on vacation we took out a restraining order. That wasn't the first problem we have had with him."

They explained all that had happened. Blake and Buzz were appalled. Olivia looked worried, "I'm sorry but this will probably be the last time we are going to be in for a while. I don't want to run the risk of running into him if we can help it."

Buzz nodded, "I understand. If you guys want anything from here I will deliver it to you. I know how much you all like the food here and Emma will be upset if she doesn't get my sunday's and burgers."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you Buzz, she will appreciate, and I know we do as well." Olivia and Natalia hugged him and Blake then took their coffee and Olivia tried to pay.

Buzz held up a hand. "Not today, congratulation again on the wedding. I am so happy for you two."

They hugged again and headed out not seeing Frank standing off to the side of the kitchen door seething with rage.


	23. Chapter 23

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 23

After leaving Company they headed for the Beacon. When they came in Greg met them at Olivia's office. "Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera, it's nice to see you. How was your vacation?"

They smiles and motioned for him to enter the office. Olivia turned to Rafe, "Why don't you go to Natalia's office and get the computer booted up and wait for us. We need to have a small meeting with Greg for a moment." Rafe nodded and headed that way.

Olivia closed the door and went and sat on the couch by Natalia motioning to the chair for Greg. "We had a wonderful vacation Greg, how were things here?"

Greg sat forward in his seat. "Things were good here. I booked up a big wedding in the ballroom and largest conference room for the second weekend in June. Otherwise it's been business as usual. Things ran smoothly. We only had one incident that we had to call security for but when they threatened to call the police he left."

Natalia leaned against Olivia. "Who was it?"

Greg looked apprehensive, "I'm sorry I didn't call, I didn't want to bother you on your vacation and I did handle it."

Olivia held up a hand stopping him. "It's fine Greg, I have a feeling it was Frank. What did he want?"

Grey calmed a little. "He wanted to talk to Ms. Rivera and wouldn't take no for an answer. I told him she wasn't here but he didn't believe me."

Natalia smiled hoping it would calm him a little more. "Ok Greg, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. It sounds like you handled it well, but I do have to ask you a favor." She looked at Olivia who just smiled. Greg nodded, "I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to me as Ms. Rivera."

Greg shook his head, "No ma'am. I know you asked me to call you Natalia but it's just not professional."

Natalia and Olivia chuckled. Natalia smiled at him. "That's not what I meant Greg. I am no longer a Rivera. You need to call me Mrs. Spencer."

Greg looked at her, his face changing from dumbfounded, to shocked. He looked at Olivia, who just had a shit eating grin on her face, to their joined hands seeing their rings.

He looked up again back and forth between their faces then started bouncing in his seat and clapping. "Oh my god you got married while in California. I knew it, I knew you were in love with each other. I'm so happy for you." They laughed and he leaned toward them, "can I see the rings?"

They showed him and he squealed excitedly. "Oh these are beautiful, this is so exciting. Wait until everyone finds out. The staff is going to throw a party."

Olivia held up a hand. "You can't say anything until after the meetings today. We want to tell all of them at once along with the change of structure we talked about. You did keep that under wraps didn't you?"

Greg looked slightly offended. "Of course Mrs. Spencer. I would never break your confidence. I hope you know you can always trust me."

Natalia lay a hand on his arm. "Of course we do. She's just been anxious about all the changes coming in the business and add to that all the personal ones as well. She trusts you like no other or she never would have told you to begin with."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry Greg. Forgive me, she's right. I absolutely trust you, I'm just on edge."

Greg nodded a little stunned at the apology but happy that she trusted him. "Well, I have the meetings set and everyone was spit by shifts, so whoever is not there at noon with be there at three accept for one maid who is on vacation."

Olivia sat back nodding. "Excellent. Also I wanted to let you know that we will be moving offices. The offices at the end of the hall that have not been used since I bought out Cassie. There is two larger offices with a smaller one joining them, we are taking them over this week. Natalia and I will take the larger two and Rafe is taking over the assistant position and taking the middle office. Ave will take over this office and you will be moved to Natalia's old office. I want the move done by Saturday at the absolute latest. Ava will be ready to work by Monday."

Greg nodded taking notes, "Oh god a bigger office is going to be so nice. Thank you Mrs. Spencer. We will start on your offices first thing in the morning. Then get mine and Ms. Perelta's after that."

Natalia smiled, chuckling lightly. "Greg, you may need to figure out something else to call Ava and me or it's going to get very confusing. Ava is a Spencer now and so is Rafe. We all took Olivia's name."

Olivia and Natalia laughed at the overwhelmed look on his face. Olivia shook her head still chuckling. "Don't give yourself a brain aneurism over it. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now go see about getting some movers ready to move these offices around tomorrow, some maids to dust and air them out. Also go ahead and send Rafe back in for me."

Greg nodded and left. Olivia turned and brought Natalia into her arms kissing her lovingly. "Sorry it's been too long. I needed it."  
Natalia smiled and kissed her again. "Never apologize for kissing me."

Olivia was about to reply but Rafe knocked and Olivia told him to enter. They called up Amanda the head of HR and called her up to fill out Rafe's employment papers and change Natalia's employment status and name change information.

Once that was taken care they had an hour before the employee meeting so they headed to the Beacon restaurant to eat lunch then headed off to the conference room.

When they entered the staff was already seated and waiting. Olivia took her place at the podium, Natalia stood to her right and Rafe sat to her left. Olivia looked around, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know we normally schedule meetings in advance. What we need to address today will not affect your day today work. We are just informing you of some structural changes in management. I am stepping down from the day to day operation of the hotel to pursue franchising the Beacon and opening more hotels around the country."

She paused taking in the reaction. Some looked worried. "This will not be a big change for you as most of you deal with Natalia now. That will not change much. She is taking over as Chief Operations Officer." A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the room, causing Olivia to smile. "I have also hired a General Manager but again this will not be too hard for you as you have worked with her as well. Ava is returning to us and will be taking this position. The only other change is that Raphael will be taking over for Natalia as our assistant working with us."

Looking around again she just saw smiles and everyone seemed to be taking the news well. "Now on a personal note, I wanted to tell you about another change that doesn't affect you in the least little bit accept for knowing how to address us. Natalia and I were married while we were on vacation..."

She was cut off by a roar of cheers and applause. She smiled and she felt Natalia lean into her. She looked down to see Natalia beaming, happy with the reaction of their employees.

As the cheers started to die down she only noticed a few that weren't excited like the others. She held a hand up to quiet them back down. "She and Raphael are now Spencer's. Ava has changed her name to Spencer as well, so address them as such. Natalia is now also half owner of the Beacon so she should be treated as such."  
Natalia nudged her wanting to speak. Olivia smiled and nodded. "Olivia and I want this transition to go as smooth as possible. The changes that effect you will be communicated to you as quickly as possible, but mostly it will just be what is reported to who. Ava and I will be working alongside of each other as Olivia works on franchising. The changes will be happening over the next month as Ava comes home next week and we establish what duties go where. Olivia will be overseeing all of this before she starts her new endeavors to build us up."

She smiled to Olivia and stepped back to the side. Olivia took her hand and stepped back up. "Ok, that's it for now. I will ask you that you not discuss anything that we talked about today until after we have the afternoon meeting with the rest of the employees. Like with you we want to be the ones to inform them of the business changes as well as our family's changes. Thank you for all you do and your attention today. If you have questions or concerns please talk to your immediate supervisor and they will bring them to our attention if they don't have an answer for you. Have a good rest of your day."

Almost all of the employees stopped by the podium to congratulate them on their marriage and headed out to work or home. They spent the rest of the day preparing for the move of offices then went to the afternoon meeting.

The afternoon meeting went the same as the noon meeting. Everyone seemed ok with Natalia taking over and almost everyone cheered for them and congratulated them on their marriage after.

Around 4:45 shortly before they were about to head out Greg and Amanda from HR came in to Olivia's office. Amanda stepped forward addressing Natalia, "Mrs. Spencer I have some employee issues to discuss if you have a moment."

Natalia nodded, "Of course, what are the issues?"

Amanda sighed, "We have four new positions to hire for after today. We had four people quit out right after the staff meetings. One bellboy after the first meeting two maids and one kitchen line cook after the second."

Natalia looked to Olivia shocked and back to Amanda sighing. "Well, just put out an ad for all four jobs. There's nothing else we can do about it."

Amanda looked to Greg. Greg stepped forward. "I just want you both to know that almost everyone was happy for you and didn't have a problem with it. I don't expect there to be any other staff to jump ship."

Olivia stepped over to Natalia, "its ok guys we will replace them. I half expected more than four. I don't care. If they can't work here because we got married let them work somewhere else, but don't give them a good reference no matter what their record with us was, and flag them for non-rehire and why."

Natalia rubbed her back feeling the tension in her body. "Also give myself and security their names and pictures in case they give us any problems. They have no reason to be on site and will be refused service if they do come in. I will not have any concern for our family here. They are not permitted on site and you are to send their last checks to them, let them know." Olivia nodded her agreement.

Amanda nodded, handed them the copy of the employee file for each, then she and Greg left them to go back to work. Olivia pulled Natalia into her arms and buried her head in her neck sighing. Natalia held her tight. "We knew not everyone was going to accept us querida."

Olivia kissed her neck and lifted her head. "I know, I was just hopeful. One of those maids has been here for years. I hired her myself when I bought this place." She kissed her nose. "I'm fine I promise. That one was just a shock. Let's grab the kids. I sent Rafe with Emma to our suite earlier to do her homework since we were done with him for the day."

Natalia kissed her lightly and they headed out to get the kids and go home. They headed home after getting the kids stopping on the way for pizza to take home. It had been a long day and they still had things to do at home.

At home they ate dinner and Rafe moved the beds around. Olivia moved her things as Natalia made room for her things in the closet and dresser. They got all of her clothes moved but didn't find room for all her shoes. They decided to put the ones she used the least in Ava's old closet. Rafe moved all of Ava's hanging clothes after Olivia's old closet was empty. Emma helped bringing things out of her dresser to the one upstairs.

They finished up moving the rooms around just a little later then they wanted but got Emma bathed and her bedtime story read. Rafe headed off to bed and Olivia and Natalia decided on a glass of wine instead of cocoa.

They settled on the porch swing cuddled together. Natalia rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I think today went well, don't you?"

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Yes love, I think it went very well. I think we should have no problems tomorrow getting offices moved. I actually like the furniture in my new office better so there will be less to move."

Natalia snuggled in. "Me too. I'm only having the couch and arm chairs in my room move because there aren't any in my new office. I told Greg to get chairs and a couch out of storage and leave the stuff in his current office as is in case the office is needed at some point."

Olivia smiled. "Well my love you seem to be taking to being the boss very well. I knew you would."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her. "I had a good teacher. I just do what I think you would do, just nicer."

Olivia nipped at her lip. "Hey, you better be nice at home too or I may get a complex."

Natalia shifted and straddled her lap kissing her neck up to whisper in her ear. "I can be nice, or I can very very bad." She rubbed against her chest to chest, biting her ear causing Olivia to moan.

Olivia gasped as Natalia pushed down with her hips. "Oh god baby. Be bad, be bad, but that's still being nice too." she panted out.

Natalia suckled on her neck. "So much the better for you then don't you think."

Olivia moaned again. "Upstairs, please. I need to bury myself in you, now baby."

Natalia shifted opening their coats and pressed against her, taking her hand and putting it in the waist band of her sweats. "Then do it querida. I don't think I can wait to go upstairs. I need you. Please touch me now Olivia." She said in desperation.

Olivia pushed her hand into her pants and panties finding her soaked already and slammed two fingers deep causing her to cry out. "Shh baby, we're right below the kids." she pulled out and slammed in again, Natalia cried out again. Olivia fastened her lips to Natalia's to muffle her moans and screams and pounded into her fast and hard.

Natalia rode her fingers bearing down to take her deeper. She ripped her mouth away. "Oh god I love the feel of you inside me." She panted in a whisper and took her mouth again to disguise the moan that erupted when Olivia curled inside her.

She pushed her hand in between them and into Olivia's pants finding her soaking core and fingered her clit quickly in rhythm with Olivia's hand in her. It was Olivia's turn to moan into her mouth.

As she felt herself getting close she quickened her pace and strength wanting to bring Olivia to climax right alongside of her. They rocked together, Natalia started biting and licking up her neck. "I'm so close Liv, I need you to cum with me but I can't reach better baby."

Olivia was panting. "God I'm close too, you're doing just fine. Just a small touch from you is enough baby."

Olivia curled her fingers again pressing in on her clit and she exploded cumming hard and completely coating Olivia's hand. The utter amount of wetness and strength of Natalia's orgasm was enough to throw Olivia over as well.

After they came down from their high Natalia removed herself from Olivia's lap, pulling her up. "We need to go upstairs because I'm not done with you and what I want to do to you I can't do out here."

Olivia groaned in expectation and followed her upstairs. They didn't sleep for quite a while.


	24. Chapter 24

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 24

The rest of the week went by in a blur. They took care of moving around offices and getting Ava's office set up. Olivia and Natalia sat down and figured out what things Natalia should take care of and what duties Rafe and Ava would take over. Once it was down on paper Natalia realized what Olivia was talking about. They had been stretching themselves thin. This would free them up to have more time at home with their family.

They finished getting their room situated with all their things. They got Ava's room finished and all their clothes from vacation washed and put up. They spent the week immersed in Beacon business and getting their home prepared for them all. They spent no time outside of their bubble other than Natalia giving Rafe a list for the grocery store Tuesday. They hadn't run into anyone outside of work all week. By Saturday they were at the airport to pick up Ava and were exhausted.

Rafe and Emma had stayed home to start dinner. Olivia and Natalia were waiting, Ava was set to be there in about a half hour. They were sitting leaning against each other talking quietly when a voice broke through.

"You know, I heard about this but if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have totally believed it." A gravelly voice said.

They looked up and Olivia sighed. "Reva, what brings you here? Running off on Jeffery and joining the circus? I hear they are looking for the bearded lady act."

"Ha, no. I wouldn't want to out shine your lady of the night routine. What happened, run out of men and decided to start in on the unsuspecting women in this town?" She turned to Natalia who was not amused. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into with this one? She will chew you up, spit you out and move on to the next marriage so fast your head will spin."

Natalia was up and in her face so fast neither Olivia nor Reva had time to react. "One more word in my presence against my wife and I will make you eat them. You've had more marriages then she has and she is twice the woman you will ever be, get over yourself."

Olivia was up and by her side in an instant. When she stopped speaking Olivia pulled her back into her wrapping her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on Natalia's shoulder smirking at Reva. Hoping for some control over her little tiger and for Reva to back off before Natalia really let loose.

Reva laughed, "I've gotta say Spencer, you have yourself a spitfire there. Well I should be going. I just dropped off Jeffery for some business thing." she pushed Collin's stroller and moved past them. She looked over her shoulder as she passed. "Olivia congratulations, Natalia just remember I warned you."

Natalia lunged toward her and Olivia tightened her hold pulling her back. She whisper in her ear as Reva cackled and walked away, "She's not worth it princess. I love you."

Natalia deflated and melted back into her. She was about to respond but a voice from behind stopped her. "I swear I can't be gone a week without you two getting into trouble Ma."

They whirled around and Natalia took her in her arms. "Welcome home baby. It's not getting into trouble, it's taking out the trash." She said as she leaned back.

Ava and Olivia burst out laughing. Ava hugged her mom and turned back to Natalia. "What was her problem?"

Olivia sighed. "She was just warning Natalia that being married to me wasn't a good idea."

Ava frowned, "I will talk to her."

Olivia held up a hand. "It's not necessary. She's just full of piss and vinegar. No need to rock the boat at your dad's."

Ava shook her head. "No mom. You don't disrespect her unless she gets in your face. She needs to back off and not disrespect my mother if she wants me around. I won't have it."

Natalia beamed with pride in her. "See, we love you. Don't argue querida. Now let's get you home and fed. Rafe and Emma are there finishing up dinner."

Olivia smiled, "Yea. If we want food we better go before those two eat us out of house and home before we make it back." Ava laughed and they headed out.

When they got home Ava was swarmed by her brother and sister for hugs and kisses. They all settled down to dinner and Olivia and Natalia gave her the rundown of what happened after the staff meetings and what they had accomplished during the week.

After dinner Olivia washed dishes while Rafe and Emma dried and put away. Natalia took Ava upstairs to show her the bedroom they set up for her.

She opened the door and helped her carry her luggage in. "Ok, we gave you a bigger bed than you had before. We also moved all your things from downstairs, but feel free to do whatever you want with the room when your things from San Francisco gets here tomorrow."

Ava looked around in awe. All of her things were put away and there were family pictures from their trip and photos of the wedding placed around the room. There was a new comforter and pillows on her bed. The curtains were freshly laundered and matched her room nicely. Even with her adopted mother who was good to her she had never felt this accepted and loved.

She turned to Natalia with tears in her eyes and hugged her, "thank you so much Ma. It's great." she choked out.

Natalia held her tightly. "Your welcome, but what's wrong baby?"

Ava held on tighter. "It's just... I finally feel like I am home, that I belong for the first time in longer than I can remember. You and mom gave me a home."

Natalia just held her slightly rocking, small tears in her own eyes at the heartache in her oldest. She knew what Ava had gone through with losing Max. Olivia had told her what a hard time she have when her adoptive father left her mother. Then when her mother died when she was barely sixteen and having to live with a less then accepting Aunt until she was eighteen. It was about time for her to feel settled and she was glad that she had helped her feel this way.

Olivia walked in seeing them in tears and rushed to them wrapping her arms around them both. "What's the matter baby, what happened?" she asked rubbing Ava's back.

Ava lifted her head and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Nothing's wrong mom. I'm just home. Thank you" she kissed them both again and moved away and lifted her case to her bed.

Olivia looked to Natalia confused, but she just shook her head and moved over to the bed. "Do you need help unpacking sweetheart?"

Ava shook her head. "No Ma, I'm just going to unpack these bags and I'll be back down for the movie with Emma." Natalia nodded kissing her cheek and took Olivia's hand bringing her out of the room.

Once out of the room Olivia pulled Natalia into her arms sensing that she was still upset. "What was that, is she ok?"

Natalia burrowed in kissing her neck softly. "She's fine, she just feels like she's home." Natalia explained what had happened and what Ava had said. "My heart just hurts for her and what she has been through. I'm so happy she feels she is home now."

They hugged for a moment and headed down stairs to prepare popcorn and snacks for movie night. Ava came down a little while later clean faced and happy. They watched movies with Natalia sitting in Olivia's lap, Ava beside them, Rafe beside her with Emma draped over them.

The next day saw the arrival of Ava's moving truck. They brought in the things that would stay there, then led the truck to the Beacon storage space and unloaded the rest in one of the large storage lockers.

They thanked the movers and headed to Company for dinner after talking to Buzz finding out Frank left for a week long camping trip the day before.

They entered laughing at something Rafe had said and were greeted with silence. There were a few tables filled and all of them were staring at them. Olivia was about to go off but Natalia placed a hand on her back and shook her head slightly. Olivia sighed and nodded moving to the table the kids had acquired across the room from the other diners.

The sat and Emma looked up. "Mommy, why are those people staring at us?"

Olivia sighed. "Do you remember us talking to you about people that don't understand our family and that sometimes they will act funny or angry?" Emma nods, "Well bean, these are some of those people."

Natalia took Olivia's hand, "Not everyone is going to be happy that we're married. They won't all accept our family, but as long as we are together it doesn't matter. We love each other and we love you kids and that's all we need."

Rafe nudged Emma's shoulder. "Yea munchkin, people just don't know how awesome we are."

Emma shook her head. "People are silly mommy."

Olivia smiled "Yes they are baby."

They just ignored the other diners and went about ordering dinner when the waitress came over. Buzz came over when he saw them there. "Hey guys, how's it going? I haven't seen you in here since last Monday."

Natalia smiled. "We've just been really busy getting the house ready for Ava's move and business has been really busy as well."

Buzz nodded his understanding, "Well, call me this week and I will deliver lunch to the Beacon for you. Can't let you get too used to all that fancy food you serve over there."

They all laughed and Olivia smiled up at him. "We will Buzz, one day this week. You can join us for lunch." He nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

A little while later they were finishing up eating dinner when Doris came in. She walked over with a smirk on her face. "Well I see your back from vacation. I had thought I may hear from you but no, silence. Then I hear you got married and thought no, Olivia would have called or something to tell me but now I see rings. Well Spencer I guess I know where I stand." She was smirking but they could see the hurt in her eyes.

Olivia stood and went to her. "Oh shit Doris, it wasn't like that I swear. I was going to call when we got home then everything was so hectic and I haven't talked to anyone outside of business except Buzz only because I saw him while getting coffee."

Olivia took her hand. "Please join us and we will fill you in on everything."

Doris sat and ate her own dinner listening to everything that happened on vacation and since they got home. Once they were done filling her in, she just sat dumbfounded. "You Spencer's work fast." she smiled and looked to Emma "You know, if I worked with you I could have you taking over for me by the time you're in high school."

Emma looked to her solemnly, "I'm sorry Ms. Doris but I will have taken over the world by then and won't have time to do your job for you," she deadpanned.

Everyone cracked up at the look of shock on Doris's face. Then Doris lost it and almost fell out of her chair laughing. "Oh my god I love this kid."

Emma just smiled brightly and gave a high five to her brother and sister. Everyone calmed and Olivia turned back to Doris. "I am so sorry I didn't call you last Monday when we got back. I hope you know that I value your friendship. My head was just stuck in the legal aspects of it all and with everything at the Beacon and getting the house moved around, I've been running ragged."

Doris held up a hand and smiled softly, "its ok. I understand. It sounds like you had a more than full week."

Natalia placed a hand on her arm. "Why don't you call us tomorrow and we will figure out a good evening to have you and Ashlee over for dinner. I will cook you a big meal and we can show you our wedding photos and video if you want. We still need to decide what prints we want."

Doris beamed, "That sounds wonderful. I'll look at my planner and call tomorrow."

They talked a few more minutes and all headed out. They returned home and finished helping Ava put all of her belongings away. They settled Emma in bed after her bath and kissed the other two good night and headed to bed themselves. It had been a long day. Hopefully things would calm a bit now that Ava was home and they could train her and Rafe, and get back into a normal home routine.

After changing and brushing teeth Olivia and Natalia settle into bed together. Natalia curled into Olivia's side. She snuggled in and kissed her neck softly. "I'm so happy Ava is finally home querida and totally moved in."

Olivia smiled happily. "Yes it's so awesome. We have all of our kids' home and start to really merge them into the business tomorrow. Rafe is settling in and adjusting nicely to being out. I emailed the judge Friday and when he email back he seemed happy with his progress and congratulated us on the wedding and I informed him of us filling for the name change. Hopefully that will go through in the next week or so like Mel said. I have to have her send him a copy of Rafe's name change when it comes through for his records."

Natalia sighed. "Everything is just working out so well. I'm so happy, you make me so happy querida."

Olivia shifted and kissed her lips. "You make me happy too baby. The happiest I think I have ever been."

The kissed again then settled back into each other. They fell asleep shortly after, ready for the week to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 25

The next day after Emma had left for school and they were at the Beacon going over with Ava and Rafe their responsibilities and what was expected of them. Natalia and Ava had gone in early and done a morning walk through during shift change to see the staff and let them know that Ava was back. They would be doing another during the next shift change.

Ava got her office organized the way she liked it and she and Rafe shadowed Natalia throughout the day. The three of them were headed back to Olivia's office around lunch when they heard raised voices.

"Allan your opinion on who I marry is not my concern. Emma is in a loving environment that her father supports." Olivia's voice was raised but it was controlled.  
Natalia opened the door and came in as Allan was replying, "I'm telling you Olivia if you go through with this farce of a marriage I will fight you for Emma. This is not a good environment for my granddaughter to be raised in." she walked over and stood my Olivia, the kids flanking them.

Natalia cut in. "and what is Allan, your manipulative and hostile environment that your other grandchildren were raised in that caused them to be at each other's throats and have such anger in their hearts. I don't think so. Our daughter is fine right where she is."

"She's not your daughter!" He yelled. "The adoption is not finalized yet. I am going down today to file an appeal that she is in an unsafe and immoral situation. I will fight this."

Mel walked in the door. "That will not be necessary. The adoption was finalized at 10:00 this morning. It's done Allan." She held up the documents.

The Spencer's smiled and Allan turned ten shades of red in his anger. "This is not over," and with that he stormed toward the door.

Olivia wrapped an arm around Natalia, "Yes it is Allan."

Mel stepped out of his way and Allan slammed the door on his way out. Mel turned back to them. "Well, never a dull moment around here now is there?"

They all laughed and Olivia walked over to her. "That was the most perfect timing Mel. Thank you."

Mel smiled and Olivia moved them all to sit. "Well I came to give you the paper work that I got signed this morning and heard the crap he was spouting so I thought I'd throw my two cents in."

Natalia sat next to Olivia. "Are the adoption papers really already finalized so quickly?" she asked with a slight bounce in her seat.

Mel handed then one of her stacks of papers. "Yes it is. I got a call from Judge Watkins asking me to come in this morning. He signed off on the adoption, the name change forms for Rafe and Natalia and all the other legal documents we filed. He also put a call in to a judge friend of his in California and got your marriage papers finalized." She handed them another folder full of papers. "It's all there, these are your copies. It's all official, you are now legally the Spencer clan."  
Ava and Rafe whooped in excitement, Natalia was in tears and Olivia just beamed. "I'm not complaining but how did he get involved? Doesn't he usually just hear criminal cases?"

Mel shook her head. "No, he also hears in family court, but that's not how he got involved. He said he received your weekly report on Rafe's progress and informed him of the family change along with the wedding photo you attached. He decided to help out and expedite the process for you."

They all looked shocked. Olivia sat forward. "Is that typical for him to do something like this?"

Mel smiled, "no, he told me that he had been watching before Rafe's hearing and saw how you handled him when he got angry at Frank, and how you both handled that situation. As soon as he found out you were the one who filed as mentor he made the decision right then to let you. He watched how Rafe responded throughout the whole hearing to you and the looks you gave that calmed him. He watched after the hearing when we thought he was gone. He said he saw a fulling functioning stable family. He heard Rafe call you mom. He said at he didn't worry about his ruling being wrong or that he would ever see Rafe on the wrong side of the law again. He wanted to help get your papers filed so that the family could fully settle in and get back to normal and move forward."

Natalia pulled Olivia into a hug and buried her face in her neck. "I love you," she whispered into her ear.

The kids swarmed them and wrapped around them in a group hug. Rafe pulled back with tears of his own. He puffed out his chest in pride. "I'm a Spencer mom."

Olivia released Natalia and pulled him back in. "Yes you are son. Your both officially mine now."

Natalia beamed at them, "and you, Emma and Ava are officially mine." She gave a watery laugh and pulled Ava to her. She turned to Mel. "Thank you for all your help Mel. This means the world to us."

Mel nodded happily. "It was completely my pleasure, but I need to get back to the office."

After a hug from Olivia and Natalia, Mel left. Olivia called Doris to come and have lunch with them to celebrate. That evening when they got home they told Emma the good news and she was over the moon that it was all official. They had a game night and all turned in for the night happy and content.

The next two months flew by for the Spencer's. Emma would be out of school soon for the summer and things at the Beacon were running smoothly. They all fell into their new rolls seamlessly. After the first month Olivia was able to concentrate solely on franchising and was making progress.

They decided that Ava needed to hire an assistant for herself, and she hired Ashlee who was doing an exceptional job. Doris and Ashlee had become regular fixtures in their lives and were always around. Doris and Olivia had grown closer as friends and were more like sisters now. Blake and Natalia, who had always had a good friendship had also become closer and Blake was around just as much.

The family was thriving. Olivia and Natalia were as close as ever and worked together like a well-oiled machine at home and at work. Things had settled down with the town and the dirty looks and gossip were nearly nonexistent.

The only down side was that Mel had informed them that they were not able to get the permanent restraining order against Frank. The courts said there wasn't enough evidence to support it. They had two weeks left of the emergency one and were not really too worried about it as they hadn't seen or had any problems with him since before their vacation. They would just have to keep an eye out.

Olivia had been out of town for the last week in Chicago looking into a hotel that was for sale. Natalia hadn't been able to go with her, needing to stay home with Emma and was really busy at the Beacon getting ready for the summer season.

Olivia was due to return the next day and they rest of the family decided to eat at Tower's. Emma wanted their spaghetti and meatballs. They were eating their dinner discussing the upcoming weekend and what they wanted to do once Olivia returned.

They all turned at the voice. "Good evening Natalia. I haven't seen Olivia around. Did she leave you already and leave you with her kids too? I did warn you." Reva cackled beside her.

Ava was out of her seat in a heartbeat. "Back off Reva. I told you to leave my mothers alone and I meant it. What will dad say if I start refusing to be around because I can't stand to be around you? Leave my Ma alone. Mom is away on business and will be home tomorrow."

She placed her hand on Natalia's shoulder about to speak again but they all turned in shock at the voice behind them.

"Mom is home now." Olivia said menacingly, not happy that Reva was once again harassing her family.

"Olivia!" Natalia was out of her chair and in Olivia's arm in seconds. She had missed her so much and hadn't been sleeping well without her, "I missed you," she whispered into her neck.

Olivia hugged her tightly "I missed you too. So much baby," she whispered back then brought her to her side keeping an arm around her, turning back to Reva. "Leave my family alone Reva. You already know you don't want an enemy in me."

Reva scoffed, turned and left. The kids came over and hugged their mom. Emma bouncing on her feet. "Mommy your early!"

She leaned down and kissed her. "Yes I am. I got done with my last meeting early and couldn't stand being away from you all any longer so I rented a car and drove home to surprise you." She looked to Natalia, "I called the Beacon and canceled the car for tomorrow."

Natalia smiled brightly. "What a wonderful surprise it is. You must be hungry. Sit and eat dinner with us then we will take you home."

Olivia nodded, hugged her tightly again and they all sat and finished dinner together. They talked about what they had each done all week and headed home after dinner. Happy to all be together again. Complete.


	26. Chapter 26

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 26

On the way home they returned the rental car to the airport rental place so it was late when they finally arrived home. Emma fell asleep in the car so Rafe carried her in.

Ava turned and hugged her mom. "It is so good to have you home. I will get Emma changed and in bed. Why don't you head to bed? I bet your beat after that long drive."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you sweetheart. I think I will."

Ava kissed her cheek and released her to hug Natalia as well. "Good night Ma," and she headed up to tuck in the bean.

They locked up the house and headed up to their room. Rafe was coming out of Emma's room as they came up. He walked over and kissed them both. "Glad your home mom. Good night Ma, good night mom," and he was off to his room.

The entered their room and Olivia closed the door. No sooner than it latched, she was spun and trapped against it by her wife who was devouring her mouth. She responded instantly as Natalia's shoved off her suit jacket and dropped it to the floor.

Natalia pulled her mouth away and started kissing down her neck, "my god Olivia I missed you so much."

Olivia moaned as she latched on to her pulse point. "I missed you too baby. I hated being away from you." She panted out pulling on Natalia's shirt.

Natalia leaned back enough to help her pull off the shirt and pulled Olivia's off as well diving back into her as she threw it away. She reached around to unlatch Olivia's bra pulling it down and taking a nipple into her mouth sucking deeply.

Olivia threw her head back, "Oh god princess, I missed the feel of your mouth on me." She unhooked Natalia's bra and shoved it down grabbing a hand full, kneading it.

Natalia moaned into her breast, pulled her bra the rest of the way off and spun them around pushing her toward the bed while unbuttoning her pants. They hurriedly ripped the rest of their clothes away and came together at the side of the bed. Sighing as their naked bodies touched for the first time in a week.  
Their kissing slowed from desperate to loving as they held each other. Softly stroking up and down each other's body. Olivia turned them until Natalia's knees hit the bed. She gently pushed her back on to the bed following her climbing up on her knees and settling her body on top of her.

She kissed her deeply then ran her lips to Natalia's ear. "I need to taste you now baby. I need to love you with my mouth." she breathed into her ear.

Natalia moaned, "Oh god Liv I want my mouth on you too. I want you so much."

Olivia groaned at the thought of it and her already wet center flooded more. She kissed her neck and smiled at the thought that entered her head. "I have an idea." She rolled off and lay next to her. "Come here, put your knees on either side of my head facing the foot of the bed."

Natalia rolled toward her with a confused weary look on her face. Olivia kissed her lightly. "We can do this together. If I don't get my mouth on you soon I think I'll explode. Trust me baby."

Natalia moved to comply, still a little apprehensive, but trusted Olivia completely. She settled herself over Olivia's face and Olivia pulled her down instantly and swiped tongue for clit to opening. Natalia fell forward and braced her hands on the bed on either side of Olivia's body. "Oh god," she cried out.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Olivia, wet and swollen beneath her and dove in. Olivia's hips bucked and she moaned into Natalia causing a shiver to run up her spine. "Yes!" she groaned and pushed back up into her licking and suckling like life depended on it.

Natalia was writhing on top of her, their hips in sync with one another. Olivia's hip were becoming erratic. Natalia move up taking her clit in her mouth and sank two fingers deep into her core.

Olivia tore her mouth away, "Oh… my… god… Natalia." She panted out inserting two fingers of her own into Natalia above her taking her clit again.

Natalia moaned into her, her own hips now becoming erratic. Olivia threw her free arm around her thighs to keep her in place. She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and knew by the constriction in Olivia's walls that she wasn't far behind. Olivia bit her clit gently while rapidly flicking her tongue over the tip and sent her soaring.

Natalia threw her head back, "ohshitohshitohfuckohshit… DIOS MIO QUE SE SIENTE TAN BIEN OLIVIAAA!" She slammed a third finger into Olivia as she came.

The gush of wetness that filled her mouth and the third finger slammed into her, sent Olivia falling over the edge as well calling out. "OH GOOOOOD! Shit baby."

They rode out their orgasms together then Natalia collapsed to the side off of Olivia trying to catch her breath. Olivia helped her sit and turn to lay her in her arms. They lay their calming just holding each other.

Eventually Natalia lifted her head and kissed Olivia soundly. "I have to say, I like that one querida."

Olivia pulled her in tighter. "I could tell. I pulled the Spanish out of you baby."

They both chuckled, Natalia lightly slapping Olivia's stomach and settling back on her chest. Olivia sighed, "We are going to have to figure out a way for you to go on these long trips with me Talia. I could barely stand being away from you. I couldn't sleep without you in my arms."

Natalia kissed her chest. "I couldn't either baby, there was just no way around it this time."

Olivia nuzzled her hair. "I know honey. I just didn't like it." Natalia squeezed her tighter.

Olivia pulled the blanket over them and they fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a week.

The next morning was Saturday. Rafe came stumbling into the kitchen half asleep to find Ava manning the stove. "Hey, good morning. Where's Ma?" He asked moving to the coffee pot.

Ava chuckled, "They are both still asleep. I know neither of them slept while mom was gone and I'm sure they were up half the night. I didn't bother waking them when I came down and Ma wasn't already up."

Rafe laughed. "Yea, I put my earbuds in and turned on my music about ten minutes after I laid down. I know they missed each other, but I didn't want to hear it."

Ava smiled, "Me too. After I finished getting Em to bed I heard them when I went to my room. I put in earplugs and passed out. They're usually not that loud. Guess they were making up for lost time." They both laughed and looked up when Emma came into the room.

She was bright eyed and all smiles. She looked over to the stove and looked confused. "Where's Ma?"

Rafe smiled, "We are letting them sleep in a bit. Neither of them slept very well without each other while mom was gone. Ava is cooking us breakfast."

Emma smiled and nodded sitting at the table to wait for her food. Ava was just putting the food on the table and Rafe had just finished setting it extra places for their moms' having heard them moving around, when Natalia and Olivia came into the room.

Olivia stumbled to the coffee pot and Natalia walked over to the kids. "You should have woken me, I would have made breakfast. I didn't mean to sleep this late."

Ava smiled as her mom kissed her cheek then Rafe and Emma's before sitting. "You needed the sleep Ma. I know you weren't sleeping well while mom was gone. I didn't mind, now, sit and eat before it gets cold."

They sat and ate, making plans for the day when the doorbell rang. They all looked up confused, Olivia shrugged and got up to answer it.

She opened it to a courier, "I'm looking for Natalia Rivera." The man said reading his papers.

Olivia called for Natalia and she came to the door. "Hello can I help you?" she asked him.

"Are you Natalia Rivera?" he asked.

"It's Spencer now but yes that's me." She replied.

He handed her a clip board. "I have a packet for you, if you could just sign here." Natalia signed and he gave her the packet. "Thank you, your attendance is required. Have a good day," and with that he was gone.

Natalia looked at Olivia confused. "What in the world does that mean?"

Olivia shrugged, "I guess you better open it to find out."

Natalia sat on the couch and opened the packet reading the top letter that was from an attorney. Olivia watched as she read. Tears sprang to Natalia's eyes and she fell into Olivia sobbing, clutching the letter to her chest. Olivia instantly held on tight not knowing what else to do.

Hearing their Ma's cries the kids rushed in looking to Olivia for explanation. She just shook her head. "I don't know. She got a package by courier and when she read the letter she broke down." Natalia was crying too hard to form coherent words so she handed the letter to Ava, clutching on to Olivia.

Ava read the letter and tears came to her eyes for her Ma's heartache. "Her sister died. The packet is a summons to the reading of the will. Her sister insisted that she be present, and the Attorney said it was imperative that she attend. I'm so sorry Ma."

Olivia held on tighter and the kids surrounded them hugging her until she calmed. Once she stopped crying Rafe went and got her some tissues.

Natalia sat up a little still leaning in to Olivia and took them from him as he sat at her feet. "Thank you mijo." She dried her face and took a deep breath looking to her family. "I'm sorry I scared you, it was just a shock."

Ava shook her head. "Don't apologize for that. If anything happened to one of them," she said pointing to her brother and sister, "I would lose it too." The other kids nodded in agreement."

Natalia sighed. "Josephina was my baby sister. She was two years younger than me. When I was forced out my father would not let us have contact. I haven't seen her since."

Olivia pulled her close. "What does the letter say?"

Natalia took it back from Ava handing it to Olivia, "It just says that she passed and that it was important to her that I attend the reading of her will. Her attorney said he was to beg if necessary to get me there. It's this Monday."

Olivia set the letter down after reading it. "I'll call Mel and have her accompany us to this in case we need her for some reason, if you want baby."

Natalia nodded burrowing into her. "Yes, that's probably best. Can we take off for a few days? The Beacon is so busy right now and I have so much work, I know you do too, and Emma has school."

Olivia tilted her head up, "Ava and Rafe can hold down the fort for a few days for us and take care of Emma and the Beacon." She looked over to them and the nodded their agreement. "I don't have to have an answer to the hotel sellers until Friday and I can work from our hotel room if I need to. I have a laptop. If you need to do this, we do this. That's the beauty of being the boss."

Natalia sighed and laid her head back down on her chest. Olivia got out her cell and called Mel to see if she was free to go down with them to Chicago. She said she was and they decided to drive down Sunday night and get a room since the reading was at 8:00 in the morning.

After they finalized plans with Mel, Olivia hung up the phone and they decided to still spend the day having a picnic at the park like they were planning before the doorbell rang. Rafe and Emma were not happy to be staying home wanting to go with their moms to Chicago but were told no. Emma had two weeks of school left and couldn't miss and Rafe was needed to help Ava with her and the Beacon. Not to mention that Natalia didn't want him anywhere near her father if he was still alive.

They packed a lunch and headed out to the park. They spent the day feeding the duck and playing games. Just spending time together. Natalia tried to stay in the moment with her family but her mind kept running to her sister. The others noticed that she was far away but didn't comment. After lunch Olivia and Natalia sat against a tree and watched Emma play with Rafe and Ava on the playground.

Olivia had her back against the tree with Natalia leaning against her between her legs. "You ok princess?"

Natalia sighed. "Not really. I always hoped that once my father died we would find each other again. Now that's never going to happen. I have missed her so much. I just wonder what is so important to her that I have to be there Monday."

Olivia held her closer. "I guess we'll find out then baby. Let's get the kids and head to the movies like they wanted, then dinner at the pizza joint and home. We can pack in the morning, we aren't leaving until after 3:00 or so. I'm leaving the car for the kids and we are taking the Beacon SUV. We really need to look into getting the kids cars. Ava sold hers when she moved, and your old car is on its last leg."

Natalia sighed. "I suppose we should, it's getting harder to get us all around. It would be nice to be able to leave work when we are done and not have to wait until one or the other of us or them is done for the day."

Olivia kissed her head. "When we get back I will look into leasing some company cars through the Beacon. Call it a company perk. It's will make the insurance and payments less."

Natalia nodded and got up holding a hand out to help Olivia to her feet. "Just don't go too extravagant, we don't need sports cars. Maybe some small SUV's with four wheel drive for the winter since we live so far out. Last year we used the Beacon SUV more than our cars because of the snow. I want them safe."

They rounded up the kids and headed off to the movie and pizza. They fell into bed that night and Natalia was out almost instantly from mental exhaustion.

The next day they packed and met Mel at the Beacon at 3:00. They hugged the kids' goodbye promising to call once they were settled into the hotel. Olivia decided to get a two room suite at the hotel she was looking into buying so that Natalia could see it.

Once they arrived in Chicago and settled into their room they called the kids' to let them know they arrived safely and told them goodnight. They settled into bed and talked for a while until Natalia finally settled and fell asleep. The next day would be rough for her.


	27. Chapter 27

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 27

The next morning the got up early and ordered breakfast. Natalia didn't eat much, but insisted that Olivia did to take her meds. They were heading down to the car when Mel stopped them. "I need to pick up a fax at the front desk that just came through for me so I will meet you at the car."

They nodded and headed to the car to wait for her. She got in the car a few minutes later and they were off. They arrived at the attorney's office with fifteen minutes to spare. When they entered the room they saw six other people there. Natalia's Aunt and Uncle, Maria and Jose Gonzales, there were two children with them.

Also in the room were her mother Marisol and very agitated father Miguel. "What the hell is she doing here?" He stood and bellowed causing Olivia to step slightly in front of her.

The attorney shook his head. "Mr. Rivera you knew she was going to be here no let's just get this started without the drama shall we?" Miguel huffed and sat back down.

The attorney was about to start when the baby in her Aunt's arms started reaching for Natalia getting very upset and starting to cry. Maria stood and walked over to her and hugged her as the baby launched himself into her arms. "Hello Natalia dear. This is Josie's son Natalio. You look just like her, I think that's why he wants you."

Natalia gasped and pulled the baby, who looked just like her sister, into her arms. Her aunt smiled as the boy settled down completely for the first time since is mother dies. "Would you like to hold him while we do this? This is the calmest he has been in weeks."

Natalia nodded holding him close as she sat with Mel and Olivia flanking her. The attorney waited for everyone to settle then got started. "We are here today for the reading of the last will and testament of Josephina Consuela Rivera. She has left a letter for her sister Natalia Rivera." He paused and handed her the note. "I will now read her wishes. 'I Josephina Consuela Rivera being of sound mind would like to leave my estate as such. All of my worldly good are to be left to my sister Natalia Maria Rivera to be done with as she sees fit.'"

The attorney paused again and handed a list to Natalia. "She didn't have much and the house went into foreclosure four months after she entered the hospital and could no longer make the payment. They did have all the things within the house packed up and put into storage. If you want them you will have to pay the storage fees to the bank and it will all be relinquished to you. The car on the list was totaled in her accident but the insurance money for it will be giving to you. I have the check they drew up for you. Continuing 'I also leave in her care the solo rights of my children Mateo Alejandro Rivera, and Natalio Mario Rivera. I know that she will be the best person to raise them in my stead. Mateo needs you Natalia, please keep him safe.'"

The attorney was about to continue but Miguel cut him off. "This is an outrage. Mateo is my son and Natalio is my grandson they should live with me."

Mel leaned over and whispered to Natalia where only she and Olivia could hear her as the attorney tried to calm him. "I did a background that came in this morning. The boy Mateo was taken by Child Protective Service because of physical and emotional abuse and given to the care of your sister when he was five. He's 11 now."

Natalia stood up and silenced the room. "Over my dead body will you get anywhere near my boys. She left them to me, in my care. CPS will never approve of them being with you and I will fight you to my dying breath if you try to take them from me." Mateo started inching himself toward her scared of Miguel and feeling that since his Ma thought she was safe for him, that was who he needed to get to.

Olivia stood beside and slightly behind her in a show of support, placing a gentle hand on her back to calm her a little.

Miguel rounded on her. "You are not a fit guardian for my boys. I know of this unholy union with this cachonda. They do not need to live with such filth. How can such ungodly women ever support two growing boys?"

Natalia smirked as Olivia stepped beside her. "Because we are rich and have three children already that thrive. You will not find a judge in the state that will grant a child abusing sorry excuse for a man custody of these boys over two pillars of the community. We own one hotel, soon to be two and run our business together with our oldest two children. Our youngest child is 9."

Natalia saw Mateo out of the corner of her eye making his way to her. She held on to Natalio, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, with one arm and opened the other to him. He rushed over to her burying himself in her side. "We are not ungodly _father_. We attend church every Sunday and pray as a family. They will know God, but not by you. Your God is not the God I know and not the one Natalio will ever know. And certainly not the God Mateo will ever be subjected to again."

The attorney stepped forward. "As I said before Mr. Rivera your presence here is not needed. Now I suggest that you leave or I will be forced to have you removed."

Miguel stepped toward Natalia and the boys only to be blocked by Olivia, Mel, Maria, and Jose. Olivia stopped him cold with a glare as only she can. "Come one step closer to my wife or our boys and I will make your life a living hell, and trust me, I have the money and resources to make it happen." She said with such venom he visibly shivered in fear.

He turned and grabbed his wife, who hadn't moved or made a sound since they entered the room, and pulled her after him leaving the room.

After he was gone Olivia returned to Natalia's side rubbing her back. The attorney turned to them. "I apologize about him. We all tried to make him leave before you arrived."

Olivia scoffed thinking he should have tried harder but Natalia gave him a small smile. "It's done now and he knows he doesn't stand a chance against us. Let's just move on."

Everyone returned to their seats except Mateo who stayed with Natalia and the attorney began. "That was really all that she had to say. I have the documents here releasing the boys into your custody and the adoption papers she had drawn up. This is everything you need." He handed her all of the paperwork that he had for the boys and her sisters estate and she handed it all to Mel to look over.

Natalia held up a hand. "May I ask when she passed, what was wrong with her and why it took so long to contact me?"

Maria sat forward. "She was in a car accident with Natalio's father Michael, seven months ago. He was pronounced on the scene and she held on until her heart finally gave out two weeks ago. Mateo was visiting with me when they had the accident. Natalio was born a month after the accident but was still early and was in the hospital for four months. He is perfectly healthy now. I have all his medical records for you. She told us the day he was born that if she didn't make it that they were to go to you. Mr. Johnson, her attorney here has been looking for you since. He just found your information last week. We wanted you here for the funeral but we didn't find you in time."

Mel looked at him suspiciously after looking at the date on the PI's report. "You just found her last week?"

He nodded. "Yes, on Thursday. Friday I set up the courier that was delivered Saturday."

Mel took out her laptop and typed something then put it on the desk. "I just did a google search for Natalia Maria Rivera and her birthdate. It immediately pulled her information of her wedding and name change from ten weeks ago, as well as her address. This information from the PI that was time stamped upon delivery to you was from at five months ago. You could have found this information yourself. Why sit on it for so long?"

Jose stood up his face red with anger. "You mean to tell me that we could have had Natalia home five months ago and her sister could have had some peace knowing that she had her babies. Causing Natalia to miss her sister's funeral, when you were what? Just racking up the billable hours and charging a dying women who was desperate to find her sister. Then continue to charge us after her death when you already had the information."

He was about to explode when Olivia stood. "Mr. Gonzales, don't bother with him. Mr. Johnson I suggest you get an attorney of your own, you're going to need it as you will be hearing from our attorney here with the lawsuit we are about to slap on you." She turned back to Jose. "We will get the money back, he will lose his license, and if I have anything to say about it will serve jail time. I know that's not going to make up for what you all lost but we will ring him for all he is worth."

She looked to Mel. "Is that all the papers we need to get the boys squared away and get Natalia's sister's things?"

Mel nodded. "Yes I will have to modify the adoption papers to add your name to them, but everything else is in order. The check for the car is even in here."

She turned back to Johnson. "Have a good day sir, because they are numbered." She took the sleeping baby from Natalia so she could get up and get Mateo who was still glued to her and they all turned to leave the office.

Outside Natalia turned to her Aunt and Uncle. "Would you like to go out to lunch with us so we can discuss picking up whatever the boys have with you and get them ready for the move? We live in Springfield about three hours south of here." They nodded and headed to the parking lot.

They transferred the car seat so they baby could ride with them. He had woken up as they were leaving the building and wouldn't leave Natalia. She sat in the back with the boys and Mel sat up front with Olivia.

Mel turned to Olivia before they entered the car. "Can you drop me by the hotel? I will get lunch there and get to work on getting Josephine's things released to you and add you to the adoption papers. If I can get this done before 3:00 we may be able to get it settled and have you on your way home tomorrow. I will call when I need you to meet me at the courthouse to sign so I can get these filed. I'll take a cab there when I need to go." Olivia nodded and informed Maria and Jose of the change in route.

They headed off and dropped off Mel and stopped at a pizza place that Mateo wanted to eat at. Olivia called Ava and Rafe to inform them of what happened at the will reading and the boys' impending arrival. She promised to call them later that night with more information.

They got settled at a large round booth with the baby in a highchair next to Natalia and Mateo between her and Olivia. They talked with Mateo to make sure he understood that he would be going home with them.

He just smiled and leaned into Natalia. "My Ma told me that Nate and me would be going to live with you and Rafe. That you were going to be my new Ma." He looked at Olivia. "Who are you? Ma didn't tell me about you."

Olivia smiled down at him. He looked so much like Rafe. "I'm Olivia. I'm Natalia's wife, we're married. You boys will be living with both of us and Rafe. We also have Emma and Ava our daughters that live with us too."

Mateo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, like my babysitter Jenny. She has a girlfriend named Barb and they are getting married, and Barb has a boy like me and Jenny is going to be his ma too like Barb is."

Olivia ruffled his hair. "Yep just like that." Thankful that he understood and they wouldn't be confusing him.

He looked thoughtful again then looked back to Olivia. "But that means I have two new Ma's but do I call you both Ma? That's going to hurt my head."

Olivia chuckled, "Well our kids call Natalia Ma and Me mom, but you can call us whatever you want."

"But my old Ma said she was my new Ma so I gotta call her Ma, and you're a Ma too so I should call you what the other kids do." He looked up to Natalia worried, "Is that right? Is that ok?"

Natalia hugged him with one arm. "If that's what you want, it's fine with us."

He smiled again and looked to Jose. "I need to go to the bathroom."

They got out of the booth and headed to the bathroom. Natalia turned to Maria. "I know that our Emma is very advanced for her age but he seems to process thing and speak very differently and she's two years younger than he is."

Maria sighed. "I was waiting to get you alone without him able to hear. The reason they took him from your parents was because Miguel used to hit him. The last time he hit him Mateo fell into the coffee table and it caused him to have a severe head injury. He has been a little slow since. I have all his medical records as well. He is on an eight year old level right now. The doctors say that with enough work he should be fully functional as an adult he will just take longer to get there. Josie worked tirelessly to make extra money to get him good doctors, speech therapists and tutors to get him on track but the money wasn't always there."

Natalia wiped a tear. "Well he'll have it now. We have excellent medical insurance and can afford whatever he needs. We will make sure he thrives."

Maria took her hand. "I know you will. Just hearing you talk about your children, I can tell you are good mothers. Josie made the right choice in you."

Before Natalia could reply Mateo and Jose returned. Mateo sat back in his seat and looked to Olivia. "Who's going to take me to the bathroom when we get to my new home? I don't need help at home just in public so no one steals me."

Olivia chuckled. "Well, Rafe will take you. He's a good big brother."

Mateo smiled and pointed to himself. "I'm a good big brother too. My old Ma told me so cause I help with Nate."

Natalia smiled at him then turned back to Maria. "What about Natalio's father? Do we need to worry about his family wanting him?"

Maria shook her head. "No, he was an only child and his parents passed a few years ago. He had no other family he was in contact with."

They talked some more while Natalia fed Nate his baby food and they finished their pizza. They headed over the Maria and Jose's house to pack up the boy's things and load them into the back of the SUV. All they had were some clothes and a few toys. The porta crib he had been using had been borrowed from a neighbor. Both boys had a blanket that Josie made for each of them that they always slept with. Natalio had a diaper bag and a new bag of diapers and about ten jars of baby food, three cans of liquid formula and two bottles. Not much had been bought for him since he was born early and she had been in the hospital for a month before. All of Mateo's stuff was in the storage the bank had put everything in.

Once they were loaded they said goodbye to them and headed to the store to get some more things for the boys. They went to Babies R Us first and got some powdered formula and new bottles for him. They also bought a new porta crib and blankets for him. They grabbed him a few new outfits, pajamas and shoes. The last thing they got was a new car seat and some toys that attached to it for the car ride. The one he was using he had already grown out of and wasn't safe. They would figure out what else he need once they were home.

After they finished with Natalio they went to Kid's R Us next door and got some things for Mateo. They picked up a few outfits and some new shoes for him as well. Along with another blanket and some pajamas. They found out that he loved cars and he got a few new ones and some games to play with in the car on the way home. He also got a pillow in the shape of a car that he fell in love with.

They were headed back to the hotel when Mel called and needed them at the courthouse. They arrived and met Mel in an empty courtroom. "Hey guys, here's what I got for you." She handed them a set of papers. "These are the adoption papers, just sign them and I will file them, they are already signed by the judge."

They looked up shocked. "How in the world did you accomplish that without our signatures being on them?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Mel smiled. "Well I ran into our friend Judge Watkins who was here to hear a case. He asked what I was doing in Chicago and I explained. He asked me for the papers and signed them. Said for me to find him once you signed and he would get them pushed through. He also signed the name change papers I have in case you wanted to do that too."

Natalia looked down to Mateo. "Mateo, I used to be a Rivera too like you, your brother and your other Ma, but when I married Olivia I became a Spencer like her, Emma and Ava and so did Rafe. Natalio will be a Spencer too once we finish with the papers. Would you like to be a Spencer like all of us too?"

"I can change to Spencer and not be like the bad father anymore? I was going to be a Rodriguez like Michael but he and Ma died so I stayed a Rivera." He looked up hopeful.

Natalia smile. "Yes you can be a Spencer like us. You don't have to be a Rivera anymore."

He clapped his hands and bounced in his seat. "Ok, I want to be a Spencer like my Ma and mom."

Olivia smiled and turned to Mel. "Well you heard the boy. Let's make him a Spencer."

Mel chuckled and gave them the papers. They signed everything and she put it all in a folder. She pulled out another folder and handed Natalia the papers. "These are the release papers for your sister's things in storage. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of setting up a moving truck." She looked at her watch. "It's 2:30 so they should be pulling out about now to head to Springfield. Ava is expecting them and has some storage lockers at the Beacon ready for when they get there. They will load it in the lockers for her and you just need to go through it when you get to it."

They just stared at her in shock. Olivia sat forward. "So you're telling us that everything is done and all we have to do is go home?"

Mel beamed. "Yep. I will take these to Judge Watkins he should be in recess in about half an hour. Then we can leave whenever you are ready."

Olivia smiled. "You know, every time I turn around you remind me why I pay you the big bucks." Mel beamed and she turned to Natalia. "What do you want to do princess?"

Natalia looked at the boys then back to her. "I want to take them home. We should be able to be home in time for dinner. We can set up the porta crib in our room and maybe Mateo can sleep in Rafe's room. We have that roll-away bed in the attic."

Olivia nodded and looked to Mateo. "Well buddy, looks like we are headed home really soon. Want to go to the hotel with us to get our stuff and check out? Then we can go home and eat dinner with the rest of the kids."

He nodded his head vigorously. Olivia chuckled and turned back to Mel. "Do you want us to go now? We can grab your suitcase for you and come back and pick you up once you see the judge. Then we can get on the road and have you home tonight."

Mel smiled, "sounds good to me. My stuff is packed already, you just need to grab the one case I have there. I have my briefcase and computer bag with me."

They went back to the hotel, got their things together, loaded and checked out in thirty minutes. Natalia called her Aunt and Uncle and let them know they were heading home and that she would call soon for a visit. She also called Rafe and Ava to let them know they would be home tonight in time for dinner. She asked Rafe to pull the roll-away out of the attic and for them to explain to Emma what was going on. They headed back to the courthouse and picked up Mel and were on the road by 3:30 taking their new babies home.


	28. Chapter 28

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 28

Rafe and Ava hung up the phone after talking to their moms. Ava looked to her brother. "Looks like things are going to get more interesting at home little brother."

Rafe chuckled. "Looks that way. Mom said to pull down the roll-away, but this kid has been through so much. I hate to think for him sleeping on that uncomfortable thing. Can you do without me here? I need to run home and prepare for the boys and run a few errands."

Ava waved him off. "Of course. I would go with you but I need to wait for the truck and open the storage for them. Go ahead."

Rafe got up to leave. "I'm going to take the Beacon pick-up and leave you mom's car. Call me when the truck gets here. Jane has Emma up in the suite, I'll take her with me. She can help at the house. If you have a minute we can talk to her before we go."

Ava nodded and they went up to the suite to relieve Jane. Once there and after Jane left they sat her down. Rafe pulled her into his lap. "Hey munchkin, we wanted to talk to you about what happened with Ma and the reading of her sisters will today."

Emma smiled sadly, "Is Ma ok? Is she still sad?"

Ava smiled at her sister's big heart. "She's ok and she will probably be sad for a little while, but we will help her."

Rafe nodded. "Yes we will. We also need to help her with something else. At the will reading she found out that her sister had two sons and that her sister wanted Ma to keep them and take care of them for her."

Emma looked surprised. "Are they coming home with Ma and Mommy now?"

Ava nodded, "Yes, they will be here tonight. Natalio is a baby, he is only 6 months old. Mateo is 11, he is a little different though and will need our help. He is actually Ma and her sister's little brother. Their father was really mean to him and made him hit his head when he was little causing him to have some problems. He went to live with Ma's sister after that. So if he talks funny or says funny things we need to not make fun or make him feel bad."

Emma leaned into Rafe. "Is he going to be ok?"

Rafe smiled, "yes he will be fine. He just needs some special doctors and all the help we can give him to help him learn. He's our brother now, so we need to take care of him and Natalio."

Emma beamed. "We have a new baby brother and I have a new big brother too. But where will they sleep?"

Rafe hugged her to him. "Well, I was thinking that I can take the down stairs room and give Mateo my room and Mom said that Natalio will sleep in a crib in their room for now until we can figure something else out."

Ava placed a hand on his arm. "Rafe, you don't have to give up your room. I can take the down stairs room again."

Rafe shook his head. "No, I have less stuff than you do and you just got settled. Besides I won't need my earbuds as much down stairs." He and Ava shared a laugh.

Ava chuckled again. "That's true. Maybe I'll fight you for it after all."

Rafe smiled and turned back to Emma. "So, I am going to the house to set some things up for Mateo and I have some errands to run. I'm going to take you with me to help and Ava will call us later. A truck with Ma's sister's and Mateo's things will be here later." He turned back to Ava, "I'm going to take a few of the guys that are working to help me move some stuff around at the house. I will call when I need them to meet me out there if you can figure out who is free to help for about an hour or so."

Ava nodded and they stood. Rafe and Emma headed out and Ava went down to find a few of the guys to help Rafe. Rafe and Emma ran his errands and the Beacon guys met him and helped him at the house. After they finished they all headed back to the Beacon, the truck was due to arrive any time now.

After they unloaded the truck and Rafe put some of Mateo's boxes in the pick-up they headed home. Ava cooked dinner, while Emma helped Rafe upstairs. Olivia had called and they were an hour out and would be home by 7:00. That gave her an hour to get dinner on the table and put together the highchair that Rafe had picked up earlier.

Olivia had just dropped Mel off and they were about twenty minutes from home. She looked in her rearview to check on them. "You guys doing ok back there? Were almost home."

Natalia smiled, "yes love. We are doing well. I think Natalio is hungry though. He's starting to get fussy."  
Mateo sat up, "I'm hungry. Are we going to eat at my new home?"  
Olivia smiled. "Yes buddy, Ava is cooking dinner. It should be ready when we get there or shortly after." He smiled and looked back out the window.

They pulled into the drive and saw their babies coming out of the house to greet them. Olivia looked back to Mateo once she parked. "Those are our other kids buddy. They are all nice and will be good to you." Mateo smiled nodding his head. She turned to Natalia, "ok princess. Let's get these guys inside and see about dinner."

Mateo got out and stood next to Olivia shyly while Natalia got Natalio out of his car seat and came around the car. Ava smiled at them. "Dinner is ready."

Olivia took Mateo's hand and they all walked up to the house. "Mateo, this is Ava, Rafe and Emma. Guys, this is Mateo."  
Emma came up to them and stood in front of Mateo. "Hello, I'm Emma. Are you hungry? Ava made dinner and we got ice cream for dessert."

Mateo nodded his head vigorously. "I'm hungry." He looked up to Olivia, "can we eat now mom?"

Olivia ruffed his hair. "Yes we can. I'm hungry too."

Natalia stepped forward. "This my babies is Natalio, and I think he may be like Emma and Rafe and eat us all if we don't feed him soon." They all laughed.

Ava stepped toward her, "can I hold him Ma?" Natalia nodded and she held her hands out to him.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment with his head cocked to the side. He looked at Natalia who just smiled, "its ok. You can go to Ava."

He looked at Ava again and held out his arms. She took him and hugged him close. He lay his head on her chest and sighed. Ava smiled a little teary eyed, "I think he likes me." Natalia smiled rubbing her back and they all moved inside.

Upon entering Olivia noticed the highchair. "Hey, where did that come from?"

Ava saw what she was looking at first. "Rafe picked it up this afternoon when you said you'd be home for dinner."  
Rafe smiled. "Yep. It's the Cadillac highchair that adjusts to his size until he can sit in a regular chair. It even matched the color of the table."

Natalia kissed him. "Thank you Mijo. This is great."

They all settled at the table with Olivia and Natalia at the heads, Ava and Rafe on one side and Emma and Mateo on the other. Mateo next to Olivia and Natalio in his highchair by Natalia.

Ava set out the food and handed three small bowls to Natalia. "I figured you had baby food for him but I took the potatoes, green beans and carrots and put them in the food processor for him."

Natalia beamed at her. "Thank you sweetie. I bet he likes this a whole lot better than the jar stuff. That stuff is gross. I always did this for Rafe too. He ate it better."

They all sat and Mateo looked to Olivia. "Can I say grace mom?"

Olivia smiled at him, "Of course you can buddy."  
They all held hands and bowed their heads. "Thank you lord for this food and thank you for my old Ma that gived me a new Ma and mom and anuder brother and sisters. Amen."

"Amen" the all said and tucked into their dinner.

They talked about a little of everything during dinner like always. Mateo joined the conversation a few times but mostly just listened and watched the people around him. Natalio devoured the food Ava had prepared for him. After dinner Ava and Emma cleaned up and the others headed out to unpack the SUV. Ava cleaned off Natalio's tray and gave him a few toys out of his bag to keep him occupied while Olivia, Rafe, Natalia and Mateo took things upstairs.

Natalia and Mateo were setting up the porta crib so Rafe pulled Olivia out of the room. "Hey, I uh… I did something and I hope I didn't overstep, but I didn't want him to have to sleep on that roll-away."

He opened the door to his room and led Olivia inside. Once they were through the door Olivia saw a new twin bed with a comforter that was covered in cars and trucks. There was a book shelf and dresser that had been in the down stairs bedroom in the room, as well as a chest at the foot of the bed.

She turned to Rafe shocked. "Son? Where are your things?"

Rafe shrugged. "I had some guys from the Beacon come out and help me move some furniture around. My room is now set up down stairs. I bought the bed and blankets this afternoon when I got the highchair. Mateo's toys that were in the truck are in the chest, and the boxes with his clothes are stacked in the closet. That's why the Beacon pick-up is outside. I wanted him to feel at home."

Olivia hugged him. "You didn't have to do this. Thank you sweetheart. You are truly a wonderful young man and I am proud to call my son."

Rafe beamed as she released him. "I was glad to do it. That boy has been through so much. The extra bed from downstairs is in the attic now. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I still need to finish up in my room but it's mostly done."

Olivia hugged him again as Natalia and Mateo walked in the room. "What's all this?" She asked looking around in surprise.

Olivia walked over and put an arm around her waist. "Rafe set the room up for Mateo. He moved his things to the down stairs bedroom."

Rafe walked Mateo over to the chest and opened it. Mateo let out a squeal. "My toys. Thank you Rafe." He pulled out a bear and sat on the bed. "Is this my room?"

Rafe knelt in front of him. "Yes it is buddy. Tomorrow night we can finish unpacking your boxes. I just wanted you to have your toys and a bed of your own."

Mateo smiled and hugged him. "You're a good brother Rafe." Rafe beamed, a small tear in his eyes as the boy hugged him tight.

Olivia and Natalia watched them with watery eyes. Natalia wiped her eyes and went to them. "Yes he is, but it's time to get a bath, brush your teeth, get into jammies and get ready for bed. Once you are ready one of us can read you a story if you want before you go to sleep."

Emma and Ava came up and got Emma into the bathtub in the hall while Mateo opted to take a shower in Olivia and Natalia's bathroom. Natalia bathed the baby in the sink down stairs. Once they were all bathed and in jammies Mateo wanted to listen to the story Natalia was reading to Emma so they lay on her bed. They were both asleep before the first chapter was over. Rafe picked up Mateo and tucked him into his own bed. Natalia set up a baby monitor in his room so they could hear if he needed them. Ava had taken Natalio and rocked him in the recliner in the living room with a bottle and took him up to his porta crib once he was asleep.

Olivia and Natalia came into their room as Ava was covering him with a sad smile. Olivia pulled her into her arms. "You ok baby?"

Ava pulled back and nodded. "Yes, he's so sweet. It just brings it back. I'm ok though." She turned to Natalia, "he looks just like you Ma but with green eyes."

Natalia smiled a sad smile of her own. "My sister and I looked a lot alike. When we were growing up some people thought we were twins. My Aunt told me his father had green eyes. He's beautiful."

They bid Ava good night with kisses and hugs and settled together in bed. Natalia kissed Olivia's neck. "Thank you for today. I know this is a lot to take on. I never even asked you if you wanted this."  
Olivia hugged her tightly. "You're my wife. These boys are our family. There was never a doubt of what we should do."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly but thoroughly. "I love you so much. Thank you for loving me."

Olivia kissed her nose, "it is entirely my pleasure princess. You and our family are my life. I would do anything for you."

Natalia snuggled down with a contented sigh and they fell asleep holding each other like always.


	29. Chapter 29

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 29

The next morning Olivia woke around 2:00am to the sounds of Natalia singing softly. She opened her eyes and looked at her wife. She was holding Natalio rocking slowly.

Arrorró mi niño  
arrorró mi amor  
arrorró pedazo de mi corazón  
este niño lindo  
que nació de día  
quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería  
este niño lindo  
que nació de noche  
quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche  
Duérmete mi niño  
duérmete pedazo de mi corazón

As she finished Olivia leaned up and kissed her shoulder then kissed the sleeping baby in her arms. "That was beautiful princess." She whispered. "Why didn't you wake me? Is he ok?"

Natalia kissed her gently. "He's ok, just a little fussy. I was already awake and I didn't want to wake you. I gave him a bottle, sang to him and he fell back to sleep."

Olivia sat up a bit and cradled them both in her arms and just held them for a bit. "Why were you already awake baby?"

Natalia leaned into her more and sighed. "I had a dream about my sister and it woke me. I couldn't get back to sleep so I just lay here and held you until he woke. I just can't believe she's gone and we now have two more babies to take care of."

Olivia kissed her head. "You're not having second thoughts on keeping them are you?"

Natalia gasped, "Oh no. They are ours now and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish I could have been there for her. With everything she went through with the way my father treated Mateo causing her to have to raise him when she was so young. Then losing her love and almost losing her baby. She had to be so scared not knowing if they would find me and dying without knowing who would care for the boys, afraid that somehow our father would get a hold of them."

Olivia tightened her hold. "But, she's up there now, looking down on us, knowing that they are here with you and that they will be ok. She will watch over them, their own guardian angel. She's at piece now, I have faith in that. God knew that we could do this he sent them to us."

Natalia smiled. "You have come so far in your faith my love, and I know your right. She will watch over us all. God will help us know the path to do right by them."

Olivia rested her head against Natalia's shoulder. "You gave me faith. You helped me see a better love for god that my mother never understood when she tried to beat her faith into me. I feel more at peace now than I ever have, and I have you to thank for showing me the way."

Natalia had tears in her eyes when she kissed her lips softly. They settled into each other just holding their baby quietly. A little while later Olivia got up and took him from Natalia to settle him back in bed. She climbed back in beside Natalia and pulled her close. They fell back asleep.

At just before 6:00 they woke again to Mateo sitting next to Olivia watching them sleep. Olivia rolled over and smiled. "Good morning buddy. Are you ok? Did you sleep well?"

Mateo smiled. "I like my bed, it has cars, but I'm hungry."

Natalia leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek and climbed out of bed. "Do you want to help me with breakfast sweetie?"

Mateo looked down. "I'm not allowed to cook."

Natalia smiled. "Well you can help cook when one of us is with you if you promise to listen and do what we ask so that you are safe."

Mateo nodded his head excitedly. "I promise. I'm a good listener."

Olivia smiled and climbed out of bed once he was up and next to Natalia. "I'm going to shower quickly before Natalio wakes up and will bring him down after I get dressed and change him." Natalia nodded and they left the room to start on breakfast.

Olivia went into the bathroom, leaving the door open to hear the baby, and prepared for the day. She came back out in her robe drying her hair to find Natalio wake, laying quietly in his bed looking at the duck mobile hanging above him. She moved quietly to the dresser and put on her underclothes, a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt.

She walked over to the crib. "Good morning little one." He smiled brightly clapping then reached out his arms to her.

She picked him up and hugged him close. She grabbed a diaper and lay him on the bed. "I see you are a stinker this morning." He gurgled at her as she cleaned him and put on a new diaper. She picked him back up and he wrapped his hands in her shirt, laying his head on her shoulder. "Let's go down and see what your Ma and the other kids are up to."

She entered the kitchen to find Natalia at the stove with Mateo on one side stirring batter and Emma on the other cutting bananas with a butter knife. Rafe was setting the table and Ava was at the food processor with fruit. She walked over kissed Natalia, then Emma and Mateo on the head. Ava came over and took Natalio, so she headed to the coffee pot.

"Good morning guys. What are we having this morning?" She asked sitting in her chair.

Emma bounced. "Pancakes mommy."

Mateo turned and smiled. "Banana pancakes, and Ma made bacon and Ava made fruit."

Ava put the baby in his chair and handed him a few toys. "I put some apples in the food processor and I'm mashed some banana's for him as well." She kissed Olivia and went back over to the counter.

Rafe grabbed his coffee, kissed her too and sat in his seat. "Good morning mom. What's on the agenda for today?"

Olivia sat back sipping her coffee. "Well I guess we will take the boys with us today. I need to call Jane and see if she is available full time during the day for baby boy. I need to look over some things for the hotel that I may buy and make a decision about that by Thursday. We also need to look into some summer programs for Mateo and Emma. I also really need to look into the cars we talked about. For now we will keep the Beacon SUV and let Rafe and Ava use my car."

Natalia nodded placing a plate of bacon and pancakes on the table. "I need to look over the projections for the summer and approve the staffing schedule to accommodate for it. I have a meeting with upper management this afternoon. We also need to go to the grocery store and baby store to get some more stuff for Natalio and look through Mateo's boxes to see what he has and what he needs."

Olivia looked over to her. "Do you want me to call Emma's pediatrician and see when we can get the boys in for a check-up?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes. I want them in as soon as possible."

Ava sat with her own coffee and set the food for the baby by Natalia's plate. "I have a staff meeting first thing this morning but otherwise I just have some emails to go through, unless anything comes up. So I can go to the grocery store if you want."

Natalia agreed. "That will be great. I'll make a list and you can add anything else you think of."

Mateo and Emma came to the table with Natalia and they all sat. They said grace and ate breakfast. After breakfast they all dressed for the day. Emma was not happy at all with having to go to school while Mateo and Natalio got to go to the Beacon. School in Chicago let out a week ago and she didn't think it was fair. They promised that after school let out for the summer she could spend a day with them by herself too.

Olivia called Jane while they were getting ready and she was going to meet them around 10:00. They put Emma on the bus, Ava and Rafe headed off to work, and Olivia and Natalia loaded up the boys. They stopped at the store on their way in to get another porta crib for the office. They got a bouncy saucer, portable highchair and some toys for Natalio. They picked up a few toys and things to keep Mateo occupied as well.

When they arrived at the Beacon they set up the babies things in Olivia's office for now because there was less staff traffic in there. Natalio took a bottle and went down for a nap. Olivia and Natalia went about what business they needed to attend to.

Mateo settled with Rafe at his desk with an art pad and pencils. He looked up to Rafe after a few minutes of drawing. "Are we going to church today Rafe?"

Rafe looked up from his emails. "No. We are working today."  
Mateo looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of stacks and a polo shirt. "Then why are we wearing church clothes?"  
Rafe smiled. "Well sometimes peoples job require them to dress up. We wear these kind of clothes every day at work and at church too. We only were jeans and shorts at home at night and on the weekends. When you are in the office with us you will wear these kinds of clothes too."

Mateo looked Rafe over. He had worn one of his three piece suits today but had taken off his jacket. "Can I have some like yours then? I like your tie."

Olivia had come into the room about half way through the conversation. "Yes you can buddy. We will take you later to get a few suits like Rafe if you want."  
Rafe smiled and Mateo nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am. I want to look like a stud too."

Rafe choked on a laugh. Mateo had heard him tell Ava earlier that he thought he was a stud in his suit.

Olivia smirked at Rafe but addressed Mateo, "And you will bud. Let me talk to Ma and we will see about getting you set up." He smiled brightly and went back to his drawing.

Rafe smiled guiltily and when back to his work. Olivia chuckled and moved toward Natalia's office. A few minutes later she came out and handed Rafe her black credit card. "Here, you don't have anything pressing today. Why don't you take Mateo to the mall and get him set up. Get him a few suits and some other clothes too. His clothes he has now are looking a little small. Set him up like Ava did you."

Rafe smiled and took the card. "Sure thing mom. Can I take the truck again? I like driving it."

Olivia smiled. "Of course son. You two have fun and be back in time for the afternoon meeting. We will need you then." He nodded and they headed out.

As they went through the door Jane came in. "Good morning Mrs. Spencer."

Olivia walked over and shook her hand. "Good morning Jane. Go ahead and go into Natalia's office I need to check on something in my office and I will be right there." Jane nodded and headed in. Olivia went back to her office to see that Natalio was still sleeping, so she headed back to Natalia.

When she entered Natalia and Jane were already seated. She sat the baby monitor down on the coffee table and sat by Natalia. "We called you in today to see if you would be free during the day on a fulltime basis. I know you go to classes at night and didn't know if you had other jobs besides Emma otherwise."

Jane smiled. "I only have Emma right now. My days are free and I am not taking any classes this summer. Are you needing daytime care for her during the summer?"

Natalia sat forward. "We are actually looking into some day camps for her, but will be needing you a little more for her. What we are needing is for a daytime nanny for a baby. My sister passes away as you know. She had two boys that we have adopted as of yesterday. The baby Natalio is six months old. The older boy Mateo is 11. We will need help to get him and Emma to their summer activities and to take care of Natalio while we work."

Jane beamed, "You have a baby for me? I love babies. I would be happy to take over as his daytime nanny. My only problem is that my car only seats two. I don't have a back seat. I can see if my mom and I can trade for a while."

Olivia smiled. "We are all fixing to get company cars within the week. As a bonus for taking such good care of Emma and taking on the boys at such short notice, I will sign over my car to you. It is less than a year old and is in excellent condition."  
Jane was floored. "Mrs. Spencer that is too much."  
Olivia waved her off. "Nonsense, you will be taking care of over half of our most cherished people. It will make me feel better to know that you are driving that car."

Jane nodded reluctantly and they lined out what they expected of her in regards to their children and set a weekly rate they would pay her that they all agreed on. As they were finishing up Natalio could be heard through the baby monitor. Olivia went after him while Natalia prepared a bottle. She came back in and introduced him to Jane. "This is Natalio."

Jane walked over to them and smiled at him. "Oh my god he is so beautiful. He looks like Natalia with your eyes." Olivia beamed and Jane held her hands out to him.

He watched her, much like he had Ava the night before. He looked at her for a moment and reached out to her. Jane took him and cooed at him. He gurgled back and rested is head on her shoulder until he saw Natalia then struggled reaching for her.

She laughed and took him, cradling him and gave him his bottle. Olivia chuckled, "He has a thing for pretty Latina ladies. Can't say as I blame him." They all laughed and Natalia swatted at her arm.

They finished up talking to Jane and agreed that she would pick up Emma from school and come in to meet Mateo.

Ava came in as she was leaving. "Oh he's awake and is finishing a bottle. I was about to go on rounds. Can I change him really quick and take him with me. He can see the hotel and meet the staff."

Natalia smiled handing him to her. "Sure you can. I need to make some phone calls."

Olivia stood, "That would be helpful. I found a great summer camp for both Emma and Mateo and need to call them to set it up. I also need to call the doctor's office for the boys."

Ava changed him and headed out. Olivia kissed Natalia and headed back to her office. They day went smoothly, all of them taking turns with Natalio between his naps. About an hour before the afternoon meeting Rafe and Mateo came in. Mateo looking like a mini Rafe in his suit.

Natalia walked over to him running a hand through his newly cut hair. "You look so handsome mijo, and look at that hair. So nice."  
Mateo puffed out his chest in pride. "I'm a stud like Rafe."

They all laughed. Rafe smiled "He wanted to cut his hair like mine and wear his suit. I didn't think you would mind."  
Olivia rubbed his shoulder. "Not at all. I was thinking he needed a haircut soon anyway. Did you find everything ok? Get him set up good with new clothes?"  
Mateo beamed. "I got lots of stuff. New shirts and pants and shorts and Rafe got me three new shoes too."

Rafe ruffed his hair. "He should be all set until he has a growth spurt." They nodded and took back the card he handed Olivia.

They ran into Jane and Emma in the hall on the way to the staff meeting. "Oh Jane you're here. Do you mind seeing if Natalio will go with you and Emma? We have a meeting and it would be a big help."  
Jane smiled. "It's no problem," She held her hands out and he went right to her this time. "Come on little cutie. We can go play."

Olivia handed her his bottle. "You can just keep them in my office, everything you need for him is in there and Emma has her stuff in there too. We will only be about an hour then we are heading out early today."

After the meeting they headed out for the day. They stopped back at the baby store and bought a new crib and some other essentials. Once home Rafe brought the porta crib down to the living room and set up the new wooden crib in his moms' room. Mateo helped him and Ava put together his bouncy saucer with Emma's help. They cooked and ate dinner together and after baths they had a movie night. They settled the kids to bed and the adults headed off to bed themselves exhausted from a full day.


	30. Chapter 30

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 30

It had been almost a month since the boys came to live with the Spencer clan. They had settled in nicely and fell into a comfortable routine quickly.

They had taken the boys to the doctor the week after they arrived and both got a clean bill of health. The doctor referred them to some colleagues that were seeing Mateo to help with his development.

Natalio acted like he had never lived anywhere else, too young to remember before and was starting to sit up on his own. Ava adjusted well to having the baby around and doted on him. He soaked up her love and she was one of his favorite people.

Mateo fit in very well with the others and was very close to them all. He had some rough nights his first few week there but was doing very well now. Rafe had pretty much taken him under his wing and had no problem with him following him around.

Emma loved having the boys there and all the adults made sure they gave her one on one attention whenever possible. Emma and Mateo were enjoying their day camp together. Emma was very protective of him and he adored her.

The summer had taken off at the Beacon and Olivia had purchased the hotel in Chicago. It was undergoing a floor by floor upgrade to get it up to her standards. The remodel would be complete by the end of summer and in August the family would be unveiling the Beacon Chicago under the Spencer Properties logo. Natalia, Ava and Rafe worked together like a well-oiled machine and the Beacon Springfield was better than ever. The staff seamed to adore the family they worked for and acclimated to the changes well.

Oliva and Natalia had gotten them all company cars. They had chosen the Chevrolet Travers for both of them in different colors due to the third row seating that would accommodate all seven of them. Blue for Natalia and Red for Olivia.

Ava got an orange Chevrolet Equinox and they got Rafe a four door hunter green Silverado since he liked the Beacon truck so much. All the cars had four wheel drive for the winter months. The kids loved the new cars and thanked their mothers' profusely. Jane was given Olivia's old car as promised and was able to safely transport the youngest Spencer's.

They realized quickly that the house was not going to be big enough for all of them so they decided it was time to build on. The kitchen and living room would be expanded to accommodate their expanded family, and two more rooms and adjoining bathroom would be added on. The new rooms would be taken by Rafe and Ava. Rafe's room now would be converted into an office. The master bedroom would be expanded and an upper deck would be added along with a game room for the kids. Ava's room now would become Emma's and they would make a nursery for Natalio in her old room. So he wasn't left out Mateo got to pick out new paint and a theme for his room. They had spoken with Josh and Lewis construction would be breaking ground the week after the fourth of July.

They gave up the two room suite at the Beacon and Olivia had all of their things moved up to the next floor. She over took two of the four three room suites that had adjoining doors to accommodate them all should they need to stay in town because of weather or when construction made it necessary. All of them had extra clothing and other necessities there.

All in all things were going very well for the Spencer clan.

It was a Saturday evening in June and Olivia had been in Chicago for a few days. Natalia was cooking dinner anxious for her wife to return home. She was due in tonight and Natalia could wait. Emma and Mateo were at the pond feeding the duck with Rafe and Ava had Natalio playing on the floor in the living room.

Olivia had pulled into the drive seeing three of the kids down by the pond. She wanted to see them but needed to see Natalia first. She opened the mudroom door and could hear Natalia singing softly in the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door quietly and peeked in. Natalia was at the sink washing vegetables. She moved into the room, behind her wife silently and wrapped her arms around her. "God you smell good," she whispered as she moved in.

Natalia jumped in surprise dropping the vegetables and her knife and spun in her arms kissing her soundly. "Oh I missed you." She breathed out and pulled her in again. She buried her hand into Olivia's hair and Olivia grabbed her ass in both hand and pulled their centers together causing a moan from them both. They were getting pretty hot and heavy when a voice broke through their haze.

Ava came through the door carrying Natalio from the living room. "Hey Ma I heard you drop something are yo..." She stopped when she saw her mothers wrapped together. "Never mind,"

Natalio started lunging out of Ava's arms when he saw Olivia. Ava laughed "mommy's home."

Olivia kissed Natalia's nose and released her to take her son. "Hi baby boy." He latched on and buried himself in her neck. Olivia smiled and hugged Ava with one arm. "Hi sweetie. I missed you."

Ava hugged her as close as she could with Natalio in between them. "I missed you too. He's been looking for you. At breakfast dinner he looks at your chair. He missed you." She said with a chuckle at the boy who was still clutching her tightly.

Olivia hugged him tighter. "Awe, poor baby, he didn't understand where I was."

Natalia wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed their baby. "We all missed you."

She was about to say more when the door opened and the rest of the family spilled through it. Emma spotted her first. "Mommy!" and she ran to her. Olivia pulled her in and handed the baby to Natalia to catch Mateo in the other arm.

Mateo put his arms around her and Emma. "Mommy your home. I thought you'd never get here."

She hugged them both tightly and kissed Rafe when he came to her. "Hey mom, good to have you home."

She released Mateo and hugged Rafe to her. "It's good to be home." She looked Emma and Mateo. "How about you two go get cleaned up and we get ready for dinner? Looks like your Ma just has the salad left to finish." They nodded and rushed off to comply.

Rafe chuckled, "I'll go make sure they don't drown each other while they wash up."

Olivia took Natalio back who hadn't stopped reaching for her. She kissed Natalia again sweetly, "I'll sit over here in my chair and we can talk while you finish and I cuddle this boy." Natalia kissed her again, nodded and turned back to her vegetables and salad preparations and started asking Olivia about you trip.

The kids all came back down and they ate dinner together sharing what had gone on while Olivia had been away. After dinner and baths they sat and watched a movie together. When the movie ended Olivia took Emma and Mateo up and read them their bed time stories.

She was coming out of Mateo's room when Ava stopped her. "Hey mom, I had Raft put the porta crib from downstairs in my room. I'll take Natalio tonight for you so you and Ma can have some time alone."

Olivia smiled. "You don't have to do that baby."

Ava just hugged her. "I want to. I know how much you miss her when you are gone and you haven't had much alone time since the boys came to live with us. So take the alone time."

Olivia hugged her close. "Thank you baby. Come get us if you need to."

Ava nodded and went down to get Natalio from Rafe. Olivia went into her room where she found Natalia in the bathroom drying her face from a wash. She moved in behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

Natalia leaned back into her. "Did the baby go down already?" She breathed out as Olivia bit down on her neck.

Olivia moved her hand down and slipped it into her sleep shorts, finding her clit quickly. "Ava has him in her room tonight."

She pressed down firmer and Natalia moaned. "She's keeping him all night?"

Olivia suckled on her neck, working her clit. "Yes. We have a baby free night my love."  
Natalia moaned again and raised a hand behind her and buried it into Olivia's hair. "Oh god I missed you baby." She said as she ground herself into Olivia's hand. "Take me to bed querida. I need to feel your skin on mine." She panted out.

Olivia released her hold and led her to the bed. She removed Natalia's clothes quickly and pushed her on the bed. She shed her own clothes and climbed up to Natalia, settling on top of her.

Natalia let out a sigh at the heavenly feel of skin on skin contact. "Oh you feel so good on me. I hate it when you have to leave."  
Olivia slid their bodies together. "I do too. I need you with me always and it's not always possible. But right now I need to be on top of you, surrounding you, inside you, my mouth all over you."

Natalia moaned at the thought of it all and pulled Olivia's mouth to her own, kissing her passionately. They moved together neither wanting to break the contact to do anything more just yet. Then Olivia shifted her hips between Natalia's thighs resting their centers together pushing into her.

Natalia's head flew back at the contact, "Oh GOD Olivia. Do that again."

Olivia complied, rocking into he,r their clits sliding together in the most wonderful friction. She leaned down resting her lips on Natalia ear as they trust into each other. "I'm going to make you cum just like this love. With me on top of you thrusting into you like this."

Natalia moaned and grabbed Olivia's ass pulling her in harder. "You can make me cum just by looking at me querida. Do what you want with me." She whispered into her ear.

Olivia groaned and push in grinding harder into her. She was in ecstasy and was losing herself in her wife, "Oh god I wish I had a strap-on right now." She moaned out not realizing she had just voiced her inner thoughts until she felt Natalia stop her movement.

Natalia grabbed her face as she looked up at her. "What did you just say love?"  
Olivia tried to bury her head, embarrassed that she had let that thought out and convince she had just freaked out Natalia, but she held firm. "It's nothing baby, just forget I said anything."  
Natalia lovingly kissed her lips. "Tell me what you just said love."

Olivia looked down. "I said I wish I had a strap-on, but…"

She was cut off my Natalia's lips. Natalia bucked once against her. "Tell me." She panted out, "tell me what you want to do with it, to me." She panted out.

Olivia groaned when she realized that it hadn't freaked her out, it turned her on. "I want to lay on top of you like this. I want to slid it into you and grind it into you." She ground her hips in to show her. "I want to pound it in and out of you until you scream my name and cum all over it and me." She started to pound against her slapping their clits together, than ground into her again.  
Natalia threw her head back again. "Oh yes baby."

Their hips were becoming erratic as they ground into each other. Natalia bit her earlobe. "I'm so close, oh god make me cum Liv." She dug her fingernails into her ass cheeks pulling her in hard.

Olivia moved her head down and latched on to one of her nipple and bit down as she slammed her hips hard and ground into her again. Stars erupted behind Natalia's eyes and she came hard. Olivia falling right behind her.

They rode each other through it and as Olivia came down she shifted and thrust three fingers into her wife again and started thrusting wildly. "I need to feel it. I need to make you cum around my fingers."

Natalia's hips started pumping again. "OH YES!" she screamed out.

Olivia was relentless. She pumped hard and fast until she felt her walls start to contract. She moved her thumb up and pressed into her clit hard.

Natalia's hips shot off the bed as her orgasmed slammed into her again. "Liv Liv Liv. OH GOD OLIVIA!" she cried out unable to control the volume of her voice and not caring if they were heard. She needed her wife. That's all that mattered.

Oliva collapsed back into her as she came down. They were both panting, Olivia's head on her chest. Natalia ran her hand through Liv's hair as they lay there just happy to be together. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia raised her head. "I love you too." she leaned in and kissed her softly.

Natalia deepened the kiss and rolled them over. "It's my turn now, but later we have to buy a strap-on." She said when they came up for air, then dove back into her.

It was going to be a long night. They wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

In a room somewhere far away he sat looking at the pictures on his wall. Pictures of Natalia. Natalia with the kids, together and separate. Natalia with Olivia, Olivia's face blacked out. Some of all of them together, Olivia's face still blacked out. Pictures at the Beacon, at the park, at their home by the pond in the drive on the porch. The pictures covered the wall, no space unfilled.

He ran a finger over one of them. "Soon Natalia, soon I will save you from yourself." He chuckled madly and left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 31

It had been a week since Olivia had returned from Chicago. It was around 12:00 on Tuesday afternoon, Olivia and Natalia were in Natalia's office when Jane came in with a crying Natalio. "I'm sorry to bother you while you're working Mrs. Spencers but he is running a fever. I think it's just his teeth but he won't calm and I was afraid he was going to make himself sick."

They moved toward them and Natalio launched himself into his Ma's arms, calming a little once she settled him on her shoulder, Olivia rubbing his back. "He has been teething. How high is his fever?"

Jane handed him his blanket. "100.2."

Olivia sighed. "That's not too bad. Did you give him anything?"

Jane shook her head. "There wasn't anything in the bag and the bottle that was in the suite is gone."  
Natalia grimaced, "that's my fault. The bottle we keep in the bag was empty so I took the one out of the suite and I must have left it in the kitchen this morning when I was repacking his bag. I meant to go and get more this morning for the suite and forgot." She looked guiltily to Olivia. "I'm so sorry, I don't know where my head is sometimes." She teared up and held their baby close.

Olivia rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "Don't do that, don't apologize. Last week I forgot the formula. Its fine we'll just run out and get some."

Jane cut in. "I also just got back from picking up Mateo from camp early. He was complaining of a stomach ache and wanted to come back. He's sitting out there with Rafe for now. I was going to have him lay down after he saw you."

Natalia sighed. "Did Emma stay?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, she was in the middle of a project and wanted to finish."

Olivia looked to Natalia. "Why don't I take them home? I don't want them to have to be here without one of us with them when they don't feel good."  
Natalia shook her head. "No Liv, you have that conference call later. I'm not super busy or have anything pressing today. I can take the boys home and get them in bed."

Olivia nodded kissing Natalio's head. "That sounds good baby, I forgot about that. The conference call is at 2:30 that should take an hour or so then I will head home myself once Emma is back." She said worriedly.

Jane shook her head. "No Mrs. Spencer. You go on home when you're done. I can drop her off after camp. It's not a problem."

Olivia sighed in relief not liking being away from her kids when they felt bad. "Thank you Jane, you're the best."

Natalia gave the baby to Olivia while she gathered her things. She was just zipping her briefcase up when Rafe came in with a very green looking Mateo. "Oh my boy." She rushed to him.

Rafe smiled sadly. "We just barely made it to the bathroom before he started throwing up."

Mateo leaned into Natalia. "My tummy don't feel good Ma."

Natalia kissed the top of his head. "I know mijo. I am going to take you and your baby brother home." She picked up her things and grabbed the baby's bag. "Ok baby lets go home." She said taking him back from Olivia. "I'm going to stop by the store and pick up some stuff for Mateo to eat once his stomach settles and some more baby Tylenol. We'll see you at home." She kissed Olivia and they were off.

Jane left to wait for Emma, Rafe and Olivia went back to their own offices. Olivia tried to concentrate on work but wasn't very successful. She hated when one of her kids was sick, and this time two of her babies were not feeling well. She got through her conference call and gathered her things.

She came out of her office sending off a text to Natalia telling her she would be on her way in just a few. She turned to Rafe. "I'm leaving for the day. Stay and hold down the fort. See if Ava can use you if you run out of work."

Rafe stood and hugged her. "Will do mom. Go, I'll see you at home later."

She kissed him and was out the door. She was almost to her car pushing the auto start button repeatedly so it would start as soon as she was in range. Greg came out behind her and called to her. She turned slightly just as she was in range, the car started and exploded throwing her a few feet toward a now running Greg.

He was calling 911 as he fell to his knees beside her. "Mrs. Spencer, Mrs. Spencer." She was not responding. "Son of a bitch Olivia please wake up." He yelled afraid to touch her.

After the call to 911 he called Ava. She and Rafe had heard the explosion and were on their way down to check out what had happened. "What do you mean it was my mom's car?- Oh god Greg is she ok?- Ok we're almost there?" As she hung up she and Rafe set out at a dead run for the parking lot.

As they burst through the door they heard the sirens in the distance and saw Greg bent over their mother. They dropped next to her and sighed in relief when they heard her arguing with Greg that she was fine. "I don't care Mrs. Spencer you were unconscious and you hit the ground hard. Natalia will kill me if I don't keep you down until the paramedics get here.

Rafe gently grabbed her hand, tears in his eyes at the sight of her clothes torn, bloody face head and arms. "Mom please listen to him. We need you, please." He begged choking on a sob that stopped her cold.

She settled back and raised a hand to his face. "Ok son. Ok." She smiled slightly and moved her hand to a crying Ava as well. "I'm ok. It just knocked the wind out of me."

Ava kissed her hand and leaned back taking her phone out. "I'm calling Ma."

Olivia shook her head slightly. "No, she has the boys sick at home. Just wait till after the paramedics look at me."

Ava looked at her shocked. "Like hell. I'm not facing her wrath for not calling her. She'd kill us all. No." She moved away slightly and called. It went to voicemail so she text her to call as soon as possible it was an emergency. "She didn't answer, she must be dealing with one of the boys. I texted her though and I will try and call again."

The ambulance pulled in and Remy jumped out his medic bag in hand. "Oh god Olivia what the hell." He said as he knelt beside her and started assessing her.

Olivia sighed. "I was headed home and hit the auto start to my car and it blew the fuck up."

"Did anyone see how far she was thrown?" He asked.

Grey moved back to them. "I did, it was only a few feet but she hit hard and was unconscious for a few minutes."

Remy nodded making notes and finishing her vitals. "We need to take you in Olivia. We need to check the head injury, I think you may have a concussion and Rick needs to check out your heart."

Olivia was about to argue and Rafe squeezed her hand. "Mom." His voice was low his emotions high.

She nodded, "Ok. I'll go, but call Natalia again. If she finds out I was in the hospital and she wasn't there she'll have all our heads. Mine especially."

Remy chuckled. "Whipped."

Olivia just smiled. "Damn right and proud of it my man." They all laughed. Remy put a collar around her neck and they rolled her on to a back board. They loaded her and headed off, Ava and Rafe following behind with Greg in his car, it was the closest. Ava still couldn't get Natalia on the phone.

After Natalia left the Beacon she headed to the store. She quickly got the things she needed to make a nice chicken soup for Mateo, some Jell-O, sprite, Gatorade and crackers. She grabbed the baby's Tylenol and some baby teething gel. She gave the baby a dose of his meds before putting him in the car. They had a thirty minute drive to the house and she didn't want his fever getting higher.

Once home she took the boys in and settled them in the living room with their blankets. Natalio had fallen asleep in the car after his Tylenol and teething gel took effect, and luckily he stayed that way when she lay him in the porta crib. Mateo collapsed on to the couch and curled into a ball. She covered him and headed out to get their things and groceries out of the car.

She put everything away and took a few crackers and a glass of sprite to Mateo. He had fallen asleep so she set them on the coffee table and headed in to make the soup in case he wanted it later. She put on the chicken to boil while she cut up the vegetables.

Once the chicken was done she deboned it doctored the broth and added the vegetables and chicken to it. Her phone chimed a text and she read the message from Olivia saying she was on her way. She smiled firing off a text saying see you soon, I love you, as she went to check on the boys who were still sleeping. She went back into the kitchen to clean up and startled when a knock came to the kitchen door. She thought she had locked the outside mudroom door. Shrugging she went to the door and opened it to a smiling Frank with his gun trained on her.

She immediately tried to close the door back but he was stronger. "Now now now. I just want to talk to you." He said condescendingly.

Natalia backed away. "It doesn't take a gun to talk Frank. What do you want?"

Frank just chuckled. "It does take a gun when you don't listen to reason. Maybe now you will listen me instead of that conniving bitch you think you're married to. Which isn't legal in this state anyway."

Natalia shook her head. "It's legally done in California and as legal as we can get it here. It's all we need. Why do you want someone so bad that doesn't want you Frank? I don't understand." She needed to keep him talking, Olivia was on her way and would call the police as soon as she saw his car.

Frank back handed her. "We were doing so great until that whore sunk her teeth in you. We could be so great together Natalia. Don't you see, It's me not her that you need. Your church doesn't even accept you anymore. Father Ray said you need to bleed the cancer from your life and I'm going to help." He paused moving toward her. "Now we are going on a little trip."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Frank. Please just leave and we will forget this happened. I won't even tell Olivia about it."

He laughed. "You are going with me." He was about to continue but the cries of the baby stopped him. "Ah, the littlest of your brats. It would be a shame for something to happen to him because you didn't do as I asked."

Natalia turned red in anger. "So help me God, if you lay a finger on one of my children I will kill you with my bare hands and send you straight to hell where you belong." She said it with such venom he believed her, but it wasn't going to deter him.

"Grab a pen and paper, you're going to write a note to your slutty fake wife, then we are leaving. Or so help you God, you may kill me but not before I shoot both of those boys in there. So, what are you going to do? Write a note and leave or attend two funerals?"

At that moment Mateo walked into the room "Ma my tummy still hurts and Nate is crying."

Frank turned toward him but Natalia stopped him. "Frank! Ok, I'll write the note. Just leave them be." She walked over to the drawer and pulled out a pad of paper.

Mateo sensing that something wasn't right immediately moved to his Ma. Natalia found a pen and still hearing her baby cry she walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a bottle and formula. She fixed it and handed it to Mateo. "Take this to your brother and stay with him for me." When her paused looking at Frank she gently pushed him toward the door. "Now Mateo. I need to talk to Frank for a minute." He reluctantly left the room and she turned back to Frank. "What do you want it to say?"

Frank rubbed his chin, "hmm, let me see." He paused, "I got it. Dear Olivia, I can't take this anymore. I don't love you and I'm leaving. Take care of Rafe and…" he paused thinking. "What's that littlest ones name? Him." He smirks. "Take care of them I can't be what any of you need. I need to go away and commune with god and figure out where I went wrong. Natalia… Yep that should do it."

He waited while she finished writing, tears in her eyes. "Now, go get the older one and let's go."

Natalia's Eye widened. "Frank, they're both sick and I can't leave the baby alone. Let me leave them both. It's me you want leave them be please."

Frank shook his head. "Can't do it. He's seen me and he is of use to me. So he goes, that baby will be fine until the others get home. They shouldn't be long. Now get him and let's go before I take care of the little one and you won't have to worry about him being sick or alone."

Natalia moved into the living room. Natalio was laying drinking his bottle, Mateo sitting on the floor beside the crib. She reached in and picked him up. She took him to the couch and changed him. She applied more teething gel to his gums then she walked him back to the crib holding him close. "I love you my baby. Please lord keep him safe until Olivia gets here." She lay him back down giving him his bottle and sobbed.

Mateo hugged her. "What's wrong Ma?"  
Natalia hugged him close. "We have to go with Frank and leave Natalio here. Mommy will be here very soon to get him, but if we don't go with him he will do bad things. I will keep you safe, but we have to go now."

Mateo looked horrified. "But he don't feel good Ma."

Natalia was trying to hold on to what little composure she had left. "I know mijo, but we don't have a choice."

Frank nudged her. "Get moving we gotta go."

Natalia glared, "I need to get Mateo's stuff. He's sick Frank and needs it."

Frank shrugged, "Whatever, just hurry up or I take just him."

Natalia rushed to the kitchen with Mateo in tow, grabbing Gatorade, crackers and Jell-O. She grabbed some anti-nausea meds that Emma had last time she had a bug and put it all in a bag. She grabbed his blanket and turned to Frank. "Please let me leave him. Olivia and the kids will already know it was you. You don't need him, just take me please." She was begging as hard as she could.

Frank shook his head grabbing Mateo's arm pulling him to the door, "nope, I told you, I have uses for him." Mateo was struggling against his hold and crying.

Natalia took one last look at her now crying baby, praying for Olivia to hurry, and followed after Mateo.


	32. Chapter 32

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 32

Olivia had just been brought in quickly. Rick met them at the door. "It's been a while Olivia, I was missing you. We have you regular room ready."

Olivia glared playfully at him. "Ha Ha Rickers. Let's just get this over before my wife gets here and I tell her your being mean to me."

Rick looked stricken. "Hey, it's not fair to bring out the big guns like that when I'm just making friendly conversation." He looked over to the nurse's. "Ok guy let's get her in a room and run a full work up and CT of that head and chest. Page plastics to get that face sutured. I don't want to fear Natalia's wrath if we mare her wife's face unnecessarily."

They moved her into a room and got started. Ava and Rafe got out of the car just as Doris was running through the parking lot toward them. "What the hell happened? The call came over the scanner about an explosion at the Beacon and that Olivia was being transported. Is she ok?"

Ava hugged her. "I think so. Remy thought she may have a concussion and she had some pretty bad cuts but otherwise she seemed fine. She said she hit the auto start button on the car and the thing blew up."

Doris looked around. "Is Natalia already in there?"

Rafe shook his head. "She took the boys home early because they were sick. We haven't been able to get her on the phone yet."

Doris looked shocked. "That doesn't sound like her at all. She would never ignore your calls."

Ava shrugged. "I don't know, maybe Mateo was throwing up again. I'll keep trying."

They entered and saw Rick. Ava made it to him first. "Rick, how's mom?"

Rick smiled. "Surly as ever. I ordered a head and chest CT and a full work up. We'll know more soon. Where's your Ma? I have papers for her."

Ava sighed. "I'm going to try her cell and the house phone again."

Rafe and Doris went in while she tried Natalia again. When she just got voicemail she started to get worried. She entered her mom's room. Olivia looked over. "Is Natalia freaking out yet?"

Ava shook her head. "I haven't been able to get her on the phone. I don't know mom."

Olivia looked at Rafe. "That's not like her to not answer her phone for that long. Son, go home and check on them. Their probably fine but just go and let her know what's going on."

Rafe shook his head. "I didn't bring the truck."  
Greg grabbed his arm. "I'll drive you out there." Rafe nodded and they headed out.

When they arrived at the house Rafe walked in to find Natalio sitting in his bed whimpering with tears streaming and his little lip quivering. Rafe scooped him up. "Hey buddy, what's wrong? Where's Ma?" He walked into the downstairs bath expecting to find Mateo bent over the toilet with Ma helping him. Nothing. "Ma" he called out as he looked in the kitchen seeing the chicken soup on the stove, and the mess from the preparation. "Ma!"

He took the stairs as quickly as he could with the baby in his arms. He searched every room. He was starting to panic. He went back down and out the back toward the pond. "MA! MATEO!"

Greg had seen him come out in a panic. He got out of the car and ran over to him. "What's wrong?"

Rafe rushed back into the house. He grabbed Natalio's bag and threw the meds on the coffee table into the bag. "Ma and Mateo aren't here. Just Natalio. Somethings wrong, Ma would never leave him like this." He grabbed the bag and headed back into the kitchen to grab bottles and formula.

Greg looked over to the table seeing the note. He picked it up and read it gasping. "Rafe!"

Rafe came over and grabbed the note reading it. "This is bullshit. We need to get back to mom. Someone took them."

He finished filling the baby's bag and ran back into the living room Greg in tow. "Grab the car seat out of that closet. We gotta get back now."

They loaded the baby and his things and were off again. Rafe rushed through the doors of Cedars and made a beeline for his mom and Doris. He burst through the door finding only Ava and Doris. "Where's mom?" He asked panicked.

The got up and went to him. Ava took a still agitated Natalio. "Where's Ma? What's wrong?"

Rafe sobbed, "She's gone. She and Mateo are gone."

Doris grabbed his arm, "what do you mean there gone?"

Rafe took a breath. "When I got to the house I found Natalio in his porta crib alone. Ma and Mateo are not there. I searched everywhere." He pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to Doris. "This was all I found. Its bullshit, Ma loves us, she would never leave us. Especially leaving Natalio alone like that. Somethings wrong."

Doris read the note. "Your right this is bullshit. I'm calling this in. I'm starting to think your mom's accident wasn't an accident after all." Doris left the room dialing her phone.

Rafe looked to Ava panicked. "How do we tell mom. She needs to be here to be treated but the second she knows she will be up and gone to find her."

Ava shook her head. "I don't know, but we can't lie to her, she'd kill us. We have to tell her when they bring her back."

Olivia was wheeled back into the room. Upon seeing Natalio she held out her hands to him and he practically jumped out of Ava's arm. He buried his face in her neck and whimpered. "Awe, poor baby, he still don't feel good." She looked up and saw the looks on their faces. "What's going on? Where's your Ma and Mateo."

Rafe sighed, walked over sitting on the edge of her bed and told her everything and showed her the note. "This is bullshit." She said as Rick was coming into the room.

Rick had a look of shock on his face as he saw that she was trying to pull off all her wires. "Hey I know this isn't the Beacon with our hospitality, but those are there for a reason."

Olivia continued to pull on wires. "I need to get out of here. I have to go."

Rick stepped forward, "Hey stop your scaring your baby." He said and she deflated slightly holding him close. "You have a mild concussion and other then a few cuts and bruises you are fine."  
Olivia sat forward again. "Good now get this shit off of me I need to go."

Rick pushed her down by her arm. "Hey calm down before you throw yourself into a panic attack."

Olivia glared, "I am having a panic attack. My wife and other son are missing Rick. Someone took them from our home. I gotta get out of here and find them. NOW!"

Rick looked about to fall over at what she had just said. "Ok, I'll get you some scrubs to put on, the police took your clothes. They were toast anyway. They already stitched up your face, head and shoulder. I'll get your prescriptions for pain meds." And he was out the door passing Doris on his way out.

Olivia looked at her hopefully, "Anything?"

Doris rubbed the baby and Olivia's back. "I called it in. I have the state police working on this they will be here by the time they get you released. I called Jane and she is on her way to get Natalio. She already has Emma. She's taking them to the Beacon with my guards. I also have the bomb squad on their way to check out Ava and Rafe's cars to be on the safe side."

A state trooper came in as she finished talking. She told them everything, from when they moved in together, to the Frank debacle, adopting the boys and everything leading up to today. She told them how the car exploded when it started, and how Rafe found the baby and the note.

Olivia changed into the scrubs while she talked then held Natalio closely. "I know that son of a bitch took them. He has my wife and my son. Find him you find them."

The trooper shook his head. "Mrs. Spencer, we will look at every angle. I want to search your house for possible clues as to who took them if anyone did. We still have the note to consider."

Olivia handed the baby to Ava and walked over to the man. "That note was the biggest load of shit I have ever read. Even if, and that's the biggest if in the universe. If she left me, she would never abandon our kids and leave our sick baby unattended. That man is a cop and would know that you would get distracted by that note. That's why it was left. Don't be an idiot. You better find him, because if I find him first, I swear by all that is holy I will kill that bastard for putting my family through this."

The trooper didn't have a doubt as to her sincerity. He took a breath. "Let's go out to the farmhouse and look for clues."

About that time Jane came in to get Natalio. Emma was frantic when she saw her mom and found out that her Ma and brother were missing. Jane took them to the Beacon with Doris's bodyguards, while Olivia, Rafe, Ave, and Doris headed out to the farmhouse. Greg headed back to the Beacon to do damage control with the guests after the explosion.

Once at the farmhouse Olivia walked into the kitchen with the trooper. She looked around at the mess. "My wife would never leave her kitchen in this state or leave full pots of food out to ruin. He caught her in the process of cooking for our sick boy."

The troopers searched the house finding no clues but taking pictures of the downstairs rooms. They had patrols out looking and people trying to check credit card transactions for Frank and Natalia. Doris left to get the results from the bomb squad. Once the troopers left telling Olivia they would do everything they could, she grabbed Natalia's keys from her purse. Another sign that she was forcibly taken, and headed for the door.

Rafe right behind her, "Where we going mom?"

Ava came up behind them. "I'll drive, your head is hurt. Where to?"

Olivia handed her the keys, "Company I need to talk to Buzz." The kids nodded and they loaded up.

They arrived at Company and burst through the door. Olivia made a bee line for Blake. "Where's Buzz?"

Blake came around the counter and hugged her. "I just heard about the explosion. Are you ok?"  
Olivia pulled away, "I'm fine but I need Buzz." She said in a rush.

Blake looked concerned. "He's in the back. I'll get him."

She came back with Buzz a few moments later. He could see the distress in them all. "Hey, what's going on?"

Olivia rushed to him. "Where's Frank Buzz?"  
Buzz looked taken back. "He's camping this week. Took some time off to clear his head."

Olivia grabbed his hands. "Do you know where? Where does he camp?"

Buzz shook his head. "I don't know, some place up state. Why?"

Rafe stepped up. "Ma and Mateo are missing."

The recounted what had happened that day and Buzz was floored. "And you think Frank did this?"

Olivia nodded seriously, "There isn't a doubt in my mind."

Buzz shook his head. "Six months ago, I would have said not a chance in hell. Now, I just don't know. He's changed, something has been off in him for some time now. He camps a lot and keeps to himself. I have the key to his place if you want to take a look around. Technically it's my house, so no laws are broken."

Olivia nodded vigorously. "That would be awesome, thank you."

They headed over to Franks house and once there Buzz pulled out a box of cleaning gloves. "Don't want to tamper with anything. We go in we look only, don't touch any more than is necessary. If we find anything we call Doris."

Olivia took the gloves. "Agreed."

They headed in the kitchen door and found it filthy. There were empty take out containers littered all around. They move in through the living room and saw camping gear in the corner. Olivia shook her head, 'camping my ass' she thought.

They searched room by room and weren't having any luck finding anything but filth until Rafe opened a door, entered the room then called out. "Oh shit, mom you gotta see this."

Olivia rushed over to him and stopped dead at what he had found. The room was littered with papers, one wall covered in pictures of all of them. Any with her in them had her face scratched or blacked out.

Buzz came in and gasped. Ava came in and turned white. "I guess we know he probably was the one to rig your car. This is sick."  
Olivia looked down at the papers on the desk. "There are papers here with our schedules, when and where we are at all times. He knows all the kids activities and our work and home routines." She looked around in desperation. "We have to find him fast."

Ava pulled out her phone and called Doris to tell her what they found. A few minutes later Doris arrived and came through the door. "Oh my god."

Olivia turned to her grabbing her hands. "We have to find them now Doris. This bastard is crazier than we thought."

Doris pulled her close. "We'll find them Olivia."

Olivia sobbed into her shoulder. "We have to, I need my son. I can't survive without my wife. Please Doris. I need them back."

Olivia continued to sob as her oldest children, clinging to each other, watching the strongest woman they knew fall to pieces.


	33. Chapter 33

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 33

They had been driving for a long time. Natalia wasn't sure how long because Frank had blindfolded her. Mateo was tucked closely to her side and he was trembling with fear and sickness. She could hear him faintly counting from time to time.

They had found out that Mateo thinks in numbers. He associates everything with them. He can figure out complicated puzzles and games using numbers. He loves to count and when he is stressed he counts franticly.

Natalia tightened her arm around him. He leaned up whispering. "Ma, my tummy hurts. I'm going to throw up again."

Natalia rubbed his head. "Frank you gotta stop. He's going to throw up in your car if you don't."

Frank slammed a fist on the wheel. "Damnit. Can't it wait?"  
Natalia sighed. "I told you he was sick. He can't help it."

She felt the car stop and pull over. Frank got out and pulled them from the car. He pulled off her blindfold. "Get it done quickly. I got somewhere to be."

Natalia led him to the side of the road where he lost what little was in his stomach. She rubbed his back through it. Once he was done they got back in the car and she gave him the meds she had and a Gatorade.

Frank shoved the blindfold back on after she finished and they were off again. They stopped once for gas and at one point she was sure they were on a dirt road from the sound and feel of it. It was dark when they stopped again. He pulled them out of the car taking off her blindfold. He led them into a cabin taking them to a back room with a bed and nothing else in it.

He shoved them in. "You will stay here and we will talk later. There is a bathroom through that door and I will be locking this one. The windows are barred and you cannot get out of this room." He left and they heard the locks.

Natalia turned to Mateo. "Ok mijo, lay down and I will get you some crackers and another Gatorade."

He crawled into bed and looked at her. "Ma, I want to go home. Mommy was supposed to read to me tonight."

Natalia felt tears rising. "I know mijo. I want to go home too. I don't know what's going on. Frank is not a nice man and has taken us. I will figure something out."

Mateo smiled slightly. "Mommy will find us and take us home away from the bad man. She said she will always protect us."

Natalia smiled. "I hope so my boy, I hope so." She knew that Olivia must have found the note and Natalio by now. She knew that Olivia wouldn't believe it and would move heaven and earth to find them. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

She sat with Mateo rubbing his hair. She looked around the room. There was nothing there to use as a weapon or any kind. She had no way to fight him. She didn't have a clue as to what she was going to do.

She had no idea how much time had passes but it had to have been hours and she had been dozing in an out. She heard the locks sliding and got out of bed covering up Mateo.

She stood there expecting to see Frank open the door but she was wrong. He heart dropped when she saw her father standing there instead. "Hello Natalia."

Natalia straightened her spine. "Father."

He shook his head at her. "Always so strong willed and petulant. I have come for my son."

Natalia moved closer to the bed. "Over my dead body. You will not touch him." She said with venom in her voice.

Frank came through the door. "Now now, is that any way to speak to your father? The boy will go with him and you will stay with me or I will shoot him in the head."  
Her father stepped forward, "he goes with me or he goes with no one. The choice is yours."

Frank walked over to the other side of the bed and trained his gun on Mateo's head. "Frank stop. Ok just don't hurt him." She threw herself on the bed and brought a startled Mateo into her arms. She whispered into his ear. "You have to go now. Mom will find you. You remember her number. Get to a phone when you can and call her, don't let him see you call."

Mateo held on tight. "I want to stay with you Ma. Don't make me go."

Natalia sobbed into him. "I don't want you to go mijo, but they will hurt you if I don't." she leaned back to his ear and whispered again. "Mom will find you. I'm so sorry baby." She couldn't see an out. Frank seemed crazy enough to actually shoot her son, but what would her father do to him?

She looked over to her father. "Why do you even want him? What are you going to do to him?"

Her father puffed out his chest. "He's my son. I will take him home and raise him right. The way it always should have been."

Natalia bowed her head praying for her son's safety and for Olivia to find him quickly. At least she knew where he was taking him. Once he was gone she could find a way to fight Frank and get away since he wouldn't have any of her babies to use against her.

She watched with tears streaming as her father led Mateo out of the room. Mateo looked back at her with tears in his eyes and she couldn't take it. She ran to him. The butt of Frank's gun hit her in the side of the head before she even saw him coming and she was out. The last thing she saw was Mateo struggling to get to her.

It was 3:00 in the morning and Olivia was sitting on the porch swing. Doris in the wicker chair next to her. They sat quietly, Olivia was praying like she had never prayed before for an answer. Some way to find them. They had State and local police working on the case and she felt useless.

Doris looked over trying to think of anything to make her feel better. "They are looking through all his personal things and computer. They'll find something."

Olivia shook her head. "I doubt it. He's a cop, he knows how they think. He's crazy not stupid, and that's a dangerous combination."

Doris was about to say something else but was cut off by Olivia's phone ringing. Olivia snatched it up, "Hello"

A voice came through in almost a whisper, "Hello, I need to talk to Natalia."

Olivia sighed, "She's not here."

The voice sighed as well. "Is Olivia there?"

Olivia perked up a bit. "This is Olivia, who may I ask is calling?"

The voice paused. "You need to come to Chicago and get Mateo before he is hurt."

Olivia shot of the swing. "Mateo? Where is my son? Who is this?"

The voice sighed again. "I am Marisol. Natalia's mother. My husband came home a few hours ago with Mateo. After he fell asleep I caught Mateo trying to use the phone. He gave me this number to call his mom. You need to hurry. When Miguel wakes he plans to beat the boy. You probably have four hours to get here if you're lucky. I won't be able to protect him. Miguel will just beat me until I pass out, but I will try, it may give you more time."

Olivia was off like a bullet into the house. "Tell him mommy loves him and will be there soon. I'm coming. What is your address?" Marisol rattled off the address and hung up.

Olivia turned to Doris handing her a paper with the address on it. "Call in this address. Miguel Rivera has my son. I'm going after him." She took the stairs two at a time and knocked on Ava's door.

She found Ava and Rafe there talking. "I know where Mateo is. Let's go. Ava wake up Jane and let her know to watch Natalio and Emma. She has Natalio in the porta crib in Mateo's room." With that she was off to her room. She got into the top of her closet in the back and pulled out her lock box. She took out her 9mm and unlocked a smaller box that had her loaded clips in it and loaded her gun. She put it back in the lock box and carried it out of the room and down the stairs.

Doris recognized the box. "Olivia, don't do anything rash. The police will meet us there and we will get him."

Olivia shook her head. "I am not taking any chances with my son. That bastard probably knows where Natalia is too. Her mother called asking for her so she's not with Mateo anymore. I won't use it unless I have to but I will be getting my son back."

The kids came down the stairs ready to go. Ava grabbed Natalia's keys. "Let's go mom."

Olivia nodded and ran out to the car loading her gun in the hatch side compartment for transport. They four of them jumped in and set the GPS for the address in Chicago.

The normal three hour trip took Ava two hours and fifteen minutes due to the hour and lack of traffic and her speeding. The police had called Doris an hour ago and told Doris they would have a complete swat unit there by 8:30. It may be too late by then.

Once they arrived a little down the road from the address it was just after 6:00. Olivia turned to the others. "I'm going to get my gun and put it in my waistband. I'm going to knock lightly on the door and hope that Marisol answers and can just give him to me. She said we have four hours before he woke and it's only been three so I hope he is still asleep."

Ava grabbed her hand. "Mom are you sure we shouldn't wait for the police?"

Doris hung up her phone. "I just informed them of Olivia's plan they may or may not be here sooner."

Olivia squeezed her hand. "She said four hours, the cops are pushing six. I can't take that risk with Mateo's wellbeing. I can't, please understand."

Rafe leaned forward. "Then let me go with you at least. I can fight him off better then you can."

Olivia smiled. "I will not put one of my babies in danger to save another one. I will do this, it will be ok." With that they drove closer and Olivia got out one house down and walked quietly to the front door.

The door opened when she was almost to it and Marisol walked out with Mateo. Mateo was in Olivia's arms in seconds. "Oh my baby." She whispered holding him close. "Buddy are you hurt?"

Mateo shook his head. "No mommy, I'm ok. I just did what Ma said and tried to call you. She called instead but it's ok right?"

Olivia pulled him close. "It's absolutely ok. She needed to give me the address. Now you run down the walk and run to Rafe and Ava now. I'll be right behind you." She squeezed him one last time then gently pushed him in the direction of the other kids. She turned back to Marisol. "You need to come with us. He's going to hurt you when he finds out Mateo is gone."

Marisol went to speak but was cut off. "You are absolutely right. I am going to hurt you both. Where is my SON?"

Olivia pulled Marisol out and behind her. "He is my son and you will never touch him again, you son of a bitch."

Miguel pulled a gun from behind him and Olivia reached for hers. Before either of them could straighten their arm, a shot rang out and Miguel fell to the ground dropping his gun. Blood pouring from the shoulder of the gun hand.

Olivia quickly kicked it away, along with his injured arm causing him to scream in pain. She put her gun back in her waist band as police swarmed the house. She pulled Marisol to the side and let the police do their jobs. She walked back over to the car and Mateo jumped into her arms again. "I knew you would save me. I told Ma that you always protect us. Can we go get Ma now? That mean Frank man has her in the little house in the woods."

Olivia was about to respond when a police officer came up "Mrs. Spencer that was a stupid move. If we hadn't made it here in time he would have shot you."

Olivia shot him a glare. "If I had waited until almost 9:00 for you my son would have been hurt. It was a chance I was willing to take."

He shook his head. "We are transporting him to the hospital to treat his wound. As soon as he is stable we will question him and see if he knows where your wife is."

Olivia scoffed. "Why wait so long? Just question him now. We need to find Natalia before Frank hurts her."

The officer looked back. "He is unconscious at this time or I would. Don't worry we will find her."

Olivia shook her head. "I will worry until I have my wife beside me again, so you just do your job and find her."

She was about to say more when she felt Mateo pulling on her. "What is it buddy?"

Mateo beamed, "Mommy, I know how to find Ma."


	34. Chapter 34

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 34

Olivia looked to him shocked. "How baby?"

"I can count to her from home." He said with a smug smirk that was all Olivia.

The officer looked confused. "What does he mean count?"

Olivia smile a brilliant smile for the first time since before she found out they were gone. "My son is a genius with numbers and he counts when he's upset or nervous." She looked back to Mateo. "When did you start counting buddy?"

Mateo smiled. "At the road to the new hotel. I counted the clock numbers changing and saw road numbers. That road is 55."

Olivia hugged him tightly. "Ok hold on let me get something to write on." She rushed to the car and pulled out a pad of paper Natalia kept in the glove box. She also saw a map in there so she grabbed it.

She rush back around the car spreading the map out and holding it down with the pad of paper. "Ok buddy tell me all you remember."

Mateo thought for a moment. "We were on 55 for 91 counts. Turned to this hand." He held up his right hand, "on 24 for 25 counts then turn to this hand again on 3000. 4 counts to 650 and 3 to a road with no numbers that wasn't really a road. It was like the path by the pond. We turn the same way on all the roads, to this hand."

Olivia finished writing and then moved the pad to look at the map. She drew a line from one point to the next. She circled the area around what she thought he meant was a dirt road or drive. She tuned back to him. "How many counts on the road that wasn't a road buddy?"

He thought for a moment. "4 then we stopped at a little funny looking house by the water."

Olivia hugged him tightly. "Thank you baby." She turned to the officer and handed him the map. "She's here."

He looked at her notes and the map. "How reliable is this really. It could be a goose chase for all we know."

If looks could kill, he was sure that he would be dead right now. "My son is a mathematical genius. She is here so, either you go get her right now or I will and I guaranty that Frank is a dead man when I get there."

He sighed knowing she would follow through. "Ok, meet us at the station then we will assemble a team and check it out. You and your family can wait there for us." He handed her a card with his name and number on it and set the map down for a moment and turned to his partner talking about what to do next.

Olivia took the map and folded it putting it in her back pocket. The officer still had her notes in his hand. She motioned for her crew to get back in the car. "Ok officer. See you there," and she got in the car.

Ava smirked at her mother. "Where to mom?"

Olivia smiled. "Set the GPS for Chenoa on ST-24 we will count from there."

They all chuckled, Ava set the GPS and they headed out. When they were almost to ST-24 Olivia turned back to Mateo. "Hey buddy did you see where the arrow was pointing. At what number it pointed to when you were on road 24?" She asked pointing to the speedometer.

He nodded, "yep it was 55."

Olivia beamed at him. "Good boy." She turned back to watch the road.

Ava pulled on to ST-24 and reduced speed to 55. Doris tapped Olivia. "I text the officer half way here letting him know where we were. They are on our tail. He figured it out when he got to the station and we weren't there. He's about 30 min behind us."

Olivia sighed. "I guess it's for the best. Besides they're going to need to save Frank from me when I get a hold of him."

Rafe rubbed her shoulder. "As much as I want you to shoot him mom, I want you to not kill him if it's possible. I don't think any of us would handle it well if you went to jail. I know Ma wouldn't. So if it isn't self-defense or defending Ma from harm, please don't shoot him."

Olivia turned to him. "Rafe…"

She started but he stopped her. "Think of what Ma went through while I was in. You wouldn't get out as fast as I did. It would be murder not just an accidental shooting. Please mom, do this for us. For our family, we don't work without you."

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Ok son, I won't shoot unless it is absolutely necessary."

Rafe smiled brightly and Ava grabbed her hand. "Thank you mom. Besides I want him to suffer, and what better way than to send an ex-cop to jail with the trash he put there."

Olivia smiled brightly at the thought and looked back to the road. "Ok it should be coming up on the right in about 3 counts. Right buddy?" she said to Mateo.

He smiled nodding, "Yep, by the big trees."

They found all the turns easily. When they came to the dirt road Olivia told Ava to stop. "I am going alone from here. You stay here and wait for me to either call or get back. Send in the police when they arrive."

Rafe sat forward, "I'm going this time."

Olivia argued, "No Rafe, like I told you in Chicago, I will not risk you."

Rafe shook his head. "That was different. This is my Ma, and you are my Mom. I will not risk one for the other and not help." He said this with such determination she faltered.

Ava took her hand. "Mom let him go. Doris and I will stay and keep Mateo safe. You may need help, you do have a concussion after all."

Olivia nodded reluctantly. "Fine but you will do exactly what I tell you. You will not take unnecessary risks. Do you understand me?"

Rafe nodded. "Yes ma'am."

They kissed Mateo and Ava, hugged Doris and got out heading into the woods.

Olivia whispered to Rafe. "We will stay in the trees along the dirt road. Keep it in sight but stay out of sight. We need the element of surprise." He nodded in agreement and they worked their way down the side of the road.

Luckily they both had on jeans and tennis shoes. The ground was uneven and dangerous even in the daylight and the brush was thick.

Once the cabin was in sight Olivia pulled Rafe to her. "We are going to move closer and watch for movement and any sign of them." She whispered to him. "We have to make sure we're in the right place. I trust what Mateo says but we have to make sure." Rafe nodded. "Keep close and keep your eyes peeled for any sign."

They moved forward slowly and as quietly as the woods would allow. When they were about 200 yards from the cabin Rafe nudged Olivia. "There's his car." He whispered pointing to the sided of the cabin where they could see the back end of his green Buick. Olivia nodded and they began to circle around to the back, watching windows for any sign of her.

They came upon a window with bars on it. The only one with bars. Olivia pointed, "I'd bet money that's where he keeps her." Rafe nodded his agreement. "Stay here. I'm going to look in."

She moved silently to the window and looked in. She saw an unmade bed and an open door but nothing else. She went back to Rafe. "She's not there now."

They moved to the other side of the cabin seeing a light through one of the other windows. They saw Natalia walk past the window with a pan in her hand. Olivia went to lunge forward only to be stopped my Rafe. "No mom, stop. She's ok and walking around. Looks like he has her cooking. We need to think of our next move so he doesn't hurt her." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia deflated and nods. She was about to say something else when they heard a howl from Frank, a loud crash and Natalia scream. They were up and running full tilt to the door.

A/N: That was just a short update because I'm evil. That's it for tonight, more later. Thanks for reading.


	35. Chapter 35

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this

Chapter 35

Natalia awoke with the most horrendous headache ever. She looked next to her for Olivia confused to be alone. She looked around the room and it all came back. Frank had kidnapped her and Mateo, leaving Natalio alone in the house. He had driven them to god knows where and brought her father to her. Then the asshat had given her son to that abusive bastard and hit her over the head. Remembering where Mateo was would have buckled her knees had she been standing.

She lay there for a moment trying to think of a plan. She had to get out of this but how? Mateo was in danger with her father. The man was as crazy as Frank and there's no telling what he would do to her boy.

She sat up gingerly and took stock of her injuries. He face still hurt where he had slapped her the day before. Her head was a throbbing mess. She raised her hand to her head and felt the dried blood. That couldn't be good especially with the headache and blurred vision.

When she heard the lock click she stood and got her bearings before he entered, not wanting to show weakness. He came into the room smiling that damn goofy puppy dog grin that made her skin crawl. "Good morning dear. I let you sleep in a bit but it's time for you to cook breakfast. It's almost 9:00."

She looked appalled. "Frank I am not going t…" She started but stopped when he tapped the gun at his side. 'Maybe I can find a way to poison him' she thought and walked toward the door.

Once in the kitchen she found eggs, bacon and potatoes on the counter by the little stove. Seeing the potatoes she got excited thinking he may give her a knife, but was disappointed when he set down a potato peeler and a grater. He smiled knowingly "Hash browns."

She went about peeling and grating the potatoes while subtly looking around for some form of weapon. She opened some cupboards searching under the guise of looking for spices.

Frank chuckled. "You won't find anything of use Natalia, stop wasting time and get it cooked." He sat down in a chair watching her. "I bet you don't make Olivia wait for her breakfast. Too bad she will never eat it again, or anything for that matter."

Natalia looked at him shocked, "what do you mean?"

He chuckled again. "Let's just say that after the car ride she took she won't be needing food."

Natalia stepped toward him. "What did you do Frank."

Frank looked at her smugly. "Just a little manipulation of wires and some explosives, and boom. No more need for breakfast anymore."

Natalia saw the seriousness in his eyes and turned back to the stove on a sob. Oh god, that's why she didn't get there before he took them. Oh no Natalio, Rafe or Ava had to have found him. Oh god no Olivia.

She was openly sobbing and he banged on the table. "Stop it. You're better off, she was poison. Now the kids were just to make sure that Allan got Emma."

Natalia spun back around, "What?"

Frank smiled sweetly. "Ava and Rafe, they were of no use to me. Once the call came over the scanner that there was an explosion at the Beacon I came in to see you. I'm sure when they rushed Olivia in to Cedars that Ava and Rafe jumped into their own cars and followed behind and boom. Allan paid nicely for me to get rid of them too so Emma would have no choice but to live with the Spaulding's, with her father and grandfather. Where she belongs."

Natalia about fainted and stumbled a little in place. "Natalio." She sobbed out

Frank waved her off. "I'm sure Jane or Doris found him by now. He will go into the system and be fine I'm sure."

She stood there sobbing for a moment than squared her shoulders and went back to cooking, trying to control her emotions. Mateo, Natalio and Emma needed her to stay strong and get back to them. Allan couldn't have Emma if she got back. She would grieve her other babies and her wife later, when she was back with her youngest babies.

She turned the oven on warm then went about making the hash browns. Her face was set in stone and her movements choppy, holding on to her emotions by a thread. Once finished she placed them in the oven to stay warm. She made the bacon and placed it on a plate and put in the oven as well saving the grease to cook the eggs. When the eggs were almost ready she got out the hash browns and bacon plating some and setting it in front of Frank then going back to get his eggs. She walked over with the pan of eggs and placed the eggs on the plate.

Frank smiled, "thank you Natalia," then leaned down to tuck into his breakfast. Natalia turned as if to leave then swung the grease filled pan at his head and face.

He howled in pain then lunged for her knocking over the table, tackling her to the ground causing her to hit her head and scream out from the pain of her previous head injury. She fought him trying to push him off then clawed at his burned face.

He roared in pain and grabbed his face giving her time to move away from him a few feet. He regained his feet and went to lunge again.

Before he could get very far the door burst open and Olivia and Rafe came barreling through. Olivia trained her gun on him. "Take one more step and I will end you, you son of a bitch. You will not lay another hand on my wife." He voice held a controlled fury none of them had never heard before.

Both Natalia and Frank were shocked to see them. Frank reached for his gun but it wasn't in his holster anymore. In his struggle with Natalia it had fallen out and slid across the floor stopping next to the door. Now right behind Olivia.

Olivia saw where his line of sight went. "Rafe grab it." She motioned to the gun.

Natalia finally recovered from the shock of seeing Olivia and Rafe who moments ago she thought were dead. "Olivia, Rafe." She sobbed out and was in Olivia's arms in a heartbeat pulling Rafe in who now had Franks gun trained on him too.

Olivia pulled her in with her free arm breathing her in. "Hello princess. Are you ok?"

Natalia sighed into her, "I'm fine. Are you?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes baby. Takes more than a car bomb to get me down."

Frank thought they were distracted so he moved to the side. He had another gun hidden under the table and was trying to get to it. Olivia glared at him, "Frank, I'm warning you, and this is the last warning I give before I shoot. Don't test me you bastard. DON'T MOVE! I want to shoot you so bad right now you prick for what you've done to my wife and two of my babies, but I promised my kids I wouldn't unless you pushed me to it in self-defense. Give me a reason you useless excuse for a man, _please_."

Frank stood stock still, debating his options. Before he could form a plan of any kind the police came bursting through the door and surrounded them. An officer came forward and cuffed Frank, reading him his rights. Rafe handed Franks gun to an officer and Olivia put the safety on and put it back in her waistband.

The officer from Chicago walked up to Olivia. "Mrs. Spencer, you listen like a brick wall."

Olivia shrugged. "I knew where my wife was and you wanted to waste time and leave me behind. I had to get to her, that's all there is to it."

Natalia looked up. "My babies? Did you find them?"

Olivia kissed her nose. "Natalio is fine, he's with Jane and Emma. Mateo is fine too, he's in the car with Ava. They're all fine baby I promise."

Natalia sobbed and buried her face in Olivia's neck. Olivia held her close. The officers escorted Frank past them. "This isn't over bitch, she will be mine." Frank spat at Olivia.

Natalia turned from her and kneed him square in the nut. "It's over Frank, just be glad we didn't let her shoot you." And she kicked him again.

The officers pulled him to his feet. "Did you see that, that's assault." He said to them.

One of the officers shook his head. "I didn't see anything Cooper. I suggest you shut the hell up before you have another accident." They pulled him out of the cabin.

Natalia turned back into Olivia burying his face in her neck. "Oh god baby I thought you were dead. You and Rave and Ava."

Olivia pulled her close and Rafe wrapped himself around her back. "We're ok princess. I got a little banged up and the kids never touched their cars. Doris had them taken in and checked after we found out you were gone. They rode to the hospital with Greg."

Natalia let out a sigh of relief and they turned to the sound of running feet. Mateo came barreling through the door Ava hot on his heels. "MA!" he screamed as he launched himself into her arms.

Natalia caught him and held him tightly. "Oh mijo, I'm so happy you're ok. Did you do what I said and call mom?"

Mateo looked up at her. "I tried but the lady stopped me and called mommy for me to give her the address."

She looked shocked and turned to Olivia. "Your mother called looking for you. She told me that your father brought him home and that I needed to hurry and get to him before he woke up and hurt Mateo. We rushed to him and got him out."  
Natalia looked panicked. "Did my mother get out? He will kill her."

Olivia pulled her in. "I got her out, and your father is in jail. Well he's in the prison ward of the hospital because the police shot him but he's away from her."

Natalia sighed and moved toward Ava putting Mateo down. Ava was just standing there with tears in her eyes. As soon as Mateo was on the ground Ava rushed into Natalia and threw her arms around her. "Oh god Ma I was so scared."

Natalia rocked slightly squeezing her tight. "I'm ok my girl. We're all ok."

Natalia faltered and swayed on her feet. Ava tightened her hold "MA!" and Olivia and Rafe rushed forward to stop her from falling.

Natalia grimaced. "He hit me in the head, I'm a little dizzy." She said leaning heavily on Ava.

Rafe was out the door and back with the paramedics in a heartbeat. They checked her over and turned to Olivia. "She has a pretty bad bump and cut on the side of her head and a concussion I think. She needs to be taken in."

Olivia nodded. "Where's the closest hospital and do you think she would be ok to be taken to Cedars in Springfield?"

The paramedic thought for a moment. "Bloomington is the closest but Cedars is a much better facility. I think it would be best for you to let us transport her to Springfield that way if she gets worse on the way there we can stop in Bloomington in an emergency. One of you can ride with her."

Ava rubbed her mom's back. "You ride with Ma and we will go home and get Emma and Natalio, and meet you there. I'll bring you both some clothes."

Olivia smiled and hugged her. "Thank you baby. That sounds good. We will meet you there then."

Ava kissed her. "We will follow until we get to Springfield, call if anything changes or she gets worse."

Olivia nodded and they loaded Natalia in the rig. Doris came over from taking to the police as they were closing the doors. "Oh god what's wrong with Natalia? I thought they said she was ok?"

Ava turned to her. "She had a blow to the head. They are transporting her to Cedars. We need to get to the car and follow."

They all rushed, climbed in the car and pulled out behind the ambulance. They were off to Springfield, back home.


	36. Chapter 36

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 36

The ride to the hospital was tense. Olivia worried greatly for her wife. Natalia was dizzy and nauseous, but coherent, and she was in a great deal of pain. Olivia held her hand the whole way, never letting go, talking to her between the paramedics fussing with their gadgets to keep her awake. She was terrified of what had happened in that cabin while they were alone. Horrible thoughts took over but she didn't voice them.

Once they arrived Rick met them at the door and Natalia was rushed in. After the initial exam he ordered CT scans and wound cleaning and stitches. Olivia never left her side. When they came to take her to CT Olivia refused to leave her so Rick let her walk down with her and stand outside the CT room.

Once they were settled back into the exam room Natalia held a hand out to her. "You look exhausted, come lay with me. I need you next to me."

Olivia got up and gingerly lay down next to her and took her in her arm. "I'm here princess, and I'm never letting you go again." She felt awful that she had let Natalia go home alone.

Natalia sensed this. "Hey, you can stop that train of thought right now. There is no way that you can be with me 24/7. We have five children and a business. Sometimes we have to divide and concur."

Olivia sighed and pulled her closer. "I know but I have never been so scared in my life as when Rafe told me you and Mateo were gone and gave me that bogus note. My heart almost gave out right then."

Natali kissed her neck. "I know. When Frank told me that he set a bomb in your car and you were sent to the hospital, I think my heart did stop. Then he told me about Ava and Rafe's cars. Oh god Olivia, I don't know how my heart didn't fail right then. All I could think was that I had to get out to find Mateo, get to Natalio and save Emma from Allan."

Olivia pulled back slightly to look at her. "Allan? What's he have to do with it?"

Natalia tried to sit up quickly, realizing she hadn't told her yet what all Frank had said. She fell back down clutching her head groaning. Olivia pulled her close again rubbing her back. "Hey, calm down baby. Don't try to sit up so fast."

Once Natalia regain the breath that the pain had stolen from her she gingerly leaned up again to look at Olivia. "Frank said that he had set the bomb for you to get you out of his way but that Allan paid him to set Ava and Rafe's so that he could get to Emma with all the adults out of the way. This would also leave Mateo with my father and Natalio in Foster care."

She said it all in a rush and had to pause to catch her breath again. She lay her aching head back down on Olivia and let her pull her close again. She felt the rage coming of her in waves and rubbed her stomach to calm her a little. "That's when I decided I had to get out now and save our babies so I finished cooking his breakfast and threw the grease on him and hit him with the pan. He lunged at me and tackled me. I scratched his burns and got away. That's when you and Rafe came in. I think my heart actual stopped for a moment in relief. I thought you guys were dead." She sobbed out and burrowed into Liv's shoulder.

Olivia rubbed her back trying to calm her wife and her own rage. "We're all ok love, and I will deal with Allan." She said with venom in her voice.

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly. "Just don't go to jail querida. I can't stand the thought of living without you. Especially since for a little bit there I thought I was going to have to. I love our family so much baby, but it doesn't work without you." She kissed her on another sob and burrowed back in.

Olivia chuckled slightly. "Rafe said that same thing to me about shooting Frank." She sighed, "Ok baby. I will find a legal way to deal with the bastard, but I swear to God if he gives me a reason to have to defend one of my babies I will shoot him is self-defense if I get the chance and relish it."

Natalia nodded slightly against her. "Agreed." She kissed her neck softly. "I love you."

Olivia held her tightly and kissed her head. "I love you too baby."

Natalia was fighting nodding off when Rick came in. "Ok ladies," He said in a low voice afraid of hurting Natalia's head more. "Natalia, you have a severe concussion and I want to keep you overnight for observation."

Natalia turned to look at him. "I want to go home." She whined.

Olivia shook her head. "If he thinks you need to stay baby, you need to stay."

Natalia looked at her incredulously. "Really, you want to go there Miss I will stay in the hospital over my own dead body."

Olivia chuckled. "I know and what to you always say. 'Get over it, you're staying.' Well get over it, you're staying."

Natalia deflated and lay back down. Rick chuckled. "Well I'm glad to hear that Olivia cause I would like for you to stay as well." Natalia leaned up and looked at Olivia and back to Rick. "I would have kept you last night but with the situation I knew that was out of the question. But now that she is home you both can stay together."

Natalia looked Olivia over again. "What's wrong querida?"

Olivia sighed. "When the car went boom I went flying and hit my head. Rick said I have a concussion too, just not as bad as yours. I have a few bumps and bruises and needed three cuts stitched up."

Natalia gasped. She had noticed the bandage on her face but through the relief of seeing her alive and the pain in her own head it hadn't registered completely. "Oh god honey why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have been clutching you so hard."

Olivia pulled her back down. "You hold me as tight as you want. I needed it as much as you did." She kissed her head and looked to Rick. "Well, it looks like we're both staying. But if you try to separate us, so help me god Rick you will regret it."

Rick held up his hands in submission. "I wouldn't dream of it. I will get you an extra wide bed or something. No worries." He looked down a little apprehensive them looked back to Natalia. "I hate to ask, but do we need to do any other exams on you Natalia?"

Natalia looked confused. "No I feel fine otherwise like I said earlier." Rick still looked apprehensive and she felt her wife tense up. "Whatever you need to ask Rick just ask it."

Olivia had a feeling of what Rick was asking but was terrified of the answer. Rick took a breath looking at Olivia then back to Natalia. "Do we need to run a rape kit?"

Natalia gasped realizing what Olivia must have been thinking. "Oh no. There is no need for that. He never got that close. He only hit me in the head because I fought them taking Mateo away from me."

Olivia visibly deflated and Natalia rubbed her side. "I'm ok querida. I promise." She kissed her lightly.

Rick smiled. "Great, then I will go put in the orders for you both to be admitted and we will get you settled into a room as quick as possible."

As he was leaving their brood came spilling through the door, Emma leading the way. "Ma!" She whisper yelled if that's possible. Ava and Rafe had told her to be quiet because both Ma and Mom had hurt heads. Natalia and Olivia opened an arm and she climbed on the bed with Rafe's help to lay half on top of and in the middle of them clutching on to Natalia for dear life.

Natalio saw them as Ava came through the door with him and lunged trying to get to them. Ava lay him on Olivia since Emma was mostly on Natalia. Mateo just smiled and held his arms up to Rafe. Rafe picked him up and let him lean over the bed rail to kiss both of them. He and Ava followed suit.

Once Rafe put him down he stood beside Olivia. Emma sat up giggling when Natalio kept trying to climb over her to get to their Ma. Natalia held him close and relaxed back. Having finally had her hands on all her babies and Olivia she was content.

Doris came in and found them all surrounding their moms. She smiled walking over to Natalia's side. She leaned over and kissed her head lightly. "Well, what's the verdict? How's the noggin?"

Rafe and Ava perked up at the question. Natalia sighed, "Dr. Rick says I have a concussion."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "Yea, a sever one. He wants to keep her overnight."

Ava nudged her mom's shoulder. "What about your concussion?"

Olivia sighed and Natalia smiled. "He wants her to stay as well." She turned to Doris. "Can you stay with them tonight with your guards?"

Doris looked at them funny and Olivia turned to Ava. "It's going to be a bit before they have us in a room. Can you take them down to get some lunch? I'm sure everyone is starving." She pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "If Allan comes anywhere near you guys call 911." Ava looked at her shocked but nodded gathering her brothers and sister and headed to the cafeteria.

Doris followed them out sending her guards with them. Once they were safely on their way she went back in the room. "Ok, what's up?"

When Olivia looked at her she could actually feel the anger vibrate from her. "Allan paid Frank to put the bombs in the Ava and Rafe's cars so that once Natalia and I were both gone he could get his hands on Emma."

Doris about fell over. "Oh my god. Hold on." She pulled out her phone and called her police contact to tell them to question Frank about his accomplice. "Ok. They are going to question Frank about it. We need the evidence so we can put him away. The detectives for the state police will be in to get your statement in a little while if you're up to it Natalia."

Natalia smiled slightly. "I'd rather get it over with so we can rest. All I really want is a shower and to snuggle my wife and kids."

A doctor came in as she finished her statement. "Well how about I help by washing your hair so I can stitch you up. Then you can take a bath but keep your head out of the water once they settle you in a room."

Natalia sighed, "That would be wonderful."

The doctor got her hair washed and head stitched. She was just about to settle back into Olivia when Lilian came in. "Ok guys. We got your room all set up per Ricks direction."

Two more nurses came in with two wheel chairs to transport them. Olivia got up, taking Natalia's hand, sat in one of the chairs and pulled Natalia gently into her lap. "Ok, we're set." She turned to a chuckling Doris. "Call Ava and let her know the room number if you would please."

Doris nodded and called Ava after asking the room number. Once they got to the room they say two large hospital beds. Olivia helped Natalia into one and followed her in.

They had just settled into one another when Rick entered. He handed them a bag. "Ok here's two sets of actual PJ's. I had Lilian go to the gift shop and get them for you. You don't need the reveling gowns and I figured you'd be more comfortable."

Olivia and Natalia smiled. Olivia nodded toward the extra bed. "Thank you Rick. We won't be needing the extra bed though so take it if it's needed elsewhere."

Rick shook his head. "No, I had it brought in incase you had napping children that need it. I also put you in a rehab room with a tub in the bathroom. I figured you'd want a bath. Lilian also picked up a few bath products. Not what you're used to I'm sure, but better than the grime you're sporting."

Natalia grabbed his hand and squeezed. "You're the best Rick. Thank you so much for everything."

Rick beamed. "You're quite welcome. I figure the more comfortable this one is the less trouble she'll give the nurses tonight." He said indicating Olivia causing them all to laugh.

Olivia just smiled. "He knows me too well, but as long as I have Natalia there will be no trouble from me."

Rick grinned back. "Well either way. Now, I have left instruction for you not to be disturbed for the next hour or so. You can take a bath. Natalia keep your head out of the water. Olivia you can wash your hair just get help and don't get your stitches wet. I have a nurse coming in to change out your bandages in a bit. Enjoy your bath, I'm sure the hot water will help your body aches, but I want you both in bed in an hour and a half tops. Oh that door does lock but take it easy." And with a wink and a chuckle he was out the door.

Olivia grinned devilishly and Natalia blushed hard at the implication. Doris just laughed. "You guys go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll go down and grab a bite while the kids finish up and bring them back up in an hour and a half."

Olivia pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for everything Doris." Doris squeezed her tight for a moment and was out the door.

Once she was gone Olivia took the bag Rick gave them and took Natalia's hand, leading her into the bathroom. She filled the large tub and after filling it, helped Natalia in. She followed her in and sat back against her turned to the side a bit to keep her shoulder stitches out of the water.

They held each other close, Natalia running a hand through Olivia's hair. Olivia tried to keep her composure, she really did, but now that she had stopped, the events of the last few days caught up to her and she started sobbing into Natalia's chest.

Natalia just held on. Olivia just kept repeating, "I almost lost you, we almost lost our babies." In between sobs. Natalia understood completely. She had thought she lost Olivia and the kids as well. She started crying too and reassured Olivia and herself through her own sobs that they were all ok now.

Olivia leaned up and took Natalia's lips in a needy kiss through their sobs. They kissed desperately until they both calmed and their kisses slowed to loving. They eventually separated and just snuggled together. After a few moments of just holding each other Natalia picked up a cup and began washing Olivia's hair gently, avoiding the bandages. They washed each other's bodies lovingly then got out and helped one another dry off, dress and gently brushed each other's hair. Once they were clean and dressed they got back in bed under the covers and promptly fell asleep wrapped in each other.

This is how Doris and the kids found them. Ava and Rafe settled Emma and Mateo in the extra bed with a laptop and head phones watching a movie quietly. Natalio had fallen asleep so they put him at the foot of that bed, Ava in a chair on one side Rafe in a chair on the other, watching the TV on the wall turned down low. Doris headed out to check in with the investigation saying she would be back with dinner later.

They all napped on and off between nurses coming in to check on Olivia and Natalia hourly. The police detectives came in and questioned them all about everything. They rest of the day was spent just trying to relax. All overjoyed to be back together again.


	37. Chapter 37

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 37

Doris arrived back later that evening with food for everyone from Towers. She even remembered to have them puree some veggies for Natalio. The clan dug in and spoke of normal things not mentioning the past few days. After they ate Doris took the kids back to the suites at the Beacon for the night. They kids opted to just to stay in one of the suites all together. Ava and Emma in one room. They moved Natalio's porta crib in with them. Rafe and Mateo share a room and left their moms room for Doris. Doris's body guards on the outer door.

The kids decided to watch a movie before bed. They were all sitting on the couch in the common room. Emma looked over to Ava and climbed in her lap lying her head on her shoulder. "Did my granddad really try to kill you and Rafe?" She said tears gathering in her eyes.

Ava and Rafe looked at her shocked. Ava held her tightly. "Where did you hear that Bean?"

Emma sniffled, "When I was in the bathroom when Rafe took Mateo to get us all drinks. I heard mommy say it to Aunt Doris. Did he really do that just to get me to live with him? Was it my fault?"

Ava turned her head so she was looking into her eyes. "You listen to me. What your granddad did or didn't do was not your fault. You are not to blame for what other people do, no matter what their reason. You do not blame yourself for something that didn't even happen. We are fine." Emma nodded and Ava pulled her in close hugging her tightly. She looked to Rafe in horror.

Rafe put a sleeping Mateo next to him and moved closer wrapping around them. "Munchkin, we are fine, I promise. Mom and Ma will work with the police and make sure we all stay ok and together. You will have to deal with us for a really, really long time. None of this is your fault. I swear it to you."

Emma lifted her head to look at them. "Are you really sure?" She said tears still streaming.

Rafe took her face in his hands. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I promise you."

Ava smiled at her. "I'm 100% sure that none of this was your fault baby."

Emma nodded and buried her face in Ava's chest on a sob. "Ok" she said with relief through her tears. Ava held her close and Rafe rubbed her back.

Doris came into the room having heard her crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Emma reached for her and she took her in her arms. She looked at Ava and Rafe confused. "What is it little bean?"

Ava sat back and sighed. "She overheard you and mom talking about Allan and thought it was her fault what happened."

Doris looked horrified. "Oh baby no." She nudged Emma's head up. "Your grandfather made a bad choice, but it was his choice and was not your fault. Everyone makes their own choices and those choices are their own. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand that little bean?"

Emma nodded and lay her head on Doris's shoulder. "Yea. I understand. It's was his fault not mine."

Doris held her tight and rocked her. "That's right baby, not your fault. His fault."

Emma finally calmed completely focusing back on the TV. Doris just sat back and held her, letting her watch the show until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep she turned to Ava and Rafe. "I am so sorry. I had no idea she heard up talking." She whispered to them.

Ava rubbed her arm. "It's not your fault. As long as she understands it's ok. None of us knew and I was in the room too."

Doris sighed. "Do you mind if I put her with me? Just in case she wakes up? I'll come get you if she needs you, but I won't sleep if I can't be near her."

Ava smile. "Of course, that's fine." Everyone thought the woman was heartless but she proved to the clan over and over that that wasn't the case. This woman had a heart of gold. She just shielded it well.

Doris got up gingerly with Emma in her arms and carried her to the bedroom and went to bed.

Ava turned to Rafe and fell in his arms. "Oh god our poor baby sister. I can't believe she has been worried about that for most of the day."

Rafe hugged her tightly. "I know, poor little munchkin. She's ok though. I think we all convinced her, but I think we need to tell Ma and mom so they can make sure."

Ava nodded against his chest. "Yea, I think your right."

They hugged for a few minutes then picked up the boys to take them to bed. They put Mateo in the middle of the bed in Ava's room and the baby in his crib. They lay down on either side of Mateo and fell asleep with their brothers knowing their family was safe.

After the kids left for the night Olivia and Natalia settled in together. Olivia kissed her head lightly. "How are you feeling love?"

Natalia sighed and snuggled close. "Like my head is going to explode but they won't give me stronger Meds until midnight. How about you baby?"

Olivia kissed her again. "My head is throbbing and my shoulder hurts. A little sore all over, but I'll live. As long as you and the kids are ok, I'm ok."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly but thoroughly. "I love you. We are all ok. We are going to take care of getting Frank, my father, and Allan behind bars. Hopefully together so they can kill each other. We are going to move on with our lives, raise our young babies, help our older babies thrive, and open lots of hotels. We will grow old together and let our children take over our legacy and beach hop." She grinned like a maniac.

Olivia laughed pulling her closer, kissing her again. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Even if all we do when we get old is sit on the couch in matching jogging suits and fight over the remote. I'll be fine as long as you are with me."

Natalia chuckled. "Deal." She lay back against her chest and closed her eyes.

They lay there together, eyes closed just holding each other close. The nurses came in and out, waking them, checking them, and they just lay together through it all. Sleeping when they could, just content to be.

The next morning the kids and Doris arrived breakfast in hand and Ashley in tow. The kids all took turns kissing their moms then Ashley came over hugging them. "I am so glad you guys are ok. Greg and I have been holding down the fort at the Beacon. Things are going fine. Just get better and we will see you back as soon as you're ready."

Natalia squeezed her hand, "Thank you for all the hard work. We greatly appreciate all that you and Greg have done."

Olivia smiled. "Yea you guys have gone above and beyond. Bonuses and an extra week of vacation after we get back."

Ashley shook her head. "That's not necessary, I don't need that. You guys are family and family helps family."

Natalia kissed her hand. "Thank you sweetie. We love you too."

They all visited while eating for a bit and Ashley left to head back to the Beacon. After clean up Ava caught her mother's eye. Olivia turned to Doris. "Hey D, can you take Emma and Mateo down to the gift shop and let them pick out something for their Ma?"

Doris nods and gathers the two who are now excited about the prospect of getting a gift for their Ma.

Once she left Olivia turned to Ava. "What's up baby?"

Ava looked down. "We had to talk to Emma last night. She overheard you talking to Doris about Allan yesterday and thought it was her fault he tried to hurt me and Rafe."

Natalia threw a hand over her mouth. "Oh my baby."

Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes. "What did you say to her? Is she ok?"

Ava took her hand. "Of course we told her it wasn't her fault. We both told her. Then Doris talked to her and I think she understands. She said she understood. I just wanted to let you know so you could make sure."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you for talking to her. We'll double check with her. I had no idea she heard that."

Rafe looked down. "We didn't either until she crawled into Ava's lap and asked if it was her fault." He choked up a little, "She broke our hearts, but she was ok after the talks and slept through the night with Doris."

Olivia looked at his sharply. "With Doris? Why did she sleep with Doris?"

Ava chuckled. "Because she fell asleep in her lap after the talk and the big bad Wolfe said she needed to keep her."

Olivia laughed. "That kid I tell you if she ever figures out her powers she will rule the world years earlier than we anticipated."

They all laughed as Doris and the kids came back in. "Well, I guess we missed the party."

Mateo climbed on the bed with his bag. "Ma, I got you your favorite chocolate. Aunt Doris says you can eat it tomorrow and I got you a bear." He climbed over to Olivia. "Mommy I got you those scotch butter candies you like and a kitty." They both hugged and thanked him.

He climbed down as Emma was climbing up. Emma kissed his cheek on his way down then crawled to Natalia. "Got you a flower pen and a duck pen holder like the ducks at the pond." Natalia kissed and hugged her and Emma turned to Olivia. "I got you a pretty rainbow pen for work and a puppy dog pen holder for it." Olivia hugged her tightly thanking her.

They put her between them snuggling her. They made small talk with everyone while Emma just lay there with her two mommies, content to just be there.

A little while later Rick came in "Hey, I must have missed my invite to the party."

Olivia sat up. "Hey Rick, when are we getting out of here?"

Rick looked over their charts. "After the last scans I'm going to get you out of here today. But, it will be with strict bed rest for three days and no work for a week." He looked at Olivia. "I mean it Olivia you need to stay calm for a week."

Natalia rubbed her belly. "No problem Rick, she has to keep me company."

Rick smiled. "Oh and no funny business for at least the first three days and only if you are pain free after that and only if you are calm and gentle. No rough stuff."

Natalia turned bright red and Olivia just smirked. "He's just jealous honey. He's not getting any himself"

Emma looked up. "What isn't he getting mommy?"

Natalia almost choked on her tongue and Olivia looked scandalized. "Nothing jellybean, just grown up stuff."

Rick cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have a few prescriptions for you and I have a copy of your at home care. I will get your discharge papers and get you on your way."

Natalia smiled. "Thank you Rick." After he left the room she turned to Doris. "Can you take Rafe, Ava, Natalio and Mateo back to the Beacon? We will be staying there at least until we are better. Bean can hang out here with us till you get back."

Doris recognized that they wanted to talk to her. "Ok gang let's get you to the Beacon. See ya in a bit."

Once they were gone they snuggled in with the Bean. "Mommy?"

Olivia kissed her head. "Yes baby?"

Emma looked up at her. "Does this mean your better since you get to leave?"

Olivia smiled. "We're getting better, but we still need to rest and get all the way better. It just means we aren't bad enough to be in here anymore."

Emma lay back down looking worried. "Ok mommy."

Natalia hugged her close. "This does mean that it is getting better and in about a week we will be back to work and doing so much better. It's not like when mommy had her surgery. It won't take that long for us to get better."

Emma perked up, "Really?"

Olivia smiled. "Yep. Just about a week laid up and then we're back on our feet."

Emma sighed in relief and lay back down. "Good. I'm glad."

Olivia looked at Natalia, sighed and looked back to Emma. "Em, we wanted to talk to you about your granddad."

Emma sat up crosses her arms and scowled. "I don't want to talk about him. He is mean and tried to hurt my brother and sister. I don't love him anymore. It's his fault and I don't have anything to do with his stupid choices."

Natalia smiled slightly. "So you understand that it wasn't your fault?"

Emma turned and looked at them. "Ava, Rafe and Aunt Doris told me it was his choice and not my fault. That's right, isn't it?"

Olivia smiled. "That is absolutely right. That was his bad choice, just like they said."

Emma nodded. "Good. He's going to jail like bad Frank and Mateo's old bad father, and I don't want him around me ever again."

Natalia pulled her to her. "Ok baby. You don't have to ever be around him. You have your phone all the time so if he tries to get near you, you call 911."

Emma snuggled into her chest. "Yep. That's what Aunt Doris said this morning. When can we go home?"

Olivia rubbed her back. "We want to wait until at least after our week of rest so we are close to the Beacon and we don't have stairs to get up. Then we will see because Josh is supposed to start the remodel soon."

Emma perked up. "Oh I forgot. We get our game room soon. It's going to be so much fun."

Natalia smiled glad she was calm again. "Yes it will. We are all so excited. So we will just have to get used to the Beacon suites for a while then when the house is all done we can go home to all the fun new stuff and your new cool room."

Emma smiled happily. "Ok Ma. I'll be happy at the Beacon for a while. As long as everyone is together."

Natalia kissed her forehead. "We will all be together. I love you so much my girl."

Emma leaned into her more. "I love you Ma. I love my whole big family."

Doris came right then. "Hey, Rick handed me your paperwork, said you were free to go. So you ready to go?"

Natalia smiled getting up. "Just let us get changed and we will be ready to go."

They got changed and headed to the Beacon with the rest of their family in time for dinner.


	38. Chapter 38

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 38

The next few days for Olivia and Natalia were spent in bed resting. Neither complained about it much considering how they were feeling. The pain and headaches, for Natalia. The headaches and pains of most of her body for Olivia. Jane kept Natalio as always and Emma and Mateo went back to day camp with a Beacon security guard for each. Allan was still on the loose and they weren't taking any chances with the kid's safety. The investigation was slow going and Frank hadn't given Allan up yet, it was irritating everyone.

Ava went back to work the day after they got out of the hospital and Rafe the day after that, but frequently came and checked in on them. Ava was finishing up a call with some suppliers when Ashley came in. "Ok, I can agree to those prices. I would like you to start the deliveries Monday. That's when our old contract runs out and we will be using your company from now on. - Yes, thank you. We hope to do business with you for a long time to come. - Yes, I will fax the signed contract and first order before lunch. - You have a wonderful day as well." She hung up and looked to Ashley.

Ashley smiled as she handed her a folder. "I take it you got the new contract for the liquor supply settled?"

Ava beamed. "Yes. At 20% less than the last company. It will save us thousands a year." She took the folder and looked it over. "These look good. I just need to have Ma sign the checks and we can hand them out. I will go up with their lunch and have her sign them then. Thank you."

Ashley leaned into the desk. "What do you want for lunch today? We staying in or going out?"

Ava thought for a moment. "I think we will stay in today. I have tons of work still and really just don't feel like going anywhere. That cool with you?"  
Ashley smiled. "I'm good with whatever, you know that. Rafe said he was eating lunch with Whitney in the dining room today."

Ava smiled. Whitney was a new sous-chef that they had hired two months ago. They had hit it off and had been on a few dates. "I figured. With all the crazy going on he missed hanging out with her the last week."

Ashley just nodded. "I know the feeling."

She and Ashley had been hanging out a lot outside of work as well. They formed a quick friendship as their mom's had started hanging out more and she and Ashley were always around. Once they started working together to they became inseparable.

Ava smiled, "Me too. I've missed just hanging with you." She thought for a moment. "Why don't we order out and just hang in here and eat lunch?"

Ashley smiled brightly. "Sounds good. What do you want to order?"

Ava sat back for a moment. "I don't know, you know what I like, surprise me."

Ashley straightened to leave. "That could be dangerous." She winked, turned and left.

Ava sighed as the door closed then smiled. She was increasingly confused by her feelings for the blonde. Ashley was her best friend, and she valued her more than anything when it came to work. They worked seamlessly well together and after hours they played well together too. They hung out, went to clubs together, movies, dinner, or just hung around Ashley's apartment or the farm house. It didn't matter what they did, they just clicked. She had never had a friend like that.

Occasionally Daisy would join them too but not often. She was a little juvenile for Ava's taste but she was Ashley's friend so she just put up with her. Ashley just seemed so much more mature then Daisy did. It didn't matter. If Ashley wanted her around she would deal. What Ashley wanted she usually got from Ava. She didn't abuse this fact or even seem aware of it, which Ava was happy for.

She wondered if this was how her mom felt when she was just friends with Ma. She sat thoughtfully for a moment then shook that thought away. No, that was different. Regardless she had work to do and needed to stop worrying over nothing.

It was almost 11:00 and Ashley was supposed to bring lunch at noon so she headed up to the suite with this week's payroll for Natalia to sign. She entered quietly not wanting to startle either of them or wake Natalio if he were napping.

Jane was sitting on the couch watching TV and smiled up at her. "Hey Ava. Your moms are awake, I just took their lunch in and Natalio just went down for a nap."

Ava nodded. "Thanks." She said as she knocked and was told to enter.

Natalia looked up as she entered. "Hello sweetheart. How's work going today?"  
Ava smiled sitting on the edge of the bed next to her rubbing her leg. "It's good, I just need you to sign the paychecks for the week so Ash can give them out this afternoon."

Natalia nodded putting down her fork and reached for the folder and caressed her cheek. "Sure baby."

Olivia smiled at them. She loved watching Natalia interact with any of their kids, but she seemed to have formed a special bond with Ava. That thrilled her to no end. She looked at Ava for a moment noticing she wasn't her usual self. She couldn't pin point what it was. "Ava baby, is everything ok? You seem a little off today."

Ava sighed. "I'm fine, just busy. I'm finally getting caught up and can almost see my desk again."

Olivia frowned. "Hey, don't overdo it. If it's nothing pressing it will keep."

Ava smiled. "Yea, ok miss workaholic. Like mother like daughter. I can't stand to have all that stuff to do and not get it done. No worries, like I said, it's almost all caught up and I can relax this weekend. Oh and I got that contract with the liquor supplier you wanted at a 20% decrease in price from the last supplier."

Olivia smiled. "That's my girl, thank you for dealing with that for me." Ava just nodded.

Natalia finished the last signature and handed the folder back to Ava. "Here sweetie, all done. Now why don't you order up some lunch and eat with us."  
Ava shook her head smiling. "No thank you Ma. Ashley is out getting our lunch now and should be back by the time I make it back down stairs. We're going to relax and have lunch in my office away from everything."

Natalia gave a fake pout. "Fine. If Ashley's company is better than mine."

Ava laughed knowing she was teasing. "Yea well, what can I say? I like blondes." They all laughed as she kiss them both. "Well gotta go, I'm starving. See you tonight."

She left the room and headed back to her office. Natalia and Olivia looked at each other. "You don't think…?" Olivia wondered.

Natalia wondered herself for a moment. "Na, she would have told us." They both shrugged and went back to their lunch.

Ava made it back to her office to find Ashley setting out Chinese takeout. The smell hit her when she opened the door. "Oh god that smells fabulous. Good choice, I'm starving." She said as she sat on the couch next to Ash.

Ashley smile. "Glad you approve. We hadn't had Chinese in a while so I thought it was a safe bet."

Ava was going through bags. "Did you get pot stickers?"

Ashley chuckled. Ava was addicted to pot stickers. "Like I would forget your crack." She said pulling them out of the bag in her hand. "You'd probably fire me."

Ava snatched them away playfully. "I wouldn't fire you. I value having you here too much. But there would be dire consequences."

Ashley opened her own food and started to eat. "Oh really? And what would those be? Hmm?"

Ava munched happily thinking. "I don't know, but I'd think of something. Maybe I would ban you from movie nights with the family."  
Ashley grabbed her chest. "Hey, that's a low blow. That hurts me Ava. I should tell Emma on you."

Ava looked up in mock shock. "Hey no need to get serious there. Emma need to know nothing."

They looked at each other seriously for a moment then both burst out laughing. Ash recovered first. "Fine, no Emma, and I will just have to never forget the pot stickers."

Ava smiled "Deal."

They both tucked into their lunch and talked about random things, just enjoying each other's company. When they were done they both stood to clean up their mess. Ava looked to Ashley. "Hey, do you have an evening gown?"

Ashley smirked. "My mom is a politician, of course I do. Why?"

Ava smile. "Well we have that charity ball here tomorrow night. Mom and Ma were supposed to go to represent the Beacon but obviously will not be attending. I thought maybe you'd like to join me."

Ashley looked shocked. "You want me to go with you?"

Ava was confused. "Sure, why wouldn't I? You're my best friend and we would both be representing the Beacon. I think it will be fun."

A look of disappointment flashed briefly across her face but was quickly replaced with a smile. "Sure, I'll go. What time do I need to meet you?"

Ava didn't miss the look but wasn't sure what it was about. "If you don't want to go you don't have to Ash."

Ashley shook her head. "I do want to go." She said grabbing her hand. "What time?"

Ava smiled. "Ok. I'll pick you up in the Beacon car at 6:30 so we can drink and not worry about you driving."

Ashley nodded and gathering the last of the trash and the payroll folder, headed out to her own office. Ava watched her leave then turned back to her desk.

It was almost 5:00 when Ashley came next. "Hey, it's almost 5:00. You cutting out soon or are you staying late?"

Ava looked up. "No, I'm beat. I'm going to head out soon. You want to come up and eat dinner with the family and watch a movie or something? I got a big screen in my room and pay per view."

Ashley smiled. "Sure, sounds fun. I'll finish up, get my things together and meet you back here in 20 minutes or so?"

Ava nodded turning back to her computer. "Sounds good. I should be ready by then."

20 minutes later they were headed upstairs Rafe in tow. They ate dinner with the family in Olivia and Natalia's room. After baths for the kids Ava claimed a headache, exhaustion and just wanting a quiet movie night with Ashley and retired to her room in the adjoining suite. Rafe had offered to put the kids to bed so she could lay down.

Once they changed into comfortable clothes and they settled on the bed to watch the movie Ash turned to Ava. "Hey, if you have a headache we can watch a movie another time. I can go and let you sleep."

Ava smiled grabbing her hand. "I do have a headache but I missed you and wanted to watch a movie with you."

Ashley got up and went to Ava's bathroom. She came back with two Tylenol and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. She got back on the bed handing them both to Ava. "Here." She sat up against the headboard and put a pillow in her lap. "Lay down here and watch the movie."

Ava took the pills then shifted and lay her head in Ashley's lap. She started massaging her head then scratching lightly to sooth her head. Ava sighed and snuggled down. "Thank you."

They watched the movie together like that and both fell asleep in that position. That's how Rafe found them later when he went to check on Ava before bed. He smiled walking over and shifted Ava to lay on her own pillow. He went around and coaxed Ashley to lay down so she wouldn't wake with a crick in her neck from sitting up and covered them both. He turned off the TV and closed the door quietly after resetting her alarm. Tomorrow was Saturday, he would let Ava sleep in. She didn't have to be in to check on the charity ball until 1:00. He checked on the baby one more time checking the monitor and headed to bed smiling.


	39. Chapter 39

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 39

Ava woke the next morning a little disoriented. She went to stretch and couldn't because she was held firmly by an arm and leg. Confused she turned her head to find blonde hair spilling over her shoulder a face buried in her neck. She smile, Ashley. This wasn't the first time they had awoken this way with one of them holding the other. Ava snuggled back in and closed her eyes, enjoying being held.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and focused on the clock. How in the world was it already 9:00 and why hadn't anyone woke them? She moved her hand to the arm around her and rubbed. "Ash. Ashley. It's time to get up sweetie."

Ashley moved her leg but tightened her arm mumbling incoherently burrowing into her neck more pulling her closer. Ava groaned softly as Ashley's body fully melded into her own. "Jesus. Ash, we gotta get up." She said rubbing and shaking her arm again.

Ashley kissed the base of her neck, causing a shiver to run up Ava's spine. "Don't want to, comfy." She whined.

Ava was caught between amusement and something else entirely. "Come on sleepy head. We slept too late. We gotta get food and get ready to check on the charity ball. I'm hungry."

Ashley placed a kiss to her shoulder mumbling and rolled to her back. Ava felt instantly cold and empty. She tried not to dwell on it. She raised up to her knees and started bouncing on the bed. One sure fire way to get her friend up was to annoy her up.

Ava bounced shaking her. "Get up, get up, get up. Gotta work part the day so tonight we go to the ball and we get to play." She said in a sing song voice.

Ashley groaned. "No Ava stop jumping." She opened one eye peeking at her, then lunged up grabbing her and pulling her down to tickle her.

Ava started gasping for breath and laughing hard. "Stop, Stop. NO Ashley."

Ashley continues. "Say you won't jump no more."

Ava sputtered. "Ok… OK I won't jump anymore."

Ashley tickled her some more. "Promise?"

Ava laughed harder. "I promise… just stop… please."

Ashley let go climbing out of the bed and slapped her ass. "That's what I thought." And she ran to the bathroom Ava hot on her heals. Barely getting the door closed before she was caught.

Ava banged on the door. "Just wait, I'll get you back when you least expect it." She yelled through the door still laughing.

Ashley responded in a sing song voice. "We'll see, we'll see if you ever catch me."

Ava laughed again and went to make the bed and pick out some clothes for the day. She may have to work but she was going to be comfortable. She grabbed jeans and a nice blouse and her knee high boots.

Ashley came out of the bathroom. "Hey I still have clothes here don't I?"

Ava looked up smiling. "Yep far left in the closet and bottom right drawer in the dresser."

Ashley walked past her nudging her with her shoulder lightly. "Thanks."

Ava gathered her things. "I'm going casual today. I'm sure Rafe won't mind you using his shower if you don't want to wait for me."

Ashley waved her off and entered the closet. "Just don't take all day. I'm not going out there like this. I'll scare the children."

Ava chuckled and went to take her shower. She turned the water on and stepped in. She let the water run over her and reflected on the morning so far. Waking up in Ashley's arms was nice. The kisses to her neck and shoulder unexpected but surprising enough she didn't mind them. Actually they were quite nice. The good and bad thing about it was that Ash was unaware that she had even done it. God she was so confused.

She shook out of her thoughts and washed quickly, got out and dressed. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her make up bag to put it on in the room while Ashley showered.

She walked out and found Ash sitting on the bed flipping through the channels. She looked up as Ava walked out. "Hey, did you save me any hot water." She teased.

Ava grinned evilly, "Nope. Just ice water for you little lady. It's good for the complexion."

Ash sighed heavily. "Ok. It's for the best I guess." She got up grabbed her things smiling and went in to shower.

Ava chuckled at her friends antics and sat to do her makeup.

A little later they came out and found Rafe and the kids watching cartoons. He looked up as they came out. "Jeez guys, when I turned off your alarm I still figured I'd see you at the latest an hour ago."

Ava swat his arm on the way to the house phone. "You shouldn't have turned it off if you were just going to complain."

Rafe smiled. "You had a headache last night and looked kinda rough. I thought you could use the rest. I really didn't mind."

Ava walked back over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you little brother, I did." She went back to the phone and ordered food for her and Ash then turned back to Rafe. "Are the moms up?"

Rafe nodded. "Yep, they said to have you come in when you got up. I think they were worried when you slept in."

Ava nodded and went to the next suite knocking on their door.

Olivia called for her to come in and smiled when she saw her. "Good morning baby. Are you feeling better? Did you sleep ok?"

Ava sat on the bed next to her. "I'm fine mom. I just had a headache last night and Rafe was being nice and shut off my alarm so I could sleep in."  
Natalia smiled. "That's what he said. Is Ashley still here?"

Ava nodded. "Yep, we fell asleep watching a movie last night. We're waiting on breakfast then I have a few things to do in the office and we have to check on the set up for the ball tonight."

Olivia sighed. "I hate this. I was looking forward to that ball. I wanted to dance with my woman."

Natalia rubbed her arm. "It's ok baby. We'll get together with Doris and go dancing once we're better."

Olivia pouted. "Won't be the same. Anyway, who are you taking with you with our ticket? You know you're supposed to take someone. Each ticket is for two."

Ava nodded. "Yep, Ashley and I are going. I'm going to pick her up at 6:30 so we get there early."

Natalia looked up stunned. "You're taking Ashley?"

Ava smiled. "Sure, why not. Should be fun."

Natalia was about to say something else but stopped when Olivia put a hand on her arm. She shrugged internally. "Well, have fun and make sure you come see us before you leave. I want to see you in your dress, and don't forget to use the picture voucher with the ticket. We prepaid for it, may as well use it."

Ava nodded and turned when the door opened. Ashley stuck her head in. "Hey sorry to interrupt but breakfast is here and I know you hate to eat cold eggs."

Ava smiled, "Thanks, I am starving."

Ashley shifted her gaze to Olivia and Natalia. "She's always starving. I think she has a hollow leg."

Olivia and Natalia laughed and Ava rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go eat and I will make sure you see the dress." She kissed them and headed to the other room to eat.

Once she was out the door Natalia turned to Olivia. "I don't think she realizes that this is a sweetheart's ball. Why didn't you let me tell her?"

Olivia chuckled. "I don't think she knows either, but it will be fun tomorrow when she yells at me once she figures it out."

Natalia grinned and shook her head. "You are evil. She's not going to be happy with us."

Olivia pulled her close. "You never know. Besides Ashley knows what the ball is and she said yes."

Natalia thought for a moment then shrugged. "I guess only time will tell."

Olivia tipped her head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "As much as I love spending days with you in bed, I can't wait until tomorrow when we can get up for a while. I miss being with the kids out of this room."

Natalia sighed. "I know what you mean. Natalio must be so confused, thinking we don't love him or something. Every time they bring him in he cries when they take him out."

Olivia snuggled her close. "He's ok love. Things will get back to normal soon and we will get back into our routine with our babies."

Natalia nodded and they snuggled in for a nap.

After breakfast Ava and Ashley headed off to the office. Ashley checked her emails while Ave finished up some paperwork she didn't get done the day before. Around 1:00 they headed to the ball room and checked on the set up.

Greg met them at the door. "Hey you two. Everything is shaping up nicely, right on time. Everything will be ready before 6:00. This is going to be a fabulous evening. I wish I had a date myself." Ashley giggled at him and walked off to check out the progress.

Ava smiled at his over eagerness. "Hopefully they raise all the money they are hoping to for the children's hospital wing. I guess they do this every year but this is our first year hosting it. It has to go well so they want to do it here every year from now on. This one event is going to make almost half of our projected yearly revenue. We could be empty the rest of the year and still come out on top."

Greg smiled and bounced on his feet. "It will be fine. Everything is going according to plan. Don't worry, you just enjoy your evening. Who are you bringing?"

Ava smiled, "Ashley is coming with me." She said looking over to her.

Greg look shocked but covered it quickly. "Well, you guys have fun. I have to go check in with the kitchen for a last minute menu check."

Ava nodded as he walked off and went to check everything out with Ashley. Once they double check everything they headed back to the office. Ashley turned to Ava as they walked. "I'm going to grab my things and head out. It's already after 3:00 and I need to get a few things done before tonight." Ava nodded and she continued. "Oh and by the way, could you pick me up at Mom's? I keep all my gowns there. My apartment closet is too small for them. Mom insisted that I had tons of the things."  
Ava smiled. "No problem. I'll see you then. I have a few errands and a hair appointment to go to as well. I also need to pick up my dress from the boutique. They were doing a few alterations for me. I just bought it Thursday because I didn't know I was going until then."

Ashley nodded and grabbed her things from her office. "Well, I'll see you at 6:30 looking fabulous."

Ava grinned. "I'm sure you will, see you then." Ashley hugged her and she watched her leave. She turned to her office and gathered her own purse and headed out herself.

At 5:30 she walked out of her room to whistles. Rafe held his hand over his heart. "Oh my goodness sis. You look outstanding."

She was wearing a floor length red strapless sweetheart gown. Hair slightly mussed and sexy. Mateo stood up next to Rafe, "You look really pretty Ava."

Ava smiles softly. "Thank you guys."

Emma walked over and circled her. "You look so beautiful. I want to be that pretty when I'm bigger." She said wistfully.

Ava caressed her cheek. "Oh bean. You will be more beautiful than I am when you're my age."

Emma blushed and hugged her. She moved on to the next suite and knocked on her moms' door. She entered when Natalia called for her to. When she entered they just stared for a moment before Olivia found her voice. "Oh my god baby. Every eye in the room will be on you tonight. You look gorgeous sweetheart."

Ava blushed, "Thank you mom."  
Natalia had a tear in her eye. "Oh baby. You are so beautiful honey."

Ava smile, walking over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Ma. Well, it takes about 30 minutes to get to Doris's house from here and traffic will be bad tonight so I'm going to head out."

Natalia squeezed her hand. "You have fun tonight and don't work too much. You and Ashley enjoy the evening out."

Ava grinned, "Oh I plan to." and she headed for the door.

Once she closed it Olivia chuckled. "Oh honey. Ashley is going to swallow her tongue if she is even the slightest bit attracted to our daughter."

Natalia smiled. "That she will love. I can't wait to see the pictures of the evening. I text Greg earlier and asked him to make sure the extra photographer we hired for Beacon use got plenty of pictures of them."

Olivia smiled and lay back hoping she wasn't wrong about them and that their oldest would find the kind of happiness she had with Natalia.

The Beacon car pulled up to the Mayor's mansion at 6:20. Ava fixed her make-up and got out when the driver opened the door. She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

Doris answered the door and smiled widely. "Oh Ava, look at you."

Ava smiled entering the foyer. "Thank you Doris. I know I'm early but is Ash ready?"

Doris shook her head. "No, but she shouldn't be too much longer. When I came down she said she was almost ready. She won't let me see until she's done."

Ava was about to reply but something at the top of the stairs caught her eye. She looked up and her heart stopped. "Oh sweet Jesus."


	40. Chapter 40

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 40

Ashley came out of her room and heard Ava and her mother talking. At the top of the stairs she looked down, saw Ava and her breath caught. She looked so gorgeous it made her stumble a little, and Olivia was right, she almost swallowed her tongue. 'God she's heart stoppingly stunning' she thought to herself. She berated herself, they were just friends. Ava didn't see her any other way. Determined to make the most of the night she took a deep breath she took her first step down. As she did Ava looked up.

Ava stood there frozen in place. There she was. Ashley descended the stairs in a floor length, shimmery white gown that tied at the neck showing plenty of cleavage and leaving her entire back uncovered to just below her waist. There was a slit up the side that showed a little leg with every step and the gown hugged every curve perfectly. Her hair was down and curled with ringlets framing her beautiful face.

Doris watched Ava watching her daughter in utter awe and she could have sworn she had muttered sweet Jesus. Well, well, well she thought. This could be interesting. She looked up and saw her baby looking Ava over as well. 'Oh my baby, god I hope this works out for you' she thought. She could see and feel the emotions pouring off both girls in waves. She raised her phone and took a picture of both.

As Ashley reached the bottom step Ava found her voice. "Ashley." She took a deep breath. "You look beyond fabulous. You are so stunning."

Ashley blushed beautifully. "Thank you. You look breathtakingly gorgeous yourself." She tried to sound light but it sounded a little breathless.

Ava blushed herself, took another deep breath and held out an arm to her friend. "Well we should get going. Traffic is a nightmare."

Ashley smiled taking her arm. "Let's go then, can't be late."

Doris held up a hand. "Wait I need a picture." They turned to Doris and let her take their pictures still wrapped up in the beauty of the other. "Ok got it. You guys have fun and I will see you there later."

They nodded and headed out. Doris watched as Ava walked her daughter to the car and helped her in before getting in herself. She took her phone and fired off the pictures she just took to Olivia and Natalia then rushed inside to finish getting ready herself. She had to pick up her date in less than an hour. The ball started at 8:00.

Olivia looked at the pictures that Doris just sent and grinned showing them to Natalia. "Oh princess. Those two are smitten or I'm not a Spencer."

Natalia looked over the pictures. "Oh querida. You are definitely a Spencer. How long do you think until they both figure it out?"

Olivia sighed. "I think they already know or at least have an idea, but just haven't admitted it to each other. I hope they figure it out quicker than we did. We wasted so much time."

Natalia rolled over and covered Olivia's mouth with her own. "I think things worked out perfectly for us just like they were supposed to. They'll figure it out in the right time for them."

Olivia smiled up at her. "Ok baby." And she took her mouth again.

Ava and Ashley arrived at the Beacon a few minutes after 7:00. Ava exited the car and helped Ashley out. They made their way into the ballroom looking around. Ava chuckled. "It looks like Valentine's day in here."  
Ashley smiles. "Well…"

She was about to say that was the idea but was cut off by Greg. "OH. MY. GOD! Look at you two. You both look stunning." He said grabbing both their hands. "You absolutely have to leave before 8:00 and come back to be formally introduced like the other guests. You deserve a grand entrance."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun. I've never been formally introduced to a room." Ava said with a chuckle.

Ashley just smile. "Hey it will be the first time I wasn't introduced as and daughter."

Ava nudged her. "Well, all the more reason."

They checked with the wait staff, photographers, the DJ and donation table staff before heading to the kitchen and checking on dinner preparation. Everything was going very well and everything looked to be on time and ready to start. They headed over to the photographers that were set up to take couples pictures.

Ava nudged Ash. "Hey, why don't we get this picture out of the way while we both look fantastic and don't mess it up dancing later or whatever?"

Ashley smiled. "Sure, Ok." She hadn't thought that they would take pictures.

They walked over and Ava handed the man her ticket. "Can we get our picture done early? We still have a few more things to take care of before everyone arrives and I don't want to get busy and not get it." She smiled sweetly at him.

He looked them over smiling. "It would be my pleasure." He posed them with Ashley's back to Ava with Ava's hands on Ashley's hips.

Ava slipped her hands around to her stomach hugging her. "Thank you for coming with me tonight." She said in her ear.

Ashley leaned into her. "I was happy to." She said looking back. Neither knew he was already snapping pictures. They turned back to the camera and Ava moved her hands back to her hips putting space back between their bodies.

He took one more picture in that pose. "Ok ladies I got some good ones."

They nodded moving reluctantly away from each other. They decided to check the kitchen one last time then make their entrance around 8:15.

When they got back to the entrance Ava handed her ticket to one of their staff that was announcing the guests. "And now the Beacon's very own Ms. Ava Spencer and Ms. Ashley Wolfe." Ava and Ashley smiled at him as they entered coming down the stairs. All eye were on them. Tongues wags, jaws dropped, and applause were heard all around.

As they got to the bottom Greg met them and helped then down the last step and they stepped to the side for the next couple. Greg beamed at them. "Oh my ladies. That's what I call an entrance. Now you are sat at the table toward the back away from the speakers. That was your Ma's request and it was too late to try and change it, but I'm sure you won't mind the quiet and privacy of the spot."

Ava just smiled. "Thank you Greg, its fine. Now go do what it is you do and leave us to it. You know where we are if you need us or there is a problem." He giggled and left to oversee the ball.

Ashley nudged her. "Is that my mom over there with Blake?" she asked in a shocked voice.

Ava looked. "Yep, that's them. Let's go over and say hi." She took Ashley's elbow and steered her through the growing crowd.

Doris smiled when she saw them approach. "Hi sweetheart. That was some entrance." She said hugging Ash.

Ashley whispered into her ear. "Mom is Blake your date?"

Doris looked to Ava and Blake. "Could you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Ashley for just a moment, we won't be long." They nodded and she led her out of ear shot of her date. "Yes Ash, she's my date."

Ashley looked worried. "You know what this is going to do? Are you ready for this?"

Doris smiled at her concern. "I am. I am so tired of hiding who I am. I finally found someone who wants me for me. I'm falling in love with her and I will not lose another person I love because I am too afraid to be myself."

Ashley squealed and hugged her mom tight. "I am so proud of you mom, and so happy for you. I hope she makes you happy."

Doris pulled back and caressed her cheek. "Thank you sweetheart. She makes me so happy. Now let's get back before they think we abandoned them." Ashley smiled and led her mother back.

When they had walked away Blake turned to Ava excitedly. "Oh everything looks so great. You guys did an amazing job."

Ava beamed. "I'm glad you think so. Everyone worked very hard on this night."

Blake smiled. "I haven't been to one of these since Ross died. I'm so glad Doris invited me. It's like prom for adults with legal liquor."

Ava looked a little confused at the reference. "I've never lived here during one. This is my first."

Blake clapped excitedly. "Oh you and Ashley will love it. The sweetheart ball is a Springfield tradition."

Ava looked up sharply at that. Things were starting to click. The decorations, the introductions, the photo set up. Low lit dinner, music, dancing. "Prom for adult." She muttered. She looked around and it hit her square in the head. 'Oh my god, Prom for adults.' She thought franticly. 'Does Ashley know? Of course she knows, she was a major help in the planning of this with Greg.' Ava's thoughts were running wild.

Blake was still going on and on about the tradition of the ball when Ashley and Doris got back to them. Doris wrapped and arm around her. Ava looked at Ashley franticly. Ashley pulled her to the side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ava looked around again. "I need some air." She darted off toward the back Ashley close behind.

Blake yelled after them. "Don't be long, opening speeches and dinner start in 30 minutes."

Doris watched after them worriedly. "What was all that about?"

Blake shrugged. "I don't know. We were just talking about the ball."

Doris turned back to her. "Well, let's find our seats."

Ava ran out the back to the loading dock not stopping until she got outside and took in deep breaths to calm herself. That's why everyone seemed shocked at her bringing Ash, including Ash. Wait, is that why she looked disappointed. Because she wanted this to be a date and she said they were best friend. And how to find out without looking like a fool to her friend if she were wrong. Did she feel that way about Ashley, like she thought might be the case for her if she was right about why she was disappointed? Did she even want to know the answer?

Ashley came up behind her wrapping her arms around her pulling her close. "Hey, you ok?"

Ava leaned into her taking another deep breath. "I'm not sure."

Ashley rubbed her stomach. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ava sighed. "I'm not sure how to ask and don't know what to do with the information even if I do ask."

Ashley was confused and concerned. "Well, you can ask, or you can wait and think on it for a bit and ask later. Maybe then you can figure out what to do with the information you're asking for." They stood there for a moment, Ava calming just being held close by her.

Ava turned around in her arms and pulled her into a hug. "Ok, thank you. I think I will wait and think on it for a bit. Why don't we head back, eat our dinner and dance for a while. Just enjoy this ball."

Ashley smiled seeing that she had calmed. "Sounds like a plan."

Ava took her hand and they headed back in to found their table. Once they were seated Ava turned to Ashley. "Oh by the way I got a room away from the family for the night. I figure if we drank too much we could stay there. I don't want to risk waking my parents or the kids stumbling in drunk. I put our PJ's and toiletries in there earlier."

Ashley smiled. "That was probably a good idea. We can be loud drunks." They laughed and settled in as dinner was served.

They ate dinner, talking like always. They danced to fast and slow songs like they always did at the club. They were having a great time. Ava kept thinking about earlier. She answered one of her own questions. She did have feelings for Ashley, she had for a while. She was just now admitting to herself, she was in love with her. Now she needed to know the answer to her other questions. Why was Ash disappointed and did she feel the same about her. She didn't want to lose her friend but she couldn't not know either. She had seen how it tore her parents apart, the not knowing for sure.

The evening was winding down and the head of the Harding foundation that was having this ball came to the stage. "We are fixing to have the last dance of the night. I just wanted to take a moment and thank the Beacon and its staff for all their hard work to give us this wonderful evening. It has been a true joy." Everyone clapped and Ava was pat on the back by a few of the closest guests. "I also want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and for all your generous donations. We have more than reached our goal of the night." Cheer erupted as he announced this. "We will be able to fund the remodel of the Children's Wing at Cedars and have leftovers for some new equipment we didn't think we would be able to afford. So thank you so much. Now for the last dance and don't forget the tradition of kissing your sweetheart before the end of the song for good luck for a long and happy life together." He handed the microphone back to the DJ and exited the stage.

Elvis's 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You' filtered through the speakers as Ava pulled Ashley onto the floor. They started dancing and Ava pulled her close. "I'm ready to ask my question now." she whispered into her ear.

Ashley pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. "Ok, ask."

Ava took a breath. "When I asked you to come tonight you were disappointed when I said it was because you were my best friend. Why were you disappointed?"

Ashley looked down. "I…I…"

Ava lifted her chin up so she was looking at her again. "Did you want to be here as my date Ash?" She asked gently.

Ashley sighed. "Yes." She answered in a whisper Ava barely heard.

Ava smiled. "I didn't know it was a sweetheart dance when I asked you to come. I didn't know until Blake told me tonight. I just love being around you and thought we would have fun."

Ashley tried to look down again but Ava kept her hold firm. "But if I had known, there is no one else I would have wanted here with me."

Ashley searched her eyes. "Really?"

Ava smiled softly. "Really."

Ashley let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, then Ava moved in and gently lay her lips on hers. She glided them slowly against Ashley's and ran her tongue softly across her bottom lip. Ashley moaned and opened for her. Their tongues slide together in a heart stopping, slow kiss. Ava pulled her closer one hand around her back caressing the bare skin there and the other in her hair, deepening the kiss in intensity but not speed. Ashley melted into her. As the song ended they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together breathing deeply.

Ava pulled her into a hug and kissed just below her ear. "I love you Ashley."

Ashley sobbed out "I love you too, so much," and she held her tighter never wanting to let go.


	41. Chapter 41

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 41

Doris was holding Blake close during the dance enjoying the feel of her in her arms. She looked over just as Ava leaned in and kissed her daughter. Her breath caught and held as she watched waiting. She let it out in a whoosh as Ashley finally reacted and melted into Ava.

Blake looked up at her. "What is it?" she asked having felt the drastic breathing change.

Doris smile and nodded toward them. "Look."

Blake turned and smiled as she watched them kiss. "Awe, they are so cute. When did they get together?"

Doris smirked, "Just now I think."

Blake looked at her shocked. "Are you serious? They act like they've been together as long as Olivia and Natalia."

Doris smiles softly. "I know, I just didn't see it until tonight. It was just natural to see them together. Kind of like Olivia and Natalia. They were friends first and things evolved and you didn't even notice until it just was. I knew for sure when I saw their faces when Ash came down the staircase tonight."

Blake sighed. "Just look at them," they watched as they broke apart resting their heads together and Ava pulled her close. Then they locked eyes with each other.

Doris pulled Blake close and kissed her softly during the last strands of the song. As she pulled back she nipped Blake's lip. "Couldn't miss my last song kiss."

Blake leaned in and kissed her again. "No, we wouldn't want to miss that."

Doris pulled her to her side once the song was over and led her to where Ava and Ashley were talking to the man from the foundation.  
"I want to thank you and your mothers for helping us have such a wonderful event. This was the best year yet and I want to book the ball room for next year." He was saying as they walked up.

Ava smiled brightly. "It was entirely our pleasure. Call me on Monday and we can set up a tentative booking for next year. Once Ma is back she and Greg can get with you and set it in writing."

He clapped his hands. "Excellent." He looked to Ashley. "I wanted to thank you also. You were such an amazing help to us in getting this all set and looking so beautiful. Your decoration ideas were inspired."

Ashley blushed. "Thank you, I'm glad I could help."

He turned back to Ava. "I must say, you and your mother have impeccable taste. This one is as invaluable as Natalia. Keep her." He said with a wink.

Ashley blushed harder and Ava beamed wrapping an arm around her waist. "I think I'll do just that."

He shook their hands and walked away. Doris started chuckling, "my, my Ashley. I think you're as red as Ava's dress."

Ava burst out laughing as Ashley buried her head in neck. "Stop it Doris. I think she's going to explode if you don't."

Ashley swat her stomach and looked back to her mother. "Good night mother. We need to be at the doors seeing the guests out." She grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her still laughing toward the door. Doris and Blake howling with laughter behind them.

Ava pulled her to the side behind a pillar before they made it to the exit. She grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to a searing kiss that Ashley responded to immediately. Once they came up for air Ava pecked her nose. "Sorry, but it's going to be a while before we can leave and I needed that."

Ashley smiled kissing her chin. "Never apologize for kissing me. Now let's go get this done so we can go to our room and talk a bit."

Ava looked weary. "A good talk I hope?"

Ashley kissed her lips softly. "I promise it's a good talk. Let's go."

They went to the doors and saw their guest out. Shaking hands and chatting shortly with a lot of them as they left. Once the guests had gone they found Greg.

He squealed as the approached. "I say that was a rousing success. Don't you?"

Ava smile, "absolutely. Charles from the Harding Foundation is calling me Monday to set up a tentative booking for next year and will be talking with you and Ma to set it in writing after Ma gets back."

He squealed again jumping up and down clapping then pulled them into a hug. "Oh god this is great. The boss ladies will be thrilled."

Ava laughed and Ashley yawned. "What can we do to help get this cleaned up?" Ash asked him.

Greg just smiled sweetly. "Nothing, it's all being taken care of. Why don't you to head off, you look exhausted." It was well after 2:00 in the morning now.

Ava smiled rubbing Ashley's back. "If you're sure. Just call if you need anything, you know where we are."

Greg waved them off and flitted off to oversee the clean-up. Ava took Ashley's hand and led her out of the room and to the elevators. They didn't speak on the way up to their room, just held hands and Ashley leaned her head on Ava's shoulder.

Ava had reserved their old two room suite and once they made it there they went off to separate bathrooms to shower and change into bed clothes. When Ava came out of her room she found Ashley sitting on the couch in the common room. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Ashley smiled shyly. "I was waiting for you. I wasn't sure where you wanted me to sleep tonight."

Ava sat knelt in front of her taking her hands. "We have shared a room and a bed for months off and on. Why would that change now? I only got the two room suite so we both had a bathroom."

Ashley looked down. "Things are different now."

Ava frowned. "Do you not want to sleep in the same bed with me?" She asked a little hurt.

It showed on her face and Ashley was quick to take her face in her hands. "I want nothing more than to sleep next to you. I just wasn't sure if it was a good idea."

Ava's face softened. "Why? Do you think I can't control myself?" she asked playfully.

Ashley sighed and pulled her closer taking her lips in a passion filled kiss that curled Ava's toes. "No, I wasn't sure I could" she breathed out.

Ava groaned and leaned back in kissing her breathless. "Is that a bad thing angel?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. I'm just not sure were ready for that yet."

Ava stood and pulled her into her arms. "We will be ready when we are. Whether it's tonight or a year from now. We will know when it is right. I want to hold you while I sleep tonight now that I can do it before we fall asleep." She kissed her gently.

Ashley sighed into the kiss then rested her head on Ava shoulder, "Ok, I want that too."

Ava smiled and led her into the bedroom and they slide under the covers. Ava lay on her back and Ashley curled into her laying a hand on her stomach, her face in her neck breathing her in.

Ava wrapped her arms around her and gently rubbed her back while Ashley rubbed circles on her stomach. They lay there for a while and despite their exhaustion didn't sleep. Ava's shirt had ridden up and Ash was now rubbing circles on her bare skin. Normally the action would have soothed her but tonight it was not having that effect at all.

Ava lay a hand on top of Ashley's stopping her movements. "Ash… I don't think…"

Ashley looked up into her eyes concerned. "What is it? What's wrong sweetie?"

Ava groaned and leaned down capturing her lips. Ashley responded, opening to her kisses and kissed back with fever. Ava rolled them over and half lay on her kissing her senseless. She ran her tongue along her lips then trailed down to along her jaw to her ear. She nipped her earlobe and Ashley turned her head on a moan to give better access. Ava trailed down to her pulse point and bit down gently, causing Ash to moan and arch into her.

Ava licked and suckled there for a moment then leaned up and took her lips again. Ashley's hands began to wander, rubbing up and down her back and coming to settle on her ass and squeezing firmly pulling her closer, their centers brushing each other's thighs.

Ava ripped her mouth away on a moan from the intense feeling of it all. "Oh god Ash. I want you, but if you're not ready tell me now and we will just go to sleep. But I need you to tell me right now before I lose all of my senses in you. Just say stop baby." She panted out trying to regain some semblance of control.

Ashley squeezed and pulled her closer again, fully on top of her. "Please don't stop." She said nipping at her chin and trailing kisses to her ear. "Lose yourself in me Ava. Please, I need you too." She breathed into her ear desperately.

Ava groaned at her words and took her mouth again. It was all she needed to hear. She shifted her hip between Ashley's legs and rotated them into her.

Ashley arched into her moaning into her mouth. She started pulling at Ava's shirt. Ava detached her lips long enough to allow her to remove the shirt, grabbing Ashley's to do the same. Once they were removed Ashley pulled her down again and they fit their chest together on a moan from both.

Ashley arch up. "Oh god, you feel so good against me."

Ava buried her face in her neck and breathed her in. "I love you," she whispered softly into her ear before leaning back up and taking her mouth in a slow deep kiss that Ashley felt right to the very center of her soul.

Ava gently broke the kiss and leaned up kneeling in between her legs running her hands from Ashley's throat, down over her breasts coming to rest on her stomach gently kneading there. Her breath caught at the look of utter love and trust in Ashley's eyes. "You are breathtaking." She said as she retraced her path back up gently cupping and squeezing her breasts on the way to her neck. "So gorgeous."

Ashley ran her hands from Ava's hips up her torso to her breasts and reverently caressed them causing Ava to arch and moan her name softly. "I love the way you feel. Oh god Ava you are so beautiful." She ran her hands up to Ava's throat and pulled her back down to kiss her lovingly.

Ava settle atop her again gently but firmly rotating and pressing into Ashley's center causing her to shiver at the contact. She ran a hand to her waist band. "Can I please take these off? God baby I need them off."

Ashley nodded and Ava sat back and slowly pealed them away giving herself a wonderful view. Her clit protruding from its hood glistening with her essence. "Oh baby you're so beautiful."

Ashley blushed and pulled on Ava's shorts. Ava taking the hint moved back to remove them and crawled back up to rest her body on top of Ashley again. Their centers slid together and they moaned in ecstasy.

Ashley caressed her face, "I love you," then pulled her down to kiss her slowly but passionately. They started to move together, their kiss quickly turning heated as their sweat glistening bodies moved as one. They pulled back when the need for air was too great. "Touch me Ava. Please I need you to touch me."

Not needing to be told again Ava shifted, straddling one of Ashley's legs ran a finger through the wetness that awaited her. Ashley moaned loudly. Ava's breath caught. "Sweet Jesus you feel soooo good Ash."

She ran two fingers from opening to clit and back again circling there, Ashley writhing beneath her. She moved back up and circled her clit then moved her head and took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked deeply.

Ashley arched off the bed at the dual sensations. "Oh Shit! AVA!"

Ava pressed into her clit and matched the rhythm of tongue and nipple to fingers and clit. Ashley's hips started to piston into Ava's hand. She lifted her thigh and connected it to Ava's center. Ava ripped her mouth away and threw her head back on a moan. "Ashley" she cried out.

Her hips started moving on Ashley's thigh and she leaned down and took her lips again never stopping the movements of her fingers.

Ashley was loving the feel of Ava against her leg but needed more so she slid her hand down between them and ran her fingers through Ava's wetness causing a shutter in her lover and Ava moaned into her mouth.

They detached from their kiss resting their foreheads together looking into one another's eyes matching the rhythm of their fingers. They were panting and their hips were becoming erratic. Ashley didn't think she could take anymore. "Ava… Ava please…" was all she could get out.

Ava moved her fingers and slid two of them into her velvety warmth. "OH God!" They said in unison at the feel of it. Ashley quickly shifted her hand and arm and entered Ava as well, curling her fingers into her.

They shuttered at the feel of being filled and filling the other. Ava started thrusting her fingers and moving her hips. "Oh Ash." She panted out.

Ashley was beyond words and thrust deeper, curling on every down stroke. Ava mimicked her movements and they set a pace together, moving in sync.

Ava could feel Ashley's walls fluttering and the build in her own body knowing they were close. "Ash… baby…I'm gonna…"

"Yes," Ashley cried as she pushed in hard curling her fingers firmly into her and Ava flew over the edge. The tightening around her fingers sent Ashley over with her.

"Oh fuck ASHLEY," and "AVAAAAA!" were yelled simultaneously as the rode out their orgasms together.

Once they started to come down Ava collapsed on top of her and Ashley hugged her close. "Jesus. That was…" Ava panted out.

Ashley smiled. "Yes it was." She pulled Ava up and kissed her so lovingly it brought a tear to Ava's eyes. Ashley brushed them away. "What is it baby?"

Ava kissed her again. "I have never felt like this before. It just overwhelms me," At the look of fear in Ashley's eye she kissed her again. "That's a good thing baby."

Ashley sighed in relief and pulled her back down for a kiss. Ava shifted, rolling to bring Ashley over to lay on her chest. She resumed her previous rubbing of Ava stomach. "I think I could get used to this." She said on a sigh.

Ava smiled hugging her close. "Me too. I love you."

Ash lay a kiss on her chest. "I love you too."

They settled, wrapped in each other and fell into a deep sated sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 42

She woke up with Ashley wrapped around her again. Only this time there was no confusion, no denial of feelings, no enjoying while it lasted. If she had her way it would last forever. She smiled thinking about last night. The ball, admitting her feelings, having her feelings reciprocated and making love to the gorgeous woman behind her. She turned herself in Ashley's arms watching her sleep for a moment. She kissed her lips gently and sighed contently burrowing in to her neck.

Ashley shifted and pulled her closer in sleep. Ava looked over her shoulder to the alarm clock. 9:47. Man it was late, she may not be a morning person usually but she was an early riser. Ashley on the other hand was hard to wake but had that bubbly morning personality that Ma did.

She rolled in Ashley's arms causing her bed mate to shift stretching to lay almost on top of her, her head on Ava's chest. Ava smiled, she really was a teddy bear. She kissed the top of her head and rubbed her hand along the naked expanse of her back. Firmly stroking from hip to shoulders and back. Ashley nuzzled into her neck, kissing her pulse point softly mewling against her and stretched like a cat. Ava dipped her head and lay their lips together caressing gently pulling her further out of sleep.

Ashley leaned into the kiss, waking fully. "Mmm, that is a much better way to wake up than the trampoline like yesterday."

Ava smirked. "Well, yesterday I didn't know this was an acceptable form of wake up call."

Ashley smiled and lay her head back on Ava's chest, rubbing her stomach, looking thoughtful, brow furrowed.

Ava noticed the change in her demeanor instantly. "Hey, what's wrong angel?"

Ashley raised her head and lay her chin on Ava's chest. "I was just thinking."

Ava rubbed her back. "What about? You had a funny look."

Ashley sighed, "I was just wondering what happens now?"

Ava looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ashley looked down. "I know I'm not very pretty and I'm may not be as big as I used to be but I'm still not skinny. I'm never going to be. I'm obnoxious, loud and I talk too much. You are so beautiful and elegant in everything you to. I just don't feel like I fit with you. I don't know if you would want to tell people about us because you deserve so much better than me." She looked down on a sigh.

Ava had been stunned speechless for a moment but quickly found her voice. "Stop right there. You know I hate it when you talk about yourself that way and put yourself down. You are a stunningly beautiful woman Ashley Wolfe. You take my _breath_ away angel. Last night I couldn't take my eyes off you. Before, during and after the ball. Hell, I have a hard time keeping my eyes off you all the time, every day. I meant every word I said to you last night while we made love."

She paused and lifted Ashley's eyes to her. "You are so gorgeous and I was proud to have you on my arm last night. You are not obnoxious and loud, you're hilariously funny. You don't talk too much, you're intelligent and caring and sexy as hell."

Tears formed in Ashley's and she shook her head. "I'm not sexy Ava."

Ava rolled them over and kissed her deeply, rubbing their bodies together. "I love you. I love every inch of your luscious body." Ava shifted running her hands down Ashley's body. "You are so sexy baby."

She ran her hands from Ashley's face to her chest. "You're full succulent breasts." Her mouth followed her hands and briefly suckled and squeezed. "The gently swell of your tantalizing hips." She continued as she raked her nails from her waist down her hips causing her to moan.

Ava moved down with her mouth laying open mouthed kisses all over her torso. "The softness of your exquisitely voluptuous curves." Ashley arched into her and she moved her hands down her thighs to her knees and back, "and your legs?" She paused moving down and kissing her inner thigh. "God your legs. The play of muscles as they flex when you walk. Oh god when you wrapped them around me last night I could have died happy right there."

Ashley gasped as she lay a gentle kiss on her center caressing her thighs then came back up to lay atop her once more. "I love you Ashley. I want to be with you and I don't care who knows it. Damnit angel, I almost ravished you in front of half of Springfield last night on the dance floor and couldn't give a damn who saw or what they thought. You are an exceptional woman, and it's I who don't deserve you, but I you'll let me, I'll spent the rest of my life trying to."

Through it all Ashley had been in tears, even when Ava had her on fire, moaning and gasping. She had never felt more beautiful or more loved. This exquisite woman truly wanted her, completely loved her and she planned on hanging on to her for dear life.

She hiccupped on a sob and pulled her down into a searing kiss. When the need for air became too much they broke apart panting, their foreheads rested together. Ashley looked into eyes that showed her everything. "I love you, and I want you for as long as I can keep you."

Ava smiled and sighed in relief. "Good, I think eternity works for me." She said as she gently pushed back into her, kissing her with all the love she had in her.

Olivia woke to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around for her wife. Looking over to the clock she noticed it was only 6:00. She was about to get up and look for her when she heard the water in the bathroom running and Natalia stepped back into the room in her bathrobe.

Natalia smiled. "Oh good your up. I was about to come get you for a bath." She said leaning onto the bed and kissed her soundly. She moved back and Olivia made a grab to keep her there. Natalia laughed. "Oh no you don't. Get up, I want to take a bath with you. You can kiss me in there all you want." She said in a low husky voice, swaying her hip seductively as she went back into the bathroom.

Olivia shook herself out of her hip induced trance and was up and out of the bed following in a heartbeat. When she entered the room Natalia pulled her into an achingly intense kiss that almost caused Olivia's heart to stop from the love she felt.

Natalia pulled gently away nipping her lip, "God I needed that." She breathed out as she moved and turned off the water motioning to a still dazed Olivia to get in. Olivia stripped out of her night clothes and settled against the tub. Natalia handed her a cup of coffee then got in with her own cup and settled across from her intertwining their legs.

Natalia sighed and leaned her head back on the rest as Olivia sipped her coffee taking in the beauty in front of her. "God you beautiful." She whispered caressing the thigh closest to her.

Natalia just smile. "You're not too bad yourself Mrs. Spencer. Your wife is a lucky woman."

Olivia chuckle. "Oh princess, I am definitely the luck one."

They lay there drinking their coffee in companionable silence, enjoying the hot water, coffee, and each other's presence.

As she finished her coffee Olivia set it back on the little table by the tub next to her. Natalia moved forward leaning on her to place her empty cup next to the other. She straddled Olivia's hips and sank into her wrapping her arms around her neck being careful of the stitches still present on her shoulder and face.

Olivia leaned up and took her lips softly. She released her and grabbed the body wash lathering it up in her hands then started washing Natalia's arms, chest, back and stomach.

Natalia moaned softly as she started washing her breasts, kneading them gently. She grabbed the body wash and started to wash Olivia as well, taking care to be gentle around her injuries. They rinsed each other and Olivia coaxed Natalia to stand so she could wash her legs. She ran her hands over tan toned legs. Up calves, to knees, thighs, around to her cheeks squeezing gently as she washed. Her hands came around to her front and she dipped a soapy hand between her legs washing a little firmer than before.

Natalia's breath caught. "Querida… I can stand anymore." Olivia was driving her slowly crazy and she was loving it.

Olivia helped her to sit and rinse. Natalia told Olivia to stand and she returned the favor of washing her lower half. Once Oliva sat Natalia was in her lap again straddling her. She took Olivia's mouth in a searing kiss that she felt to her very soul.

Olivia grabbed her ass and pulled her to her, no light showed between them as Natalia devoured her mouth slowly. Olivia shifted bringing her hand around and gently cupped her love's core causing Natalia's hips to jerk and a deep moan to emanate from deep within her. "God princess I missed you." She groaned when they pulled apart and she slipped two fingers easily into the abundant wetness she had found.

Natalia bared down on her hand. "Oh Liv. I missed you too." she panted out softly. She moved her hips and slowly began to ride her hand.

As they started to heat up Olivia adjusted her hand to caress her clit with her thumb sending a full bodied shiver through Natalia's body. Olivia stoked her fire gently remembering her head injury and doctor's orders. Not for a moment wanting to cause her a moments pain.

Natalia had other plans. Her hips started to piston faster and she was baring down harder. Olivia slid a soothing hand up her back. "Easy baby. Remember what Rick said. I don't want to hurt you."  
Natalia pulled her in to a scorching kiss. "I need you. Please Olivia." She begged needing Olivia to push in harder. "I'll stop if it starts to bother me but I need you to fuck me." She bite down on Olivia's pulse point and pushed down hard impaling herself roughly on Olivia's fingers.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat like it always did when she said this to her. A cussing horny Natalia was so hot. On Natalia's next up swing she added a third finger when she came down on her hand causing Natalia to cry out. "OH SHIT LIIIIV! Mmm yes!"

Olivia moved in time with Natalia's hips and slammed into her. Natalia threw her head back and climaxed hard. "OH FUCK!" Olivia stopped moving her arm but continued to curl her hand into the hidden spot within her as she came down.

Once she calmed Olivia withdrew and pulled her fully to her. When Natalia stayed silent too long for Olivia's comfort she asked, "Are you ok? Did you hurt your head baby?"

Natalia leaned up and took her lips. "No baby, I'm fine just enjoying your arms around me. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Olivia sighed in relief and held her close. "No, you didn't hurt me. I'm ok love."

Natalia smiled hearing the lust still in Olivia's husky voice. She moved off her lap to kneel between her legs pulling her wife's knees up. She leaned into her kissing her deeply bracing one hand on the wall behind her head the other moving down to fill her center with two fingers.

Olivia gasped at the contact and moaned into the kiss as Natalia set a slow but firm pace within her. She ripped her lips away on a gasp as Natalia added a third finger and curled them forward, "Oh god princess right there."

Natalia moved her lips down to suck a nipple into her mouth. She paid homage lovingly to both before moving back up to kiss her gently again.

Olivia was on fire. She liked sex a lot. Rough, hard, soft, slow, it didn't matter. But she absolutely loved it when Natalia made love to her sweet and lovingly. It made her heart soar with love for her wife and usually brought tears to her eyes. This was one of those times.

Natalia was so afraid of hurting her. Olivia had been injured a lot worse than she herself was. She had the worse head injury but Olivia's body was riddled with bruises and cut from the explosion that sent her flying through the air. Natalia took great care in loving her softly and gently. She berated herself for losing control and getting so rough before.

She noticed the tears coming from her wife and was accustom to them when she loved her this way but had to make sure. She leaned in and took her earlobe between her teeth biting gently and flicking it with her tongue. "Are you ok querida?" She whispered to her.

Olivia pulled her closer. "Yes… I love you… OH GOD don't stop…" she panted out.

Natalia sucked her lobe into her mouth. "Never baby. I will always love you this way."

She felt Olivia's walls start to flutter and when she added thumb to clit it sent her over the edge. Natalia's name on her lips.

They collapsed into each other calming their breaths. Natalia was the first to stir. "The water's cold baby, we need to get out before you end up sick."

Olivia sighed but nodded as she rose and got out of the tub. Natalia wrapped a towel around her then got one for herself. After they were dry they put on robes and Natalia took Olivia into her arms kissing her softly. "Now let's get dressed and go eat breakfast with the kids at the table in the common room. I'm tired of eating in bed."

Olivia smiled and kissed her nose. "Sounds good."


	43. Chapter 43

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 43

Rafe was sitting alone on the couch drinking coffee and watching the morning news. It was just after 7:00 and the kids would be up soon, so he was enjoying the moment of quiet. He turned his head as the door to his moms' bedroom opened and he was off the couch in a heartbeat and next to them. "Hey what's wrong? What do you need? You should be in bed."

He said in a rush and Olivia grabbed his arm rubbing to calm him. "Hey calm down son. We're fine. Rick said we could get up and around today and we wanted to eat breakfast out here with you guys. It's ok."

Rafe took a deep breath. "Are you sure you don't need another day to just rest mom? How do you guys feel?"

Olivia smile. "Yes son I'm sure. We are both doing better."

Natalia stepped up and hugged him. "I promise mijo, if we start getting tired or anything we will lay back down."

Rafe leaned back from the hug, took their hands and led them to the couch urging them to sit. "Ok, but promise you will take it easy. You let me run after the kids and stuff."

They sat and he knelt in front of them. Olivia ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, we were planning on taking it easy." She sat back and winced as she leaned wrong on her bad shoulder. "Shit."

Rafe was up and had a pillow behind her in an instant. "See, you hurt yourself. Maybe you should go back to bed." he was a bundle of nerves.

Olivia sighed. "I just leaned on my stitches wrong honey. I'm ok." She stroked his hair as he kneeled again. "What is it son? You know what the doctor said. We just need a few more days of down time and we are good as new."

Rafe shook his head looking down. "I know, I know I'm sorry. I just…" he trailed off as the baby monitor lit up and Natalio started to cry. Rafe stood up abruptly. "I better get him."

He left the room and they looked at each other worriedly. "What in the world? I thought he'd be happy to see us out of bed." Olivia said watching the door Rafe had just went through.

Natalia shrugged, "I have no idea. Let's talk to him later." Olivia nodded and they snuggled in and started watching the news Rafe had on waiting for their baby.

Rafe came back in a few minutes later with a freshly diapered Natalio. He spotted them and was instantly lunging from Rafe's arms to get to them. That had been his reaction every time he saw them since the kidnapping. His routine was blown and he didn't understand.

Natalia chuckled at him as Rafe handed him over and he immediately burrowed into her. "Good morning. How's mama's baby?"

Natalio gurgled and cooed at her as was their morning norm. He looked over to Olivia leaned up and grabbed her face giving her a sloppy slobbery kiss, then lay back against Natalia holding on to Olivia's shirt. "Hi there buddy." She said and they settled back in just holding their youngest.

After giving him over Rafe was off to wake the other two to get their day started. After he made them brush their teeth he talked to them letting them know that the moms were up in the common room but they still had to keep the noise down and be gentle with them.

Both of them nodded happily and were off like a shot to see them. Emma raced over to Olivia kissing and hugging her while Mateo did the same to Natalia, then they switched. After her hug and kiss Emma climbed up on the couch and snuggled into her Ma. Mateo next to Olivia.

Emma looked to them. "Do you feel better today?"

Natalia smile. "My head still hurts some but I am feeling a lot better today."

Olivia reached over to tickle her. "I am too baby."

Mateo leaned heavily into her. "Do your stitch ups still hurt?"

Olivia hugged him close. "A little but as long as I don't touch them or hit them on anything they are ok."

Rafe came out with the breakfast menu asking what everyone wanted. Olivia looked over to the door of the adjoining suite. "Is your sister still sleeping?"

Rafe shrugged. "Probably, but she's not in there. She and Ashley took the old suite to sleep in. She knew they would be drinking and didn't want to risk waking anyone so they slept there."

Olivia smile. "Oh yea, I forgot. I wonder how the ball went last night. It's usually an awesome event."

Natalia leaned into her. "I'm sorry we had to miss it, but there's always next year. I'm sure everything went well. Greg and Ashley really pulled everything together nicely and Ava worked her butt off to make sure everything was in order."

They ordered breakfast and snuggled with the kids to wait. Rafe never sat down. He flitted from room to room straightening up, coming over every so often to ask if they were ok. He went and got things ready for Natalio's bath after breakfast and set out clothes for the other two kids.

When the food came he set the table and everyone sat and ate. Natalia fed the baby and they all sat and talk about everything and nothing. They enjoyed being back at the table with their babies. The only thing missing was Ava. Hopefully she would be in for lunch and not trying to work.

After breakfast Rafe cleared the table and the younger two went off to change for the day. After baths and everyone was back in the common room they settled down to watch some cartoons then Emma and Mateo went to their separate rooms. Emma wanted to listen to music and Mateo wanted to draw. Rafe sat out the baby's large blanket and toys and lay on the floor and played with him.

Natalia and Olivia watched them play for a bit then curled up and napped on the couch. Rafe ever diligent that they were ok and didn't need anything.

Around noon everyone was back in the common room discussing what to do for lunch when Ava and Ashley entered, hand in hand. Ava saw the menus and rushed over pulling Ash behind her. "Oh please tell me you're just now ordering. I am starving."

Olivia chuckled. "Why didn't you eat breakfast?"

Ava shrugged, "Just got up."

Natalia smiled. "Yes were just now figuring out if we wanted room service or something else."

Ava sat in an overstuffed chair bringing Ashley down beside her. "Why don't we order room service now then Ash and I can go get Chinese for everyone for dinner later?" She said thoughtfully as she ran a hand unconsciously up and down Ashley's arm.

Olivia sat back grinning at the two. "Sounds good." They all decided what they wanted and Rafe stepped away to call it in. Olivia turned back to Ava. "So, how was last night?"

Ashley blushed and Ava just smiled wistfully. "It was wonderful." She looked as Ashley smiling then turned back to Olivia. "The ball went off without a hitch. The foundation raised thousands above their goal and they want to book the Beacon for next year's ball."

Natalia beamed at them. "That is great honey. Did you tell him to call me?"

"He's calling me Monday so I can put in a tentative booking and I told him you would contact him when you get back and get with Greg to set it all up." She leaned back resting against Ashley's side.

Natalia clapped her hands together, "Excellent, I can't wait to see the pictures from last night. I hate that we missed it."

Ashley perked up. "The photographer said he would email me the pictures this morning so you could look them over and decide on prints. Should be there by now."

Olivia looked up as Rafe walked back in. "Son, go grab Ashley a laptop please. We want to see the pictures from last night."

Rafe brought Ashley the laptop and they linked it to the TV so they could all see. The first pictures were of the ballroom before guests arrived. Natalia leaned into Olivia. "It all looks so wonderful. You did amazing on the decorations Ash." She said looking over.

Ava beamed. "Charles from Harding thought so as well. Said she was as invaluable as you Ma. That Mom and I had impeccable taste and that I should keep her."

Ashley and Natalia blushed and Olivia laughed. "That is so true. I don't know what we'd do without either of them." Ava nodded her agreement and they moved on.

The next pictures were of the guest entrances. He got all of the major players in town that Olivia had wanted to capture. The screen lit up with a picture of Doris and Blake. Olivia's mouth fell open and Natalia gasped. "She took Blake." She said a little wistfully.

Ashley smiled. "Yes, she said she was tired of hiding. She loves Blake and doesn't care who knows it."

Olivia sigh. "Good for her, it's about time." She looked to Natalia. "We need to make sure to give a hefty donation to her campaign in November, she's going to need it." Natalia nodded and they turned their attention back to the screen.

The next photo was of Ava and Ashley's entrance. Natalia's hand flew to her heart. "Oh girls, look at you."

"You two looked so gorgeous. I didn't think you would do an entrance though." Olivia said in awe of them.

Ava shrugged. "Greg talk us into it. Said it was important."

They watched slide after slide. Every third or fourth picture was Ava and Ashley. Ashley leaned into her and buried her face when a picture of them dancing came up. "Oh god." She groaned.

Ava chuckled and whispered in her ear. "It's not bad honey, we look good."

When the first pictures of the guests kissing came on screen Ashley buried her head again. "What if he took our picture too? What are your moms' going to say?"

Ava turned her body and pulled her into a hug, talking lowly in her ear. "They'll be happy for us angel. It's ok. My moms' love you." Ava pulled on her chin until Ashley looked up seeking her eyes. "I love you." She whispered lost in the deep blue of her eyes, forgetting where they were, she lay a gently kiss on her lips. Ashley smiled softly and kissed her nose.

They looked up at the clearing of a throat. Olivia smirked. "I was going to ask about that picture but I think I have my answer." She said pointing to the screen.

They looked over and on the TV was a picture of their kiss right as Ashley had melted into her. Ashley turned beet red and Ava smiled pulling her back to her. "Well not many people get to have a picture of their first kiss. I say that's pretty cool."

Natalia squealed. "I knew it, I knew it. Oh I'm so happy for you baby."

They clicked to the next picture, it was them too, only this time they had their foreheads together and you can see the love shining off of them. Ashley sighed. "I need that picture."

Ava kissed her cheek. "Me too."

Natalia smiled at the sweetness of them. "I'll make sure you get a copy of all of the ones with you together."

Ava turned to her grinning. "Thank you Ma."

After the pictured finished and Rafe took the laptop back Emma crawled into Ava and Ashley's laps and leaned into Ava. "You guys were really pretty last night. Are you going to get married like Ma and Mommy now?"

Ava chuckled, Ashley just smiled and answered for them. "It's a little soon for that I think."

Emma looked confused, "But Mommy asked Ma to marry her right after they told each other they loved each other."

Natalia cut in. "Yes she did baby, but it's different for everyone. If they decide to get married it will be when it is right for them."

Emma nodded and lay back against Ava. "Ok, but can I be flower girl again."

Ava smiled rubbing her back. "Of course you can. I would never want another flower girl but you."

Emma beamed, kissed her and Ashley then climbed down running off to her room, Mateo right behind her.

Ava put her arm around Ashley hugging her close. Ava turned to Olivia and Natalia. "So, why didn't anyone tell me it was a sweetheart's ball? I found out talking to Blake."

Olivia chuckled. "I didn't realize until Friday when we talked that you didn't know. By that time you were already taking Ashley and I thought it would be more fun to see how things went. Sorry, I've been bored." She said looking down.

Ashley chuckled. "I'm still not sure how you didn't know. We planned and talked about it for over a month right in front of you."

Ava shrugged. "I knew mom and ma were going so I guess I just wasn't paying attention to an event that I had nothing to do with."

Natalia looked contrite. "Are you very angry with us for not warning you honey?"

Ava shook her head, "No, I'm glad I didn't know. I don't think I would have had the courage to go through with it. As it was I was utterly terrified to tell her how I felt once the brick hit me in the head cluing me in that it was possible that she felt the same."

Now Ashley was curious. "What brick was that? I didn't do anything that I haven't always done."

Ava leaned into her. "When Blake was talking about the tradition of the sweetheart ball I remembered the look of disappointment that came across your face when I asked you to come with me as my best friend. That's why I asked you during that dance. I had to know if you felt the same about me."

Ashley sighed and kissed her sweetly. "Well I guess you got you answer."

Ava grinned pulling her closer. "Yea, I guess I did."

Natalia smiled. "You two are too cute." She stood and grabbed a yawning Olivia's hand pulling her up. "Ok, we are going to go take a nap. Rafe already put Natalio down for one." She turned to Ashley. "Why don't you call your mom and see if she and Blake would like to join us for dinner tonight."

"Sure, she said she was coming by today to talk to you and Olivia anyway so I will tell her to just come for dinner and talk to you then."

Natalia nodded and led Olivia out of the room after kissing both girls on the top of the heads.

Ava turned her head to Ashley when their door closed. "Hi."

Ashley smiled sweetly. "Hi."

Ava leaned in and kissed her. It started out light but quickly grew in intensity. This is how Rafe found them when he returned to the room. "Oh great, you guys are going to be as bad as Ma and Mom." He said with a smirk.

Ashley blushed but Ava threw a pillow at him. "Get over it, not gonna stop kissing her on your account." She smirked back.

Rafe laughed, "Didn't expect you to." He looked around. "Where did Mom and Ma go?" he said worriedly.

Ava looked at him curiously at his tone. "They went to take a nap."

Rafe moved toward the door. "Are they ok? Do they need anything?"

Ava got up and walked over to him. "Hey, their fine. Are you?" she asked rubbing his arm.

He nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Just making sure they are." He turned and went back to the other suite to check on the two younger siblings.

Ava walked back over to Ashley watching after him. She sat and pulled her close. "I'm not sure what that was all about."

Ashley rubbed her back. "I don't know. He seems on edge today."

Ava lay her head on Ashley's shoulder. "We'll have to keep an eye on him."

Ashley nodded as she grabbed the remote. They turned on a movie, and snuggled to watch.


	44. Chapter 44

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 44

The clan spent the afternoon napping or just hanging out watching TV and playing with the baby. Around 6:00 Doris and Blake arrived with dinner and they all gathered around the coffee table on furniture or the floor. They ate dinner and talked about the ball the previous night and just enjoyed being together. After dinner Rafe and Ava got the younger three dressed and in bed. Natalio went down for the night and Emma and Mateo were laid down with a movie in Emma's room.

Once they were settled all the adults gathered in the common room again to talk. Doris sat forward in her seat. "Ok, so I talked to Mel and my contacts. Frank is being charged with two counts of kidnapping, two counts of child endangerment, one count of child abandonment, one count of assault and three counts of attempted murder. Miguel Rivera is being charged with one count of kidnaping, and is also being charged as an accessory to all of Coopers other charges since he knew about it and didn't turn him in. Frank is also still not giving up Allan and Miguel didn't seem to know there was another player. Their still working on him trying to get him to roll over on Allan. They are not wanting to deal but may have to."

Olivia sat back. "What do you mean deal?"

"They may offer him a lighter sentence if the evidence he gives is concrete enough against Allan. Allan is still out of town. I have discreetly inquired as to his whereabouts. He is in New York on business for Spalding. He should be returning at the end of next week." Doris leaned against Blake and sighed.

Natalia took Olivia's hand. "How do they get Allan without letting Frank off the hook? That doesn't seem right."

Doris sat back up. "Hey, no one is letting him off the hook. They would just deal for a lighter sentence. As it is the man is looking at life by the time all the charges add up. They are looking at 25 years for Natalia because she was seriously injured. 15 years for taking Mateo and 15 more for selling him to Miguel Rivera. He is also facing 30 years for each attempted murder charge. For the child endangerment, 25 years for Natalio and 15 for Mateo only because he of their age differences. He is also looking at 10 years for forcing abandonment of Natalio and 15 years each for taking money from Allan to commit murder of Ava and Rafe if they can prove Allan was involved. That's a total of 215 years."

Natalia's eyes widened. "Then how could they possibly deal with him to make it to where he would want to name Allan?"

Doris sighed. "I don't know they haven't figured out a deal yet. Frank is an idiot but he's not unintelligent. He knows what he is facing and he is holding on to the one card he has left."

Olivia sat forward. "I want to talk to Frank. They video all of the visitors at the jail. He may get angry enough at me to spill his guts."

Rafe leapt to his feet. "No. You can't. I don't want him near any of us, please mom."

Olivia pulled him down in front of her. "Listen to me son. I don't either, but Allan is still a threat to you, your sisters, your brothers, your Ma and me. We cannot let him get away with this. He will not stop until he gets what he wants legally or otherwise. Our family is not safe until that bastard is behind bars."

Rafe collapsed with his head buried in her lap. "Let me talk to him. I don't want to risk you."

Olivia ran a hand through his hair, while Natalia leaned over rubbing his back. "If you think I will risk you for even a fraction of a second you've lost your mind. I told you before I will not risk one child to safe the others. Besides, there will be guards there and he will be cuffed to a table. I won't be at risk."

Rafe leaned back. "Then let me go with you."

Olivia looked to Natalia who nodded slightly. "Ok, but you will not be in the room, you will stay with Doris." Rafe lay back in her lap nodding. Olivia looked to Doris. "Can you make it happen?"

Doris leaned back into Blake not liking this. "Not until you are released from Rick to normal duty."

Olivia went to argue but Natalia put a hand on her arm. "I will not agree to this unless you do as Doris says. I won't risk you either. That is still before Allan returns." Olivia sighed and nodded.

Doris smiled slightly, grateful for Natalia. "Ok then I will set it up for Friday as long as Rick releases you."

Olivia nodded then continued. "What about Allan? Will Franks naming him as co-conspirator be enough to convict?"

Doris shook her head. "I'm not sure. They have the money that Frank was paid and they are still tracking down where it originated from. They are working on it but his admission that Allan paid him will be an ace in the hole."

They continued talking for a while then Doris stood. "Well we better get going, I have a press conference 10:00 in the morning about my actions last night that I still need to prepare for."

Natalia sat forward concerned. "Is everything ok?"

Doris shrugged. "Don't know, don't really care. The worse that can happen is that I won't be re-elected next term. They just want me to do a formal 'Yes I'm in a relationship with a woman, No it will not affect how I run the city' thing."

Olivia nudged Rafe, who was still buried in her lap, and stood to hug her. "If you need anything let us know. Do you want us to come tomorrow?"

Doris hugged her then pulled back. "No, you guys need to get better not be gallivanting all over town. I'll be fine."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, but if you change your mind call us."

Doris hugged her again. "Thank you. I'll call after the conference to let you know how it went."

Ava and Ashley stood and walked them out and as soon as Olivia sat back down Rafe was in her lap again. She looked to Natalia who just shrugged looking concerned. She rubbed his hair, "Tell me what's wrong son. What's going on with you baby?"

He moved to sit up. "Nothing."

She pulled him back to her. "No, it's not nothing. Tell me."

He burrowed in holding her tightly. "I can't get it out of my head." He sobbed out.

Natalia knelt on the floor beside him rubbing his back and Olivia held tighter. "Can't get what out of your head baby?"

Rafe sobbed again. "The sight… of you bleeding… on the ground barely… conscious. I see it… every time… I close my eyes. I have… nightmares about it. I can't lose you mom."

He was almost hyperventilating. Olivia pulled him up to the couch next to her holding him close as he buried his head in her neck. "Oh my boy. I'm ok baby. I'm here." Natalia leaned in to them wrapping her arms around them both.

Ava and Ashley came back in and were about to rush over when Olivia shook her head. They reluctantly left to go wait in the other suite.

Rafe started to calm a little. "It scared the hell out of me. I already lost one parent and I wasn't even as close to him as I am you. I can't do it again mom I can't… I can't." He sobbed the last sentence out losing it again.

Olivia buried her hand in his hair massaging his head. "Oh honey, you're not losing me. I'm right here. Frank is behind bars and we will get Allan there as well and everything will be ok. I'm not leaving you." Natalia and Olivia had tears swimming, their hearts breaking for their son.

Olivia turned her head and called for Ava. Ava came in the room and went straight to her crying brother and ran a hand down his arm. "What is it?"

Olivia looked to Rafe then back to Ava. "Can you take the baby monitor tonight? Your brother is staying with us."

Ava nodded. "Of course, I had planned on it anyway." She turned concerned eyes to Rafe.

He half sat up looking at Olivia. "I don't need to stay with you. I don't want to hurt you guys. I'm not a baby who needs to sleep with mommy because of a nightmare."

Olivia cupped his cheek. "You're our baby. You won't hurt us and you are staying with us. You need to sleep and I need you close tonight. Do it for me."

Rafe sighed nodding and lay his head back down. "Ok mom."

Ava leaned over kissing his head concerned, still not sure what exactly was going on. If Olivia was making him sleep with them it must be bad and she was worried about her brother. "Ok mom. Ashley is staying so we will get the kids up and fed before Jane gets here and we go to work."

Olivia smiled grabbing her hand. "Thank you sweetie. Rafe is not coming in tomorrow. I am keeping him with us. We are going to the press conference whether Doris thinks she needs us or not and I am having Rafe go with us." Ava was about to protest and Olivia held up a hand. "We are taking security with us. We'll be fine baby."

Ava sighed in relief. "Ok, good. That makes me feel better. You can take any of the cars. Thursday I put a guard on detail in the lower parking garage and an attendant at the gated booth we have never used. You now have to go through the attendant to check out a car after checking it out at the desk. I had all Beacon cars and Ma's car put down there and all cars have been inspected with a fine tooth comb by the police. They are all safe now. They still have mine and Rafe's cars as evidence but I'm not sure I want it back."  
Natalia stood. "You're not getting them back. All three of you will be getting new ones. They'll be here Tuesday after Doris has them inspected." She hugged Ava close. "Thank you for taking care of all of that. I had planned on doing that myself."

Ava smiled and pulled back. "Thank you Ma. I just could bring myself to drive it again and I know Rafe didn't want to either." She hugged her again. "I'm going to grab the monitor and head to bed after I check on the kids. Call if you need me."

She walked over and kissed her mom and brother then left. Olivia lifted Rafe's head to look at him. "Got get ready for bed then meet us in our room."

Rafe shook his head slightly. "Mom I don't thi…"

Olivia cut him off. "Please, it will make me feel better."

Rafe sighed nodding. He got up and left to change for bed. Olivia stood and Natalia was instantly in her arms. "Oh my baby." She burrowed herself into her neck.

Olivia held her close. "He'll be ok princess. We'll make sure. He just needs to know we're ok."

Natalia sighed. "He needs to know you're ok. He loves you so much. I can't imagine seeing you like that or what it did to either of them." She said on a small sob.

Olivia kissed her head. "I'm ok baby. Let's go change for bed and wait for our boy."

Natalia squeezed one last time breaking away. She took her hand and they headed off to bed. When they came out of the bathroom changed for bed Rafe was sitting on the foot of the bed yawning. Smiling Olivia walked over to him. "Come on, climb in the middle of the bed son."

He nodded sleepily and complied. Olivia slid in behind him wrapping an arm around him. Natalia shut off the lights and climbed in front of him moving in close, rubbing his hair after she settled. Olivia gently rubbed his stomach as she had hundreds of times for Emma to sooth him. He sighed settling into them and fell into a deep sleep for the first time since the kidnapping and explosion.

Olivia connected eyes with Natalia over him smiling. Natalia kissed his forehead then leaned over and gently kissed Olivia's lips. "Goodnight querida." She whispered.

Olivia settled back. "Goodnight princess."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep with their peacefully sleeping boy between them.


	45. Chapter 45

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 45

At 10:00 Doris approached the podium for the press conference, Blake standing to the side of the stage in support. It had been forty five minutes of fielding questions about her personal life and how or if it would affect the community. She was starting to get frustrated answering the same questions. She saw Olivia, Natalia and Rafe in the back of the crowd and was grateful for their presence. This was a circus.

She was about to lose it but was holding on when a reporter broke through the chaos with a question. "Madam Mayor, are you not concerned that the prominent and respectable business owners in town will find a problem with your lifestyle? That it will hurt their businesses."

Doris was about to answer when Olivia stood and came forward pushing through the crowd, Natalia and Rafe in tow. "Excuse me Mr. Johnson, but are you insinuating that I am not a prominent and respectable business owner?" The man visible shrank under her glare.

The man shook his head, "Of course not Mrs. Spencer. Your business brings in lots of revenue for the city. I would never insinuate that."

"Well then, I assure you that the Mayor's love life has no bearing on my business what so ever and frankly who she chooses to share her life with is none of my or anyone else's concern."

A wave of murmurs opened up around the room. A very cocky and brave reporter spoke over the rest. "That's because she's a friend of yours and you are just as bad as she is. Not to mention, your daughter is dating hers. Flaunting your lifestyles in everyone's faces."

Olivia rounded on the man and smirked when she recognized him. "Oh Mr. Samuels, so nice to see you again. I think the last time I saw you was last week in my establishment." The man paled and she continued. "My wife and I don't flaunt anything. We are respectable in public and raise our family to be so as well. Our daughter's choice of dating the Mayor's daughter is between them. As for the Mayor being my friend, I have to say, that anyone that knows me knows that friend or not if she did anything that jeopardized my family's income I would be the first to nail her to the wall."

A murmur of agreement was heard all around. The man didn't know when to quit though. "So the display at the ball Saturday night between your daughter and the Mayor's daughter, as well as the Mayor herself and Ms. Marler was what you would call respectable? They were literally sucking face in front of half the town"

Olivia smirked, now she was pissed. "I absolutely would Mr. Samuels. They were at an all adult function that they paid handsomely to be a part of for charity. They also didn't show any overt displays of affection with each other until the last dance of the night. Where I might add it was a tradition of the ball to kiss your sweetheart for luck. So yes I would say that they were perfectly respectable."

When the man went to say something else Olivia held up a hand. "You know what else I find respectable Mr. Samuels? Fidelity. I am faithful to my wife. The Mayor is faithful to Ms. Marler. My daughter is faithful to Ms. Wolfe. Can you say the same about your wife sir? Because the bookings at my establishment say otherwise. So, you can come down off your high horse about mine or anyone else's ' _lifestyle'_ until you can say the same." There were gasps throughout the room.

She looked around the room. "Hell I can look around in here and point out five different people who are not as respectable as my friends and family. I won't unless pushed but I can."

The owner of Towers, Margret stepped up to Olivia addressing the room. "I'm Margret Harris, I own Towers. My business is also a reputable one and I have no problem with our Mayor or what she does in her private life. Do not bring the business owners in this town into this unless you have sworn statements, because most of us could care less what she does behind closed doors."

Josh Lewis stood up next. "I second that, leave my business out of it. Mayor Wolfe has always had my vote and it will not change now."

Olivia smiled and nodded at him and Margret. She turned back to Doris with a nod to continue. Doris cleared her throat trying not to smile or laugh. "Are there any other questions?" The crowd murmured no's and not at this time. "Well, then I thank you for your concern and for you coming here today. Have a nice day." She nodded to the crowd and left the stage walking toward Blake who was smiling broadly.

Olivia, Natalia, Rafe and Margret all met them there. Doris smiled, "Thank you all for your help."

Margret grinned. "Hey, I have no qualms with you. You are a good customer and a good Mayor. Now, if you start doing a piss poor job of it or stop tipping the waiters then I will have issues."

They all laughed and she walked away. Doris turned to Olivia. "I thought I told you to stay home and rest."

Olivia just smirked. "And miss all the drama? Now where's the fun in that?"

Doris laughed. "I can't believe you outed him for his affair on TV."

Olivia shrugged. "He should have left our daughters out of it and I wouldn't have. No one disrespects my family and that includes Ashley."

Blake shook her head. "I can't believe he brought them into it in the first place."

Natalia shrugged this time. "That was obviously a mistake on his part. His wife used to be in my prayer circle and I know she watches these things because he reports on them. She will not take this lightly."

Olivia looked to her wary. "Are you angry with me for doing that?"

Natalia smiled and kissed her cheek. "No, you were defending the girls. If I had known I would have done the same. No one messes with my babies."

Olivia smirked and turned to Doris. "Well, now that this freak show is over, how about we head to Company for lunch. I'm in deep need of a Buzz burger. It's been at least a month since I was allowed one." She said looking at Natalia hopefully.

Natalia chuckled. "Ok that sounds good. I think you earned it."

Olivia beamed and turned to Doris for her answer. Doris laughed, "Yes, lunch sounds good."

They called Ava and Ashley on the way to join them and met them there. They pushed some tables together and sat down filling Ava and Ash in on the press conference.

Ashley gasped when they told them about what the reporter had said about them. Ava chuckled, "Well, it's not every day you get outed on TV. I guess it's a good thing I plan on keeping you." She said to Ashley earning her a slap to the stomach.

"It's a good thing I plan on keeping you. You are just outrageous." Ashley said with a smirk crossing her arms.

Ava leaned in to her. "You love me anyway. Besides, I may be outrageous, outrageously good." She husked out in her ear.

Ashley turned red and her eyes glassed over as Ava sat back smugly. Doris just shook her head. "Do I even want to know what you just said to my daughter?"

Ava opened her mouth to tell her but Ashley covered it with her hand. "No," she leaned into her ear and whispered. "You tell my mother that and you are sleeping alone tonight."

Ava quickly sat back and clamped her mouth shut. Doris and Olivia about fell out laughing at her. Olivia caught her breath. "Oh god she's whipped already."

Ava blushed and Natalia looked at Olivia with a raised eye brow. Olivia's smile dropped, "Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing."

This caused Doris to laugh harder and earn a glare from Blake. She stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Sorry." She said looking down properly chastised.

Natalia, Ashley and Blake shared a look before completely losing it and laughing so hard tears came to their eyes. Olivia pouted crossing her arms. "It's not funny." Doris and Ava nodded their agreement.

This caused them to laugh even harder. Natalia recovered first. "I'm sorry querida. We promise only to use our powers for good." Blake and Ashley agreed and they all kissed their respective partner's cheek earning grins all around.

Rafe had laughed along with them all and was still laughing. Olivia shot him a playful glare and Ava smacked his shoulder. "You better watch it little brother or I will tell Whitney you are being mean."

Rafe stopped laughing immediately. "Hey, that won't be necessary. We can leave her out of it. Our relationship is so not as far down the road as yours is. Not fair sis."

They all laughed at him and looked up as Buzz came over. "Hello ladies, Rafe. I was worried that I wouldn't be seeing the Spencer clan in here anymore after what my son has put you through."

Natalia smiled sweetly at him. "The thought never crossed our minds to stop coming here Buzz. You are not responsible for what he does."

Olivia and the kids nodded their agreement and a relieved smile came across his face. "Excellent, now, what can I get you today?"

They all ordered and had a lovely lunch together. After lunch they all went their separate ways. Ava and Ashley returned to work. Olivia and Natalia decided a nap was in order and Rafe settled them in the suite then went to get a little work done himself for the remainder of the day.

They rest of the week went by quickly and Olivia and Natalia were feeling better and better every day. Come Thursday Rick gave them both a clean bill of health, and removed Olivia and Natalia's stitches with orders to return to full duty but to rest as needed. Friday rolled around and Olivia, Natalia, Rafe and Ava were headed to the Jail for Olivia to confront Frank.


	46. Chapter 46

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 46

Olivia, Natalia, Ava and Rafe arrived at the jail house at 12:00 as per Doris's instructions. Doris met them and directed everyone but Olivia to an observation room where a detective and two police officers were waiting. They could see Frank sitting hand cuffed to the table and shackled to the floor.

After they were situated Doris led Olivia to the door. "Ok Liv. Do not get within reach of him and don't touch him no matter what he may say and for god sake try not to make things worse. We don't need to be bailing you out of jail."

Olivia nodded, "I know what I'm doing Doris. I won't risk myself, it would hurt my family too much."

Doris nodded not doubting her sincerity and an officer led her into the room. Doris stayed outside watching through a two way mirror close to the door.

Olivia sauntered in like she owned the place, sat at the table leaning back and crossed her legs. "Hello Frankie."

Frank sat forward, "What the hell are you doing here? If you think I am telling you of all people anything you're crazy."

Olivia shook her head. "Oh of course not Frankie. I just came by to make sure you were as uncomfortable as possible. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me." Olivia was the picture of calm superiority.

Frank pulled on his cuffs. "Fuck you bitch."

Olivia just chuckled. "Oh Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. No can do, you see, I love my wife very much and that would just be wrong."

Frank laughed amusedly. "Whatever slut, like I would ever sink as low as you again. Besides you don't know how to be faithful. It's just a matter of time until you falter and Natalia see's your true colors."

Olivia smirked, "Well that's beside the point. You won't be around to see what happens to us. What do they have you for Frankie? Seems by my calculation it's a little over 200 years for what you did to my family."

Frank just scowled. "Whatever they haven't convicted me yet."

Olivia uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. "Doesn't matter because when they do even at minimum sentencing you're looking at 100 years. I highly doubt you will live that long, and where will I be. I'll be happy in my home with my family and MY wife fucking her in my bed every night. Sounds like I got the better deal." She said with a sugary smile.

Frank was seething. "SHUT THE HELL UP! Why are you even here?"

Olivia was unfazed by him. "I just wanted to congratulate you on being able to take orders so well?"

Frank sat back. "What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell would I take orders from?"

Olivia shrugged. "From Allan of course. There is no way you are intelligent enough to plan all of what you did on your own. Allan must have really lay it out good for you."

Frank lunged forward but got nowhere. "Shut up bitch, you don't know what you're talking about."

Olivia smirked at him. "Oh but I do Frankie. Allan is a very smart man to come up with the plan. Did Miguel Rivera help you plan too? Now that's a man with a brain."

Frank leaned forward with hatred pouring off him in waves. He was seeing red and was beyond any reason. "No one helped me plan anything you bitch. I planned it all, the only thing Allan did was pay me 100 thou each to off Rafe and Ava when I told him my plan. Miguel was just in it to get his kid away from your hideous lifestyle and paid me well. I planned it all you whore. I planned it, it was me and only me. I am smarter than any of you."

Olivia smirked, "Oh Frankie that's where you're wrong. That temper of yours makes you stupid. As an ex-cop I would think that you would know that they tape all interactions in here, and right on the other side of that glass is the detective working on your case. You just gave up your only leverage for a plea."

Frank turned pale looking at the mirror and camera on the wall and went off, pulling on his restrains. "YOU STUPID BITCH I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR STUPID BRATS. YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE ALL DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME BITCH? DEAD!"

Olivia calmly stood and walked to the door. "That's where you're wrong Frankie. You are never getting out, and that little scene right there will only help my case. It's not very nice to threaten to kill people Frankie. She you at the trial." She knocked on the door and was let out as Frank was still spewing hatred behind her.

When she came fully out of the room she was surrounded in a group hug by her family. When Frank had started yelling and pulling on his restraints Rafe was out the door with Natalia and Ava hot on his heels. Doris stopped him before he could try and go through the door.

Rafe deflated instantly when his mom was in his arms. Olivia kissed all three of them. "I'm fine guys. I was never in danger." She soothed them.

Doris was smirking at her. "I have to say Liv, that was awesome. They have been working on him for almost two weeks and in less than twenty minutes you had him."

Olivia shrugged, "Rage is a funny thing. Makes you lose all sense of reason. I just had to push the right buttons, and with Frank, it's always been his pride."

Doris shook her head. "Remind me to never truly piss you off."

Olivia just smiled as the detective came out of the observation room. "Mrs. Spencer, I'm impressed. That was fine work in there."

Olivia shook his outstretched hand. "I just want him and Allan put away where they cannot hurt my family anymore. Frank was easy. Allan on the other hand will be harder."

The detective nodded. "Don't worry Mrs. Spencer, we will make sure you and your family are safe."

Olivia just turned to Natalia pulling her in. "I'm want to go home now. I have a headache." She sighed resting her head on Natalia's shoulder.

Rafe rubbed her back and Ava took her hand, all looking to the detective for the ok to leave. The detective nodded. "Go ahead and head home. If I have any questions I will call or come by. Are you still staying at the Hotel?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes, we will be there until Allan is behind bars as well. We have security guards there and can keep our cars locked up in a secure parking garage that has an attendant and a guard. We are not taking any chances with our family."

The detective nodded. "That's good, and thank you again for the help."

Olivia looked up. "It was entirely my pleasure I assure you."

They talked to Doris for a moment more then headed out. Once they were back at the suite Natalia gave Olivia a pain killer for her headache and settled with her in bed for a nap. Rafe and Ava kissed them both and headed off to talk to Ashley and Whitney and get some work done before the end of day.

Ava entered Ashley's office and fell back unceremoniously on the couch. "Oh my god that was intense."

Ashley rounded her desk, sat and took her into her arms. "How did it go? Did she get him to confess?"

Ava burrowed her face in Ashley's neck kissing it softly. "Oh she got him to confess alright, and in less than twenty minutes. She was awesome as per usual. My mom never ceases to amaze me. She had him from the moment she walked into the room."

Ashley smiled. "I never had a doubt that she would. So what now? Are they going after Allan?"

Ava sighed. "I'm not sure. He won't even be back until next Friday and I think they may need more evidence. I guess we'll see. I'm just ready to go home. Even if it's only for a week before demolition. I just want to not feel like a prisoner in our own hotel."

Ashley kissed her head. "How about when everything settles down you come home to the apartment with me for a few days and stay. Just the two of us for a couple of days."

Ava leaned up kissing her lips softly. "That sounds like heaven to me. Just us for a while."

Ashley pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "Then that's what we'll do. As soon as we have the ok I'm stealing you for a few days to just unwind and relax."

Ava smiled and lean into her neck and up to her ear. "Sounds good angel. Now I have something to look forward to." She nuzzled in and bit her pulse point, causing a moan from Ashley.

Ashley melted into her. "You know, this could be construed as sexual harassment in the work place."

Ava suck and licked her harder. "Do you feel harassed angel."

Ashley groaned, "No, just really hot all of the sudden."

Ava smirked into her neck. "Well I agree you're hot but I don't think it's happened all of the sudden." She bit her neck again then took her lips in a heated kiss.

Ashley moaned into the kiss and pushed her back on the couch pressing her thigh into Ava's center causing a deep moan to rumble out of her chest. After a few minutes of heavily making out Ashley pulled back and rested her forehead to Ava's. "I don't think this is the best place for this. The door is not locked and we are on company time." She panted out.

Ava smirked. "We are on salary and we more than work our hours and then some. No worries, but you are right, the door isn't locked." She leaned into her ear one more time, "but tonight I am going to ravish your body until you scream my name."  
Ashley groaned "Oh god I don't think I'll make it till then." She said as they sat up and rearranged their clothing.

Ava smirked. "Yea you're the one that stopped us."

Ashley was about to reply when her door opened and in walked Rafe. "You were saying." Ashley smiled to Ava.

Ava held a hand up laughing. "I didn't say you were wrong." They leaned into each other laughing.

Rafe crossed his arms. "I see I am interrupting a lot of work here." He said with a smile.

They just laughed harder. Ava recovered first kissing Ashley's cheek and got up. "I was just going to my office."

Rafe nodded, "Uh huh. Sure you were."

Ashley blushed chuckling. "She really was."

Ava walked to the door and looked over her shoulder to Ash. "I'll see you in a while. I need those projections we talked about this morning as soon as you can get them."

Ashley nodded. "Ok, I just need to print them off and I will bring them over in a bit."

Ava smiled and left the room. Ashley turned back to Rafe. "Was there something you needed or did you just come in to torment your sister."

Rafe smiled, "Oh I was just tormenting my big sis. So I take it things are good for you guys?"

Ashley smiled wistfully. "Yes, things are wonderful."

Rafe walked over and hugged her. "I'm glad, you seem to really make her happy and she you. That's all I want is for you guys to be happy."

Ashley hugged him hard. "Thank you Rafe."

Rafe pulled out of the hug and walked to the door looking back. "Just make each other happy. Ok?"

Ash smile. "That's my plan."

Rafe nodded and left the room.

Upstairs in the suite Olivia was having a hard time trying to sleep. Natalia leaned up when she heard another sigh. "What is it querida?"

Olivia kissed her chin. "I just have a headache, I'm exhausted and I can't sleep. I'm furious with Frank, I just want to go back and rip his heart out. He threatened my babies again and I just walked away." Natalia was about to reply but Olivia held up a hand. "I know he's in prison and can't get to them but I just can't stand the thought of him getting anywhere near them. Then there's Allan."

She sighed and burrowed into Natalia. "I don't know what we're going to do about Allan. The police have to play it cautious because he's known for getting off without punishment. I swear to you if that bastard gets off I'm going to shot the son of a bitch."

Natalia leaned down and took her lips passionately, causing an immediate response from her wife. She rolled on top of Olivia and let all her body weight rest on her, pressing down with her hips. Olivia moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss, letting her love ravishing her from above.

When the need for air became necessary Natalia broke the kiss and leaned her head on Olivia's. "We'll figure it out baby." She panted out, "We have a week before it's even an issue and we have the fourth of July coming up. Rick sent the invitation to the barbeque tomorrow. Let's just focus on that and we will deal with Allan when the time come."

Olivia pulled her back in for a chaste kiss. "Ok princess." She whispered into her mouth.

Natalia looked thoughtful for a moment. "I hate to say it, because I know you're not going to like it. But, I think it's time to involve Phillip. He needs to know what Allan is doing."

Olivia shook her head violently. "No, he could be involved."

Natalia rolled off her to the side slightly. "Think about it baby. Why would he have let me adopt Emma and make it to where if something happened to you she stayed with me and he only gets visitation, if he was going to turn around and do something like this?"

Olivia sighed. "I know you're right, but it's so hard to trust him."

Natalia kissed her softly. "I know it is querida, but trust _me_. Trust that I won't let anything happen to our family any more than you will."

Olivia pulled her close. "Of course I trust you. There has never been a thought not to baby." She took a deep breath "Doris said he was coming back in to town this morning. I'll call him, he doesn't even know what has been going on unless someone else told him, and I'm sure he would have called by now if he had."

Natalia gasped. "Olivia! How could you not tell him about the kidnaping and that our family was in danger?"

Olivia sighed. "I know I should have, but I told you I have a hard time trusting him."

Natalia shook her head. "Call him tonight and talk to him before he hears it from someone else."

Olivia nodded. "Ok princess. I'll call him after my nap and have him meet us to talk."

Natalia nodded leaning back in to kiss her again. "Good now, shut that beautiful brain off and sleep off your headache." She rolled to the side bringing Olivia with her to cradle her in her arms kissing her gently.

Olivia let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.


	47. Chapter 47

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 47

Later Olivia called Phillip and asked him to come by the Beacon to talk. It was almost time for him to get there so Olivia called Emma over to talk to her. "Hey Emma come here a minute Jellybean."

Emma came over and sat by her. "Is something wrong mommy?"

Olivia smiled, "No baby, I just wanted to tell you that daddy is home from his trip and is coming over in a few."

Emma squealed and bounced in place. "Oh goody I missed daddy."

Olivia chuckled at her. "I know you did, but I need to sit and talk to him for a little bit when he gets here. You can hug him and say hi, then I need you to stay in the other suite with your brothers and sister until we finish talking. Then you can spend some time with him and ask him to eat dinner with us."  
Emma bounced off the seat and into Olivia's arms. "Thank you mommy, just don't talk too long."

Olivia squeezed her tight and laughed. "I'll do my best but you know how grown up talks go."

Emma nodded and bound out of the room to tell the other kids her daddy was coming later.

Natalia sat down next to Olivia. "Everything is going to be fine love. You'll see."

Olivia leaned into her on a sigh. "I hope your right."

Natalia smiles. "Of course I'm right. I have faith."

Olivia smiled and leaned up in to kiss her softly. As they were pulling apart a knock sounded on the door. Olivia went to answer with Emma and Mateo hot on her heels.

Phillip had been coming around more and more after the wedding and Emma's adoption. Mateo and Natalio loved him and he always spent time with them as well as Emma not wanting them to feel left out. If he got Emma a gift they got one too. Olivia was ok with it as long as he continued to be a positive role model to them all.

When she opened the door to Phillip, Emma launched herself into his arms. "Daddy!"

Phillip caught her and spun her around. "Hello baby girl, I missed you."

Emma kissed his cheek. "I missed you too but mommy said you have to talk and I have to go to the other room."  
Phillip smiled. "That's right baby, but she said I can play with you after we're done."

Emma nodded happily, wiggled down and Mateo hugged him around the waist. "Hi Mr. Phillip, I missed you, you've been gone a lot of days."

Phillip smiled down at the boy. "I missed you too little man. Have you been being good for your Ma and Mommy?"

Mateo beamed. "I'm always a good boy. Are you staying for dinner after we play?"

Phillip looked to Olivia who nodded then back down to Mateo. "I think that's a great idea."

Mateo and Emma smiled brightly. Olivia put a hand on their shoulders. "Ok guys off to the other room for a bit. We need to have some grownup talk." They nodded happily and ran off to find the other kids.

Phillip chuckled turning to Olivia and his smile left him. "Hey, what happened to your face?" When he had looked before her hair covered her face but now he could see it clearly.

Olivia sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Come in and lets go sit with Natalia and we will fill you in on the last two weeks of hell."

Phillip followed her into the common room and sat in the chair opposite them. "Ok. What's going on? What happened to you?"

They started from the beginning with Natalio and Mateo being sick and Natalia taking them home early. They explained about the car explosion and Natalia and Mateo's kidnapping by Frank. Him making her leave Natalio alone. The car bombs in Ava and Rafe's cars and Miguel taking Mateo. They laid it all out for him up until the confrontation with Frank that morning.

He sat there for a moment in stunned silence. When he looked up at them there was fire in his eyes. "My father was part of this? He paid for Frank to kill Rafe and Ava, one of whom is his grandson, to get to Emma?" they nodded and he was up and headed toward the door.

Olivia jumped up and stopped him. "No, he's not even in town right now. You can't go after him."

Phillip turned to her. "I know, he's in New York. I'm going there to kill that bastard. He knew that Frank was going to blow up your car with you in it. What if Emma or the other kids had been with you, and Ava and Rafe, and what about Mateo? He knew Frank was giving him to that maniac, and the baby!" he threw his hands up exacerbated. "No, he's not going to get away with this."

He started to turn again only this time Natalia blocked the door. "No Phillip you can't. Think about Emma and the boys. It will kill them if you go to prison. She just got you back. We need to let the police handle this."

Phillip deflated slightly. "You don't know my father, he always gets out of shit. I want him to pay."

Olivia pulled him back down do his seat. "If the police cannot convict him, you can help me hunt him down and dispose of his worthless ass, but we need to try and do this legally for our daughter's sake and for all my kid's sake. Emma loves you so much and Mateo adores you. Rafe is just starting to have a relationship with you. Natalio lights up when you're around. My family needs us both so you cannot go off half-cocked and shoot the son of a bitch. Not yet." Phillip visible deflated completely and Natalia just beamed at her wife.

Phillip slumped in his chair. "Ok fine, I get your point. What are the police doing?"

Olivia sighed. "Right now they just have Franks word against Allan's. They need more evidence, they have the money he paid him but haven't had any luck tracing it." She pulled Natalia back down and into her lap hugging her close for comfort.

Phillip smile slightly. He loved seeing them together and seeing Olivia so content. He sat forward. "Maybe I can work with the police and see if I can help?"

Olivia smiled. "That's fine, just keep it quiet. We don't need anything getting back to Allan before we can come up with a plan. We'll work through Doris to get anything we need done."

Phillip nodded sitting back. "Ok, let me think on it for a bit and see what I can come up with. I just have one question?"

Olivia waved at him to continue. "Why didn't you call me when everything happened? I would have been on the plane home in a heartbeat. I could have helped find them and take care of Emma and the kids while you two got better."

Olivia looked down guiltily and Natalia sighed rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, you know how hard it is for me to trust people. At first I didn't even think of it then it was all done and we were home."

Phillip sat forward sadly and took her hand. "What do I need to do to prove to you that I just want what's best for all of you? Tell me and I will do it. _Anything, please_ Olivia."

A tear fell from Olivia's eye. "Nothing, you don't have to do anything but what you have been. I just need to get out of my head. This having faith in people thing is new to me and after everything we've been through, it's still hard for me sometimes."

Phillip nodded and moved to sit beside them wrapping them in a hug. "Ok, you keep trying and I will keep giving you every reason to trust me."

Olivia sighed and nodded her head into his chest. He pulled back and sat back on the couch. "We need to talk to Doris and see what we can do. Do you think she can see me tomorrow?"

Natalia shook her head. "Tomorrow's the Bauer barbeque. We will all be there. Let's leave this until Sunday afternoon after church and we can have lunch and figure this out. Let's just have one day of normal and not worry about this, just until Sunday, ok?"

Phillip nodded. "Ok, sounds good. Beth and I are going as well. I wanted to know if I could buy Emma and Mateo some fireworks."

Olivia went to answer but Natalia beat her to it. "I don't know Phillip they are so dangerous."

Phillip smiled. "Just some small stuff. Sparklers, smoke bombs and such. Nothing big, and I will be with them the whole time they are using them."

Natalia looked thoughtful for a moment then looked to Olivia, who nodded slightly. "Ok, but just little stuff. If one of my babies get burned I'm coming after you."

Phillip chuckled, "I will make sure they stay safe, I promise. Now if we are done I have some games to play with two very eager children."

Natalia nodded and sank into Olivia. "He's so good with them."

Olivia kissed her neck softly. "Yea, I guess he is."

Natalia poked her. "You guess?"

Olivia sighed. "Ok, yes, he is good with them. All our little babies love him."

Natalia kissed her softly. "That's a good thing baby. I think he really has change querida."

Olivia nuzzled into her neck. "Yea, I see more and more of the man I fell in love with every day. I just pray he stays this time. For the kid's sake."

Natalia kissed her deeply. "Have faith baby." Olivia nodded and kissed her again. "Now let's go see what our heathens are up to and see about getting some dinner in everyone before Rafe and Ava start eating their siblings."

Olivia laughed helping Natalia off her lap and getting up to feed their clan.

After dinner Mateo and Emma were playing with Phillip on the floor. Natalia came in, "Ok, guys it's time to say good night and go get showers and get to bed."

They groaned and got up to comply. Emma hugged him saying good night and headed off to bathe. Mateo stood next to Phillip looking nervous and not moving. Natalia walked up to him. "Say good night baby, you'll see him tomorrow."

Mateo looked down then back up at Phillip looking apprehensive. Phillip and Natalia shared a look and Phillip took his hand leading him to the couch to sit. He pulled him in his lap. "What's wrong little man?" Olivia came in right as they sat walking up to Natalia looking concerned.

Mateo lay his head on his shoulder. "I want to ask you something but I'm scared."

Phillip hugged him close. "Hey, you can ask me anything. You don't need to be scared buddy."

Mateo sighed and looked up. "But what if you say no?"

Phillip smile. "Well, I don't know unless you ask."

Mateo took a breath. "Emma said it was ok and just to ask you." Mateo looked down.

Phillip lifted his chin. "Just ask Mateo, you won't know unless you do."

Mateo looked at him with tears coming to his eyes. "I don't have a daddy, and Emma and me share two mommies and I want to share a daddy too. Can I call you daddy too Mr. Phillip?" he said in a rush.

Olivia's jaw hit the floor and Phillip just looked shell shocked. Natalia actually giggled under her breath at the looks on their faces. Phillip looked up to Olivia and Natalia for help. Natalia just smiled and shrugged.

Olivia finally picked her jaw off the floor. "It's up to you Phillip." She nodded to him.

Phillip looked back to the hopeful boy. "Yes Mateo, you can call me daddy if your mommies are ok with it."

They both smiled at him nodding. Mateo leapt forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you daddy." He kissed his cheek, "Good night daddy." He jumped off his lap and raced out of the room.

They all looked at each other for a moment then Natalia burst out laughing. "Oh my god you should have seen your faces. _Priceless_." She bent over laughing harder.

Olivia and Phillip just stared at her for a moment before giving in and laughing too. Phillip stood and walked to them. "Are you sure you're really ok with this?" He asked.

Natalia nodded and Olivia sighed. "If it means that much to him I won't tell him no, but please don't hurt my babies. They are growing to depend on you and that's ok as long as you're here and sane."

Phillip grabbed her hand. "I promise Liv. I will continue to be what they need."

Olivia sighed and hugged him. "Ok."

Phillip pulled away. "Ok. Well I have to go. Gotta get up early and hit the fireworks stand. I'll see you tomorrow."

They walked him out and locked up for the night and headed to tuck their kids into bed and retire themselves. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	48. Chapter 48

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 48

The next day they all met at the barbeque. Olivia and Natalia found a place under some trees where they could see all the activities and still keep Natalio occupied with his toys and out of harm's way. Beth, Ava, Ashley, Whitney, Doris and Blake set up their blankets next to theirs and sat talking with them while Emma, Mateo, Rafe and Phillip all went to do the activities.

Doris lounged with Blake leaning against her. "So, did I hear Mateo call Phillip daddy?"

Natalia smiled. "He asked last night. He wanted to share him with Emma the way they share us. It was very cute and Phillip told him it was ok."

Doris looked to Olivia. "And you're ok with this?"

Olivia nodded. "I meant so much to him I couldn't tell him no. As long as Phillip stays on the up and up I'm ok with it."

Doris shrugged looking back out to the three legged race the four were running in. Rafe and Emma against Mateo and Phillip. They were in front of all the others, neck and neck with each other. They crossed the finish line seemingly at the same time and Rick called it a tie causing both kids to cheer and hug each other.

They untied their legs and came over. Rafe and Phillip collapsed onto the blankets next to their respective partners. Emma and Mateo came bounding up behind them. Emma was bouncing in place. "Did you see mommy? We won together, all of us. Did you see Ma?"

Olivia and Natalia smiled. "Yes we did jellybean. You guys did so well." Natalia said pulling them down to hug.

Mateo stood back up. "Can we go with Mr. Bill? He has water balloons for a fight. But it's not a real fight just throwing water on each other."

Olivia chuckled. "Yes go ahead, just stay in the clearing where we can see you." They bounded off to find Bill.

As they ran off Reva was walking up. Olivia groaned. "To what do we owe the displeasure Reva? We're trying to have a fun family day."

Reva held up a hand. "I was just coming over to see how you guys were doing. I heard about the kidnapping and bombing."

They all looked up shocked. Olivia cleared her throat. "O-kay. We are fine, nothing lasting." She said unsure of her sincerity.

Reva nodded, "Good, I'm glad to hear it." At Olivia's look of disbelief she sighed. "Look, we may not get along but I don't wish you dead or any of you taken. I would never want to see something like that happen to any of your family. We may bust each other's chops but I don't want you dead for god sakes, and with Jeffery still away I thought it important to check on Ava and her family."

Olivia's face softened. "Thank you for your concern Reva. We are all ok and the ass that started it all is in jail. How long is he supposed to be gone?"

Reva looked down on a sigh. "I don't know. He said he wouldn't rest until he caught Edmond and made sure we were all safe from him. There's no telling. I just wish he would have stayed to keep us safe from here."

Olivia shook her head. "Well for your sake I hope he gets back soon."

Reva nodded, "Thanks, now, enough of this mushy stuff. I need to get my boy from Billy before he corrupts him." They all laughed and she walked off.

Doris turned to Olivia. "What was that all about? I thought you hated each other."

Olivia sighed. "I don't hate her. I can't stand her most of the time and she's just a trouble making gossip but we were friends once upon a lifetime ago." She shrugged and they went back to talking and watching Emma and Mateo gang up on Lizzy, soaking her.

Phillip looked up at Beth. "Where's James? I thought he was coming today. Emma has been asking for him."

Beth shrugged, "I thought he was coming, but he's not answering his phone. Maybe he's just running behind."

Phillip sighed. "I hope he comes. I was really wanting to have all the kids together today."

Beth kissed his cheek. "I know you did. I'm sure he'll be here soon." They went back to watching the kids play.

They spent the day just enjoying each other and watching the kids play. They had revolving visitors all day. Buzz and Lillian came by, sitting and talking for a while. Josh came over talking about their remodel and telling them again how happy he was for them. Remy and Christina dropped by just to say hi while making the rounds. People came and went, the day was nice.

Mateo and Emma collapsed on the blanket next to their moms a while later. They had just won the balloon toss. "Ma, mommy, did you see us, we won?" Emma said excitedly playing with Natalio's hands. Mateo just lay there with his eyes closed exhausted.

Natalia smiled at them, "Yes my baby, we were all watching. I'm so proud of you. What did you win?"

Mateo held up an envelope. "I don't know, I didn't open it."

Olivia took it and opened it smiling. "It's a gift certificate for two free Ice cream Sundays at Company."

He sat up and high fived Emma, both yelling, "Woohoo!" and he collapsed again. Emma giggled at him and continued to play with the baby.

Natalia sat back and watched her family. They were all so happy. Olivia had pulled Mateo's head into her lap and they were talking about all he and Emma had done already today while she played with his hair. Emma was playing with the baby talking to Lizzy about dresses for Lizzy's upcoming wedding. Emma was to be flower girl and Bill just watched them with an indulgent smile.

Ava was laying with her head in Ashley's lap talking to Whitney and Rafe who were sitting close together, and Ash was running her fingers through her hair. Doris and Blake were sitting talking to Beth and Phillip about an upcoming fundraiser that Spalding was putting on for underprivileged youth and discussing venue options. The Beacon was top on the list and they were hoping to fund a new community center.

Her family and all of their closest friends were happy, enjoying their day. After all they had been through since Olivia's transplant and Gus dying, they were thriving. Natalia was so overjoyed that it brought a tear to her eye.

Olivia noticed the tear and moved toward her wrapping her in a hug, kissing her lightly. "What's with the tears princess? What's wrong?"

Natalia sighed happily and leaned into her. "Not a thing querida, not a thing. I was just sitting here watching our family and thinking about how well everyone is doing. I'm just so overwhelmingly happy right now it just spilled over."

Olivia kissed her temple. "So, happy tears?" Natalia just nodded and Olivia smirked, "Well, I bet I can make you happier."

Natalia looked up and Olivia whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush crimson. "Olivia!" she said with a teasing smack to her arm. Then she grinned. "Is that a promise for tonight or are you just a tease?"

Olivia leaned in and discreetly bite her neck whispering again, "Oh honey, that is definitely a promise," causing Natalia to flush more, now from anticipation.

Doris notice the flushed looking Natalia and couldn't resist. "Oh, I don't think I want to know what she just said to you Nat to cause you to turn that color." This caused everyone else to look at them in amusement and Natalia to turn a darker red burying her face in Olivia's neck.

Olivia just laughed. "Oh Doris, you only wish you knew what I just said, or that you could accomplish it. You're not that flexible." This cause everyone to laugh and Doris to glare playfully.

Natalia looked up as the laughter died down, smacking Olivia again. "Ok enough of that. Let's all go get some dinner, Rick just declared the meat done. If the kids are going to have enough time to do their fireworks with Phillip before the big display, they need to eat now." She picked up Natalio walking off toward the food tables, Emma and Mateo trailed behind her eager for food.  
Everyone shared a laugh and followed behind. Olivia caught up taking the baby so Natalia could help the other two kids pick out their food.

Once they all had their food they settled back on the blankets, Rafe said grace and they dug in. After a dinner filled with more laughter and talking, Phillip and Rafe took the kids into the clearing to light their sparklers and other goodies. They had a blast and no one had to suffer Natalia wrath because no one got burned.

Natalia and the other women moved their blankets out from under the tree now that the sun was going down to have a better view of the sky for the big fireworks display.

Once the kids were done with their smaller fireworks they ran over and settled to watch the big stuff. Mateo and Emma sat in Phillip and Beth's laps. Olivia sat with Natalia between her legs, Natalio snuggled in her lap. Everyone else snuggled against their respective partners and they all watched the show. Natalio was scared at first but eventually unburied his face, smiling and clapping at the colors in the sky.

After the show Olivia kissed her lightly then stood to help Natalia and the baby up only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.


	49. Chapter 49

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 49

Olivia stood stock still staring at the gun. "What are you doing?" As she looked into his eyes she heard movement behind her.

Phillip stepped into her sight. "James, son, what are you doing?"

James stood, the gun shaking in his hand. "Step back dad. I have to do it, it's the only way."

Phillip looked back and saw Natalia hand the baby to Ava. Rafe grabbed Emma and Mateo and put them behind him with Whitney. He looked back. "It's not son. Why would this be the only way?"

Tears ran down his face. "Granddad said. He said that I have to get Emma for him. I have to rid our family of Olivia and bring Emma home. If I don't he'll get rid of me and Lizzy instead then steal Emma and run away with her."

Natalia gasped behind Olivia. Olivia reached back to keep her in place behind her. "James, this is not the way. We will keep you, Lizzy and Emma safe from him I promise. If you do this you will go to jail and even if Emma goes to Allan, which she won't because my brother Sam will get her and take her far away, you will never be able to live with yourself. You know I love you James. I always have, you were my son too once. Let me help you now."

Doris had pulled all the kids behind her, Blake and Beth but Rafe got around them and moved slowly beside Olivia. "James, you don't want to do this. I've been here man, it's a road you can't come back from. I still see it in my nightmares and I didn't actually mean to pull the trigger. Let my mom help you please. We won't let Allan get to you, Lizzy, or Emma. I will defend you all to my dying breath just please don't kill my mom. I already lost my dad, please, we're family." He had tears streaming as he plead with his cousin.

James looked to him. "I don't want to do this Rafe, but you don't know our granddad like I do. He will kill me and Lizzy and not even blink an eye."

Rafe stepped a step closer. "We will take care of him as a family. Don't do this. She's my mom, we need her." He sobbed out.

James looked at him again his own tears streaming his whole body shaking. "I'm so sorry." He dropped the gun and fell to his knees at Olivia's feet hugging her legs. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia fell to her knees in front of him and pulled him close. Rafe grabbed the gun and handed it to Doris as she rushed forward. Phillip, Beth and Natalia all fell beside them and hugged them. Ava with Natalio still in her arms rushed Rafe. Emma and Mateo right behind and he pulled them all in.

Doris dropped the gun in her purse right as Mallet and Marina walked up. Mallet took in the scene. "Is everything ok here? I thought I saw a gun."  
Olivia looked up still cradling James's head to her. Luckily they had set themselves away from the crowd and Mallet wouldn't be able to be sure about the gun. "No, everything is fine. No one had a gun, we just had a family disagreement. Everything is just fine now."

Marina scoffed, "Sure whatever." She crossed her arms and glared at Natalia.

Mallet turned to Marina with a glare, "sorry about her she is still upset about her dad. Are you sure everything is ok here Olivia."

She nodded and Natalia stood. "We are fine Mallet. I'm sorry you are hurting but I did not make your father lose his mind. It's not my families fault."

Marina went to say something but Mallet stopped her turning back to Natalia smiled slightly. "I know Natalia, no one blames you. She's just upset, she'll get over it."

Natalia scoffed, "No, she does blame me. For god sake I went on a total of 2 dates with the man, had a very stupid lapse of judgment after Coops funeral and he asked me to marry him. Who does that? I'm tired of her looking at me like I am the cause of her poor defenseless father kidnapping me and my son, leaving my baby alone in a house in the middle of the country sick, with no idea how long it would take for anyone to find him. Knocking me around giving me a severe concussion, all after trying to kill my wife and two of my children while serving up my daughter to a mad man and my son to an abusive bastard who had already hurt him horrendously before. Yea that's my fault." Natalia was seething. The stress of the last two weeks and what had just happened finally snapped her composure.

She advanced on Marina and Olivia flew toward her grabbing her around the waist from behind pulling her back. "No baby, she's not worth it."

Marina's glare faltered at the anger and sorrow pouring off Natalia. "No Olivia. She is so tore up about her father. I get that her family is upset but it is not my fault. He almost killed you and two of our babies and put the other three in grave danger." She deflated in Olivia's arms falling to her knees sobbing. "Oh god baby it's all my fault. I did this to us. I led him on and he almost destroy everything I love."

Olivia fell with her, turned her and pulled her in. "No, don't you dare do this to yourself. You didn't do this, he made those choices. This wasn't your fault baby."

Emma came over and hugged her. "Ma you told me that other people's choice were their own. Did you mean it or is it my fault that Ava and Rafe were almost hurt and now mommy, Lizzy and James are in danger too?"

Natalia gasped and pulled her into her lap between them. "Oh god no Emma none of this is your fault baby. Of course I meant what I said to you."

Emma smiled up at her. "Then it's not your fault either." She said holding her face.

Natalia sobbed and pulled her close. "Ok… you're right… it's not our fault." She said trying to control her breathing. As she started to calm the other kids descended on them and they all shared a group hug, Natalio pushing himself between them to Natalia's lap burying his face in her neck whimpering, not understanding what was going on.

Mallet gave Marina a look and she sighed. She knew this wasn't Natalia's fault, she just need someone to blame. Her own bull was tearing apart this already hurting family.

She walked over and knelt by the family. "I'm sorry Natalia, I know this wasn't your fault. I guess it was easier to blame you than blame him." Natalia looked up and gave her a sad tiny smile. "It was easier but not right. You won't have any more problems with me." She squeezed her shoulder getting up then she grabbed Mallets hand and walked away.

Beth was sitting with Lizzy and James. Doris, Blake, Ashley and Whitney were at a loss at what to do to help. Phillip knelt beside them. "I'm sorry but we really need to all get out of here."

Olivia looked up. "I want everyone at the Beacon. The floor we are on is empty right now. Two other suites just like ours. There is plenty of room for everyone there. I want Lizzy and James there tonight."

She got up and walked over to James. "Where is Allan right now? Is he still in New York?"

James got up and stood in front of her. "No he is in the next town over but is heading back to New York tomorrow. I was supposed to go to him after it was over." he said it in a rush and started shaking again.

Olivia pulled him into a hug. "Ok, here's what you're going to do. You're going to call him and tell him there were too many people to get to me tonight and that you will have to find me alone later. He should buy it, there were tons of people here today. That should buy us some time to figure out what to do next."

Phillip nodded, "That should work son." He turned him to look in his eyes. "Thank you for making the right choice here, I'm proud of you. I promise I will not let him get to you or your sisters."

James took a breath and walked over to Natalia who was now standing holding Natalio surrounded by all their kids. "I am so sorry that I did this and almost cost you more turmoil. I am also so, so sorry that I did this in front of the other kids." He looked down fighting tears.

Natalia pulled his face up gently by his chin. "You were scared and trying to protect your sisters and yourself. I don't agree with what you did but I can forgive you for it if you promise to come to one of us and let us help if you are ever backed into a corner again."

He nodded and allowed her to pull him into a one armed hug. "I promise. I'm so sorry."

He released her and knelt in front of Emma. "I am so sorry little sister. I promise I will never do anything again that might hurt your mommy."

Emma stepped up to him looking at his seriously then broke down in sobs falling into him. "You scared me James. Don't ever do that to me again." She sobbed out as she pounded his chest then hugged his neck.

He stood up still holding her close. He turned to Olivia, "Can I carry her to the car?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, let's get out of here."

They all packed up their blankets and headed to the Beacon. Olivia called ahead to reserve their entire floor. She turned to Doris as they entered the family suite after settling the others in their own suite. "I want you and Blake to stay here until this is over. I told Rafe and Ava to ask Whitney and Ashley to do the same. You are all tied to us and I don't want you in danger any more than necessary."

Doris sighed. "That's not really necessary Liv. I have my guards and I can get some for Blake. Ashley staying is probably an inevitability. She hasn't left Ava since before the ball and I'm glad she will be here."

Olivia looked to her tears gathering. "Please do this for me. You are like my sister D. You are part of my family and I need to know that my entire family is safe. Please, please do this for my peace of mind. I don't know how much more I can take."

Doris pulled her into a hug. "Ok, ok Liv I will talk to Blake. We will stay just don't cry, you know I can't take it."

Olivia sniffled and tightened her hold for a moment then released her. "Thank you, I'm sorry it's just been a really intense few hours."

Doris wiped Olivia's tears. "No problem. Let's go find our women and get some rest we will get up early and figure out how to shut Allan down for good."  
Olivia sighed. "I'm telling you all I want to do is go to Allan and kill him with my bare hands right now for putting all that on James and yet again putting my family in danger."

Doris put an arm around her and led her into the room to find the others. "I know but let us try this the legal way first before I have to try and find a place to hide the body."

Olivia chuckled walking in to find Natalia in their room on the bed surrounded by all their kids most of which had fallen asleep on her. Natalio being the only one awake but looked ready to drop himself. Blake sitting in the chair next to the bed smiling at the bed. "What is all this?" Olivia whispered.

Doris was doing her best not to laugh. Ashley and Whitney were on the end of the bed passed out as well. Natalia shrugged happily. "We were all talking and the next thing I knew they were all out." She looked at all her babies and their loves smiling. "Can we keep them?"

Olivia chuckled again. "I think that's a safe bet." She looked them all over smiling. She looked to Doris. "I guess I'm bunking with you and Blake tonight." She joked.

Doris laughed quietly and Natalia shook her head. "I don't think so, just spoon in behind Ava, plenty of room."

Doris laughed again. "Well we'll leave you to it," she said grabbing Blake's hand and helping her to stand. "Blake and I will be across the hall if you need us to peel you out of this bed in the morning."

Olivia walked them out and returned to the dog pile in her bed. "Ok, do you want them to stay baby? I think they may need us tonight."

Natalia smiled. "Yes I want them to stay. If they wake and go to their own rooms later that's fine, but I need them for now."

Olivia nodded and climbed in behind Ava on the only clear spot. She leaned over her to kiss Natalia softly and lay back cuddling Ava close. They would all probably wake in the morning with sore backs and cricks in their necks but she didn't care. They were all here and ok. She would just have to make sure they all stayed that way. Allan would be sorry for putting her family through all of this if it was the last thing she did.


	50. Chapter 50

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 50

The next morning Olivia woke first as she hit the floor. She sat up and looked around the room stunned for a moment and settled her gaze on the bed and smiled. They were all still cuddled on the bed together. Some had shifted but they were still there.

She stood and watched them. Ashley, who had started out with her head on Ava's thigh was now in her arms buried in her neck. Whitney had somehow wedged herself between Mateo and Rafe, and was now Rafe's little spoon and Mateo's big. Emma was still in the same position burrowed into her Ma, who still had Natalio snuggled on her chest.

Olivia smiled grabbing her phone and took a picture. She sent it to Natalia's phone then saved it as her screensaver and background. She looked to the clock and saw that it was almost 7:00. It was time to wake the clan.

She started with Natalia. She sat on the edge of the bed closest to her and cupped her cheek running her thumb along her lips. Natalia sighed and turned into her hand. Olivia smiled, leaned over the kids and lay her lips gently to her wife's.

Natalia responded deepening the kiss until Olivia pulled away and she opened her eyes. She smiled at her then realized they had company. He smile grew as she looked at the others surrounding her on the bed. "Good morning querida."  
She whispered.

Olivia smile, "good morning princess. It's time to wake them but I thought you would like to see this before I did."

Natalia took in the sight around her smiling brightly, a tear coming to her eye. "Thank you. Your right I did want to see this. I bet they are all sore when they get up."

Olivia just grinned and kissed her sweetly again then started waking the others. "Ok guys time to get up and start the day." She said loudly. She was met with some groans as she started shaking them.

Rafe stirred first looking up at her. "Mom, is something wrong?"

She smiled, "No son. It's just time to get up. Look around."

He lifted his head finally registering that the body in front of him was not Mateo anymore and smiled seeing everyone squished like sardines on the bed. He chuckled, "Why didn't you wake us? Where did you sleep?"

Olivia laughed, "I slept on the sliver that was on the other side of your sister. It was quite comfy until I rolled off a few minutes ago." At his concerned look she rushed on. "I'm fine, it just startled me awake. I promise I didn't get hurt."

He nodded smiling and turned his attention to waking Whitney and Mateo so he could get up as well. They had his arm trapped.

Olivia walked over to Ava. "Come on baby time to get up."

She pulled Ashley closer whining. "No, comfy. Five more minutes."

Olivia laughed. "Oh no sleepy head. Up now we need to order food for this horde of people who invaded my bed."

Ava popped her head up at this and started laughing seeing everyone starting to stir. "Oh my god how did we all sleep here? Where did you sleep?"

Olivia pat the bed behind her. "Right behind you. I slept quite well actually."

Rafe started laughing as he got up. "Yea, until she fell out of bed and thought that was her cue to wake us all."

Olivia just shrugged. "I'm up every bodies up. Now move your lazy bums. We need to get showers and food before Emma, Rafe and Natalio eat us alive." They all laughed at the now familiar joke as Olivia walked to her dresser pulling out a pair of Beacon sweats, shorts and tee shirt.

She walked over and handed them to Whitney. "Here sweetie. I'm sure Natalio won't mind you using his shower and Ava should have some extra hair products you can use. If not we'll see what we have in our bathroom."

Whitney smiled taking the clothes. "Thank you Mrs. Spencer."

Olivia shook her head. "I thought we made progress on that yesterday. It's Olivia and Natalia when you are not working, even then, you can call us Olivia and Natalia. Too many Spencer's running around here, it gets confusing."

Whitney chuckled nodding and walked out to shower. They all split off to go get ready for the day leaving only Natalia still sitting in the bed with a clapping Natalio beaming at Olivia holding out his arms.

Olivia lay on the bed and rolled with him, sitting him on her stomach. "Good morning little man. Did you sleep well on mommy's pillows last night?"

Natalio cooed and gurgled at her, smiling brightly, causing Natalia to laugh. "I think that was a yes."

Olivia smiled over to her. "I'm sure, and why wouldn't he? They are very comfy pillows. I missed them."

Natalia leaned over and kissed her softly. "They missed you too." She leaned down to kiss her again only to have Natalio push her away and lean in to kiss Olivia himself.

Olivia laughed at his drool covered kiss. "I think needed his own kisses this morning."

Natalia giggled trying to lean in to kiss her again and Natalio pushed her away again. "Ma" he said slapping his hands on Olivia's chest. "Mama, mama, mama." He was bouncing happily up and down.

Olivia and Natalia gasped. Natalia sat back throwing a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, he said mama."

Olivia beamed up at him, "Yes he did but who was he talking to?"

Natalia shook her head. "I don't know, doesn't matter. He talked baby." She rubbing his cheek. "Good boy."

She moved to get off the bed and get the others to see if he would do it again and he called out, "Ma" and held his hands out.

She scrambled back on the bed and took him in her arms laughing. Olivia smiled. "Well I guess we know who he was talking to after all."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and went to kiss Natalia only to be pushed away. He put his hands on her face and kissed her again. "Mama, mama," he said slapping her cheeks.

Natalia giggled. "I think he was talking to both of us, but I don't think I like this not being able to kiss you."

Olivia smirked, "You just don't like that he pushed us apart to kiss me himself."

Natalia swat her playfully. Olivia laughed and got up coming around the bed to take him. "I'll take him and get him changed while you shower then bring him back so I can."

She took him and settled him to one side then leaned the other way and kissed Natalia. This time he didn't push her. He just kept repeating mama until they stopped. They laughed and Olivia headed out of the room.

After her shower Natalia called down and had the gathering room on their floor set up for breakfast and called Doris and Phillips rooms to invite them all to dine with them.

Once everyone was showered and changed they met in the room for breakfast. One wall had a long table filled with breakfast foods and another table in the middle with enough chairs for all of them. Rafe carried in Natalio's high chair and set it next to Natalia.

They all sat and talked about anything but the prior evening. The only person not contributing to the conversation was James. He just sat at the end of the table quietly eating with his head down.

After breakfast Whitney walked up to Olivia and Natalia. "Mrs. Sp… sorry Olivia, would you like me to take Natalio, Emma and Mateo back to your suite so you can talk with the others?"

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Whitney but you don't have to do that. I can send Rafe and Ava with them."

Whitney shook her head, "If you send them back all they will do is worry and fret not knowing what is going on. I don't mind, I love playing with them. Please let me help, it would mean a lot to Rafe to be able to be here with you."

Olivia and Natalia shared a look then turned back. "If you're sure you don't mind and it won't be an imposition." Natalia said laying a hand on her arm.

Whitney smiled. "Not at all. I just hope you can find a solution so I can stop worrying about you all so much. Rafe means so much to me and I have gotten really close to all of you. I just want to see you all safe."

Natalia hugged her. "Thank you sweetie. You mean a lot to us too. You make him happy and that's all I ever wanted."

Whitney smiled taking the room key from her and rounded up the kids. Rafe walked over to them. "Where are they all going?"

Olivia wrapped an arm around his waist. "She offered to take the little ones back to the room so we can talk and figure out what to do about Allan without little ears listening in."

Rafe just smiled and Olivia squeezed a little tighter. "She's a good girl Rafe. We really like her."

Rafe beamed, "I do too mom. I really do." He kissed her cheek and walked over to Ava.

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. "Is it too much to hope that they have found the ones they will settle down with and be happy forever?"

Olivia leaned into her. "No it's not too much. I hope that too. I really like Whitney, she seems to compliment him well. And Ashley, I love that girl. She seems to really make Ava so happy. I can really see them all together for a really long time."

Doris walked up. "What was that? I thought I heard Ashley's name."

Natalia smile, "We were just talking about how happy they seem together."

Doris looked over to them and sighed. "Yea, they really do, and the great perk for us. We already know we can deal with the in-laws." They all laughed, then Doris turned serious. "If the kids are gone for a bit we really need to figure something out about Allan."

Olivia sighed. "I know. Whitney took them back to the suite so we could do that."

The staff was finishing removing everything from breakfast. Olivia instructed them to bring in some drinks and a snack for later for everyone and moved back to the table calling everyone to sit.

After they were all situated she sat forward. "Ok, we need some kind of plan of how to deal with this problem."

Doris leaned back in her chair. "I think we need to call the detective in charge and tell him that Allan is trying to strong arm James into doing his bidding. We just leave last night between all of us, but tell him what Allan has threatened."

Olivia thought for a moment. "That might be a good idea. I don't want them knowing what happen ever. James is not to be implicated on anything but telling us what Allan was up to."

They heard a mumble from down the table. They all looked to James. "What was that James?" Olivia asked.

He looked up and spoke for the first time today. "I said, I don't deserve it. I almost shot you last night Liv. I should be punished."

Olivia got up, walked over to him and knelt beside him. "Listen to me. You made a mistake that you corrected before it could escalate into something worse. You were trying to protect your sisters and yourself. Help us now so we can make sure that all of us are safe to make up for it, but don't condemn yourself for something you didn't follow through with."

She leaned forward and put his face in her hands. "I have done some horrendous things in my life. Hell some of those things to some of the people in this room, but I was given a second chance to live my life right and make better choices. Take the second chance James and help us keep this family safe. Help your family James, don't hurt us by hurting yourself."

James nodded and buried his face in her neck on a sob. She held him until he calmed then pulled back and she wiped his face. "Ok then." She kissed his forehead and went back to her chair running a hand through Rafe's hair and rubbing Ava's shoulder as she passed.

She sat as she wiped the tears from Natalia's face and turned back to Doris. "Ok, call him and let's protect our family."

Doris nodded and stood to make the call. Everyone else wiped their eyes and tried to compose themselves. Natalia leaned into her and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and whispered in her ear. "This, this right here, is why I love you. You have a heart so big it constantly spills over."

Olivia held her tight. "You are the reason. You helped me open it after it had been rusted shut for so long. You're the reason."

 **A/N: Ok people there's the big** _5-0_ **. Chapter 50. When I started this story it was only outlined to be about 30 to 35 tops, but the little fairy in my head keeps whacking me with her little wand saying hey this would be good. So onward I go and I have no idea how much more will come. I know how it ends but the journey getting there is still ongoing. I just know I won't stop until my little fairy is happy. I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far and stick with me to the end.**

 **All my love, Jen**


	51. Chapter 51

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 51

Detective's Ramirez arrived a little while later. They had explained what Allan had said to James and what told him to do. They explained that James had called him telling him he wasn't able to get a clear chance because of the crowd last night and that he was expected to get the job done before Allan's plane arrived Friday afternoon.

They then spent the next few hours trying to figure out a plan, shooting them down left and right. No one could come up with anything that the others could agree with. They were all too risky and no one wanted to see them through. The latest plan was Olivia's. She wanted to confront him the way she had Frank and was being very stubborn about everyone saying no.

Olivia sat forward, "All I am saying i…"

Natalia slammed her hand on the table and stood. "All I am saying is, over my _dead body_ will we put you in a situation with that bastard that could get you hurt. For god sake querida the man wants you dead. It won't be like with Frank. He won't be chained like a damn dog where he can't get to you, with police ten feet away. I can't handle it. You cannot do this me, to our family. Please, please you can't do this." She had started out yelling but by the time she finished she was on her knees sobbing into Olivia's lap.

Olivia fell to her knees quickly in front of Natalia and pulled her close. "Ok, ok princess. I won't do it. I'm so sorry, please don't cry. I'm so sorry baby. It was a stupid idea."

She shushed and cradled her, rocking until she calmed down. Once she calmed Olivia kissed her deeply then stood pulling her up with her. She sat and pulled Natalia into her lap. Natalia lay her head on Olivia shoulder and sighed still trying to compose herself. Doris handed her a box of Kleenex and she wiped her face.

Olivia rubbed her back softly and turned to the others. "Ok, now that my stupidity is over, does anyone have any viable ideas?"

Everyone looked to one another stumped. James had been watching them all, thinking for the last few hours going over it again and again in his head. He was sure his plan would work he just didn't know how to convince them of it. They wouldn't like it but no one else was coming up with anything better. He took a deep breath sat forward, "I have an idea, but I don't know how well anyone is going to like it."

Everyone turned to him, the detective sat back. "What is your idea son?"

James looked to Olivia and Natalia. "This wasn't going to stop at you Liv. I was supposed to do you then Natalia, Ava and Rafe, until all that was left was the three little ones. He's not going to stop until he gets Emma, he's obsessed. I think this is the only way to stop it all."

Olivia shifted not liking this already but motioned for him to continue. "Tell us, the worst that could happen is that we say no."

James looked to his dad then back to Liv and lay it all out. He explained his entire plan from start to finish in detail of how to accomplish it. His plan was risky but solid. No one liked it but Doris, and Detective Ramirez.

The detective sat forward. "It could work. It may be our only shot. If he finds out James has failed or turned on him he could hire someone from the outside. Then you would be putting everyone in this room in grave danger of the unknown."

Doris sighed. "He's right," She looked to Olivia. "I don't like it but he's right Liv. We have people we trust that will help us with this."

Olivia shook her head. "No, this puts James in harm's way. I won't let him be hurt. I can't let him risk himself for me."

James walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "This isn't just about you Liv. Think about Natalia, Ava and Rafe. What happens to Mateo and Natalio if you are all gone? He'll come after Lizzy and me to get back at me for failing him. Oh god and Emma, I don't even want to think about Emma."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "That's not fair and you know it."

James sighed cupping her face. "Please Liv, this is a solid plan. I can do this, I swear to you I can. Help me protect our family. Let me do this." He was using her words against her and she didn't like it one bit.

She sighed, "What will I do if you get hurt. I couldn't live with that James. It would eat me alive for the rest of my life."

James cupped her cheek, "You have to trust me now. I won't get hurt if I play this right. I can do this Liv please."

Olivia looked to Natalia who just looked sick. She turned and locked eyes with Phillip who nodded slightly taking a shaky breath. Then to Beth who was in tears but nodded as well. Lizzy next to her, like Natalia, just looked like she wanted to throw up. She turned to Ava and Rafe, they were clutching each other's hands like a lifeline leaning into one other, Ashley rubbing Ava's back for comfort.

Finally she looked back to James, "Ok. I don't like this one bit but ok. If you really think you can do this and stay unharmed, I'll go along with it. But so help me if something happens to you I will have your ass. Promise me if this turns south you will get out."

James smiled and sighed in relief. "I promise," he said getting up and kissed her cheek, "Thank you." He moved back to his chair and sat.

Olivia looked up trying to compose herself and saw on the clock that it was almost noon. "Ok, let's take a break, bring the kids and Whitney back in for lunch. Afterwards we can put this all down and figure out how best to execute it."

They all agreed and Natalia called down for them to deliver enough food for everyone. Rafe went to get Whitney and the kids and brought them back. They spent the next hour just talking about normal things and enjoying the kids and their antics. Natalio kept showing off his new word. They figured out that he was saying just ma when wanting Natalia and mama when wanting Olivia. The group just fawned over him.

Once they finished lunch and visiting with the kids, Whitney took them back to the suite. The staff came back in and cleared away the lunch mess and they sat back down to put their heads together.

Two hours later they were satisfied that they had a plan of attack and agreed to get the ball rolling in the morning. They had a few people to get on board to help make sure this worked.

After they finished all they could for the day they went back to their separate suites. The Spalding group headed out to pick up somethings from home so they could head back and stay for the rest of the week at the Beacon. Doris and Blake did the same taking Whitney with then so she was with the bodyguards to get some stuff from her apartment.

The Spencer clan settled in the common room and started a movie marathon. It was going to be a long week and they wanted one night of normal before it all possibly turned to shit and got really complicated.

Doris, Blake and Whitney returned right before they started the second movie and settled in with them to enjoy a quiet night. Later they ate dinner together then got the kids bathed and settled for the night with one last movie then they all retired early exhausted after the stressful day they had had.

The rest of the week went by in a blur of anxiety and planning. By Thursday they were all on edge so Olivia decided to go and pick up Buzz burgers for everyone for lunch.

Tomorrow Allan would be back and if all went as planned, he would be in jail by bedtime. She still didn't like the level of danger they were putting James in but they really had no other choice. Everything was in place for tomorrow and planned down to the second of execution. She prayed every night that this worked and everyone came out the other end unharmed. It was the only option she could live with.

She was deep in thought as she headed out to the garage to get her car and leave. When she rounded the corner four spaces from her car she ran into a hooded figure with a gun.

She scrambled back, "Oh god what do you want, take my purse or whatever just leave me alone."

The hooded figure chuckled then spoke in a gravelly voice. "Your purse is not what I'm after." The gun was trained on her chest and before she could react it fired.

Olivia flew back hitting a pillar and slumped to the ground unconscious blood pooling around her.

The hooded figure made a break for it and disappeared into the stairwell. Rafe had been talking to security at the gate, when they had heard the shot and came running.

As he rounded the cars he saw her. "OH MY GOD MOM!"


	52. Chapter 52

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 52

Rafe fell to his knees beside her as security called 911. Rafe lay her gently on her back and ripped off his jacket and shirt pressing them to the entrance and exit wounds. "Oh god mom, come on wake up. Don't do this."

The security guard dropped down beside them. "Oh god Rafe, there's so much blood."

Rafe looked glared at him yelling. "Shut up she's going to be fine, just shut up. Where the hell is the ambulance?"

The security guard looked panicked. "Five minutes out."

Rafe looked up when he heard sirens. "They need to hurry up."

The security guard moved closer. "Let me help."

"Back off don't touch her." He yelled, panic and rage overtaking him.

The ambulance was let through the gate and Remy jumped out. "Oh god not again."

Rafe looked up pleading with him, "Someone shot her you gotta help her please."

Remy dropped beside him pushing the guard away. He listened to her heart, took her pulse then grabbed some pressure bandages. "These will help stop the blood flow." He worked fast applying the dressings and they loaded her on a stretcher.

Olivia groaned and opened her eyes when they yanked the stretcher in place. She looked to Rafe. "Tell your Ma I love her and I'll see her soon. I love you son." That was all she said before her eyes closed again.

He turned to the guard before he climbed in behind her. "Call Ma and tell her what happened and to meet us at the hospital."

"The gate attendant already did, she should be down any second." He said in a rush.

Rafe nodded. "Wait for her and tell her." Then he climbed in the Ambulance and they were off.

As they exited the garage Natalia, Ava and Ashley flew out of the elevator. Natalia ran up to the guard grabbing him. "Where's my wife?"

"The ambulance just left with her. Someone shot her ma'am. Rafe is with her." He barely got the sentence out before they pushed past him and ran to Natalia's car. They were peeling out of the garage a few moments later.

They sped into the hospital parking lot a few minutes later barely putting the car in park and raced to the ER door. When they entered they saw Rafe sitting in a chair in only his slacks and undershirt, covered in blood, his head in his hands.

Natalia made a bee line for him the girls hot on her heels. "Rafe! Where is she? How is she?"

Rafe stood and swooped is Ma into his arms, "I don't know, Rick took her back and wouldn't let me in. She woke up when they put her in the Ambulance. Said to tell you she loves you and will see you later but then she was out again."

Natalia sobbed into him for a moment then straightened her spine and walked to the desk trying to get more information. "My wife was brought in with a gunshot wound. Olivia Spencer, I need to know how she is."

The receptionist at the desk looked up. "Ms. Rivera you know we cannot give out patient information to anyone but family."

Natalia was taken aback by this, never expecting it. "Excuse me, I just told you she is my wife. I have medical power of attorney for her on file here and my name is Mrs. Spencer not Rivera. Tell me how my wife is NOW."

The receptionist looked unimpressed. "Just let me look up the power of attorney." She looked to the computer.

Ava came up behind her. "Listen bitch, you know damn well who she is and that she has her power of attorney, and if that's not good enough for you I am her daughter. Tell us how my mother is NOW or I swear to god I will have your job for this and black ball you everywhere else in this town, and that's after I drag you over that desk and beat the ever lovin shit out of you!"

The woman looked up at her with fear in her eyes. "The doctor is with her and hasn't updated anything yet. That's all I know."

Ava grabbed Natalia's arm gently to pull her away she looked back over to the woman. "You will be reported for this, don't mess with my family." And she walked off with a slightly stunned Natalia beside her.

Rafe stood when they walked back over. "What the hell was that?"

Ava was still seething. "She didn't want to give Ma any information without proof of power of attorney. That bitch has worked here for years and knows who the hell we are. She even called Ma Ms. Rivera."

Rafe glared at the woman who shrank back behind her desk. Natalia push him back down. "Sit down mijo, I will deal with her later. We have more important things to deal with now."

He deflated and sat, Ava sitting next to him, arms crossed. Natalia and Ashley sat flanking them. Natalia turned to Rafe and was about to ask him a question when Mallet and Marina came in and walked toward them.

Mallet knelt in front of them. "We got a call that there was a shooting at the Beacon. What happened?"

All the girls looked to Rafe. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "I don't know, I was talking to the security guard and we heard the gun shot. We ran to see what was up and I found mom slumped against a pillar. I applied pressure with my shirt and jacket until the paramedics got there. That's all I know."

Mallet put a hand on his shoulder looking to Natalia. "Do we know how she is yet?"

Natalia shook her head. "No, Rafe said Rick took her straight back and wouldn't let him go with her. We haven't heard anything yet."

Just then Lillian came up to them with papers in hand. "Natalia," they all stood and she continued. "Rick asked me to get you to sign these papers. She was bleeding too badly and they had to rush her to the operating room to get it to stop. He will be out as soon as he knows anything, or I will with updates."

Natalia sobbed taking the papers, signing them. She handed them back and burrowed into Rafe, Ava wrapping around her. She turned her head back to Lillian. "Where was she hit?"

Lillian just looked down for a moment then back into her eyes. "On the left side of her chest."

Natalia sobbed again and buried her face in Rafe's neck. He pulled her back sitting, pulling her into his lap as her knees buckled. Ava knelt in front of them hugging her tight.

Lillian put a hand on her shoulder. I'm going to go and check on their progress and will be back as soon as I know anything."

She nodded into Rafe and Lillian walked away. Mallet came forward again. "If it's ok with you, we'd like to wait with you until you get news."

Natalia nodded again and leaned heavily into their son. A few minutes later Doris and Blake came bursting through the door. Ashley rushed to them to explain so the other three wouldn't have to repeat it again. Once she finished Doris and Blake came over flanking them in the chairs.

Doris leaned into them her face close to Natalia's. "She's going to be fine. She will be coming home to you, you have to have faith in that." She whispered to her.

Natalia nodded and pulled her in for a hug. Phillip, Beth, Lizzy, Bill, and James were the next to arrive. Ashley had called them to let them know what was going on. As they approached Ashley went to them and told them what Lillian had said. They all took seats to wait.

It had been over an hour and reporters were starting to arrive having heard on the police scanners what had happened at the Beacon, looking for the first scoop on anything.

Natalia shared a look with Phillip and he stood going over to the reporters. He held a hand up to ward off their questions. "We don't care if you are here, but you will keep your distance from the family. At this time we don't know anything but that Mrs. Spencer is in surgery." He turned and went back and sat, Natalia smiled sadly at him.

A few minutes later Rick and Lillian came out walking slowly toward them. They all stood and waited for him to speak. He looked into Natalia's eyes. Natalia shook her head, "Don't look at me like that Rick." She said backing up slightly. "You can't look at me like that, I know that look." She sobbed out.

Rick stepped forward. "I am so sorry Natalia. She lost so much blood before we go her back there. The bullet grazed her heart and we were unable to repair it. She died fifteen minutes ago."

"NO! Don't tell me that Rick you can't tell me that." she whaled and hit the floor, Rafe and Ava falling beside her sobbing their own grieve, pulling her close.

They were immediately surrounded by Ashley, Doris, Blake and the Spaulding's. All on their knees crying for the loss of the strongest woman they had ever met.

Rick and Lillian stood there watching as the Spencer's completely fell apart in a heap on the floor. Knowing there was nothing they could do to help them.

Rick looked to Lillian. "Come get me when they are ready to see her before they take her away."

Lillian nodded tears flowing and he walked away fighting his own emotions.

After a few minutes Natalia stood and the rest surrounded her. "I want to see her please." she choked out.

Lillian held out a hand and led her Ava and Rafe to Rick's office. Rick walked them to a door. "You have about thirty minutes before the orderlies come to take her. We will wait out hear for you."

Natalia nodded and head into the room Ava and Rafe close behind.

Lillian looked to Rick. "I don't know how they are going to get through this."

Rick just looked down. "The only way that family knows how to do anything. Together."

Lillian looked stricken, "But…"

Rick just shook his head. "I know, I know."

Lillian looked back to the door. "It's going to be so hard to tell Buzz, but if he hears it anywhere else then me…"

Rick put an arm around her. "I know. This sucks."

Before Lillian could say anymore the orderlies came down the hall. Rick stuck his head in the door to tell them and they came out a few minutes later fresh tears flowing. They watched as the Orderlies pushed her out of the door and down the hall.

It was all too much for Natalia "Oh god," and she hit the floor again sobbing. Rafe and Ava dropping beside her wrapping around her and each other, crying, praying for their family to pull through this.


	53. Chapter 53

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 53

After they left the hospital they returned to the Beacon. Natalia ushered Ava and Rafe upstairs avoiding everyone. She didn't have it in her to talk to them right now. They left instructions through Ashley that the family was not to be disturbed and Greg was in charge until further notice. The only staff allowed to enter their suites being Whitney and Ashley.

Whitney would go to the door when food was delivered going into the hall until the delivery staff left and take it in herself. Ashley answered phones and fielded all calls not letting anyone talk to them. That night they all slept in the bed surrounding Natalia again. They next day Natalia kept them all in again. Not letting anyone in or out accept for Ash and Whitney.

Ashley was down stairs now dealing with a problem with a guest at the front desk. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience ma'am and any trouble it may have caused you. I am going to comp 10% of your stay and give you four lunch vouchers that you can use for the restaurant or for room service."

She finished up with the guest angry that she had had to come down. Greg was higher in the corporate food chain than she was. There was no reason for him to have called her down for this. "Again I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy the rest of your stay."

Once the guest was out of sight she slammed the guest book closed and marched herself toward the elevators. Greg made a bee line for her intercepting her right before the elevator doors. "Ashley, hold up."

She spun around, "What! What do you want that is so important that you had to stop me, keeping me from being with Ava right now?"

Greg held up a hand. "Hey, calm down. I just wanted to talk to you."

Ashley shook her head. "Is that why you called me down to deal with something that you could have easily dealt with yourself? So you could talk to me."

Greg looked down. "I just want to know how they are."

Ashley just looked at him incredulously. "How do you think they are? I should be upstairs with Ava right now instead of down here answering stupid questions. Don't call me back down unless it is really an emergency that you cannot handle alone." She brushed past in and board the elevator.

When she got back to the suite she found Ava in the common room that attached to their room alone staring out the window. She wrapped her arms around her from behind resting her cheek on Ava's shoulder blade.

Ava leaned into her. "Everything ok downstairs?"

Ashley kissed her back. "Everything is fine, nothing I couldn't handle." She squeezed her tighter for a moment. "What do you need baby?"

Ava sighed turning around in her arms laying her head on Ashley's shoulder. "Just this."

Ashley kissed her forehead. "I have plenty of this." She took Ava's hand and her to the couch sitting pulling her down into her lap."

Ava burrowed in with a sigh. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Ashley rubbed her back. "I know baby, so do I. All we can do is be here. What are Natalia and the kids doing, Rafe and Whitney?"

Ava sighed again, "They're watching a movie in the other room. I just couldn't sit there anymore. I had to get away for a minute."

Ashely kissed her softly, "That's understandable. Let just sit here for a bit until you're ready to go back in."

Ava nodded leaning more heavily into her and just shut her eyes, Ashley rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Around 1:00 James drove to the hotel he had met his grandfather at before. He knocked on the door and Allan let him in. "hello son, how are you today?" Allan said cheerily.

James looked at him with disgust. "How do you think I am? You forced me into this shit and I had to sit their last night and watch my family fall apart after she died." He said incredulously.

Allan shook his head. "You should be overjoyed my boy. Soon Emma will be home where she belongs and we will all be together."

James scoffed. "Emma? Emma is going to be heartbroken over her mother. How could you do this to her? Why granddad? Why does it have to be this way? We get to see Emma all the time. You didn't need to make me do this."

Allan turned red, "I told you already. That woman and her harlot are not fit mothers for my granddaughter. She is a Spaulding and it's high time she was raised like one." He paused pouring a glass of scotch. "Now, are you ready for the next step?"

James just glared at him. "What next step, you said I had to shoot Olivia and that was it."

Allan shook his head. "No, I said you had to bring Emma home. That means getting rid of Olivia, Natalia, Ava, and Rafe. They all have to die before that can happen."

James looked down. "I don't want to do this granddad. Why do I have to be the one?"

Allan touched his shoulder. "Because you will soon be the head of this family and you will act as such. You will do this and kill the rest or it is Lizzy that dies next while you watch then I will take care of you as well. I will have my granddaughter home no matter the cost. How high of a cost you pay is up to you."

James jerked away from him walking the chair by the door. "What about Frank? What if he rolls over on you? Then what?"

Allan laughed, "That worthless excuse for a man will not roll on me. He knows that I have people on the inside that will make his life hell on earth if he does. That was the worst investment I ever made paying that idiot to kill Rafe and Ava. I just thought that for once a Cooper might be useful."

James turned back to him looking thoughtful. "Rafe? That's the part I don't get. He's your grandson too. Why does my cousin have to die?"

Allan shook his head. "Unfortunately, Olivia and Natalia have their claws too deep into that boy. They have brainwashed him against me. He would never bring Emma and come home where they belong. He is a lost cause."

James was about to say something else when the door burst open and police swarmed the room. He just stood dazed. Two officers grabbed Allan and began cuffing him then two more grabbed James.

Allan was pissed, "What is the meaning of this? Unhand me or I will have your badge. Do you know who I am?"

Detective Ramirez walked into the room, "Yes Mr. Spaulding, I know exactly who you are. Allan Spaulding you are under arrest for three counts of attempted murder, two counts of conspiracy to kidnap. Two counts of soliciting a murder, one count accessory to kidnaping and child endangerment, one count of bribery of an officer and one count of blackmail and coercion of another person to commit murder. You have the right to remain silent…" he continued to read him his rights with a smirk on his face. "Do you understand your rights as I have laid them out for you?"

Allan pulled against his restraints. "This is ridiculous. I have done nothing. It was all James, he came to me wanting me to get him out of the country for killing Olivia."

James was fuming at this. "Oh whatever granddad. Give it up, you've been caught. Take it like a man."

Allan turned to him, "I have done nothing you ungrateful little worm."

"Oh on the contrary Allan. I think you have done plenty, and we have it all on tape." A voice came from the door.

Allan turned a shocked face toward the voice, and there she stood in all her glory. "Olivia"

 **A/N: Just a short chapter to nail Allan and I couldn't leave our girl gone for long. The fairy was playing nice, she's a pretty purple again. So, it was all part of the plan, hope you didn't hate me too bad for fake killing her off like that. At least I was nice and updated quickly. I'm evil not cruel. Anyway more of the drama to unfold coming up.**


	54. Chapter 54

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

 **A/N: Hello everyone, just a quick note. There will be flashbacks in this chapter and maybe the next explaining the plan. Hope you enjoy and sorry for scaring you about Olivia, well maybe not sorry but well, you know. Lol**

Chapter 54

Allan just stared at her in utter shock and Olivia chuckled. "Oh Allan, you piece of garbage. Did you really think you could take me down so easily?"

Allan was white as a ghost. "You, you're supposed to be dead. I saw the new, I watched them tell her."

Olivia just laughed. "Ah well, looks can be deceiving."

He turned a glare to James who was just smirking as he walked over to Olivia. Allan started shaking as he watched Olivia wrap and arm around his shoulder and he lay his head on hers. "Oh my god you turned him against me too."

Olivia shook her head. "No Allan you did that by trying to get him to hurt his little sister by kill everyone she loves, and by threatening his life and his other sister's as well. I was just there to help protect him from your sorry ass." She turned away from him and looked down to James. "Come on, we have a family to get back to and I'm sure your mom is worried sick."

James nodded and they walked out the door, Allan still sputtering behind them. Once they walked out they went straight to Doris. "D, I need to use your phone."

Doris just smiled. "I already called her and she's meeting us at the station. They still have to take James's statement."

Olivia nodded and they climbed in Doris's car. They were all silent on the way to the station, each stuck in their own thoughts. Once they stopped Olivia was out the door and rushing up the stairs and through the door.

When she entered the squad room she saw everyone there sitting, waiting, Natalia pacing the floor. Olivia rushed toward her. Natalia looked up seeing her and met her half way pulling her in to a searing kiss that Olivia gladly returned.

When they surfaced for air Natalia looked her over. "You're ok, he didn't touch you did he?"

Olivia smiled taking her hands, "No princess, he never got within ten feet of me."

Natalia looked around, "Where's James?" Olivia pointed to the door as he came through with Doris. Natalia, Beth and Lizzy rushed him crushing him between them.

James laughed. "I'm fine, I promise. He never touched me."

Natalia pulled back kissing his cheek. "Thank you." Then she backed away back into Olivia's arms as Phillip pulled him close and Bill clapped him on the back.

Olivia turned toward the rest of the group and was instantly in Ava and Rafe's arms, who both had tears in their eyes. "I'm fine my babies, I swear."

Ava sniffled clutching her tight. "God mom we were so worried. Just the thought of you in the same room as him was enough to drive me mad."

Rafe leaned in and kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter. "I know it was all show but that was so intense. I never want to go through anything like that again. Real or fake."

She held them close stroking their hair. "I know me either. That damn paintball gun hurts like a bitch."

The all laughed. Rafe rubbed her chest where it had hit. "I told you." They laughed again and release her only for Natalia to latch on again.

Ashley came up and hugged her close. "I'm so glad this all worked out. If I never have to see her cry like that again I will be a happy woman. I was in tears the whole time just seeing hers."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "Thank you for keeping them sane until this was over." she looked around when Ashley let go and Ava pulled her to her. "Where are the rest of my babies?"

Natalia lay her head on Olivia's shoulder. "They're at the Beacon with Whitney. They had no idea what was going on. I kept them in and didn't turn on the TV from the time we got back until now. I just kept us all away from everyone so they didn't hear anything and get scared."

Olivia nodded kissing her head. "That was probably a good idea we need to explain what we did so they don't hear it somewhere else though. Someone needs to call Lillian and let her know that it's ok to tell Buzz I'm alive, Rick and Remy too. Let them know we got him."

Doris held up her phone. "I already did. I called them after I called Natalia."

Olivia nodded and they all turned to the door as Rick, Remy, Lillian and Buzz came through. Buzz made a beeline for Olivia and scooped her up in a bear hug. "Oh my god lady if you ever scare me like that again I will skin you alive. You almost made this old man have a heart attack."

Olivia hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Buzz, but I we had to keep it quiet. It had to look real."

Buzz kissed her cheek and stepped back. "Well it certainly felt real you ass."

Olivia slapped him playfully as Mallet and Marina came in to the room. They stopped cold when they saw Olivia standing there. "Oh my god we thought you were dead." Mallet said coming over after he recovered his shock, a still stunned Marina following close behind.

Olivia smiled, "Yea, sorry about that. We were trying to catch a rat and had to lay the bait."

Mallet hugged her, "What the hell happened."

Olivia looked around. "Do you have a conference room or something we all go sit in? This could take a while, it's a long story."

Mallet nodded and took them into the briefing room they use to address all of the officer and staff for meetings. They all sat and Olivia and Natalia explained everything that happened with Frank and Allan's involvement but their lack of proof. They explained James coming to them at the barbeque and telling them what Allan had wanted him to do.

Mallet held up a hand after they explained how James got involved. "Wait, the barbeque. He did have a gun that night."

Olivia looked him in the eye. "No Mallet, he did not. He just came to tell us what was going on, nothing more."

Mallet saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded. They then explained how the plan came to be and the details of it.

 _ **Sunday after lunch**._

 _Olivia turned to the others, "Ok, how do we pull this off and nail him to the wall?"_

 _James sat forward, "If it's going to work it has to look real. Granddad will be watching the news and waiting for me to do it. He has to think you're really dead. I have a paintball gun." He turned to Rafe. "Do you remember it? It's blue but it looks real." Rafe nodded remembering the gun. "We can paint it or buy a black one. You won't be able to tell the difference."_

 _The detective leaned back in his chair. "I know the guns he is talking about. They have actually been discontinued because they look to real and people were using them for robberies and such. We can paint his, it will pass for real."_

 _James nodded and continued. "We can rig you with some fake blood packets that will explode when the paintball hits it. They also make paintballs that look and feel like blood. From a distance as long as no one looks for bullet holes they won't be able to tell the difference."_

 _James paused and looked to Natalia, Rafe and Ava. "How well can you act?"_

 _Natalia just shook her head. "Who's going to be acting? I'm going to be a nervous wreck, I assure you my tears will be real, and the rest I can fake when I need to." Ava and Rafe nodded their agreement._

 _James turned back to Olivia. "The only thing I haven't figured out is how to get you to the hospital and in a room or back out again. I'm sure Uncle Rick will help us but do we just have Rafe stick you in a car and drive you there?"_

 _Doris sat forward. "Remy, he will help us. We need this to look real so it has to come over the police scanners. We will call 911 and have Remy really close so he picks up the call. Then he can transport her to Rick and let him take it from there."_

 _James nodded. "Once they declare you dead we just hide you until after it is done."_

 _Ashley turned to Olivia. "We need to use the press. They will be swarming after they get word of the shooting. I think we should stay in the waiting room at Cedars until they arrive so when Rick comes out they can catch the fall out on camera. I'm sure we can all fall apart together and make a really good show of it. If Allan is watching he will see it."_

 _Olivia smile, "Excellent idea, but we need to make sure that the kids aren't watching TV when it airs."_

 _Rafe rubbed his neck. "I can see if Whitney can stay with them after Jane brings them home from camp. She can make sure all TV's stay off unless she puts on a DVD or something."_

 _Olivia rubbed his arm. "That will work. If she can't stay we will just have to make sure Jane knows what's up."_

 _James sat back thinking. "Ok, once they declare you dead how do we get you out and hidden?"_

" _I will take care of that," The detective said writing in his notebook. "I will have two officers disguised as orderlies come take her away and we will hide her with us until it's over."_

 _Natalia sat forward. "I don't like her being away from us. Can't we sneak her back in here after?"_

 _He shook his head. "It's too risky, if one of the staff happens to see her it could blow the whole thing and then it was all for nothing."_

 _Natalia deflated leaning into Olivia. James gave her a sad smile. "Well, then after she is hidden, I will meet with granddad the next day and get him to spill as much as I can while wearing a wire or something. Then when the police have enough they bust in and grab him."_

 _Olivia frowned at that. "That's the part I'm having trouble with."_

 _The detective looked up from his notes. "I think I have this handled too. We know where he is going to be staying. We will talk to the motel owners and insure that he is put in a room right in between us. We will rent out the rooms beside his. That's where we will hide you. You will be able to listen in with us and be there to get James when it is all over."_

 _Natalia gasped grabbing her arm. "Olivia."_

 _Olivia shook her head and took her hands. "I have to make sure he is safe and the place will be crawling with police so I will be safe. Baby, it's the only way."_

 _Natalia buried her face in Olivia's shoulder and nodded her head. Olivia looked back up. "I think we need to do the shooting here in the parking garage."_

" _Won't that be risky? Someone might see him." The detective frowned thinking._

 _Ava sat forward, "No they won't. The parking garage we keep our cars in is secure. The only way in or out is the gate. The stairs and elevator that lead to it can only be accessed using our key cards. No one but us can get down there unless it's through the gate with Security, and no one but us knows that. It's probably the best place we could possibly do it."_

 _Olivia smiled at her. "She right. After the car bombs we made it impossible for someone to get to our cars while at work. I even have a security gate being built as we speak around our property at home that will have gated access only. We do it here. Then James can use one of our cards and escape up the stairwell and get back to his room undetected."_

 _The detective nodded. "Ok. Let's figure out times and when to do this." He looked to Doris. "I assume that you will take care of the Doctor, and the paramedic?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, Olivia and I can talk to them tomorrow. I also think we need to bring in Lillian on this. She works to closely with Rick and will want to be there if she thinks Olivia is hurt. We won't be able to fool her."_

 _Olivia sighed. "That is going to suck for her because of Buzz."_

 _Doris shook her head. "I know but we can't let anyone else know. It has to be real."_

 _Olivia just nodded her head. "Ok, then let's plan the timing out." She looked to Rafe. "So, this paintball gun…"_

 _Rafe just chuckled. "It's going to sting like hell. Those things suck but its fun to play."_

 _Olivia groan, "Great, and I bruise like a damn peach."_

 _Natalia leaned into her. "I'll kiss it better when you get back."_

 _Olivia smile kissing her softly, "Thank you."_

 _They spent the next little while timing everything out._

 **Back in the briefing room.**

Mallet was in awe. "You guys planned this all out, and it worked?"

James beamed. "Yep, they brought him in right behind us."

Marina turned to Olivia and Natalia. "I have to say I'm impressed. I am so sorry for my father's involvement in all this crap. I can't believe he took money to kill Ava and Rafe. Hell, I can't believe he did any of this."

Natalia smiled sadly. "I know, I can't either."

The detective came to get James to take his statement and the rest just stayed there talking. When James returned they were free to go.

Olivia looked to the others, "Ok guys, dinner is on me tonight. We are going to Company. I want to get my family out of that damn hotel for a while." She turned to Natalia pulling her into her arms. "You ready to take me home and to dinner princess?"

Natalia smiled leaning in to kiss her. "You have no idea how ready. I needed you home with me like yesterday."

Olivia chuckled then called Whitney to load up the kids and meet them at Company. Then they headed out, their ever expanding clan in tow.


	55. Chapter 55

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 55

The family all met at Company and filled the place. They pulled tables from all around putting them together to make room for everyone. Olivia and Natalia decided on the way over it would be best to tell the kids when they got there that they had faked Olivia's death and that people might come up and comment on her being alive so they wouldn't be confused or scared.

As they sat Olivia pulled Mateo into her lap and Natalia did the same with Emma. "Ok guys we need to talk to you about some important grown up stuff." Olivia began.

Emma looked into her eyes. "You're not sick again are you mommy?"

Olivia smiled. "No baby, I'm just fine. No, this is about you granddad."

Emma scowled. "Allan is not my granddad anymore."

Natalia rubbed her back soothingly. "Ok baby, its ok. It's about Allan."

Olivia caressed Emma's face. "He was arrested today for trying to hurt our family."

Mateo sat straighter. "He's in jail with the bad Frank and the bad father?" he said excitedly.

Olivia ruffed his hair. "Yes buddy, he's in jail, and we made sure he will stay there."

Emma looked curious. "How?"

Natalia sighed, "We tricked him into thinking that James actually really did shoot mommy and James got him to admit on tape that he gave Frank money and made him hurt mommy."

Emma thought for a moment. "How did you make him think he shot mommy?"

Olivia shared a look with Natalia unsure how much to tell. "Well, James has a play gun that shoots little balls of paint that looks real. We staged kind of like a play and acted like he shot me for real when he really just hit me with paint that was red. Then they took me to the hospital where Uncle Rick pretended that it was real and the reporters videoed your Ma, Rafe, and Ava acting sad that I was dead, but I wasn't hurt at all."

She paused to gauge their reactions but they just looked curious so she continued. "That's where I was last night. I was hiding so Allan thought I was gone and this afternoon James tricked him into confessing everything he did. Then the police went in and arrested him and now I'm home again."

Mateo looked sad. "Why didn't we get to be in your play?"

Natalia grabbed his hand. "Oh mijo. It was a very sad thing to watch and we had to make it look real. We didn't want to scare you thinking that your mom was really hurt. It looked very real, so real it made me cry real tears and I knew it was fake."

Mateo just nodded, Emma looked to Olivia. "So, is he really gone now? He won't try and hurt us anymore?"

Olivia took her hand and kissed it. "Yes baby, he's gone. We have to have a trial now with him, Frank and Miguel but that should just be a formality at this point. They have all the evidence they need to make sure they don't get out of jail." Emma smile and Mateo lay his head on her shoulder.

Olivia sat back, "Now, we wanted to tell you all of this because people really thought our play was real and that I was really dead so they will be shocked to see me. Just let us handle talking to them and don't worry, I was never hurt, it was all make believe."

Emma smiled. "Ok mommy. I wish we could see the play."

Olivia sighed. "There may be parts of it on the news and TV for a while. If you see it I want you to get one of us or your brother and sister to watch it with you. I don't want you upset and it is upsetting to see because what they videoed was the worst part and it looked very real."

Emma nodded. "Ok mommy, I promise." Mateo nodded and they sent them to their seats so they could order.

After they ordered Olivia looked around at everyone there. Phillip and Beth were sitting with Mateo between them talking animatedly. Lizzy and Bill were talking with Emma. Rafe, Whitney, Ava, and Ashley were all laughing at something Rafe had said. Blake and Doris were in their own little world, heads together talking quietly. Natalia was holding Natalio who was very interested in her hair at the moment and his Ma was laughing and talking sweetly to him. Buzz, Lillian, had followed them in as well and were joining in on the conversation that Rick and Remy were having, while Buzz fluttered back and forth between them and the kitchen.

She smiled to herself. This was her family and their closest friends. They had all come together and successfully helped her keep them all safe. These were the people that she cared the most for in this world. They were all happy, safe, and for her that was everything.

Natalia saw the smile and thoughtful look on her wife's face. She handed the baby to Ava with a smile and turned to take Olivia's hands. "What is it querida? You look thoughtful."

Olivia release one of her hands and wrapped an arm around her. "I was just watching everyone, thinking."

Natalia kissed her softly. "What about?"

Olivia sighed and rested her forehead to Natalia's. "Everyone is happy, safe and together. Our family is complete, without fear of Allan, Frank or Miguel. Our oldest have seemed to find people that complete them and make them happy. Our youngest are happy and thriving. And you, you make me so happy. I have everything that I could every want or need right here at this table. I'm just, happy."

Natalia smiled and pulled her in for a sweet, slow, breathtaking kiss. "I'm happy too. You make me so happy. You, our family and friends. Yea, we're complete."

Olivia hugged her close then pulled away as dinner was served. They all ate dinner laughing and talking together. Once everyone was done it was decided that they would all stay one last night at the Beacon and everyone would go to their respective homes tomorrow.

As they were about to leave James came up to Olivia. "I just want to thank you for letting me help, and for giving me a second chance to do the right thing."

Olivia pulled him in to a hug. "You're very welcome, and I want to thank you for taking that chance. You helped to keep this family safe. You are now and will always be a part of this family and I expect you to come around more."

James hugged her close for a moment then pulled away. "I will. In one week you have made me feel like I was part of something special, something _real,_ for the first time in my life. I don't want to lose that. Thank you." He kissed her cheek, smiled at Natalia and walked back to his parents.

Natalia leaned into her. "Well, I think you made a buddy for life with that one."

Olivia chuckled. "Yea, well, he's a good kid. He deserved the chance to do the right thing."

Natalia kissed her cheek and they moved to round up the kids. Once back at the Beacon everyone went to their separate suites. Natalia sent Emma and Mateo to shower and prepare for bed because it was late and past their bedtime. Olivia took Natalio to bathe and settle him to bed as well. Ava and Rafe decided to watch a movie in their common room with Ashley and Whitney.

After settling Emma and Mateo to bed, Natalia went to her room to shower herself and found Olivia already in the shower. She smile to herself, stripped out of her clothes, and stepped into the steaming shower, wrapping her arms around Olivia.

Olivia leaned back into her. "Mmm, how did you know I was hoping you would show up in here?"

Natalia kissed her back. "Wife telepathy. I heard you in the other room calling to me."

Olivia chuckled and turned in her wife's arms. "Is that so? Well, what am I thinking now?"

Natalia grinned, "Well, you're thinking that you want my hands here." She said grabbing an ass cheek in each hand squeezing, causing Olivia to moan, "and you want my mouth here." She moved in taking her nipple into her mouth sucking deeply while kneading her firm globes.

Olivia ached into her moaning. "Oh god, yep that's exactly what I was thinking." She panted out, so completely turned on she was already dripping.

Natalia smiled into her breast then moved over to give the other the same treatment. After a moment she moved her mouth up, just below Olivia's ear. "Now you're thinking you want my mouth hear." She took her lobe into her mouth and nibbled for a moment.

Olivia's hips jerked. "Yes" she said in a barely audible whisper.

Natalia moved her right hand, trailing around her hip, pushing her into the wall behind her, "You're also thinking that my hand is now needed here." She cupped her center gently moaning at the abundance of liquid she found. She bit her ear again rougher this time. "Oh god querida, you're soaked."

Olivia gasped at the contact, "Oh shit. Yes, all for you. Only for you." She panted out barely able to make cognitive thought, bearing down on Natalia's hand. " _Please_ princess."

Natalia shifted her hand and drove three fingers in swiftly, stopping once she was fully seated inside her scalding core. Olivia threw her head back. "Oh god Natalia,"

Natalia took her lips in a searing kiss still leaving her fingers unmoving. When she pulled back Olivia whimpered at the loss and her hips bucked forward. Natalia started slowly but firmly curling her fingers inside her hitting all the right places and Olivia was writhing against her.

"Oh, oh yes. Mmm right there baby. God Natalia." She was in heaven.

Natalia moved her mouth down her neck to suckle her pulse point. Olivia moaned and regained a little of her ability to think. She moved her hand between them and started moving her fingers against Natalia's clit firmly, in time with her finger curls.

Natalia moaned into her neck and bit down hard causing Olivia to gasp and start moving her fingers faster. She started moving her fingers in and out of her slowly then gaining more speed and strength. Olivia shifted her hand and drove in to her hard without warning.

Natalia threw her head back as Olivia started to match her rhythm. "OH fuck! Liv."

They stood there, Natalia pressing Olivia into the wall, water streaming over them and drove each other closer to the finish.

Olivia's hips became erratic, "God, oh god, Nat I'm close baby." She moaned out trying to keep up the grueling pace her wife had set.

Natalia buried her face in Olivia's neck. "Me too. Oh god, me too." She looked up into Olivia's eyes as they started to close. "Stay with me baby."

Olivia's eyes shot back open, "No place I would rather be."

Natalia moved in and took her lips. The kiss what fierce, rough, possessive and all it took to drive Olivia over the edge. She ripped her mouth away. "OhshitohshitohFUCK, NATALIA!"

At the feel of Olivia's walls clamping shut trapping her fingers and her name screamed from her lips Natalia fell as well. "OLIVIA, OH GOD!"

They stood through the aftershocks holding each other close as they trembled in place. After they started to calm they removed their fingers and slid to the floor together, Olivia taking her into her arms kissing her sweetly.

Olivia sighed and grinned, "I'm so happy you can read my mind princess."

Natalia laughed. "Well, it's just one of my many talents."

They laughed together then Natalia got quiet and buried her face in Olivia's neck. Olivia stroked her back lovingly. "What is it baby?"

Natalia just shook her head. "I just… I was so scared every second after you left the office yesterday. It was horrible trying to pulling that off and Last night was so hard without you here and trying to keep the kids from knowing I was a basket case so they didn't ask questions. I'm just so glad it's over and your home."

Olivia held her tighter. "I know it sucked. I couldn't sleep without you and I knew you would be having a hard time with it all, but it's over. We can go home as soon as the constructions done and leave this damned hotel more often. It's going to be ok now."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her so sweetly, slowly, pouring every ounce of love she could into the kiss. Once she pulled away Olivia moved and pulled her up. "Ok princess. Let's wash, get out and go to bed. I just want to hold you."

Natalia kissed her nose, "Sounds like the best plan in the world."


	56. Chapter 56

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 56

After saying goodnight to Olivia and Natalia at their door, Doris and Blake headed to their own suite. Doris collapsed into an arm chair. "God, I'm glad that's over."

Blake smiled as she pulled off Doris's shoes and her own then climbed into her lap. "Me too. I hated seeing Natalia that worked up, worrying about Olivia all night."

Doris sighed and pulled held her close. "I know. Olivia was a nervous wreck all week thinking about putting her through this. I can't even imagine what that did to either of them. I know I've been a nervous wreck too worrying about all of them. Olivia is like my sister and I love her family. If anything more had happened to them…"

Blake kissed her softly then lay her head on her shoulder. "But it didn't and they are all ok now. At least this is over and they can move forward." They sat holding each other for a while then Blake sighed. "I'm going to miss staying here with you."

Doris leaned her head back. "Why? We can go home now."

Blake sighed. "Yea, me to mine and you to yours. Hopping back and forth between the two every night. I liked sharing this space with you."

Doris kissed her temple then pulled her face up to look into her eyes. "I liked it too but we are together every night." She was a little confused.

Blake kissed her nose. "I know but it's not the same. We would get up every morning together and head to work. Then at the end of the day we didn't go to our own places and wait for the other to call before seeing each other. We just came back here and there we were. I just liked it."

Doris smiled. "It was like we lived together. Is that what you're saying?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, and I know it's too soon for that but I just liked it."

Doris kissed her lips lightly. "Why is it too soon for that?"

Blake lay her head back on her shoulder. "We've only been officially together and out for a few weeks. It would probably look bad to the voters and we've only been seeing each other for a few months."

Doris pulled her head back up. "I don't give a damn about the voters. This is about us, not them. Hell Olivia and Natalia told each other how they felt, made love for the first time and were married in a week."

Blake chuckle. "They are a special case. They lived together for months before they did that, and Olivia does everything big."

Doris just shook her head. "This should be about what we want, not what the norm is or what other people think we should do." She paused looking deep into her eyes. "Blake, I would love for you to move in with me. I would love to wake up with you in our bed every morning. Not mine or yours, ours. I would love to have you with me every spare moment of every day. I love you, Will you move in with me?"

Blake just sat shocked for a moment. "What about Clarissa? She comes home in a few weeks from my mom's."

Doris chuckled. "Sweetheart, I did not forget about your little girl. I assumed she would be coming too. I have two extra bedrooms that have never been used that she can choose from. She can decorate any way she wants. She knows about us. She seems to like me and I absolutely adore her. If you want to wait until she gets home and talk to her about this we can do that." She looked at her apprehensively. "Unless you're not ready to move in with me."

Blake kisses her lovingly until the need for air became too much. "I am so ready to move in with you. I just don't want to mess this up."

"Why do you think you're going to mess this up sweetheart?" She stroked her cheek.

Blake sighed. "What if something happens and you don't get voted back in and lose your job. I don't want to be the reason that you lose something you love."

Doris shook her head. "If I don't get re-elected so be it. We can buy a new house and I can go back to being a lawyer. I was damn good at it, and I guaranty that Mel would go into practice with me. We've already discussed the possibility. The only thing that would hurt me is losing you. You and our daughters are the most important things in the world to me. I just want you sweetheart, nothing else matters."

Blake sobbed and fell into her. "I want you too. Yes, I'll move in with you." She took her lips again desperately.

Doris caressed her face and the kiss turned more loving. She shifted Blake until she was straddling her and ran her hand up the outsides of her thighs, over her jean clad hips to her soft supple globes, pulling her closer.

Blake moaned at the contact and moved her mouth away slightly. "I think we need to move this to our room before Whitney or Ashley come back tonight."

Doris groaned. "You know damn well Ashley hasn't spent one night in that room. She stays with Ava and Whitney didn't come back last night."

Blake chuckled at her impatience and kissed her chin. "I know but Ashley does have clothing here and Whitney only stayed there last night because they all slept with Natalia to keep her calm. She and Rafe haven't gotten to that part of their relationship yet."

Doris sighed, "Ok, then let's move this to our bed because I need you." She said kissing her again.

Blake slid off her lap, stood pulling her with her and led her to the bedroom. Once the door closed she started to unbutton her top only to have Doris stop her.

"Let me." Doris kissed her briefly moving to her neck and down as she undid each button. Kissing, licking and suckling at each newly exposed piece of skin she revealed. As she undid the last button she dipped her tongue in Blake's bellybutton causing a deep moan.

She stood back up pushing the shirt off of her shoulders and took her mouth in a devastatingly slow kiss. She turned them around and pushed her toward the bed unclasping her bra on the way. Once the back of Blake's knees hit the bed Doris removed the bra and started on her jeans, never breaking the kiss.

As she finished unzipping her pants she fell to her knees pulling her jeans over her hips kissing the skin she exposed.

Once the jeans hit the floor Blake kicked them away and Doris stood to kiss her then pushed her back on the bed. Blake crawled back on the bed and lay in the middle. Doris smile, removing her suit jacket and crawled up between feet and stopping there.

Blake just watched her, she was on fire and needed to feel her close. "Take off the rest and come here." She husked out.

Doris shook her head. "No, not yet."

She picked up one of her legs and started kissing and suckling around her ankle, slowly moving up her leg. She stopped at her knee and bit behind in causing Blake to moan and her hips to buck. "Please baby come here."

Doris just smiled resuming her journey up the inside of her leg. "Not yet."

When she reached bend of her leg, so close to where Blake need her the most, she inhaled her sent deeply and licked the crease of her leg them moved back to her original position at the foot of the bed. Blake hips jerked and she groaned in frustration. Doris chuckled picking up her other leg to starting the process all over again. "Patience my love."

She continued her progress up her leg biting suckling and licking all the way up to the crease of her leg again. Blake was writhing beneath her. She licked up the crease again moving to her bellybutton, nipping and suckling there then move to the other leg's crease licking down toward the flood between her thighs.

Doris paused again, nipping her thigh and breathing her in. Blake caressed her face. "Oh god baby, _please._ "

Doris smiled and took her first slow swipe of juices that were flowing freely from her love but didn't enter her folds. Blake's hips bucked into her and she buried her hands in her hair trying to pull her closer.

Doris after a few swipes to her outer lips she finally dipped her tongue between them and licked from entrance to clit, slowly but firmly.

Blake's head fell back on a moan, "OH god baby yeees."

Doris repeated the action several times never making real contact with her clit and was driving Blake crazy with want. Blake pulled on her hair and Doris decided to give her what she wanted and took her clit between her lips and sucked it in hard and deep.

Blake's hips shot of the bed and she almost came right then. "Oh fuck!"

Doris took this as encouragement and continued to suckle her deeply and entered her with two fingers slowly. Blake groaned at the feel of her finally filling her. Doris moved in and out slowly never missing her hidden ridges on the out stroke.

Blake was on fire and as much as she was loving this she needed more. "Oh god Doris please… more baby... I need… it harder... I need you to… fuck me... please!" she panted out begging. Doris did not disappoint. She swiftly pulled out and re-entered with three fingers and slammed into her while never letting go of her clit.

Blake cried out and her hips began to piston faster. Doris was relentless, pushing in faster and harder, releasing her clit and moving her mouth up to take a nipple into her mouth.

She moved up further kissing her neck up to her ear. She applied her thump to her clit, "I love you." She said as she pressed into her harder and Blake flew apart.

"OH FUCK! Ohshitohshitohshit. DORIS!"

Doris groaned at the flood that greeted her hand as Blake's walls held her in place inside her. "Oh god Blake, I love you."

Blake's body convulsed as aftershocks wracked her body, Doris holding her close as she calmed.

Once she regained the use of her limbs again she pulled Doris's face up and ravished her mouth for a moment then the kiss turned tender. "I love you too." she kissed her again for a moment then flipped them over and ripped off Doris's shirt sending buttons flying causing her to gasp at the movement and the action. "My turn." She said and dove in suckling and biting her cleavage.

She pulled Doris up to a sitting position and removed her ruined shirt and bra, and pushed her back to the bed. She knelt between her legs and unhooked her skirt and yanked it and her panties of in one swift motion then quickly covered her with her own body.

Doris moaned at the contact. "God you feel good against me."

Blake took her lips shifting to the side, drove three fingers into her sopping wet core that was more than ready for her and started pumping in and out hard and fast.

Doris threw her head back. "OH shit baby."

Blake groaned at the feel of her. "Oh honey, you're so close aren't you? You're not going to last are you baby?"

Doris moaned loudly, "Oh god no baby I'm not."

Blake bared down harder and pressed her thumb into her clit and Doris came apart in her arms. "BLAKE!"

Blake didn't let up. She continued to drive into her until Doris was almost bucking them off the bed. Blake leaned in and bit her ear. "I want it again. I want you to cum all over my hand again, NOW baby."

She pushed in one last time and curled her fingers into her and Doris was soaring again. "FUCK!"

Blake stopped the movement of her hand and just stayed buried deep inside as she came down. She kissed the side of her neck and face gently and removed her fingers when the contraction of her walls stopped. She shifted and kissed her gently, lovingly stroking Doris's tongue with her own.

Doris pulled away from the kiss wrapping Blake tightly in her arms resting their foreheads together. "Damn honey that was intense."

Blake smile and pecked her nose. "It's what you do to me, I had to have you."

Doris chuckled. "I wasn't complaining."

She reached up and kissed her again softly then shifted her to lay against her, pulling up the blankets and settling in.

She brushed the hair off Blake's face and kissed her lovingly. "Good night baby I love you."

Blake snuggled in. "I love you too. Good night sweetheart."

She held each other close and fell asleep content within each other's arms.


	57. Chapter 57

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 57

After everyone else had gone to bed, Ashley and Ava, Rafe and Whitney settled down to watch a movie, still wired from the stress of the day. Ava sat in the plush arm chair and pulled Ashley into her lap. Ashley smiled and snuggled into her. Rafe sat on the couch with Whitney leaning against him, his arm around her, her feet up on the cushions.

When the movie ended, Ashley pulled a sleepy Ava to her feet. "We're going to hit the hay. This one is about to fall over."

Rafe smiled as Ava leaned over to kiss him goodnight. "Ok, good night you two. See you in the morning."

Whitney called out a good night they reciprocated and leaned into Rafe on a sigh.

Rafe pulled her closer. "I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me and my family the last few weeks."

Whitney shifted turning to cup his cheek. "Of course. I love your family and I care so much for you. I had to do everything I could to help. You'd have done the same for me if I still had my family and they needed it."

Whitney had been and only child of two only children. She had no aunts, uncles, or cousins and all her grandparents had passed years ago. He parents had also died the year before in a car accident, so it was just her.

Rafe smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course I would, but you do have a family now. Once mom and ma claim someone you're in. So unless you break my heart you will have a family forever."

Whitney smirked, "and if you break my heart?"

Rafe laughed, "Then you will definitely have a family, although I may be in deep shit and mom may castrate me."

They both laughed and she moved in to place a light kiss on his lips. He shifted deepening the kiss and nipping at her lower lip. She opened for him and the kiss turned passionate quickly.

Once the need for air became necessary they pulled apart trying to catch their breaths. She rested her head against his chest. "God you can kiss."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "You're not too bad yourself." He yawned and stretched his back.

Whitney smiled. "I think it's time for little mama's boys to be in bed. You look exhausted honey."

Rafe gave her a playful glare. "Mama's boy?" She just arched an eyebrow at him smirking. "Ok fine, so what. I love my moms'."

Whitney chuckled. "Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing. My mama always told me you can tell how a man will treat you by the way he treats his mama. So I guess I'm pretty lucky."

Rafe smiled, kissed her lightly and yawned again. Whitney stood and pulled him to his feet. "Come on sleepy head. Time for bed."

Rafe pulled her close as he stood. "Nooo, don't want to. I want to sit and hold you some more."

Whitney snuggled his chest. "How about I stay with you tonight and you can hold me while we sleep, but only to sleep. I'm not ready for anything else yet."

Rafe smiled, "I know honey and I told you I'm fine with that. I'm not either, but I would love to hold you all night again. Last night was great but I would like to do it again without my stressed out family in the bed with us."

Whitney smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ok, I still have a pair of shorts and a tee shirt in your room I can sleep in."

She grabbed his hand and led him to his room. Once in she grabbed her things and went to the bathroom while he stripped down to his wife beater and boxers, threw on a pair of sweat pants and climbed in bed. He lay back and closed his eyes. He smiled when he felt the bed dip and opened his eyes as she settle into him.

He sighed in contentment and wrapped his arm around her. She shifted and rested her chin on his chest looking up at him. "Rafe?"

He looked down, "Yes honey."

She sighed looking down then looked into his eyes. "Would you be upset with me if I told you I want to wait until marriage be for…"

Rafe cupped her face. "I told you we would wait until you were ready. If that's what you want I'm ok with it. Honestly, I went against my own beliefs with one girl, one time and that turned out disastrous, and I was raise catholic so you can imagine the guilt there. So I'm completely fine with waiting."

Whitney smiled and lay her head back down. "Thank you. I was raise Episcopal so I understand guilt. Catholic light right."

They laughed and he held her closer. "If your Episcopal why haven't I seen you in church? We changed to the Episcopal Church after Ma had a disagreement with our priest about our family. It's the only one in town. I've never seen you there."

She shrugged. "I only moved to Springfield right before I started working here. I work most Sundays so I haven't had a chance to go. I go to Wednesday night services when I can."

He shifted pulling her face back up to look at him. "You need to put in a request to have Sundays off. We give the day off to anyone who wants it to go to church. Than you could go with us on Sundays."

Whitney perked up, "Really, most places could care less."

Rafe just smiled. "Think about who you're talking about. My family goes every Sunday unless extenuating circumstances keep us from it. You know how upset Ma was when we didn't go last week."

She smiled shyly. "Oh, I didn't think of that. Well, I'm off this Sunday already. Do you think your family would mind me tagging along?"

Rafe kissed her nose. "Absolutely not. Ma would be thrilled, and I'm sure Ava and Ash would love to take you to Sunday school with them. Ava says it's always fun. They are in the young female adult group."

Whitney squealed. "Great, I've really missed Sunday service. Wednesday night is never as good."

Rafe smile and they settled into each other. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Natalia woke in her favorite position. Olivia was sprawled almost completely on top of her buried in her neck. Natalia ran her hands up and down her bare back, relishing the feeling of contentment she always had waking with her wife.

Olivia began to stir. She looked up in to pools of liquid chocolate and smiled, "gd mrng prcss" she said on a yawn.

Natalia just smile, god she loved a sleepy half coherent Olivia. "Good morning querida. Sleep well?"

Olivia stretched rolling over taking Natalia with her. "Always when I'm with you."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly. "It's after 7:00, we need to get up. Ava stole the baby monitor last night and I'm sure they're all up by now."

Olivia smile rubbing her arms. "Ok, let's go before they start a riot and eat each other. I'm starving myself. Someone gave me quite the workout at 4:00 this morning."

Natalia stretched against her. "What can I say, I woke up and you had your hand in all the naughty places and I just had to wake you."

Olivia chuckled. "You like my hands in all the naughty places."

Natalia kissed her lovingly. "Absolutely I do, why do you think I woke you up?"

They laughed and got out of bed, throwing on some yoga pants and tee-shirts then headed out to see the kids.

When they entered the common room they found all their babies snuggled together watching cartoons. Natalia grabbed her phone and took a picture before they saw them. She loved it when she found them in a dogpile of limbs snuggled together like this.

Olivia chuckled at the picture and the kids all turned when they heard her. Rafe rolled his head back and looked at them upside down. "Hey, you're up. Great I'm starving. I need food ladies." Emma and Mateo nodding vigorously.

Olivia chuckled looking at Natalia, "See I told you. Cannibals the lot of them."

Natalia laughed and headed to the phone. Olivia dropped in the arm chair after scooping up a reaching Natalio. "So what's on the agenda for the day? We have nothing going on today so, what would you like to do?"

Emma raised her hand. " o."

Olivia laughed, "What is it Jellybean?"

Emma smiled. "Can we go to the Zoo? Mateo and Natalio haven't gotten to see the animals there yet and I love the zoo."

Olivia smiled and looked to the others. They were all smiling at Emma then nodded to her. "Well let's ask Ma what she thinks and we will see."

Natalia walked back into the room taking Natalio and sitting in Olivia's lap with him. "Ask Ma what she thinks about what?"

Emma bounced in place on Ava. "If we can go to the zoo today. Everyone wants to we, just had to ask you."

Natalia looked to Olivia who nodded and back to Emma, "That sounds like a plan to me but we need to go by the house and get Natalio's stroller. Jane has his other one in her trunk. We can check on the progress there then head to the zoo."  
They all nodded and Ashley sat forward. "Can we see if Mom and Blake want to go? Mom loves the monkeys."

Olivia laughed, "Why does that not surprise me. Of course. Call her and see if they want too. We can take the Beacon 15 passenger van. It's not needed right now. Tell her we are leaving here in 2 hours to head to the house then off to the Zoo for the day."

Ashley nodded taking out her phone turning to call Doris. When she hung up the phone she turned back to the group. "She said they're in. They're eating now and will be over after they shower and change."

Natalia clapped her hands together, "Excellent. This should be fun, I've only been to the zoo once with Emma's class and we didn't have time to see it all."

They all turned at the knock on the door and Natalia and Ava went to answer it to grab the breakfast carts. They sat and enjoyed their breakfast talking about what they wanted to see the most at the zoo. They showered and dressed for the day and met up with Doris and Blake then loaded up the Van and headed to the Farmhouse.


	58. Chapter 58

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 58

The Spencer clan and company pulled into the drive and just stared at the house. The entire side was gone and covered in plastic. The new foundation was poured and the frame worked seemed to be complete or almost there. The saw pipes running through what they assumed was the new bathroom.

Mateo gasped from the back. "Oh no Ma, they broke our house."

Natalia turned to him with a smile while the others tried not to laugh. "No mijo. They are just making it bigger. It will be ok when it's done I promise. It's supposed to look this way right now." He just looked skeptical but nodded.

They got out and Natalia turned to the others, "Mateo, Emma, stay with your brother and sister. Do not go near the house. It's not safe. Mommy and I are going to find Josh so he can get us the stroller."

They nodded and Olivia and Natalia walked toward the house. Josh came out and waved. "Hey guys, I didn't expect you here anytime soon."

Olivia smiled. "We just needed the baby's stroller. Would you mind getting it? It's in the closet under the stairs."

Josh chuckled. "Sure, just a sec." He went in and came back a few minutes later with the stroller and a bag.

Olivia watched as he came closer. "Thank you Josh. What's in the bag?"

He laughed, "Well, we were digging at the side of the house where the old flower bed was and unearthed this. I thought you might want it."

He handed the bag and she pulled out a something fabric that was red, black and white. "What the hell?"

She opened it up and realized it was a jacket, a blazer in fact. She heard laughter behind her and Doris gasped. "Hey that's my blazer. I've been looking everywhere for it. How in the world did it end up in your flower bed?"

Olivia shrugged, "I honestly have no idea." Behind her Ava, Rafe and Ashley were losing it. She turned around to them. "Did you guys bury Doris's blazer?" She asked sternly. Which caused them to laugh more.

Ava recovered first. "No mom. You two did."

Doris and Olivia looked at each other then back to the kids. "I think I would remember burying her blazer guys."

Rafe finally calmed enough to talk. "No, seriously. You two buried it in April."

Ashley looked at her mom. "It was the night before Easter. You and Olivia had been drinking and she convinced you that the Easter bunny would mistake it for a really big egg and hide it from you so, you hide it yourselves."

Doris just looked shocked. "And you're just telling us now?"

Rafe laughed some more. "You wouldn't tell us where you hid it and we forgot until now."

Natalia was laughing now. "Oh my god, I thought Emma and her friends had torn up the flower bed looking for eggs. You two should really drink less."

They all laughed except Doris. "It's ruined. Dry cleaning won't even fix this, there's little holes in it. It was my favorite."

This caused them all to lose it again Ashley came up and put an arm around her, "Mom, that thing was horrible. You're better off."

Doris slapped her playfully in the stomach and laughed herself. "I guess that's what I get for drinking with and listening to her." She said pointing at Olivia.

Olivia held up a hand, "Hey don't blame me because you're a gullible drunk. I don't even remember tell you that."

Natalia slapped her playfully, "That's why I always say you two drink too much."

Olivia just smiled. "Hey, if you remember that's the last time I had more than one or two drinks at a time. I don't drink like that anymore. I have more important things to keep me occupied."

Natalia moved in and kissed her. "Yes you do, and we need you for a really long time to come."

Olivia nodded and turned back to Josh. She and Natalia spoke with him for a few more minutes while Blake consoled Doris about her blazer promising to look for a new one similar. They loaded up the stroller and headed off to the zoo.

They had been at the zoo for hours. They saw the monkey's first and made their way around all the exhibits. Mateo and Natalio were wide eyed they whole day. They took them to the petting zoo and Natalio laughed every time he touched the animals. When they sat him on the llama he went into hysterics patting its back where he sat, causing them all to laugh uproariously.

It was coming on 1:00 and Rafe came up to them. "Ma, can we eat? I need food."

They looked at their watches then back up to his pale face. Natalia reached into her purse for glucose tablets. "Mijo, why didn't you say something sooner?"

Olivia guided him to a bench and looked trying to find Ava, "AVA! Find juice now!" Ava was off like a shot to the nearest concession stand.

Rafe leaned his head back chewing the tablet. "I didn't realize what time it was and it just hit me."

Olivia poured a bottle of cold water onto one of the baby's small blankets and pressed it to his face. Ava ran back with a bottle of orange juice and a hot dog. Everyone was gathered around him as he drank and ate, Natalia checked his sugar and gave him insulin from the cooler.

Whitney stood behind him worriedly running her hand through his hair watching all they were doing for him. "How much of that does he take?" She asked Natalia as she gave him a shot.

Natalia looked up after the shot was complete. "They are preset injections. Each syringe is already filled and you just throw them away after each use. You just inject it into his thigh or stomach." Whitney nodded and continued to keep her vigil.

Rafe finally started feeling better and sat up fully, "I'm sorry, it just came on so quick."

Olivia smile, "You don't apologize for this. We all should have been keeping a better eye on the time. We need to get you a watch with a timer on it. I can't believe no one else has said anything about being hungry. You ok now?"

Rafe sighed and leaned back on Whitney. "Yes, let's go eat lunch then I should be good to go to finish the rest."

Olivia just looked concerned, "Are you sure? Everyone would understand if we need to leave."

Rafe shook his head. "I'm sure mom. If I start feeling bad I promise to say something."

Olivia looked to Natalia for the final verdict. Natalia smiled, "Well, if he says he's ok I think we should listen to him. You told me before to listen to him because he knows his own body."

Olivia just smiled shaking her head. "Fine, throw my words back at me. Ok, let's go eat."

They all headed to the little cafe in the middle of the zoo and ordered their food and found some tables outside. They had been eating for a few minutes when a crash behind them caused them all to look up. There just outside the door stood a pale Reva who had dropped her tray and was just staring at them.

Olivia and Ava stood going to her. "Hey, you ok?" Ava asked, but she didn't answer, Reva just stared at Olivia.

Olivia rubbed her arm. "Hey, what's wrong Reva?"

Olivia's voice snapped her out of her trance. "You're alive." She whispered. "I thought you were dead, I saw the news when they told Natalia and the kids. I came by the Beacon but they wouldn't let me in to see Ava or Natalia. OH god you're alive." She threw her arms around Olivia.

Olivia just held on. "I'm sorry, I forgot about all that for a minute."

Reva pulled back from the hug and stepped back hitting Olivia on the arm. "Why are you not dead?"

Olivia chuckled, "It's a long story. Why don't you come eat lunch with us and we will explain it?"

Reva looked down. "Um, I don't have lunch anymore. Let me run in and grab some more food and I'll be out in a sec."

Ava grabbed her hand. "Go on with mom and I'll grab your food. This is going to take a bit to explain."

Reva nodded and went with Olivia back to the table pushing Collin up next to Natalio both babies were sleeping. Olivia and Natalia proceeded to tell her everything about Allan and how they he had been working with Frank and everything between then and them setting him up.

Reva just sat there stunned. "I knew you guys had problems with Frank but I had no idea Allan was involved."

Olivia smile slightly, "I know, nobody did. We kept it all pretty close to the vest. We didn't want to let him know that we knew. We had to have the element of surprise no matter what the plan would have been."

Reva nodded, "I get that." she looked to Natalia, "I have to say, that was some acting you did. The news report that was on WSPR was heart breaking."

Natalia smiled sadly, "It wasn't all acting. I was terrified and the rest of the family kind of feed off me I think. I knew I wouldn't see her again until it was all over and just the thought of her being in the same place as that man was enough to push me to hysterics. The scene in the hall, when they rolled her away, was all me. It ripped my heart out to watch her go not knowing how the next day would turn out. I didn't even know the cameras were still there."

Reva looked to Ava, "They did tell you that I came? I was there for you, it broke my heart to think of you losing your mother."

Ava took her hand, "Yes, they told me. They gave us a list of people that came by, you were on it three times."

Reva shrugged, "I needed to see you were ok." Reva took a breath and stood. She walked over and threw her trash away then went to Collin. "Well, now that I know that you're alive, I'll cancel my order of black roses with little skull dolls casket topper. Or maybe I'll just have them delivered to your office for a nice center piece for your desk. Either way, have a good day and don't forget to visit your relatives in the reptile house. I hear they have an amazing snake exhibit. Call me for lunch next week Ava." With that she was off.

Olivia chuckled yelling over her shoulder. "Don't forget to go by the Hippo exhibit, it hasn't been the same since you broke free." Reva waved her off and kept walking.

Natalia shook her head. "I'll never understand the relationship you two have."

Olivia laughed out right. "You know, I may not either, but she keeps things lively."

They all laughed and cleaned up their lunch mess and headed off to finish the animal exhibits. Rafe was feeling much better after he ate and his meds kicked in and they enjoyed the rest of the zoo not leaving until it closed. They decided after leaving to have dinner at Company then headed home for a movie night. All in all it was a wonderful day.


	59. Chapter 59

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Flashbacks in** _ **Italics.**_

Chapter 59

Three weeks had passed since their family day at the zoo. Olivia and Natalia were completely back at work, Natalio was with Jane again full time, and Emma and Mateo were nearing the end of their summer camp. The older kids were back to doing their own jobs and working seamlessly beside their mothers.

Many people had been shocked at Olivia being alive but relieved just the same. August was upon them. The new hotel would be having their grand opening in a few weeks and the family was looking forward to all getting away to the city for the festivities.

The case against Frank, Allan, and Miguel was progressing and the trial was to start the next day. The family had spent their Sunday as a family, as usual, going to church. After services they decided it was a good day to have a picnic at the gazebo in the park then take the little ones to play and feed the ducks.

Whitney was now a regular, going to church with them every week. The weekend of the zoo trip she had put in the request for the day off for church and the head chef was not happy about it.

 _The Monday after the request had been put in she was called into his office. After she sat he looked up at her. "You have worked here for months. Why are you just now putting this request in?"_

 _Whitney folded her hands in her lap, "I didn't know it was an option before. I've been going to services on Wednesday nights but I would prefer to go in Sunday."_

 _The chef sat back. "I think you found out the bosses allow this and you are taking advantage just to get a weekend day off."_

 _Whitney was becoming agitated but was outwardly calm. "No sir. I would never do that. That would be wrong on so many levels. I would never."_

 _The chef shook his head. "I am not approving this. You should have put in this request for your 'religious day' when you started. You will be here when schedule or you will be finding a new job."_

 _Whitney sat forward. "I have never missed a shift and I don't intend to now. I was told that it was an option for me to get the day off to attend church and that is what I did. I am not understanding the problem here."_

 _The chef stood and put his hands on the desk leaning forward, raising his voice. "The problem is that you are trying to get out of work by this farce of a request to attend church on Sunday's. Just because it is offered doesn't mean it can be abused."_

 _Whitney was about to reply when Olivia walked into the room. "What is the problem here?"_

 _Chef straightened and crossed his arms. "This employee is trying to pull a fast one to get out of work."_

 _Olivia looked down at Whitney and scoffed. "I highly doubt that. What is it that she is doing?"_

 _The Chef sat back down, "She is filing false requests for Sunday's off."_

 _Now Olivia was getting irritated. "What makes you think that it is false?"_

 _He looked up. "She has worked here for months and is just now putting in the request. She says she didn't know it was an option and has been attending Wednesday services. I attend ever Wednesday and I have never once seen her in the church. So I have to believe it is a farce to get out of weekend work."_

 _Olivia shook her head. "I have to ask, you do realize that there is more than one church in this town? There are actually five different churches, and one temple. So why is it so hard to believe that she might not attend the same church as you? I know you are catholic, not everyone is. My family attends church every week but it is not the same as yours. Sign off on the request."_

 _He just looked dumbfounded. "But Mrs. Spencer, she has never wanted it before."_

 _Olivia looked to Whitney, "Can I tell him?" Whitney nodded. "She attends the same church we do. She was there yesterday with us. If she wants Sunday's off to continue to do so, give it to her. She did not know that it was an option until Friday night."_

 _He was flustered and didn't know when to quit. "But why would she go to your church? She's straight for heaven sakes?" he knew the second it was out of his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say._

 _Olivia curled her hands into a ball. "Are you honestly that stupid? Never mind, don't answer that." She took out her phone and sent off a message to Natalia that she was needed immediately in the kitchen office. If she spoke to this man any more she would lose it. The staff was Natalia's forte._

 _Luckily Natalia was in the bar area talking to the bar manager and was in there in a few short minutes. She walked in and saw a very scared looking chef, a worried looking Whitney and a pissed off Olivia._

 _She moved to Olivia, "Ok, what's going on?"_

 _Olivia looked to Whitney to answer before she said something she couldn't take back. Whitney sighed. "I put in a request for Sundays off to attend church. Chef here thought I was lying and trying to take advantage of you because he has never seen me at his church and refused my request. Mrs. Spencer told him I go to the same church as you and he asked why I would do that if I am straight."_

 _Natalia just stood, shocked and slowly losing her own temper. "95% of our church is straight, but that is not the issue here." Natalia took out her phone and fired of a text. "The issue here is that we have a policy in place that allows any employee, regardless of religion the option of not working on Sundays or any day they practice their religion. You are not allowed to question them as to their religion or deny a request that is given to any that want it. That is against so many discrimination laws and our own policies."_

 _Natalia took a deep breath and Olivia lay a hand on her back to calm her a bit. "Everyone here gets the same options, you cannot deny that request, and in doing so you are going against the contract you signed when you were hired on here. Just because someone does not share your religion or go to you church does not mean they do not worship somewhere else. We had this discussion when Jed wanted Saturday's off to go to Jewish temple."_

 _She paused again as Amanda from HR came in with one of the security guards. "I gave you a written warning last time that if you went against company policy again and against the discrimination policy again that you would be replaced. You have thirty minutes to clear your desk and turn in your Chef's jacket and keys. Mr. Simon here will escort you out."_

 _With that she grabbed Whitney and Olivia and headed for the door. She stopped to tell Amanda that they would be in her office and when she was through with the Chef that Whitney would need the forms for a formal complaint. Then left the office with Whitney and Olivia in tow._

 _Once they entered Rafe's office on the way to her own she started mumbling about useless people and the nerve of that man. Rafe stood and looked to Olivia. She shook her head and turned to Whitney. "Go wait in Natalia's office, we will be in in a moment." She turned to Rafe. "Go with her and she will explain." He nodded and they disappeared into her office._

 _Olivia grabbed Natalia's hand and pulled her into her own office. When the door was closed she spun them around and pinned Natalia to the door and crushed her mouth in a searing kiss. Natalia responded immediately, all tension leaving her body, replaced with need for her wife._

 _Olivia pulled away after a heated moment and rested their foreheads together. "That was so hot. I love seeing you fired up, and you needed to calm down. I think you scared Whitney."_

 _Natalia slapped her arm playfully. "I did not." She sighed and leaned into her wife. "I hate firing employees."_

 _Olivia lifted her face. "I know you do, but that was not acceptable. I kept telling him to approve it and he kept arguing with me."_

 _Hearing the door of the outer office Natalia leaned up and pecked her lips, "Thank you for calming me down. Let's go take care of this." Olivia nodded and they headed to Natalia's office._

Since then they had all the sous chefs that were interested in the job draw up a menu and prepare a taste testing to see if any of them would be taking over or if they would be looking for someone new. The taste test and menu was done with them not knowing who prepared which until they chose the winner. This way no one could say it was done unfairly.

A week after the chef was fired, they named the new head chef a woman named Heather, but Whitney came in a close second and was named second in command. They were both doing a wonderful job.

Monday rolled around and Olivia, Natalia, Ava and Rafe were all present to see how this would play out. They all would have to testify as well as Mateo at some point. They arrived early and were seated behind the district attorney and Mel.

The doors opened and all three men were led in.


	60. Chapter 60

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 60

Miguel was the first to come through the doors. He looked around the courtroom and sneered at Natalia and Olivia. He searched the faces and frowned when he didn't see his wife. He had told her to be there when he called her the night before and she said she would but she was not.

Allan was next, he looked cool and confident on the outside. His eyes gave away the fear that he held. He looked around and noticed his family all surrounding the Spencer's. He was not happy, even his sister Alex sat with them.

Frank came in last and gasps were heard. No one but the clan had seen him since his arrest and even then, bandages covered his face. The right side of his face was badly burned and drooped slightly. His ear was burned and misshapen and part of his hair no longer grew. His eye had also been damaged and he was blind in that eye now.

To Rafe and Ava, he looked like the monster they saw him to be. To Olivia, he could look worse and she would be ok with it. To Natalia, she tried to have remorse for injuring him so badly but she couldn't find it. This man had tried to destroy her family, kill her wife and two of her babies and endangering her others. She couldn't find it in her to feel anything but justified at her actions. She'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting her family.

Olivia leaned over where only Natalia and the kids could hear her. "Remind us never to piss you off when you're cooking."

The kids stifled a giggle and Natalia playfully slapped her trying not to laugh. "Stop it or I'll do worse to you."

Olivia smirked, "Is that so?"

Natalia smiled and leaned into her ear. "Yes that's so. I'll stop doing that thing you like that I do with my tongue." She nipped her ear and sat back up.

Olivia gasped, "Hey, I was just joking, no need for that." The kids stifled another laugh, barely and Natalia just pat her leg and leaned into her.

Olivia smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She was about to say something else when the doors opened and Marisol came in. Miguel smiled at the sight of her until she walked over to Natalia. Rafe and Ava slid down the bench so she could sit next to Natalia. She then turned into her for a hug.

They had talked several times on the phone and had plans to spend time together while she was in town. Miguel was furious seeing them together and went to stand only to be pushed back down by his lawyer, who then whispered into his ear to calm and not make things worse.

About that time the bailiff called them to rise and Olivia's smile could not have been bigger. "Please be seated, I'm Judge Anthony Watkins and I will be hearing the peoples case against Frank Achilles Cooper Jr., Miguel Jose Rivera, and Allan James Spaulding. The charges are as such…"

As he reads off all the charges for each of them Olivia and Natalia share a look. They couldn't have been any luckier in the judge assigned to this case. He was a no nonsense judge who took no crap, and had been one of the families biggest supporter after meeting him during Rafe's hearing. They smiled at each other and turned back to give their attention up front.

Judge Watkins finished reading the charges and looked up. "How do you plead?" Both Allan and Miguel pled not guilty and Frank gave way to a temporary insanity plea. Olivia scoffed, "He's insane alright." She whispered in to Natalia's ear. Natalia just leaned into her for comfort. She hated being in this room with these men.

Judge Watkins moved to hear opening statements. Miguel's lawyer stood first stating that he was just a concerned father trying to look out for the best interests of his son after he was taken from him. Basically it was a load of crap and the DA and Mel would not have a problem proving him guilty,

Allan's Lawyer was next stating that he had just got caught up trying to help his grandson and had nothing to do with any of it. Also crap, they had all the evidence they needed for him as well. They were not worried.

Frank's lawyer stood and started spouting off who he was a pillar of the community, a decorated officer and all around good guy. He was the jilted lover, he was distraught and in a moment of insanity lost all sense of right and wrong. He didn't know what he was doing. They had psychiatrist statements that he was not in his right mind at the time. This might be a little trickier but they had the evidence on their side.

The DA stood and looked to the jury. "I want to tell you a story. A mom is sitting at home, caring for two of her children who are sick. Her 7 month old son who is teething and feverish. Her 11 year old son who is vomiting and feverish as well. She's in her kitchen, making homemade chicken soup, hoping that her son will be able to eat it and keep it down. There's a knock on the door and she opens it to find someone she once trusted with a gun trained on her. She tries to close it quickly but he is stronger and pushed his way in. He threatens her children and makes her write a note to her wife, telling her she is leaving and doesn't want to be with her or their family anymore. He then makes her leave her baby, sick and crying in his bed. Threating both children if she doesn't comply and forcing her and her older son out the door."

He paused for effect. "Now, she is slightly comforted in the fact that her wife had texted not long before that she was on her way, so she thought her baby would be ok. What she didn't know was that he had set a bomb in her wife's car and that it had exploded with her wife close to it, sending her to the hospital. Their oldest two children going with her. Thankfully not getting in their own cars because he had set bombs in those as well…"

As he went over the events of that day Natalia lay her head on Olivia's shoulder and tears streamed down her face. She had come so close to losing everything that day.

Olivia pulled a tissue out of her purse and dried her eyes holding her close. She didn't like hearing all of this rehashed either and it was going to be told over and over. They would have to be strong and take comfort in the fact that when this was all over they would be safe.

As the DA was winding down they looked to Ava and Rafe who were as affected by this as they were. They shifted in their seats and brought them both to sit in between them, Rafe burrowed in to Olivia and Ava was holding on to Natalia like a life line. Olivia rubbed his back with one hand and Ava's with the other. Natalia did the same. None of this went unnoticed by the Judge or jury.

Once the DA finished, Judge Watkins call recess for the day and ordered them all back at 9:00 in the morning. They removed the three defendants, then the rest of the courthouse started to empty. Olivia and Natalia stayed where they were holding their babies while the room cleared out. Marisol sitting beside them just watching them.

Phillip came up and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Everything ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yea, it's just hard to hear it all again. We're ok."

He nodded, "Ok. We are heading out. I'm going to pick up Mateo and Emma as planned from camp. We are going to towers for dinner then I will bring them back to you."

Natalia smiled. "Thank you Phillip. I know they love spending time with you."

He nodded, kissed both Ava and Rafe on the head then left with his crew in tow.

After everyone but them was gone Olivia lifted Rafe's head. "Why don't we get out of here, get Natalio, Ash, and Whitney and grab some dinner somewhere."

He nodded kissing her cheek and stood. Ava held on for a moment more than kissed Natalia and Olivia then joined Rafe in the isle. Natalia and Olivia turned to address Marisol. "Mama, would you like to join my family for dinner or would you like us to drop you at the hotel?"

Marisol stood and smiled. "I would very much like to dine with you and your family."

Natalia nodded taking Olivia's arm and led them out.

They called Ashley, Whitney and Jane on the way back to the Beacon. Marisol had checked in before heading to the courthouse and went to freshen up while Natalia and Olivia gathered the rest of their clan.

They decided to go to the Italian restaurant on Main, they really didn't want to answer questions from Buzz or Marina about Frank's appearance. Ashely and Ava took her car since they had planned on staying at her place tonight.

After they settled at the table and ordered, Marisol looked to Natalia. "Thank you for getting me the room to stay in while I am here. I don't drive anymore and wouldn't have been able to be here for the trial otherwise."

Natalia smile. "It was not problem, I'm just happy to see you."

Marisol looked to Natalio who was sitting between Natalia and Ava. "He looks so much like you and Josie. He's so beautiful."

"Yes he is." Natalio was trying to climb out to get to her so she took him out. As soon as he was in her arms he reached for Olivia.

Olivia chuckled taking him. "There's mommy's baby. Did you miss me today?"

Natalio grabbed her face placing a drool covered kiss to her lips. Then babbled to her. "Mama, mama."

Natalia laughed, "I think that's a yes."

Marisol watched them intently. "I mean no disrespect but may I ask a question?" Natalia turned to her nodding and Marisol took a breath. "How did you reconcile your faith with your relationship?"

Natalia smiled slightly. "My faith was never a question for me, my church was. So, I changed churches. I could not stay in a church that did not understand that all forms of love are a gift from God. We go to an Episcopal church now."

Marisol smiled. "Could I go with you if I am still here on Sunday? I think I would like to go to your church."

"Of course mama, you are more than welcome to join us."

Marisol looked around the table. "You did good for yourself mija. You have a beautiful family, and a good business. Not that it should mean much to you, but I am proud of you."

Natalia wiped a tear from her eyes, "Thank you mama, it does means a lot to me."

Their food arrived and they just talked. Marisol asked questions to all of them about their lives and the family business. The kids asked questions about their ma when she was little and questions about Marisol herself.

When dinner was over they headed back to the hotel saying good bye to Ashley and Ava for the night. They arrived at the Beacon and said goodnight to Marisol, put Natalio to bed and settled in for the night themselves.

Natalia came out of the bathroom to find Olivia already under the covers. She smiled turning off the lights and climbed in beside her, curling into her side. "Mmm, this feels so good. I'm so exhausted."

Olivia kissed her head. "I know, me too. Today was intense and unfortunately it's only going to get worse before it gets better."

Natalia sighed. "Yes but once it's all over we can move on and just be, and right now I just want to sleep and deal with all that stuff tomorrow."

Olivia hummed her agreement and shifted to kiss her thoroughly. "Good night baby."

Natalia nipped her lip then snuggled in. "Good night querida."

Tomorrow would be the real start to the trial and they would all have to testify at some point, but tonight they were content just to be in each other's arms.


	61. Chapter 61

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 61

The trial had been ongoing for two weeks now. The stress of it all was wearing on them all, especially since today would be the first day any of them had to testify. The previous weeks had been for the defense. They had brought in character witnesses, psychiatrist, and other people to try and dispel the charges.

Miguel was going with the 'I was just trying to protect my son from the mad man' bit. Allan was going with the 'I didn't do anything but try and help my grandson when I thought he was in trouble, to find out the boy was framing him' bit.

Frank was just flat out pleading temporary insanity.

Listening to all of the crap the three of them were spouting was tiresome and stressful for the Spencer family. Olivia wanted nothing more than to jump over the chairs in front of them and deal with the three with bodily harm. Rafe and Ava struggled with wanting to do the same.

Natalia just wanted it all to be over and for them to go home. The house had been under construction for a few weeks and was close to being finished. The new hotel was supposed to be opening in a few weeks as well. She just wanted to move on from all this craziness.

A week into the trial her mother decided to file for divorce. Olivia took her to Mel to start the paperwork. Marisol was terrified that somehow Miguel would get off and come after her and the rest of the family. She could bear the thought of Natalia and Mateo being hurt anymore. Olivia did her best to calm her, telling her she would never allow anything to happen to her wife or their children. Miguel would not be getting off and they had to have faith.

Miguel's lawyer advised him to sign the papers. She was asking for nothing. The house, what money he had, everything would stay in his name. She wanted nothing but her freedom. They lawyer stated that it would be best for him not to fight her on this while the trial was ongoing. It took him a week but he finally signed and Mel got the papers pushed through. As of yesterday she was free. Rafe went with her to her old house and helped her pack the things she wanted and brought them back. She was staying in a suite at the Beacon for now. They decided to wait until after the trial to figure out where she would live.

Today was Monday and Natalia sat with Mel going over her testimony that she would give in a few hours. Olivia would be the next to testify tomorrow then Rave and Ava would go on Wednesday. They were still on the fence about letting Mateo testify. The DA was pushing for it but they didn't want to upset him anymore. They also had some bomb experts and a psychiatrist of their own to testify as well.

Mel started to put her papers in her briefcase. "Ok, I think we are set. Do you have any other questions?"

Natalia shook her head. "No, it's pretty straight forward. I just answer the questions and tell what happened."

Mel nodded. "Ok then, let's go out and find your family and head to the courtroom."

The headed out and found Olivia, Marisol and their older two kids sitting outside the courtroom. Olivia stood and took Natalia in her arms. "Hey, you ready?"

Natalia just held on for a moment. "As ready as I'll ever be. I just want it to be over."

Olivia kissed her gently. "I know baby. It'll be over soon."

Natalia nodded into her chest then they all made their way into the courtroom. Shortly after the defendants were brought in and the room was called to stand for the judge. He ordered them to sit them told the prosecution to call their first witness.

Natalia made her way to the stand and was sworn in. It was decided, for her comfort, that Mel would do the questioning for the prosecution. Mel asked her to tell in her own words what happened the day of the kidnaping and up until she was found.

Natalia told them about the boys being sick and how she took them home to care for them. She told them how Frank forced himself into her home and forced her to write a note to her wife telling her she was leaving while threatening to hurt her children if she didn't. Then she explained how he made her leave her baby by himself in the house while holding a gun to his head then dragging her other boy out of the house threatening to just take him.

She went through the car ride where she was blindfolded to the cabin in the woods and the tiny room they were locked into. She wasn't sure how late it was when her father had come to take Mateo away and how she fought them and Frank hit her with something, knocking her out as Mateo was dragged away from her. She told them of the morning after, how Frank made her get up and make his breakfast while telling her how he had made sure that Olivia, Ava, and Rafe were taken care of with the bombs he planted and how he told her that Allan had paid him to get rid of Ava and Rafe to get to Emma.

She explained how she knew that she couldn't let Allan get to her daughter and that she had to get Mateo away from her father and get to her baby. In her desperation to get to her children she decided to throw the contents of the pan on him and hit him with it in an attempt to get away. She was not successful though, and he tackled her to the ground then Olivia and Rafe came in and kept him away from her until the police arrived.

She went into full detail of everything all the way up to the point of getting to the hospital and what the doctors told her was wrong with her head. Mel asked a few questions about when she dated Frank and Natalia answered that they had only went on a few dates before she told him she didn't want to see him anymore.

Mel thanked her and the defense attorneys had their shot at questioning trying to paint her in a bad light.

"Ms. Rivera…" He started.

Natalia sat a little straighter. "It's Mrs. Spencer as you well know sir."

The judge sat forward. "You will address the witness properly."

The attorney nodded. "Mrs. Spencer, isn't it true that after sleeping with the defendant Frank Cooper that you accepted an engagement ring from him? Not even two weeks before the date you got married in California."

Natalia shook her head. "I broke things off with Frank after that unfortunate encounter. He came to my home a few weeks later and asked me to marry him. I was shocked that he would do such a thing. He didn't even give me time to answer before shoving the ring at me then leaving telling me to think about it. Two nights later I called him to come over so I could return the ring. I never told him I would marry him."

The attorney smirked at her. "But you did sleep with him."

The DA stood. "Your honor I object. He's asking the witness to repeat what she has already confirmed. This line of questioning is ridiculous."

The Judge was about to speak but Natalia spoke first. "I would like to answer this if I may."

He nodded and Natalia continued. "Yes, but people have sex with other people all the time for lots of different reasons. I was fighting my feelings for my wife at the time and I took pity on him after his brother died. I shouldn't have done it and it was wrong but it didn't give him the right to come into my home the night I asked to talk to him uninvited. It didn't give him the right to back me into a corner while screaming at me when I told him no, frightening me and my family. It didn't give him the right to yell at my children and scare them so much that my youngest at the time was a sobbing trembling mess when they finally got her to me and my wife. And it most definitely did not give him the right to kidnap me and my middle son, leaving my youngest son, my baby, sick and alone or setting bombs in my wife and oldest children's cars. It absolutely did not give him the right to sell my son to my abusive father, hit me in the head with his gun and expect me to be his little house wife. You're trying to make it sound like I drove him to insanity to do all of this. I had two dates with the man and one 15 minute unfulfilling sexual encounter. We did not have some deep meaningful relationship that I broke his heart and dumped him for someone else."

Natalia was shaking with rage and heartache because she did blame herself for bringing him into their lives all because she was too scared to just love Olivia. The Judge decided now was a good time to call a recess and Natalia went straight into Olivia's arms trying to hold back her tears.

Olivia rubbed her back and spoke softly into her ear, knowing where her mind was. "Stop this baby, it was not your fault. It was no one's fault but his."

Natalia nodded into her chest and held on tighter. Rafe and Ava wrapped themselves around their mothers and just held on. Listening to all of it all over again had been hard on all of them.

Natalia pulled back and kissed Olivia softly then kissed both her babies on the cheek. "Ok, we have two hours. Let's go get some lunch before I have to finish this crap."

Olivia kissed her nose. "Ok princess." They all headed out to towers for lunch.

They were all sitting together laughing and eating. Marisol watched them all with a smile. He daughter was truly happy and loved. She couldn't have asked for anything more. She turned to Natalia. "I want to talk to Mel and testify."

Natalia looked at her shocked. "Mama, you can't testify. He's your husband and there are laws against it."

Marisol shook her head. "I'm not married to that monster anymore. Mel dropped the papers to me this morning. As of yesterday I'm officially divorced."

Olivia put a hand over hers. "Are you sure you want to put yourself through all of that? You saw what the lawyers put Natalia through today."

Marisol nodded. "I know, but if it helps put him behind bars and keeps him away from all of you I will do anything."

Natalia smiled a watery smile. "I won't stop you if this is what you want to do mama. It will help I'm sure."

Marisol took out her phone and text Mel then looked back to Natalia. "I sent her a message telling her I want to do it. I've already spoken to her about it before but I wanted to talk to you first. She'll put me on the list."

Natalia leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you mama."

Marisol just hugged her back, happy to finally be doing something that would help her babies and not hurt them more.

 **A/N: That was just a short little chapter. I will have more really soon.**


	62. Chapter 62

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in updates but I am back and here is the next chapter in this story.**

Chapter 62

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Natalia finished her testimony as did Olivia, Rafe and Ava. It was rough for all of them but the upcoming week had them all sick. It was now Monday again and they had Marisol and Mateo set to testify. Mateo was nervous and they didn't think he really understood completely what would happen.

Now they sat in the courthouse waiting for the trial to start. Mateo looked over to Mel. "Do I have to see the bad mans?"

Mel smiled sadly and grabbed his hand. "Yes you do buddy but you don't have to talk to them and they aren't supposed to talk to you. Just their lawyers and I will."

He looked to his mothers. "You will be there the whole time?"

Olivia pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly as Natalia kissed him and rubbed his back. "We will be there the whole time, Rafe and Ava too. All you have to do is tell them everything you remember happening, just the way it happened and answer the questions they ask."

Mateo burrowed into her. "Ok mommy. Then can we go get ice cream? Rafe said we could."

Natalia chuckled. "Of course we can mijo. Let's just finish everything here for the day then we will pick up Emma and Natalio for ice cream. Maybe even buzz burgers."

Mateo whooped and jumped up grabbing both his mom's hands pulling them over to where Ava and Rafe were waiting for them with Marisol.

They all moved into the courtroom when they were called to and sat. Mateo climbed into Olivia's lap and eyed the door warily. When Frank, Alan, and Miguel came in he burrowed his head into her neck and started shaking.

Olivia rubbed his back soothingly. "It's ok sweetheart. They can't get to you or us. The police men in the room protect us from them."

He snuck a look around at the police men placed throughout the room then burrowed back in. When the judge came in she had to stand with him still in her arms because he wasn't letting go. Natalia molded into them helping take some of his weight off of Olivia and whispering in his ear.

"It's ok mijo. That's just the judge, he's nice." She said hoping to calm him.

Rafe moved closer and whispered to him. "Hey buddy. The judge is a good guy; he helped me once and has helped Ma and Mom a lot of times."

Olivia kissed his head. "Yea baby, he's the one that helped us make you and Natalio Spencer's and helped us with the papers for you guys to come live with us."

Mateo looked up at the man. "He did?"

"Yes son, you can trust him."

They all looked up at the judge when Mel nudged them to get their attention because they had called Mateo to the stand. "Is there a problem?"

The others moved to the side as Olivia put Mateo down beside her. "Mateo was a little scared to talk to you but I think he is ok now."

Judge Watkins nodded. "Ok, you can walk him up to the stand if it would help Mrs. Spencer."

Olivia grabbed Mateo's hand. "Come on son."

Mateo followed her and hid his face in her side as they passed the three men on trial. Once they got to the stand he pulled on Olivia not letting go and stood in the chair motioning for the judge to come closer. Once the he was close enough Mateo whispered in his ear.

"Can my mommy please stay with me Mr. Judge? I'm really scared of the bad father and the bad Frank man and mommy always 'tects us. Please Mr. Judge."

Mateo was close to tears so the judge nodded. "Yes she can, but she has to stand outside of the box. You can still reach her to hold her hand if you need to."

Mateo gave a watery smile. "Thank you Mr. Judge," then sat as Olivia move to the outside of the box but stayed close.

The judge spoke again as the bailiff came over to swear him in. "Ok Mateo, I need you to promise me with your hand on the bible and swear that you will tell me the truth and not lie to any of us as we ask you questions."

Mateo eyed the bible. "May I see the bible sir?" with a nod they handed him the bible. He looked it over and opened it then handed it back to the bailiff. "I can't promise with that, it's not the right one. The words aren't right."

The judge gave Olivia a questioning look. "May I see it?" the bailiff handed it to her and she looked at a few passages and chuckled softly. "It's not the version he's used to. We read the King James at home. This is the New International."

Mateo looked to Natalia. "Ma, can I use yours?"

Natalia leaned forward taking her bible out of her purse and handed it to Mel. "Is it ok your honor?" Mel asked.

Judge Watkins smiled and nodded. The bailiff took the bible and handed it to Mateo. "Ok thank you. I promise to tell the truth Mr. Judge."

With a chuckle he waved the bailiff off and Mateo held the bible close. "Ok young man, just answer whatever questions they ask you unless I tell you that you don't have to."

Mateo nodded and looked at Mel. Mel moved forward and leaned on the front of the box. "Hello Mateo, can you tell me what happened the day that you and Natalio got sick and Mr. Frank came to your house?"

"I didn't feel good so the camp people called Jane to come get me. She took me to Ma and mommy and Ma took me and Natalio home 'cause we didn't feel good and I threw up." He looked to Olivia for a moment and she nodded for him to continue. "We went to the store then home and I fell asleep. I woke up later when the bad Frank man was yelling at Ma."

Mel smiled to him. "Is the Frank man here Mateo, can you point at him if he is?"

Mateo nodded and pointed. "Yes, he's right there."

The judge spoke to the stenographer. "Let the record show that the witness is pointing at the defendant Frank Cooper. Continue."

"What happened after you woke up?"

Mateo looked to Natalia. "Natalio started crying so I went to tell Ma. The bad Frank man pointed his gun at me and Ma pulled me to her then she gave me a bottle for Natalio and told me to give it to him and stay with him, so I did."

He continued on and told them all that had happened and how he counted on the road all the way to where the little house in the woods. He described the room they stayed in them told them about waking up again when Natalia pulled him to her and covered him with her body.

"That's when the bad father came to take me away. Ma told me I had to go 'cause the bad Frank man was pointing his gun at me again and I was supposed to find a phone to call my mommy when the bad father wasn't watching so she could save me."

"And who is the bad father Mateo? Is he here?" Mel asked.

Mateo nodded and took Olivia's hand before pointing. "Yes, right there." He turned to Olivia and whispered as the judge told the stenographer who he was pointing at. "I'm scared mommy."

"You don't have to be scared honey. I'm right here and your Ma, brother and sister are right over there. We are here and you are safe." Olivia ran a hand through his hair to calm him.

He took a deep breath and looked back to Mel. Mel smiled. "Are you ok Mateo? Can you tell me what happened next?"

Mateo smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes ma'am. The bad father tried to take me away and I cried. Ma tried to get me but the bad Frank man hit her head with his gun and she fell down. I tried to help her but the bad father punched me in my stomach and smacked my face then picked me up and took me to a car and made me leave Ma."

Gasps were heard from the crowd. Rafe and Ava hadn't known that Mateo had been hit and were not happy about it. Mateo only told Olivia about it and she told Natalia. Natalia moved to sit between them and they melded into her shaking.

Mateo looked up to Olivia not liking that they were upset. Olivia nodded to him. "They're ok honey. Keep going baby."

Mateo nodded and looked back to Mel. "We drove in the car for 129 counts and went to the bad house. He made me go into the room with the small bed to sleep but I didn't. I waited for him to start snoring and went to find the phone like Ma told me to so I could call mommy. The grandma lady found me and called for me so she could tell mommy the address. Mommy came later and took me with her."

He paused for a moment and looked to Olivia who just nodded to him to continue. "I told her how many counts to find Ma then we went back to where the little house was and got her but she and mommy was hurt, so we had to go home to get Natalio and Emma and go to the hospital. It took Ma and mommy a long time to get better but they are ok now."

Mel smiled. "Thank you for talking to us today Mateo."

Mateo shrugged. "You're welcome Ms. Mel. Can I go back to my Ma now?"

"Not yet buddy. You have to talk to the other lawyer, remember?"

With a sigh he looked to the defending lawyer.

The lawyer representing Miguel stood and walked closer. "Hello Mateo. When you were with your father at his house you were finally home. How did that feel?"

Mateo shook his head franticly. "I wasn't home I was in the bad house. I feeled scared and wanted my mommy."

Mel stood, "Objection your honor. What is the meaning of these questions? Mateo is in the custody of Mrs. Olivia and Natalia Spencer. Mr. Rivera lost his rights to him 6 years ago and has no claim on him."

"Watch where your line of questioning is going counselor or I will pull the witness from the stand." The Judge was not amused.

The lawyer looked down at his notes and addressed Mateo again. "Mateo, do you feel ok having two mommies instead of your mother and father?"

Mel stood pissed. "Objection your honor."

"Counselor you are out of line once again and I am inclined to remove the witness from the stand. You are asking a _child_ irrelevant questions designed to upset the child and his family." He turned to Mateo. "Thank you for talking to us today Mateo, you can go back and sit with your family now."

After nodding to Olivia he turned back to the room. "We are taking a 2 hour break for lunch then we will be reconvening with the next witness."

Olivia was seething as she took Mateo to Natalia. He burrowed into her and shook as the courthouse cleared out. "Ma, can we leave now please? I want Emma."

Natalia stood and went straight into Olivia's arms as Rafe picked Mateo up to carry him. "Let's go get our little sis buddy and get some ice cream and lunch."

Olivia nodded for the kids to go out and leave them for a moment then held Natalia tighter and pulled her up to look in her eyes as the doors closed. "He's ok princess. It's over."

Natalia took a shaky breath. "I know I just hate him having to talk about it again and for that man to ask him those questions and talk to him that way. It just hurts my heart for him."

Olivia kissed her softly. "He's fine baby, give him Emma, ice cream and a buzz burger and he is good as new. That kid is so strong baby. He knows he is loved and is home with us. All he needs is our love and a stable home. Once this is all over we will go home, open our new hotel and never have to think about all this crap again. We just live our lives and raise our babies."

Natalia wrapped her arms around her neck and sighed. "That sounds like heaven to me baby. Can we skip to the part where this is all over?"

With a chuckle she kisses her again deeper. "It won't be long now princess. All we have left is for your mother to testify and James. I think a few other professionals or so too then it should be done. We should be done with all this a week before the opening of the hotel. Now let's go feed our babies before the boys start chewing on Ava."

They both laugh and head out arm and arm to find the others and go to lunch. Once Jane arrived with Natalio and Emma, Mateo was completely calm and finished his day with them after lunch and the others went back to the courthouse.

 **A/N: Well there it is I hope it was worth the wait. I'm hoping to be able to update a lot more often now that my fairy is being nice to me again. We are pushing to the end now and it will be wrapping up in the next few chapters. A sequel is definitely in the works. I have finished the overall outline and will start writing it when Saving Ma is complete. Thank you all so much for your support and patience with me and my fairy.**


	63. Chapter 63

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 63

It had been three days since the last of the witnesses had been called and they were due back in court the next day. The jury had come up with a verdict late in the afternoon so they will find out in the morning if their family would be safe. Needless to say the family was a little on edge with the wait.

Olivia had just finished getting Natalio down for bed, turned on his monitor and headed out to her own bed. Coming out of his room she noticed the door still open to the balcony where they had been earlier so she headed out to her wife. She found her leaning into the rail looking out over Springfield. The Beacon was the second tallest building next to Towers and she had a perfect view of their whole town from there.

She sensed Olivia before she felt her arms wrap around her and leaned back into her embrace. "Did he go down ok?"

Olivia kissed her shoulder softly. "Yes, once he had his bath and I put his jammies on he was almost asleep in my arms. How about the other kids?"

Natalia turned her head and kissed her cheek. "They went down fine too. I read less than a chapter to Emma and I didn't even get the first paragraph out before Mateo was out."

Olivia chuckled. "Rafe really wore them out at the park this evening. I think that was just as much for him as it was for them. He's been a nervous wreck since the jury went in to deliberations."

Natalia sighed. "I know how he feels. After James and my mama testified I thought I would feel relieved but I don't think I will feel better at all until it's all over and they are locked up where they can't hurt our family."

Olivia squeezed her tightly. "I know princess but we just need to have faith. It's all going to be over tomorrow."

Natalia leaned her head back on Olivia's shoulder. "The waiting is just hard and once this is all over I still have to figure out what to do with mama. She divorced him and now she has no home or money. I'm just not sure what to do."

Pulling her backwards Olivia sat in a lounger and pulled her down into her lap. "What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know. I mean so much has happened with her throughout my life I just don't know how to feel. She has apologized for my childhood and for my father throwing me out, but what happened to Mateo… I have forgiven her for a lot and I know I have to forgive her for that too but I can't forget and I'm not sure how to fully trust her around our babies."

Olivia thought for a moment than kissed her neck lovingly. "Well, she can come stay with us for a while or we can buy her a little house here in town and make sure she is taken care of financially because she is your mother. Either way you can take the time to get to know her again and decide whether or not we can trust her around the kids. Until you are sure that we can we don't leave her alone with them."

Natalia turned to look at her. "I don't want her staying with us, I don't trust her completely. I just… Liv I can't ask you to spend that kind of money. A house is a big purchase and paying for everything for her…"

Olivia kissed her lips to stop her words. "You didn't ask, I offered. She's your mother and I know you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you just left her on her own completely. I agree though about not trusting her to stay with us, I would constantly worry until we were sure about her. After everything tomorrow we will look into finding her a little one or two bedroom place in town. Until then she can just stay in her suite here."

Natalia cupped her face in her hand. "Are you sure querida? I hate taking your money for something like this."

Olivia scowled at her and took her hands in her own. "Ok, this is the last time I want to have this conversation. We are married. You are my wife and what's mine is yours and has been since the day I put that ring on your finger. It's _our_ money and she is your mother so we will take care of her even if it's only financially."

She took a deep breath to calm herself. This was still a sore spot with her. "Please princess I hate it when you don't accept that part of our lives. _We_ have money, a lot of it and I want you to accept that it's _ours_. Part of accepting me as your wife is accepting all that I bring to our marriage and this is part of it. I thought we were done with this baby. I thought that finally after we got the boys and spent a stupid amount of money on our house that you finally accepted all of me into our marriage."

Natalia surged forward and took her mouth in a searing kiss to stop her rant. "Hey, no baby stop. I accept everything about you. Everything. You misunderstand me. I'm just not saying this right. If this was something for the kids or even just something for me I never would have questioned it. I stopped doing that even before we got the boys."

She turned more and straddled Olivia's lap looking deeply into her eyes. "If it was something big for our family I wouldn't have said anything but this is for my mother. The woman who let my father verbally abuse my sister and I my whole childhood. The woman who let him just throw me on the street at 16 years old and pregnant to fend for myself and our son."

Her breath cause for a moment and she took a deep breath. "This is the woman who allowed that monster to lay his hands on our sweet boy and hurt him so badly that he will have to deal with doctors and therapists for a great portion of his life. That's the woman you are offering to spend our money on, that's what I was questioning baby. Not you or any part of what we have together."

She leaned in taking her lips again and kissed her with all the love she had pushing her into the back of the lounger before breaking away and connecting their foreheads together. "I love you so much Olivia. Please don't every think that I don't accept all of you baby."

Olivia sighed and kissed her nose wiping a few tears away. "Ok princess, I'm sorry I misunderstood. I love you too, so much baby. It's up to you what we do about your mother. We can rent a place for a while and let you decide. If all else fails and she is unable to earn your trust we can buy her a house in Chicago and send her back with a month allotment. Like I said, regardless of anything she has done you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if we just send her on her way with nothing."

Natalia melted into her and laid her head in the crock of her neck. "Your right, if we didn't have the means to help it would be different but I can't in good conscience just turn her out. I think we should rent a place until I decide like you said. It makes more sense because if I can't come to trust her I would rather she lives in Chicago."

Olivia pulled her closer and kissed her head. "Ok, than that's what we do. As soon as the trial tomorrow is over and we finish in Chicago with the hotel, we will come home and find her a place. Until then she stays in the suite."

"Thank you, that makes me feel better. " She sat up slightly and connected their lips again then bit down gently on Olivia's bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

Olivia readily accepted the kiss and pulled her impossibly closer by her hips running her thumbs under the hem of her shirt. The kiss turned demanding and passionate quickly. When the need for air arose and they broke apart panting Olivia chuckled. "You know, that last time we were in this position on a balcony lounger we were making the final decisions about our wedding and when to give the children their necklaces."

Natalia smile softly remember their wedding. "Well, I think it's been way to long than." With that she took Olivia's lips again desperately.

Olivia pulled away on a moan as Natalia bore down with her hips into her center. "Oh god… it has been too long but the same this is true now that was then."

Nipping at her bottom lip Natalia just grinned. "And what is that mi amor."

Olivia chuckled and slapped her ass playfully. "If I do to you what I want on this lounger we could likely scar one of our children for life."

Natalia threw her head back and laughed as she got up and pulled Olivia up with her. "Well then I suggest we take this to our room before we have to pay therapist bills."

Olivia pulled her into a searing kiss than pulled her into the suite locking the doors as they headed to bed.

The next morning all of the adult dressed and headed to the courthouse leaving Jane with instructions to have the children dressed and ready to meet them for lunch regardless of the verdict.

They arrived at the courthouse and filed into the room. Ashley and Whitney took the day off work to be there for Ava and Rafe. Olivia and Natalia sat with one child and their partner on either side of them, Marisol on the end of their row. Doris and Blake sat directly behind them surrounded by Philip and his crew.

As they brought in the three men Natalia turned into Olivia and buried her face in her neck. "Oh god Liv I can't do this." She whispered into her ear with desperation.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her and spoke softly in her ear. "Yes you can princess. Everything is going to be ok."

Before they could say any more the bailiff stepped forward. "All rise, the honorable Anthony Watkin presiding."

 **A/N: Ok, up next the verdict. Getting closer to the end.**


	64. Chapter 64

Saving Ma

Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 64

Everyone held their breaths as the jury foreman stood. The judge looked to him, "Has the jury come to a verdict on all counts against all three defendants?"

The foreman nodded. "Yes your honor."

The judge looked to his notes. "Ok, first we will go over the charges against Frank Achilles Cooper Jr. In the charges of two counts of kidnapping, two counts of child endangerment, one count of child abandonment, one count of assault with a fire arm and three counts of attempted murder, how do you find?"

The foreman puffed out his chest looking at Olivia and Natalia. "We find the defendant guilty of all charges."

Looking back to the jury the judge asked, "So say you one, so say you all?"

The jury answered with a resounding yes and the judge looked back to his notes. "Ok, now moving on to the charge against Miguel Jose Rivera. In the charges of one count kidnapping, one count of child endangerment, one count assault with a fire arm and being an accessory to two counts of kidnapping, one counts of child endangerment, one count of child abandonment, and three counts of attempted murder, how do you find?"

The foreman looked back at Olivia and Natalia for a moment then to the judge once more. "We find the defendant guilty of all charges."

The judge asked the jury again, "So say you one, so say you all?"

Again the jury answered with a resounding yes as the judge took a deep breath to continue. "Now, onto the charges against Allan James Spaulding. In the charges of three counts of attempted murder, two counts of conspiracy to kidnap, two counts of soliciting a murder, one count accessory to kidnaping and child endangerment, one count of bribery of an officer and one count of blackmail and coercion of another person to commit murder how do you find?"

One last time the foreman looked at Olivia and Natalia. "We find the defendant guilty of all charges."

The judge asked the jury again, "So say you one, so say you all?"

Once again the jury answered with a resounding yes. Looking over at the defendants they were all shaking in rage and fear. The judge sat down his paper and addressed them. "I find this whole thing to be ridiculous so I am going to make this quick because I feel that no matter what I have to say none of you will hear it or take it to heart."

Taking a breath he read off all of Frank's charges again and how many years for each he was receiving. "Frank Copper Jr. you will be serving a total of 210 years with the right to apply for parole after you have served all of your attempted murder charges of 60 years."

Frank was not happy hearing this and started to yell at Olivia that it was all her fault and had to be forcibly removed from the courtroom. With a shake of his head the judge continued with Miguel repeating his charges and each individual sentence. "Miguel Rivera you will be serving total of 95 years with the right to apply for parole after you have served 40 years." Miguel just held his head high and looked at the judge defiantly to which the judge just sighed before continuing.

He read off all of Allan's individual charges and how many years received for each as well. "Allan Spaulding you will be serving a total of 175 years with the right to file for parole in 60 years."

Allan puffed out his chest and yelled at the judge, "This is an injustice. I was framed and I will be appealing this. This isn't over."

The judge had him removed from the courthouse along with Miguel then turned to Olivia and Natalia. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you and your family were put through this nightmare and I hope that justice was served to your liking today. Court is adjourned."

Olivia nodded and mouthed thank you to him and he left the room. The crowd erupted in cheers and the family hugged each other tightly then were all passed around to the extended family as well.

Breaking away Olivia raised her voice over the others. "Ok people lunch is on us at the Beacon. We have a banquet room set up and ready for us. All of you feel free to meet us there in an hour for food."

They all cheered again and left the courthouse. Olivia held Natalia back away from the others pulling her into a searing kiss. "It's over princess, we can officially move on from this nightmare."

Natalia sighed into her. "I know baby I am so excited to finally be done with this all where we can just be together again and raise our family."

Kissing her one more time she released her and took her hand. "Come on honey let's go celebrate with our family."

Natalia kissed her cheek softly and allowed her to guide her out of the room.

An hour later after getting the rest of their babies they were all gathered around the large table in the banquet hall talking and enjoying each other.

Lunch was set up buffet style and Olivia was back for seconds when James came up to her. "Hey Olivia, you got a second?"

Nodding she set her plate to the side and pulled him away from the other. "What is it baby?"

He looked down then back up with his eyes misting over before pulling her into a big hug and sobbing into her neck. "Thank you for helping me keep them safe."

Olivia held him tightly rubbing his back and shooing away a worried Natalia and Beth. "Your welcome but I need to thank you to for making the right choice and letting me help. Please always come to me if you have a problem. Just because your father and I aren't married anymore doesn't mean you are any less my family."

He pulled back calming himself and kissed her cheek. "I know and thank you for that too." With one last hug he moved back to his seat and continued eating.

Natalia came up to Olivia with a tissue wiping the few stray tears that had left her. "Everything ok baby?"

Olivia chuckle, "Yes, he was just thanking me again for helping him."

Natalia just smile. "He's a good boy. He just needed a little guidance."

Olivia nodded her agreement and grabbed her plate. "I know, now let's go sit so I can finish eating."

They moved back to the table and just enjoyed the rest of their lunch and their family. Once everyone finished up and had left Olivia was about to take her family upstairs when Josh came in.

He walked up to her and smiled. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Olivia beamed and pulled her wife into her side. "Yes, it was a complete sweep. I thought you were coming today?"

Josh just shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. "I had planned on it but I had something that really couldn't wait that needed my attention today."

Olivia waved it off. "It's not a problem I was just concerned that something might be wrong."

"Nothing at all is wrong," He said as he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. "I just figured that if things went the way they should today that you would want to go home. That is the final statement, all the security codes and keys to your house."

Natalia gasped and threw her hand over her mouth as Olivia took the envelope with a huge smile. "Are you serious? We can finally go home?"

He just smile and nodded. "Yep, it's all ready for you. I can follow you out and show you how to work the gate and security codes for the house itself."

Natalia looked to the others then to Olivia, "I need about two hours to get us all ready to leave."

Olivia looked to Josh who nodded. "That's fine, just call me when you are heading out and I will meet you there."

They hugged him tightly and turned to their excited babies. Mateo was bouncing up and down next to an equally bouncing Emma. "Can we really go to our home now mommy?"

Olivia caresses his cheek. "Yes we can buddy but I need you and your sister to help your Ma get us ready to go."

He and Emma nodded vigorously. "We are the biggest helpers' mommy." Emma said excitedly moving next to Natalia looking to her for instructions.

Natalia chuckled at their excitement. "Ok let's all get upstairs and get ready to go home."

They whooped as Ava and Rafe followed them up just as excited. Natalia turned to Marisol, "Mama you will be staying here for now. Olivia and I would like to talk to you tomorrow or the next day about a more permanent arrangement for you if that's ok."

Marisol smile. "That is fine mija, whatever you and Olivia think is best. Can I help get things ready for you to all go home?"

Natalia nodded and hugged her lightly. "Yes mama thank you."

Natalia descended upon Emma and Mateo with instructions on what would be coming home and what would stay. With Marisol's help they packed up their things and Natalia moved on to her own room as Olivia finished Natalio's room. Once she was done she handed Natalio to Ava since her room was done and went to help Natalia.

A few hours later they were calling Josh and were headed home. They opted to leave Natalia's car at the Beacon so she, Olivia and their youngest could all ride together. Ava and Ashley right behind them and Rafe and Whitney bringing up the rear, all of them in their new cars.

Once they arrived home and Josh instructed each car individually on how to work the gate they all stood on the porch waiting until Josh came through too. He then showed them how to work the control pad on the security system to let them in the house. They all moved into the new living room and just stood there looking around at everything.

Olivia moved over to Natalia when she noticed the tears and wiped them away. "Why the tears princess?"

Natalia gave a watery chuckle. "They're all good I promise. It's just so beautiful baby. I can't wait to see the rest."

Josh came up beside her and moved her along through the kitchen door. "This is your kitchen Natalia."

She stood in the center of the room and just turned in a slow circle taking it all in. "Oh my, it is sooo much better than I imagined. I love it."

Olivia walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Is it everything you wanted honey?"

"And so much more baby, it's beautiful."

They moved on to the rest of the house going room by room. Olivia had offered for everyone to check out their own rooms but they wanted to see it all together. Everyone's room far surpassed what they had expected. They were all more than pleased with the whole house. Emma and Mateo ended up staying in their game room after seeing their bedrooms. The rest of them migrated downstairs to the living room.

Olivia sat on the very comfortable arm chair and pulled a laughing Natalia into her lap. "You know we have plenty of room and furniture now. We don't need to share anymore Liv."

She just shrugged and settled pulling her closer. "I know, that doesn't mean we _can't_ share."

They all laughed at them and just sat and enjoyed being home. Josh left an hour or so later after going over the system again for them. Ava and Rafe decided to unpack their stuff and pulled their significant others along with them to their cars and then to their rooms which were more like studio apartments with a seating area complete with TV and fully equipped entertainment centers.

Olivia and Natalia put Natalio in his fenced in play area in the living room and moved on to the kitchen to start dinner. Josh had taken it upon himself to have Reva help him stock their pantry and refrigerator so they had plenty to choose from. Natalia was excited to cook in her new kitchen and found all the fixings for Chicken and Rice, the whole families favorite and something Whitney had yet to try.

Olivia just sat in a chair where she could see Natalio and watch her wife in action. She moved around the kitchen with ease. She took a few minutes to look around and in all the cabinets to get her bearings for where everything was then she was off.

Olivia smile watching her remembering their original first night in the farmhouse and Natalia doing the same to orientate herself before launching into full dinner prep.

Once she finished and put the food in the oven Olivia moved in behind her and kissed her neck softly. "I was just thinking about our first night here. You made the same dinner and were just as sexy then as you are now. Only now I can touch and kiss and tell you I love you."

Natalia sighed, leaning back into her and turned her head to kiss her lips. "That seems like a lifetime ago so much has happened since then."

Olivia chuckled. "That is an understatement if I ever heard one. I can't believe it hasn't even been a year yet. It feels like I've loved you and been with you forever."

Natalia turned in her arms and kissed her deeply. "I know what you mean. I am so glad we made it here. A year ago I swear I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life."

"You never have to worry about that again. Now you have me and the kids. I love you so much princess."

"I love you too querida, with all my heart."

Their next kiss was devastatingly slow. Starting soft and gaining in intensity but not speed. They broke apart gasping when air became necessary. They were about to dive back into each other but laughed instead as Natalio started crying and calling for mama mama. Olivia kissed her softly once more then move to retrieve her son.

The rest of the night went nicely. Doris and Blake came by to see the house and stayed for dinner. They all enjoyed it stating that it had been entirely too long since they had Natalia's chicken and rice. Natalia promised to teach Ashely and Whitney how to make it. After it was all cleaned up they all retired to the living room and spread out to watch movies.

Blake and Doris went home after the movie and the others all bid their good nights as the moms took the youngest Spencer's up for baths and bedtime.

Once they got the children settle and put to bed Olivia and Natalia move out to their new balcony and sat in an oversized lounge chair together. They snuggled up and just enjoying each other. "I love it up here. It's like our own little paradise."

Olivia chuckled kissing her neck and gently bit her pulse point. "It's amazing. I like it so much more than the front porch."

Natalia moaned lightly. "You only like it more because you can defile me and the kids can't see."

Groaning Olivia started biting and suckling with more intent. "Say defile again."

Natalia smiled through her panting. "Defile me Olivia."

Olivia moaned loudly and set about doing just that and it was quite a while before they made it to their bed.

 **A/N: Ok my lovely's its winding down, only one more chapter before the epilogue. It has been a great pleasure writing this story for you. Thank you all for joining me on this journey.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Saving Ma** **  
** **  
** **Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 65**

The next few days were hectic getting ready for the opening of the hotel next week. They were set to leave Monday and they still wanted to get some things with Marisol settled before they left. It was now Thursday and Natalia went to her mother's room to talk to her.

She knocked on her door and Marisol let her in. "Good morning Natalia."

Natalia smiled as she entered. "Good morning mama." They sat and Natalia turned to her. "I wanted to discuss some things with you. Now that everything is over where do you want to live? Here in Springfield or Chicago?"

Marisol smiled. "I'm staying here if that's ok with you and Olivia. I got a job at a Mexican restaurant as a cook on the west side of town so I hope to be able to find me a small apartment soon."

Natalia shook her head. "You don't have to work mama, Olivia and I will to help you." She pulled out her phone and sent off a text as she spoke.

Marisol sighed. "I want to work. I need something to do with my time and I cannot live off you and your wife."

"Mama I want to be able to get to know you again and spend time with you. I have forgiven you for the past but I don't know if I can trust you just yet. I want to try but I don't want to watch you struggle to make ends meet when we can help. If you're working all the time we won't get to see you." She was about to say more when a knock sounded on the door. She moved to open it and let Olivia in.

Olivia sat and settled looking them over. "So, what's up?"

Natalia sighed. "Mama got a job and wants to get an apartment. She doesn't want our help."

Olivia looked into her eyes and saw the desperation of wanting to help regardless of anything else. She turned to Marisol leaning back and crossing her legs. "Ok I understand the pride and Rivera stubbornness is showing its ugly head right now but you need to stop and really think about this."

She took a breath and continued. "You have asked her for a chance to be a part of our family's life and she said yes. Because of everything she has been through in her life and the fact that I love her more than life itself I decided a long time ago that what Natalia wants she gets. Right now she wants to help you and after everything you and your husband put her and Mateo through I think if you really want to be a part of their lives you would do anything she asks of you."

Marisol sighed as a tear came to her eye. "I don't deserve anything from you Natalia. How can I take from you after how I failed you, Josie and Mateo?"

Taking her hand Natalia sat scooted closer. "You can accept my help because I am asking you too. I will be highly offended if you do not allow me to take care of you. You are still my mama and it is my job to take care of you now."

She nodded wiping her eyes. "Ok, whatever you want mija."

Natalia smiled brightly and Olivia pulled out a folder and pulled out two small packets of paper. "These are two different houses that I thought would work for you. Both are two bedroom one bath midsize homes. One is a small farm house that has been remodeled about three miles from us. The other is on the west side of town and is actually pretty close to the Mexican restaurant and the Latino street market. Natalia said you were used to living in a Latino community so I found one near us and one there."

She looked over the paper and shook her head. "I don't need this much. A small apartment will be ok for me."

"What if you want to invite us to dinner mama? A small apartment wouldn't fit all of us. The houses are a nice size but not too big for you. Regardless of anything else my family will no longer live is tiny spaces in bad neighborhoods. Choose one of these mama please."

Marisol sighed and picked up the packets looking over both spaces. "I think I would like to live in town and be close to people again. I haven't had any friends or been able to talk to neighbors in almost 40 years. It will be nice. I still want to work though. I can't sit idle, please don't be upset with me."

Natalia shook her head and squeezed her hand. "I'm not upset with you. If you want to work part-time so you have something to do and meet people that's fine. I just don't want you working yourself to death to make ends meet."

Olivia took back the packets and stood. "Ok, I'll get to work on this and I'll let you know when to be ready to move."

Natalia stood as well. "We're eating lunch in the restaurant here at noon if you want to meet us. I have some work to do otherwise but I would like it if you came to dinner with us tonight at home so you can see our house."

Marisol walked them to the door. "I would love to come to dinner and I'll see you at lunch. Thank you for everything."

They just nodded and headed back up stair. Once they were in Olivia's office Natalia turned to her. "What Natalia wants she gets?"

Olivia shrugged and pulled her close running kisses up her neck. "Yea, so, I want you to have anything your heart desires."

She tilted her head to give better access. "Is that so?" Olivia hummed into her neck with a nod. "Well in that case you need to lock the door."

Olivia turned them and gently pushed her backwards until she was pressed up against it. She turned the lock and attached to Natalia's lips kissing her softly. "Now what does my princess want?" she pressed into her tightly breathed into her ear causing tremors up Natalia's spine.

"I just want you querida, only you." She said in desperation starting to run her hands up Olivia's sides.

Olivia took her lips again in a slow sensual kiss that stole her breath. "Your wish is my command." She pulled her over to the couch and Natalia took charge pushing her down on it and straddled her lap never breaking the kiss, only deepening it.

Olivia groaned at the contact and started tugging off her suit jacket and shirt. Natalia moaned loudly as she succeeded in getting her shirt off and latched onto cleavage sucking madly sure to leave a mark. Reaching behind to unhook her bra taking it off and gasped throwing her head back as Olivia took immediate advantage and pulled a nipple deep into her mouth.

She grabbed Olivia by the hair and pulled her in closer. "Oh god Olivia I need you to touch me please."

Olivia pushed up her skirt and growled when she found pantyhose blocking her from what she needed. Taking a hold she ripped them pushing them aside and found her wife's dripping molten heat. "Jesus you're so wet baby."

Natalia moaned at finally having contact where she needed it. "For you, I get so wet only for you. Stop playing and go inside Liv please." She begged and Olivia's eyes went crossed.

She loved it when Natalia got like this and begged for what she wanted. She ran her fingers lightly around her opening. "Do you want it fast and hard or soft and slow baby?"

She smirked at the growl that emanated deep from within Natalia's chest. "Please Liv… you know… hard… fast… NOW!"

Olivia wasted no more time and slammed into her with a strength and speed that took her breath away. "YES baby, OH GOD."

Olivia was relentless as she jackhammered into her, Natalia's nails biting into her neck and shoulder causing wetness to gush out of her own core. She pulled her closed burying her face into Natalia's neck and kissing up to her ear while she never let up on the pounding she was giving her love. She could feel her walls starting to constrict. "I love you Natalia. Come for me baby, come all over me baby."

That was all it took for her whole body to go ridged and start to shake as her orgasm took her. "Ohgodohgodohfuuuuck OLIVIA!"

Olivia just smile into her neck and caught her as she collapsed on top of her trembling. "Are you cold honey? Let me get your shirt."

Natalia shook her head, "not cold," and just burrowed into Olivia.

After a few minutes Olivia felt warm opened mouth kissed along her neck and jaw. She tilted her head to accommodate as Natalia worked her way down. She slid to her knees on the floor as she opened her shirt and kissed her way down Olivia's chest and stomach.

Olivia gasped as she ran her tongue along her belly button. "Jesus baby what are you doing?"

Natalia unbuttoned her pants, pulled her hips to the edge of the couch and slid them off her hips and down her legs. She smirked and leaned in closer looking into her eyes. "I would think that was obvious. I want to taste you and someone said I get what I want," and she dove in swiping her tongue from opening to clit.

Olivia threw her head back and buried her hands in Natalia's hair. "Oh god Talia." She was slightly shocked. This was something they never did outside of their bedroom or shower. Natalia was always afraid of getting walked in on. Olivia was not going to complain.

Natalia teased her opening with her tongue and ran it up to her clit running circles lightly around it, never applying too much pressure driving Olivia slowly mad with need. "More… God baby I need more…"

Smirking she took her clit all the way into her mouth suckling hard as she pushed three fingers in to the hilt with no warning. Olivia's back arched and she almost totally came off the couch. "YES!"

Natalia worked her hard and fast, Olivia writhing beneath her. She never took her eyes off Olivia's face as she watched every emotion and flicker of pleasure race over her feature. God she loved this woman.

She twisted her fingers and started repeatedly hitting the spot she knew would make her wife come undone. As Olivia cried out and her walls started to flutter Natalia released her clit. "Come for me querida, I want to drink you in."

At the words Olivia couldn't hold it any longer and came hard. "OH SHIT! NATTTAAAAALIAAA!"

Natalia removed her hand and replaced it with her tongue and lapped up every drop. She eased her through her orgasm then crawled up and lay on top of her.

Olivia pulled her close trying to catch her breath. After a few moments she turned her head and kissed Natalia's temple. "God I love you."

Natalia smiled into her neck nuzzling her. "I love you too. Now, we need to get up and dress for lunch before one of the kids come looking for us." She kissed her softly and rose up pulling her with her.

Olivia chuckled. "Thank god I have a washroom in here."

Natalia laughed looking over to the couch. "Thank god that couch is leather and easily cleaned."

They both lost it and laughed hard as they grabbed the extra set of clothes they keep in their office closets then cleaned up the office and spraying air freshener. They finished up and headed out to meet the others for lunch.

The rest of the day went by quickly and dinner that night was good. Mateo was still a little stand offish with Marisol but that was ok. Natalia and Olivia kept him close and they enjoyed their dinner. The next day was busy at work and making final arrangement for their trip and getting things ready for Marisol. They were to spend a week in Chicago getting the new hotel open than Olivia had a week planned for a much needed family vacation. Saturday afternoon Olivia and Natalia helped Marisol pack up her things and took her to her new house.

She stood outside looking around the neighborhood for a moment then entered. She was overwhelmed at everything. It was totally furnished and stocked for anything she could possibly need. After they gave her a tour and showed her where everything was they sat in the living room.

Olivia pulled out a Filofax full of papers and set them on the coffee table. "This is your copy of the house papers. We have a copy of everything with our lawyer as well. The house is paid for in full and the taxes and stuff are set up to be paid through our account so you don't have to worry about any of that."

She pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "This is your bank card to your checking account and all your account information. An allotment will be deposited once a month and you are to pay all the bills out of it and the rest is yours for food or whatever you want. That money is yours."

She opened the envelope and gasped when she saw the account balance. "Olivia this is too much. Why do I need $6,000?"

Olivia shrugged. "It's just a starting point for you. $2,000 more will be deposited on the first of every month. We also got your social security deposited into that account as well. All your money is now in there."

She just shook her head and Natalia took her hand. "Just accept it mama." Marisol sighed and nodded, Natalia just smiled. "Good, I talked to Mrs. Ramirez next door in the house with the blue shutters. She has a teenage boy that does yard work trying to save for his first car. So talk to her and figure out what you want him to do to the yard every week and an amount you are all comfortable with him being paid."

Olivia pulled out a cell phone and handed it and a piece of paper to her. "This is your cell phone and the paper has that number as well as the house number on it. The cell phone has all our numbers programed as well as our hotel work lines."

She stood and grabbed Natalia's hand pulling her up. "We just have one last thing outside for you to see than we really need to finish packing for Monday."

She nodded and followed them outside to the garage. Olivia pulled out a remote pushing a button and the door opened to reveal a new blue 2010 Chevy Cruise. She handed her the garage remote and the keys to the car. "This is your car. The insurance and everything is taken care of so you don't have to worry about anything but gas. If something happens and it breaks down there is a number in your phone that says Beacon Maintenance that you call and they will come take it to be fixed and bring you a loaner."

She looked up in disbelief and Natalia held up a hand. "No mama, just take it. If you need help with working all the gadgets call Rafe. He can figure all that out better than me and he said he didn't mind helping you if you need it."

With tears in her eyes Marisol pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you mija." She stepped back and hugged Olivia next. "Thank you."

Olivia just nodded and turned to Natalia. "I hate to rush you but we really need to go."

Natalia smiled and turned back to Marisol. "I'm sorry to just dump you here and run but we have so much to do to get ready to leave Monday morning. Have you decided if you would like to go with us?"

She shook her head smiling. "I think I will stay here to get used to everything and I'm going to start at the restaurant on Wednesday. You are going to be so busy with your hotel and the kids will be with Jane so I'm just going to settle in and I will see you when you get back. I'll plan a dinner and have you all over and cook for you."

Natalia hugged her once more then moved back to Olivia. "Ok mama, we'll see you when we get back. Don't be hesitate to call if you need anything."

They all said their goodbyes and they headed home. As they drove Natalia turned to Olivia, "thank you for everything you just did for mama."

Olivia just shrugged. "Your welcome but I didn't do it we did. Now she's settled and you don't have to worry about her. If your relationship gets better so be it. If not at least you know she's ok."

Natalia leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you querida."

Olivia just smiled and pulled into the entrance and drove down the drive once the gate opened. When they went in the house they found the kids all sorting clothing and getting things ready for the trip. Whitney was playing with Natalio on the floor and they found Ashley in the kitchen.

She looked up as they came in. "Oh hey your back. Dinner will be ready in about an hour and the last load of laundry is in the dryer."

Natalia hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for all your help Ash. You and Whitney have been life savers."

Ashley just smiled and shrugged. "We're just taking care of our family. Sorry, guess we learned that from you."

They all laughed and Olivia and Natalia went upstairs to check on Mateo and Emma. They worked the rest of the evening and only stopped for dinner. Sunday they got up and went to church then finished up packing. Rafe and Whitney carried bags down stair and Ava and Ashley loaded up Olivia's SUV and Rafe's truck bed since it had a cover. The moms and the younger kids were taking the SUV and Rafe and the girls would ride in his truck.

Everything was set at the Beacon Springfield with Greg and the secondary managers were all set to take care of things for a few weeks. Ava and Ashley were to be training the Chicago GM and Assistant while Whitney was going over last minute details with the kitchen staff as to Olivia's specifications on how things were to run. Olivia and Natalia were overseeing all of it with Rafe backing them all up.

They had one of the floors sealed for just the family and close friends. Jane would be following in her own car meeting them in the morning. She would keep the youngest Spencer's occupied while the older set took care of business. Doris and Blake were set to come up the day before the opening and Phillip and his clan would be coming that day as well to support them.

Once everything was ready and the kids were all in bed Olivia and Natalia finally settled into bed themselves. Olivia crawled into bed watching Natalia who was reading with her glasses on. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are with your glasses on?"

Natalia smiled putting her book on the nightstand. "Not nearly as sexy as you are when you wear yours querida."

Olivia crawled up on all fours until she was hovering over her. She reached up and pulled the glasses off setting them with her book and switched off the light. "I think you are the sexiest woman in the world, glasses or not." She kissed her tenderly and settled gently on top of her.

Natalia pulled her close and kissed her nose. "Well, I happen to think my wife is the sexiest woman in the world so I guess we must agree to disagree."

Olivia chuckled and nipped her chin playfully. "I suppose we will." She moved to roll off of her and Natalia wouldn't let her go pulling her down to completely lay on her. "I'm too heavy to just lay here on you."

Natalia shook her head kissing her lovingly. "No, I like you there. Please stay for a bit."

Olivia nodded happily and snuggled into her neck. "I love you Princess."

"I love you too querida, so much." Natalia sighed in contentment and hugged her close.

The next week would be hectic and the schedule was brutal but they were looking forward to all of them getting out of town for a bit and opening their new hotel was exciting. If things worked out the way they planned once this hotel opened it would be a catalyst for the Beacon brand and they would open more and more hotels all over the world.

Natalia smiled as she felt the weight on her slacken as Olivia's breathing evened out. Kissing her forehead she snuggled in and let sleep take her as well. Yes the week would be hectic but she was happier than she had ever been in her life and she wouldn't change a thing.

 **A/N: Ok I lied. There will be one more after** _ **this**_ **then the epilogue. I had some loose ends to finish up that didn't all fit in this chapter and I didn't want to rush the ending. Thank you all.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Saving Ma** **  
** **  
** **Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 66**

They woke early the next morning loaded up the kids and headed off. The next few days were more than hectic but Olivia pretty much sat back and watched their kids and their partners shine.

Ava and Ashley took off running and were more than capable handling the GM, her assistant and all the management staff. Olivia and Natalia watched from afar with pride as they took charge and implemented all that they wanted.

Rafe walked up behind them putting an arm around each of them. "It's like watching you and Ma work together, 100% in sync with each other. It's a thing of beauty to watch, it always has been." They just beamed and pulled him along to check out some other area.

Whitney had the kitchen staff in line within an hour of making her presence known and three days later they were working like a well-oiled Beacon kitchen machine. Just like Olivia liked it.

Rafe watched her with a smile as he checked out the shipment lists. Olivia came up behind him put a hand on his shoulder. "She's pretty amazing isn't she son?"

He turned his head and nodded with a goofy grin then turned back to watching her as Natalia walked up and started talking to her. "She really is mom. I think she's the one."

Olivia smiled lovingly at him, "I can see that baby." She kissed his cheek with a one armed hug before walking off to talk to Natalia.

Rafe himself was like a whirlwind in that place. Olivia and Natalia watched him as well as he moved from area to area helping wherever needed and instructing employees as necessary.

Olivia wrapped around Natalia from behind as they watched him. Natalia leaned back into her and sighed contentedly. "He's just taken to this so well. Watching him grow up and get into some trouble the last few years of school I had a hard time seeing what kind of work he would do. What kind of man he would become. I never in a million years thought I'd see him in this environment and so comfortable in this roll."

Olivia smile. "He's a natural and you did a good job raising him. He's an amazing young man and he is an asset to us here."

They both smiled wider as Ava and Ashley joined him talking about something Beacon related. Olivia tilted her head toward them. "I think we have trained them all well and they will have no problem taking over for us when the time comes. Add Whitney into the mix to train all the restaurants and I think we have a winning team."

Natalia nodded turning her head to kiss her softly. "I think you may be right querida. We honestly could have stayed home for all they have needed us. We prepped them well and they work so amazingly together." She looked out at them again with a smile. "Yea, we have a winning team."

The week went off without a hitch. The days were spent prepping the staff and training. The evening and nights were spent with the family and exploring the city a little. Natalia and Rafe showed everyone around to a few of their old favorite places and Natalia's aunt and uncle met up with them a few times for dinner. They met Rafe and the girls and spent some time with the boys. Aunt Maria and Emma took an instant liking to each other and Uncle Jose found Ava and Rafe hilarious to just sit and watch in their banter.

By the time Friday rolled around and the hotel was perfect and up to Olivia's standards. They had the whole family present when they opened the doors and the little kids were eating up the attention. At noon the family stood in front of the hotel sign for pictures as Olivia cut the ribbon and the first guests entered to check in for the night and prepare themselves for the gala that the hotel was throwing.

Olivia smiled and held them back as they watched the hotel lobby fill up. She turned to the photographer, "I want another picture." looking back to Natalia she pulled her close and kissed the baby in her arms on the nose. "I want a good picture of our family together here. I want to make a tradition of getting a family picture in front of every sign of every hotel we ever open."

The kids all agreed and Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly. "I like that idea, let's do it."

Natalia shifted to where Natalio was positioned between them. Ava stood next to her with Ashley wrapped into her side. Rafe leaned into Olivia and pulled Whitney close. Emma stood in front of Natalia and Mateo in front of Olivia both on either side of Natalio. When they photographer was satisfied with what he had taken Ashley and Whitney moved out of the frame and insisted they get one with just them. Once the pictures were all taken Jane gathered the children and the adults move to make sure everything went well with check in.

That night the gala was a big success. Everyone that was invited attended and enjoyed the amenities of the hotel. From the time you walk up to the front door to stepping on to your balcony or patio the place oozed of luxury and class. The children were allowed to come down for the first hour of the gala but were sent upstairs after dinner before the dancing started.

They all decided to divide and conquer for the first half hour and they were off. After mingling for a while Olivia moved to meet back up with the others. She found them all together and just stood with a smile watching them for a moment but before she could continue on to join them a voice stopped her.

"They are quite a sight aren't they? You have a beautiful family Mrs. Spencer."

Olivia turned and smiled at Judge Watkins. "Thank you sir, I have to whole heartedly agree."

He smiled and took her hand. "It's good to see you all together and happy unlike the last few week of having to see you the way I did. You guys always seem to bounce back from all adversities thrown in your paths."

Olivia just beamed as he continued. "I must say that in all my years in family and criminal court I have never seen a family quite like yours. No matter what hits you you seem stronger. You got through your son being in prison and have helped him turn his life around. You take on two more children and from what I've seen those children are thriving as much as your other three."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "You have to deal with every mother and wife's nightmare of not knowing whether your wife and son were ok when they were kidnaped and went through the horror of all that with the bombing and everything and still your family bond unbending, unbreakable. From the moment I saw you in my courthouse dealing with Cooper and your son I knew you would be. It's a beautiful thing Mrs. Spencer, a beautiful thing. Take care of them always." With a squeeze to her hand he walked away.

Olivia watched him go until she felt a hand on her back and turned to see Natalia and the kids had joined her. "Is everything alright querida? You looked a little funny after he walked away."

Olivia just smiled and pulled her close. "Everything is perfect princess. He was just congratulating us on everything and complementing our family. He just took me a little by surprise."

Natalia smiled and they pulled her along with them to enjoy the rest of their night. Once they found the rest of their group with Phillip and his crew and Doris and Blake they just spent the rest of the night enjoying their extended family and the success of the night.

The next day they spent reviewing things with the staff and management and reminding them that they would be back in a week to check on things. The evening was spent repacking and sending things off to be dry cleaned and picked up when they got back. They gathered all of the bags that would be going on their vacation with them by the door for the bellhop to get them in the morning.

They were leaving their personal cars here and taking the shuttle to the airport in the morning. Doris and Blake were going with them but Jane opted to stay there and spend her week off with her boyfriend in the city. She'd meet back up with them the Monday after they returned. Olivia let her keep her room at the hotel for the week and the hotel would help get them any tickets they wanted.

Olivia talked to Natalia then had Ava set up the trip just like the last trip they took. It was almost a mirror image of that trip minus the mom drama of does she love me does she not. Mateo and Natalio were enthralled by all that was Disneyland. They stayed in the same hotel but in two new suites to accommodate them all. The young children, Olivia and Natalia stayed in the Pirates of the Caribbean Suite. Ava, Ashley Rafe and Ava stayed in the Adventureland suite with Doris and Blake.

The week was so much fun for the family. They spent Sunday like they had the trip before just walking through Disney town streets eating lunch than dinner before heading back for the fireworks. Emma explained to Mateo that they all had to kiss after the fireworks. Ava and Rafe laughed at the memory of the first time they were here and had to explain to Doris and Blake how Emma tricked the moms with the firework kiss causing them all to laugh and Natalia to blush crimson.

Monday they spent at the day at the park and Natalio was kind of stand offish to the characters until he discovered Donald Duck and fell in love. After that every time he saw the life size character or a toy of him he wanted it. Rafe bought him a stuffed Donald and a t-shirt with him on it. Mateo liked Mickey the best and loved the Mickey ears and t-shirt Ava got him.

Tuesday they spent at the Garden walk again shopping and enjoying bowlmor again. This time Mateo beat everyone out in laser tag and Ashley won the most tickets in the arcade and Whitney kicked ass in bowling. Ava and Natalia snuck off together but no one really questioned it.

Wednesday and Thursday they planned to spend at the park and Adventureland. They had opted out of going back to Universal Studios this trip and planned Friday and Saturday as beach days. Wednesday night after the fireworks they looked around trying to locate Ava and Ashley for the family kiss. They found them in the middle of Pixie hollow with Ava down on one knee proposing to the bawling laughing mess they knew as Ashley.

They decided to marry there like Olivia and Natalia did and the race was on to get it all set up. Pastor Chuck was more than happy to perform the ceremony for them on Saturday with his wife, daughter, and daughter in-law as witnesses. Ava and Ashley chose to wear the same outfits that were very similar to Natalia's wedding attire. Everyone else was in purple. Olivia, Doris, Rafe, Mateo and Natalio wore purple shirts and white slacks or capris. Natalia, Emma, Blake and Whitney all wore purple sarongs over purple bathing suits.

At the end of the ceremony Natalia presented Ashley with a necklace that matched the rest of the family officially welcoming her to the family. The rest of the family proudly wore their own. Mateo and Natalio included. Once they got home, much to Doris's chagrin, Ashley would be taking her wife's name.

Natalia stood off to the side watching as Laura took pictures of Ava and Ashley and Rafe and their youngest played in the sand. She smiled as she felt her wife's arms surround her from behind. "Penny for your thoughts princess?"

Natalia smiled. "I was just thinking that after everything we've been through we've come full circle. Here we are where it all started watching our oldest marry the love of her life. I watch Rafe and Whitney and I know they won't be far behind. I'm just happy baby."

She nuzzled in and kissed her neck lightly looking out at their kids. "Our family has grown quite a bit since then too. By the way where did you get the extra necklaces? We only had one extra but you gave one to both boys and to Ashley."

Turning her head she kissed her cheek. "I sent off the extra to the Jeweler when Ashley and Ava got together. I figured we needed one for Natalio and Mateo anyway I'd just have him make some extras for new members that may arise. After giving one to the boys and Ash theirs I have one for each upcoming spouse and two each for when our babies start to give us grandbabies later."

Olivia nipped at her ear and smiled. "Sounds like you plan on an even bigger family for us."

They both chuckled and Natalia turned in her arms. "Of course, it's been an amazing ride so far querida and I plan on staying on this ride for a long time to come. I am so grateful to our children for saving me. If it wasn't for Rafe talking with me about Frank and his proposal, Emma with all her little pushes like the firework kiss, and Ava giving me a kick in the pants after I kissed you and panicked. I don't know where we would be right now."

Olivia pulled her in and kissed her softly. "I'd like to think we would have eventually figured it all out."

Natalia chuckled. "Yea, hopefully before I did something stupid and tried to marry that horrible man."

They both shivered comically and laughed together. "It's doesn't matter Princess, your mine now. The rest is just details and speculation."

Natalia smiled and kissed her nose lightly. "I was always yours baby and you were always mine."

"And we always will be." Olivia pulled her in and kissed her with a passion and love they knew would never waver.

They were brought out of their little bubble when they heard Mateo and Emma calling for them as they were caught by Rafe and Whitney being swung around. They laughed as they took a hold of each other's hand walking toward their family, their future, and holding on to their everything.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: Ok my lovely's that is the last chapter. Epilogue to come, I hope it has been as good for you as it has been for me. (wink)**


	67. Epilogue

**Saving Ma** **  
** **  
** **Summary: After Frank proposed to Natalia, Rafe Ave and Emma team up to help their moms.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **A/N: Two updates in one day! Yep, I know I'm awesome, LOL. Here is the last installment of this story. Enjoy.**

 **Epilogue  
December 25 2033 7:00am**

It has been almost a year and a half since he'd been home. As the scenery flew by he thought of his life at the farmhouse which really wasn't a farmhouse anymore and the grounds had turned into the family compound. Growing up there was an adventure he had loved and being the youngest had its perks.

He smiled thinking of Ava. She had been happily married since before he turned one. Ava was special to him. They had a bond the others didn't. She helped influence him as much as Ma and Mom did. She and Ashley lived in the first addition to the right of the main house. They had three children of their own and were still running the Beacon Hotel chain.

Natalie was three years younger than him and at 22 she is currently in college working on her business management degree to take over for her mothers someday. Michel is 17 and a star basketball player at his high school and will be attending college next year on a full athletic scholarship. Mia is 10 and every bit the book worm and will probably follow in her aunt and uncles footsteps and take over the world.

He thought of Rafe. He adored Rafe for helping him become the man he is today. Rafe was that male role model that never let you down, never missed a baseball game, was always there to talk to and always let you know that he would be there for you.

Rafe lived in the second addition to the compound with his wife Whitney. They married the year after Ash and Ava and ran the Beacon Franchise alongside of them. As Olivia and Natalia predicted they made an amazing team and the Beacon Brand now had 25 hotels and 4 resorts scattered around the world. They were pure luxury and according to Olivia's plan was to never have one on every corner and be common but to be well known and sought after. They succeeded.

Rafe and Whitney had two children of their own. Oliver was 20 and like his dad a wiz with business. He opted out of going to university and was taking online classes at home so he can work side by side with his dad. He and Natalie would take over one day and had plans to add a new chain called Landmark. It would be geared more toward small business travel and families that didn't have the money to stay in a hotel like the Beacon. Savana was 17 and was to be graduating with Michael and taking culinary and business classes. Her goal is to take her mother's spot within the company.

Mateo and Emma he could lump together. They were now and had always been inseparable. They were amazing to him as big brother and sister. They were always there to play with him and help him no matter what. Around 14 Mateo caught up to where he was supposed to be developmentally and surpassed it in the next few years. Emma had skipped a grade and they actually graduated together when she was 16. By then they were both on a college level and ended up at Harvard Medical School.

Emma had always kept a journal in her last two years of high school and would only ever show it to Mateo. Every now and again they would see him writing in it as well. They graduated with Emma 1st and Mateo 2nd in their class only separated by 2 points 2 years before they were supposed to. They laughed that it was only because Mateo helped her with one of her papers and she scored higher than him on it.

After Graduation they did their internship and residency at Mayo clinic and eventually moved on to their own practice in Springfield. The whole time they were working on a product that would change medicine forever. They currently lived in the fourth addition of the compound together.

The third addition to the compound was actually Doris and Blake. They were married the spring after Ash and Ava. Doris had been re-elected as Mayor and held the office for as long as was legally allowed. She was voted in every term without fail until she retired. That was when Olivia and Natalia offered them a private corner of the property to build their own home. They took them up on the offer and moved in a year after Emma and Mateo graduated high school.

Marisol became a true part of the family over the years. It took Natalia a long time to trust her fully around her babies. But eventually they became close again had a wonderful relationship. Mateo gradually warmed up to her and loved to spend time with her. She was his grandmother and he loved her. All the kids did and when she passed away from cancer the year Mateo and Emma graduated college they all mourned her passing and a void was left in the family.

His mind changed to happier things and he smiled widely as he now thought of his mom and his ma. The two most wonderful women he would ever have the honor of knowing. They worked at the Beacon for a few more years until Olivia decided to retire. Natalia wanted her to be less stresses, always worried about her heart. So the summer after Emma and Mateo graduated both of them retired and turned it all over to the Fab Four as Forbes Magazine calls them.

This was one of the best years he could remember. All the others were out of the house and he was left with both the moms full time. He was 8 years old at the time and was on top of the world. 4 years later his little world broke when Olivia collapsed. After the incident with her heart outside of company before they married Natalia always had a portable defibrillator on hand. There was one in all the cars, all the hotels they owned and in each home on the compound. The one kept at home brought her back that day but just barely.

They put her in the hospital after that and it was determined that she would need to be back on the transplant list. The family was all called home dropping everything they were doing to be with them. A week later they thanked the lord when a new heart came. As soon as she was out of the woods Emma and Mateo left and were back at school with their heads together. A cryptic we have less than 10 years left is all the explanation the family got. Olivia smile indulgently and kissed them before they left.

The answer to their questions was had 6 years later when once again they all rushed to the hospital. The duo was now heart surgeons and told the rest of the family she was rejecting the heart. After the only people in the room were Olivia and Natalia they told them of a new treatment that they had been working on. They just got FDA approval for a trial of the drug and they wanted to put Olivia in it.

Natalia argued that they would wait until the trial was successful, that she didn't want to risk it on a maybe. Emma sat her down and explained that she wouldn't make it to the successful end of the trial without the new drugs. She was on her third heart and would not be qualifying for another.

Olivia and Natalia discussed this and it was decided for her to enter the trial but didn't want anyone else to know they were doing it. Emma and Mateo agreed and worked endlessly tweaking and making the drug right. Seven months later Olivia was off all her meds but the new one. She was no longer rejecting the heart and her body recognized it as her own.

The drug they created would help any transplant patient not to reject the transplanted organ or limb. 5 years later the drug was used in every transplant case around the world, working for 95% of the patients it was used on. Emma and Matao would now be in medical history books and had their pictures on every medical journal and newspaper worldwide.

They didn't care about any of it. Their mom was ok now and would be able to live the rest of her long life healthy and happy with their ma and the family. When he and his other siblings found out about what they had done and that it worked they pulled them into a group hug and just cried together in relief and gratitude that they would have her for many years to come.

After Olivia was declared whole and healthy he dropped a bomb on the family that no one was happy about. He enlisted in the Army and would be leaving for basic training in a month.

Olivia took him aside and sat him down, "why?" was the only word she spoke.

He took her hands taking a deep breath. "I have to do this mom. It's my calling, I feel a need deep inside that this is what I am meant to do. I feel like this is what god intended for me. Please try and understand mom. I need this."

Olivia looked into his eyes in a way he always felt she was looking into his very soul. After a moment she nodded. "Ok, but you have to promise me that you will be coming home to me always."

He collapsed into her lap burying his head and cried from relief. "I will always come home to you, I promise. Thank you for understanding, I love you mom."

She pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "I will support you in anything you need to do until my last breath baby."

He sobbed into her and just let her hold him. A little while later they came out of her office and she looked to the others. "You will support your brother and stop yelling. This is happening."

They all deflated but looked at her like she had lost her mind. Natalia had looked at her like she tore her heart out. She sighed and pulled her into the room to talk to her. When they came out Natalia had tears streaming down her face and pulled him into a crushing hug whispering in his ear. "You better be careful and come home to me. Our family needs you mijo."

He held tight and nodded into her neck. "I will Ma; I will always come back to you."

That was 6 years ago. He had been home as often as he could in the past but this last year he had not been able to come home. He had been in Iraq for about 6 months when his unit had been attacked and he was taken prisoner. That is where he had been until he was found 4 months ago. He spent the last 3 months in a medical facility in Germany not remembering who he was or where he belonged due to a head injury. Without his dog tags and until someone from his unit came and identified him they just treated him and helped him get better.

A few weeks ago he had a dream about being in Disneyland with a gorgeous green eyed woman and Donald duck. When he woke his memories came flooding back to him. He finally knew who he was and he was ready to come home. The military came in and spoke with him debriefing him on what had happened to him. They got with the doctors and found that he was fit enough to go home so they started the paperwork to discharge him from the hospital and the Army and send him home. He still had an arm in a sling because of a shoulder surgery he had needed and walked with a slight limp that would go away once he was totally healed from a gunshot wound.

Now here he is making that final turn before coming to the farmhouse gate. As the car rounded the curve he could see Doris and Blake's house then Ava and Ashley's. The main house was next and the car pulled into the drive. He leaned up to the soldier that was driving him and gave him the code. As they pulled in front of the house he saw Michael come out and run back in. The whole family was then coming out on the porch.

Natalia looked scared to death and Olivia just held her and whispered in to her ear. The others just flanked them looking apprehensive. The car pulled to a stop and one of the soldiers opened the door and helped him out. A sob tore out of Natalia's throat as she saw his face. "Natalio!" She, Olivia, Ava, Rafe, Mateo, and Emma rushed him and pulled him into a group hug. The others just stood on the porch in tears as they watched them finally welcome him home.

Olivia pulled back and cupped his face. "I knew you'd come home, I told them all. You promised me and you've never broke a promise to me."

Tears poured out of her eyes and he just smiled. "I told you I would."

Natalia and Olivia rained kissed on his face then ushered him into the house. Michael and Oliver got his bags from the car and took them up to his room.

Ava pulled him into her the moment she was able and hugged him tightly. "Do you have any idea how scared we were? How scared I was? You can't do that to me again. We thought that car was telling us you were gone."

Natalio pulled away slightly and wiped her tears. "I'm home for good now and I want to run your security team."

She squealed and kissed him all over while he laughed. "You can do whatever you want, you know that."

Natalia came over and kissed him again. "Not until he is healed completely he can't. Until then mom and I are going to spoil and hover."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "That sounds good to me Ma but right now I really need to sit down."

They pulled him over and sat him on the couch next to Olivia and they proceeded to finish up with their Christmas festivities. All the nieces and nephews came and hugged him along with Whitney and Ashley who just cried while they hugged and kissed him. Doris and Blake took their turns loving on him as well then presents were passed all around.

Natalio looked up surprised at the amount of presents that were placed in front of him. Olivia kissed his cheek and rubbed his good shoulder. "They are from this year and last year too. Mia insisted we have them all under the tree because you were coming home this year. You have two years of birthday presents as well up in your room."

He just shook his head and smiled. "Of course I do."

They spent the rest of the day just being together and enjoying Christmas as a complete family. They didn't ask him what happened or where he had been this whole time. Today it didn't matter. There would be plenty of time later to find out all the details. All that mattered was he was home, it was Christmas, and they were thanking the Lord for all his blessings.

Everyone decided to sleep at the main house scattered around not wanting to separate yet. Natalio was still a little off with the time change so that night after everyone was in bed we wandered around the family room quietly looking at the pictures on the wall.

There was a picture at the beach of Natalia and Olivia's wedding with the original three kids. The next was their first Christmas as a whole family. The picture of Natalia, Olivia and Emma their first year in the farmhouse before the remodel sat with the others. Ava and Ashley's wedding, Rafe and Whitney's wedding in the yard out back and Doris and Blake's Vegas Wedding pics after it was legalized in all 50 states were all there. The picture of the family at the Beacon Chicago opening was amongst them as well. There was an album somewhere of all the opening and the family picture Olivia had wanted at every one but this one always hung on the wall.

Pictures of all the nieces and nephews when they were born and tons of pictures of every one of them as they grew up. Emma and Mateo in a tree house, him and Mateo in a mud puddle and Emma laughing at them. Michael and Oliver playing basketball out back, Savana, Mia and Natalie painting each other's nails."

All along the walls was his life, his family's life together. A picture of him as a baby smiling so big as Olivia held him while he pet Donald Duck's bill at Disneyland caught his eye and he just stared at it for a long time.

Olivia came up behind him and placed a hand on his good shoulder. "That's one of my favorite. You were absolutely in awe of that stupid duck."

Natalio smiled for a moment then a dark look passed over his face before he spoke. "I was in a medical facility in Germany. I had a head injury and couldn't remember who I was. I would get flashes of people. I know now that they were flashes of the family."

He paused and took a breath. Olivia stayed silent and just waited sensing he needed to talk about this right now and get it out. "I saw flashes of Ma in the kitchen. I saw Emma and Mateo with their heads stuck in that damn notebook of hers and Rafe throwing me around. I saw flashes of Ava all the time. Her smiling at me with those big eyes so full of love and occasionally sadness that I never understood until you told me about Max."

He paused again taking the picture off the wall and running his fingers over the image. "One night I dreamed about this." He held up the picture for her to see. "This very moment and when I woke I remembered. The beautiful green eyed lady was my mom. These people I kept seeing were my family and I knew everything about me again. All I wanted in that moment was to be in your arms again, yours and Ma's. I'm so happy to finally be home."

Olivia wiped his tears and pulled him into her arms not caring about her own tears. "I'm so happy you are home too baby. Did you do what you needed to do out there?"

He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "I think I did. The day I was taken I was able to save this 5 year old little boy. They took him into US custody. I found out later that he was out of danger and was brought to America. He's waiting for a family to adopt him. After I saved him, the whole time I was held captive, I felt that I had fulfilled the task that god had set out for me."

"Good, I'm glad you were able to accomplish what you needed." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now, it's getting late. You need to get some rest because tomorrow you know your Ma and your siblings will bring down the inquisition wanting to know everything."

He chuckled with a nod, "I figured as much. I'm just glad they gave me today free to just enjoy being home."

They made their way upstairs and hugged goodnight at his door. Olivia moved on to her own room and smile leaning against the door frame at the sight of her wife reading waiting for her. "You are so beautiful Princess. You never fail to take my breath away."

Natalia looked up smiling as she put her book and glasses on the nightstand. "Your bias, I'm old not beautiful."

Pushing off the door frame she stocked over to her and climbed up the bed settling on top of her. "I may be bias but it doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful."

Natalia shook her head and pulled her down into a sweet loving kiss. "Is he ok? Did you find him?"

Olivia shifted to the side and pulled her into her arms. "Yes, he was just downstairs looking at pictures. I think he's just adjusting to the time difference and sorting everything in his head. You know he has to process thing. He's in bed now."

Natalia sighed into her. "Thank god he's home and ok." She rose up and looked into Olivia's eyes with tears swimming. "He's home querida, home for good. We have all our babies back where they belong."

Olivia pulled her down and kissed her with all the desire and love she held for her for over twenty years. "Yes Princess, they're all home and safe."

Natalia squealed and lay back down snuggling into her wife's neck. "I love you Olivia."

Pulling her tightly Olivia kissed her head. "I love you too Natalia."

They snuggled in with sighs of contentment and fell asleep once again, as they always would, wrapped up in each other.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: I want to thank each and every one of my readers for joining me on this journey with our lovely ladies.** **I will be starting a Sequel to Saving Ma soon but it will be a series of one shots in the Universe that explain in detail some of what Natalio was remembering in this Epilogue and some other milestones that I think would make a good read. The Sequel will be called 'Saving Us All'. I also have a new Otalia story rolling around that my fairy is playing with. I may start putting in down solid on paper soon.**

 **Once again thank you all for your wonderful comments and you unwavering support while I wrote this story.  
All My Love  
Jen**


	68. Authors Note

**Just a quick note to catch up with my readers.** I've had some inquires as to when I will do the sequel. My plans are still to write it and I am currently working on that but I have so many stories going right now that I didn't want to start another just yet. That being said I would love to hear from you all and to know what you would like to read next. Who, when, a specific milestone or event? Review or PM me with your requests and I may start this Sequel sooner rather than later. Every request will be taken seriously.

Thanks again  
Jen


	69. Author's Note

Saving Us All this sequel to Saving Ma has finally been uploaded! Yay happy reading.


End file.
